Respirar
by Butterffffflyblue
Summary: Con una madre soltera embarazada Sakura tiene que remplazarla en su trabajo como sirvienta doméstica. Sakura se sorprende al ver al dueño Sasuke Uchiha, un famoso roquero. Sakura no se siente impresionada por la fama de Sasuke, el se siente atraído por ella. Todo sobre Sakura le fascina. Para el final del verano, Sasuke descubre que no puede RESPIRAR sin Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO "BREATHE" DE ABBI GLINES**

* * *

**Sinopsis**

El trabajo de verano de Sakura Haruno no va a ser en la playa como salvavidas o trabajando en casetas de alquiler como el resto de gente de su edad.

Con una madre soltera embarazada y que se niega a trabajar, Sakura tiene que remplazarla en su trabajo como sirvienta doméstica en la casa de verano de una familia rica.

Cuando la familia llega para su escapada de verano, Sakura se sorprende al descubrir que el dueño de la casa es Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los adolescentes roqueros más ardientes del mundo. Si Sakura no se hubiese pasado toda su vida criando a su madre y cuidando la casa tal vez podría ser lo suficientemente normal como para sentirse emocionada por trabajar para una estrella del rock.

Aunque Sakura no se siente impresionada por la fama de Sasuke, él se siente atraído por ella. Todo sobre Sakura le fascina, pero lucha contra su atracción. Las relaciones nunca funcionan en su mundo y por mucho que la quiera, cree que ella se merece algo mejor.

Para el final del verano, Sasuke descubre que no puede respirar sin Sakura.

Prologo

La vida siempre ha sido una lucha para mí. De lo que puedo decir, no eran margaritas para todos los demás tampoco.

Nunca he dejado de lado la fantasía de que un día no habré de sentirme tan sola y aislada del resto del mundo normal. Mi sueño es lo que me mantuvo muchas noches, cuando luché contra el deseo de solo desaparecer. Sería más fácil si no hubiera nacido.

Estoy segura de que mi madre ve las cosas de la misma manera. Sé lo que estás pensando y, no, nunca dijo esas palabras, pero mi entrada al mundo cambió dramáticamente el curso de su vida. Había sido una reina de belleza en el pequeño pueblo de Arkansas donde se había criado. Todo el mundo dijo que ella iba a hacer algo grande algún día, de alguna manera, tal vez su belleza y encanto habrían abierto esas puertas, si no hubiera conocido al hombre que ayudó a darme la vida.

El hecho es que se escapó para convertirse en una estrella y se enamoró de un hombre muy casado quien no me reconoció, ni la ayudó, por temor a empañar su posición social en la gran ciudad de Nashville, Tennessee.

Una choza de una habitación en las montañas de Tennessee es donde pasamos la primera parte de mi vida. Hasta el día en que mi madre se levantó y decidió que la vida sería más fácil en Alabama. En la costa sur, podía encontrar trabajo, y la luz del sol sería buena para nosotras, o al menos eso dijo.

Yo sabía que ella necesitaba un escape, o tal vez sólo un lugar para empezar de nuevo. Si una persona pudiera ser un imán para los perdedores, mi mamá se ajustaba al perfil, y, por desgracia, estaba a punto de traer a otro niño a la inestable vida a la que se las arregló para dar lugar, la que, en gran medida, confiaba a una niña —a mí— para manejar las cosas.

Si me hubiera dejado tomar las decisiones por ella en el mundo de las citas, como lo hizo con el resto de su vida. Pero, por desgracia, nos estábamos dirigiendo al sur de Alabama, donde el sol se supone que debe brillar más y lavar todas nuestras preocupaciones... sí, claro.

Capítulo 1

—Mamá, ¿Vas a ir a trabajar hoy? —Rodé los ojos a mi muy embarazada madre que yacía tendida en su cama, en bragas y sujetador. El embarazo hizo a Hikari una aún mayor reina del drama que antes de tener relaciones sexuales sin protección con otro perdedor.

Gimió y se cubrió la cabeza con una almohada.

—Me siento muy mal, Sakura. Sólo ve sin mí.

Había visto venir esto a un kilómetro de distancia incluso antes de salir de la escuela. El último día de clases fue ayer, pero en vez de ser capaz de salir y ser una adolescente normal y corriente, Hikari esperaba que yo hiciera el dinero.

Era casi como si hubiera planeado que trabajara en su lugar todo el tiempo.

—Mamá, no puedo solo ir a tu trabajo y tomar tu posición. Ellos no estarán bien con que tu hija de diecisiete años haga tu labor.

Sacó la almohada de la cara y me lanzó la mirada malhumorada que había perfeccionado años atrás.

—Sakura, no puedo seguir limpiando la casa con el estómago del tamaño de una pelota de playa. Estoy acalorada y cansada. Necesito que me ayudes. Siempre resuelves las cosas.

Me acerqué al aire acondicionado de la ventana y lo apagué.

—Si dejaras de correr el aire por un período continuo a veinte grados, podríamos ser capaces de vivir con menos dinero. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que cuesta mantener en funcionamiento un aire acondicionado todo el día? —

Sabía que no estaba al tanto, ni le importaba, pero aun así le pregunté.

Hizo una mueca y se sentó.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo acalorada que estoy con todo este peso extra? —Replicó de vuelta.

Necesité de todo mi autocontrol para evitar recordarle que no había usado un condón.

Los compré para ella y me aseguré de que su bolso siempre contuviera varios. Incluso le recordé, antes de irse a las citas.

Recordar quién es el adulto en nuestra relación podría ser difícil a veces. La mayor parte del tiempo, me parecía que los papeles se invirtieron, ser adulta, sin embargo, no significa que ella tomara decisiones inteligentes, porque Hikari, simplemente, no sabía cómo ser responsable.

—Sé que estás acalorada, pero no podemos gastar el dinero que hacemos en el aire acondicionado —le recordé.

Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

—Lo que sea —se quejó.

Me acerqué a su cartera y la abrí.

—Está bien, voy a ir a tu trabajo hoy, por mí y espero que me permitan atravesar las puertas. Si esto no funciona, no digas que no te lo advertí. Para todo lo que estoy calificada es para puestos de trabajo de salario mínimo, que no van a pagar nuestras cuentas. Si vinieras conmigo, tendría una mejor oportunidad de tomar esta posición. —

Sabía, mientras decía las palabras, que ya era ignorada. Ella había trabajado durante dos meses y logrado mantener el trabajo.

—Sakura, tú y yo sabemos que lo puedes manejar por ti misma.

Suspiré, derrotada, y la dejé allí. Volvería a dormir tan pronto como me fuera. Quería estar enojada, pero, al verla tan grande, me daba lástima. No era la mejor madre del mundo, pero me pertenecía.

Después de ponerme la ropa, pasé a su habitación y me asomé por la puerta. Roncaba, suavemente, con el aire acondicionado, una vez más, calibrado en veinte grados. Pensé en apagarlo, pero cambié de opinión. El apartamento ya se sentía tibio, y durante el día solo se calentaría más.

Salí y subí a mi bicicleta. Me tomó treinta minutos llegar al puente. El que me llevaría a la isla exclusiva conectada al Sea Breeze, Alabama. La isla no era en donde la gente vivía, sino donde los ricos llegaban en el verano, que empleaban un montón de personal. Hikari logró enganchar un trabajo como empleada doméstica en una de las casas, a doce dólares la hora. Oré por ser capaz de hacerme cargo de su puesto sin problemas.

Encontré la dirección en su tarjeta de empleado que había recuperado de su bolso. Mis posibilidades de conseguir este trabajo eran escasas.

Mientras más pedaleaba hacia la isla, más y más grandes y extravagantes se volvían las casas. La dirección de la casa donde mi madre trabajaba se encontraba tres casas más abajo. Ella, por supuesto, tiene que trabajar en la casa más extravagante en el bloque, por no mencionar la última antes de la misma playa. Me detuve junto una gran puerta de hierro y entregué la tarjeta de Hikari al tipo que trabajaba en la entrada.

Frunció el ceño y me miró. Le entregué mi licencia de conducir.

—Soy la hija de Hikari. Está enferma, y se supone que debo trabajar por ella hoy.

Continuó frunciendo el ceño, mientras que cogía un teléfono y llamaba a alguien. Eso no era algo bueno, teniendo en cuenta que aquí nadie sabía que iba a venir en su lugar.

Dos hombres grandes aparecieron, y se acercaron a mí. Ambos lucían gafas de sol oscuras y me recordaron a los jugadores que debían ser vestidos con uniformes de fútbol en equipos de la NFL en lugar de estar con trajes negros.

—Señorita Haruno, podemos ver su bolsa por favor —dijo uno de ellos más que preguntar, mientras que el otro la quitó de mi hombro.

Tragué saliva y luché contra el impulso de temblar. Eran intimidantes, grandes, y no parecían confiar en mí. Me pregunté si parecía peligrosa para ellos, en todo mi metro con sesenta y siete centímetros. Eché un vistazo a mis shorts diminutos blancos y camiseta de tirantes color morado y me pregunté si consideraban el hecho de que sería imposible ocultar armas en este equipo.

Me pareció un poco extraño que los dos grandes hombres se mostraran reacios a dejarme entrar. Incluso si pasaba a ser una amenaza, creo que, cualquiera de ellos, podría haberme tomado con los ojos vendados y las manos atadas a la espalda. La imagen apareció en mi mente y me dieron ganas de reír.

Me mordí el labio inferior y esperé a ver si me sería permitido entrar en las puertas de hierro más grandes que la vida.

—Es libre de ir, señorita Haruno. Por favor, tome la entrada de servicio a la izquierda de la pared de piedra e infórmese en la cocina, donde se le indicará cómo proceder.

¿Quiénes eran estas personas que necesitaban dos hombres del tamaño de Goliat para proteger sus entradas? Volví en mi bicicleta y entré por las puertas ya abiertas. Una vez que pasé por la esquina de exuberantes palmeras y jardines tropicales, vi la casa. Me recordó las casas de los estilos de vida de los ricos y famosos.

Nunca me hubiera imaginado que existieran casas como ésta en Alabama. Había estado en Nashville una vez y vi casas similares en tamaño, pero nada tan espectacular como esto.

Me compuse, empujé la bici a la vuelta, tratando de no parar y quedarme mirando el enorme tamaño de todo. Apoyé la bicicleta contra un muro fuera de la vista. La puerta de entrada para el personal de servicio había sido diseñada para impresionar. Al menos doce metros de altura, una letra U bellamente grabada la adornaba.

No sólo alta, la puerta era muy pesada, haciéndome usar toda mi fuerza para abrirla. Eché un vistazo en el interior del gran pasillo de entrada y entré en una pequeña área con tres portadas en forma de arco, diferentes, para elegir, ante í.

Como nunca había estado aquí antes, no sabía dónde se hallaba la cocina. Me acerqué a la primera puerta a la derecha y miré a través de la abertura. Parecía ser una sala de reunión grande, pero nada lujoso y sin aparatos de cocina, así que me trasladé a la puerta número dos, me asomé en el interior, y encontré una gran mesa redonda con gente sentada alrededor de ella.

Una señora mayor se paró frente a una estufa, diferente de cualquiera que hubiera visto en una casa. Era algo que encontrarías en un restaurante.

Este tenía que ser el lugar. Di un paso al interior.

La señora de pie me vio y frunció el ceño.

—¿Puedo ayudarle? — preguntó en un tono de autoridad fuerte a pesar de que me recordaba a la tía Bea de Andy Griffith Show.

Sonreí y el calor se elevó, amenazando con atravesar la parte superior de mi cabeza mientras observaba a todas las personas en la sala, mirándome de vuelta. Odiaba la atención y hacía cualquier cosa para no hacerme notar. A pesar de que parecía estar haciéndose cada vez más difícil, mientras más crecía.

Quería evitar todo lo que animara a la gente a hablar, si pudiera. No es que fuera una solitaria, es sólo el hecho de que tengo una gran responsabilidad. Entendí a primera hora en la vida que las amistades nunca funcionarían para mí. Estoy demasiado ocupada cuidando a mi mamá.

Por lo tanto, he perfeccionado el arte de ser poco interesante.

—Mmm, ah, sí, me dijeron que me presentara en la cocina para más instrucciones. —Me aclaré la voz en silencio y esperé.

No me gustaba la mirada que me disparó la señora, pero desde que estaba aquí, no tenía más remedio que quedarme.

—Estoy segura que no te contraté. ¿Quién te dijo que vinieras aquí?

Odiaba a todos esos ojos sobre mí y deseaba que Hikari no hubiera sido tan obstinada. La necesitaba aquí, al menos por hoy. ¿Por qué siempre me hacía estas cosas?

—Soy Sakura Haruno, la hija de Hikari Haruno. Ella... eh... no está bien hoy, así que estoy aquí para trabajar por ella. Eh... se supone… que trabajaré con ella este verano.

Ojalá no hubiera sonado tan nerviosa, pero la gente se quedó mirando. La mujer del frente frunció el ceño al igual que la tía Bea cuando alguien la hacía enojar. Era tentador dar la vuelta y correr.

—Hikari no preguntó si podías venir a ayudarla este verano, y no contrato niños. No es una buena idea con la familia viniendo para el verano. Tal vez durante el otoño cuando se vayan, podemos darte una oportunidad.

Mi nerviosismo de ser el centro de atención desapareció de inmediato, y me entró el pánico ante la idea de mi mamá perdiendo estos ingresos que tan desesperadamente necesitábamos. Si se enteraba de que no podía trabajar por ella, renunciaría. Saqué mi voz de mujer fuera del armario y decidí que necesitaba mostrar a esta señora que podía hacer el trabajo mejor que nadie.

—Puedo entender su preocupación. Sin embargo, si usted me diera una oportunidad, puedo y le demostraré que soy una persona activa. Nunca voy a llegar tarde al trabajo y siempre voy a completar lo asignado. Por favor, sólo una oportunidad.

La señora miró a alguien en la mesa, como para conseguir una opinión. Movió los ojos de nuevo hacia mí, y pude ver que había roto su resolución.

—Está bien, Sakura Haruno, tu oportunidad empieza ahora. Te voy a formar un equipo con Mito aquí, que ha estado trabajando en esta casa tanto como yo lo he hecho. Ella te dará instrucciones y luego me informará. Tendré una respuesta al final del día. Aquí está tu prueba, Señorita Haruno, te sugiero que no lo arruines.

Asentí con la cabeza y sonreí a, la ahora de pie, Mito.

—Sígueme —dijo la pelirroja alta y delgada que parecía tener por lo menos sesenta y cinco años antes de que se volviera y saliera de la habitación.

Hice lo indicado y no realicé contacto visual con ninguno de los otros en la habitación. Tenía un trabajo que salvar.

Mito me llevó por un pasillo y más allá de varias puertas. Nos detuvimos, abrió, y entró. La habitación tenía estantes de libros desde el piso hasta el techo. Sillas grandes, de cuero marrón oscuro se encontraban esparcidas por la habitación. No se enfrentan entre sí o parecían ser utilizadas para cualquier tipo de visita o para socializar.

La habitación era claramente una biblioteca. Un lugar donde alguien podría venir, encontrar un libro, y perderse en una de las cómodas sillas de gran tamaño.

Mito levantó un brazo frente a ella haciendo un gesto hacia la habitación con un poco de estilo. Me sorprendió que viniera de la señora mayor.

—Este es el lugar favorito de la Sra. Uchiha. Ha estado cerrado todo el año. Vas a desempolvar los libros y los estantes, limpiar la madera con el limpiador especial, y las ventanas con Windex. Vas a aspirar las cortinas, limpiarlas, y encerar las maderas. Esta habitación debe brillar. A la Sra. Uchiha le gustan las cosas perfectas para su santuario. Voy a venir a buscarte a la hora del almuerzo, y vamos a comer en la cocina.

Se acercó a la puerta, y la oí agradecer a alguien. Dio un paso atrás en el interior tirando de un carro lleno de artículos de limpieza.

—Esto va a tener todo lo necesario. Ten cuidado con todas las obras enmarcadas y las piezas de arte. Te advierto que todo en esta casa es muy valioso y debe ser tratado con sumo cuidado. Ahora, espero que trabajes duro y no pierdas el tiempo con tonterías. —La Sra. Mito de rostro hermético salió de habitación.

Di vueltas, viendo la extravagancia de mi entorno. La habitación no era muy grande, sino que sólo parecía estar llena. Podía limpiarla. No se me había pedido hacer algo imposible. Fui a los suministros para quitar el polvo y me dirigí hacia la escalera que conectaba las estanterías. Bien, podría comenzar en la parte superior, ya que el polvo siempre cae.

Me las arreglé para desempolvar todo y limpiar las ventanas antes de que Mito volviera a buscarme para el almuerzo. Necesitaba un descanso y algo de comida. Su ceño fruncido era una vista agradable. Movió su mirada por la habitación y asintió con la cabeza antes de llevarme de vuelta por el mismo camino que había tomado esta mañana en silencio.

El olor a pan recién hecho me golpeó a la vuelta de la esquina y me metí en la luminosa cocina de gran tamaño. La Sra. Chiyo estaba sobre la estufa, apuntando a una mujer más joven que llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño cubierto con una redecilla para el pelo, al igual que la Sra. Chiyo.

—Huele bien, Akane. Creo que lo tienes. Vamos a probar este lote con el personal hoy, y si a todo el mundo le gusta, puede hacerse cargo de la cocción del pan para las comidas de la familia. —La Sra. Chiyo se volvió, secándose las manos en el delantal—. ¡Ah, aquí está nuestra nueva empleada! ¿Cómo van las cosas?

La Sra. Mito asintió y dijo:

—Bien.

O esta señora no sonreía mucho o simplemente yo no le gustaba.

—Siéntate, siéntate, tenemos mucho que hacer antes que llegue la familia.

Me senté después de que Mito lo hizo, y La Sra. Chiyo dejó bandejas de comida en frente de nosotros. Debo estar haciendo algo bien ya que Mito dirigió sus palabras en mi dirección.

—Todo el personal come en esta mesa. Todos venimos a diferentes turnos para el almuerzo. Puedes elegir lo que quieres para comer.

Asentí con la cabeza y cogí la bandeja de sándwiches y tomé uno. Saqué un poco de fruta fresca de una fuente.

—Las bebidas están allá en la barra. Puede ir a escoger lo que está allí o arreglar algo por ti misma.

Me acerqué y vertí un poco de limonada. Comí en silencio, mientras escuchaba a la Sra. Chiyo dirigir a la dama a la que llamó Akane.

Parecían estar haciendo pan para la comida de esta noche. Ni Mito, ni yo hicimos algún intento de conversación.

Después de que terminamos, seguí a Mito a la pileta donde se enjuagan los platos y los cargamos en el lavavajilla nosotras mismas. Al igual, en silencio, volvimos a la biblioteca. Me hallaba un poco menos nerviosa ahora y más interesada en lo que me rodeaba. Noté los retratos a medida que caminaba por el pasillo. Había de dos niños muy lindos.

Cuanto más caminaba, más mayores se volvían. Hacia la gran abertura llevaba a la biblioteca, un rostro extrañamente familiar me sonrió desde una pintura de tamaño natural. Un rostro que había visto muchas veces en la televisión y en revistas. Anoche durante la cena, había estado en la televisión. Hikari veía los canales de entretenimiento diario durante nuestra comida.

El rockero adolescente y galán Sasuke Uchiha era uno de sus temas favoritos. Ayer por la noche había estado del brazo de una chica que se rumoreaba estaría en su nuevo video musical. Mito se detuvo detrás de mí. Me volví hacia ella, que parecía centrada en el retrato.

—Esta es su casa de verano. Él va a llegar con sus padres y su hermano en cualquier momento. ¿Puedes manejar esto?

Simplemente asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de formar palabras a partir de la conmoción de ver la cara de Sasuke Uchiha en la pared.

Mito caminó de nuevo, y yo la seguí a la biblioteca.

—Él es la razón por la que no contratamos adolescentes. Este es un escape privado para él. Cuando era más joven, sus padres insistieron en que tomara un descanso cada verano y pasara tiempo con ellos lejos de las brillantes luces de Hollywood. Ahora es mayor y todavía viene aquí para el verano. Se va de vez en cuando para ir a diferentes eventos, pero en su mayor parte, esta es su escapada. Trae a su familia con él, ya que no se ven mucho durante el año. Si no puedes manejarlo, se te despedirá de inmediato. Su privacidad es de suma importancia. Es por eso que este es un trabajo bien pagado.

Me enderecé y agarré el cubo que había estado usando.

—Puedo manejar cualquier cosa. Este trabajo es más importante para mí que una estrella adolescente de rock.

Mito asintió con la cabeza, pero a partir de su ceño, pude ver que no me creyó.

Me concentré con más energía en mi trabajo. Al final de un largo día, escuchaba mientras que la silenciosa y ceñuda Mito informó a La Sra. Chiyo. Ella creía que iba a ser una buena trabajadora, y que se me diera una oportunidad. Le di las gracias a ella y a La Sra. Chiyo.

Debería ser capaz de ahorrar el dinero suficiente para el otoño, cuando mi mamá tendría al bebé, sin trabajo, y estando de vuelta en la escuela. Podría hacer esto.

Sí, Sasuke era famoso, y sus increíbles ojos negros de acero hacían que me palpitara el corazón. Me obligué a admitir eso. Sin embargo, no era sólo porque pasó a ser una de las más bellas creaciones conocidas por el hombre. Todo el mundo sabía que la belleza es superficial.

Supuse que lo superficial escapando de sus venas sería tan repugnante, que no le importaría si yo limpiaba su casa y paseaba en los pasillos. Además, los chicos eran una especie de la cual yo no sabía nada.

Nunca tuve tiempo para hablar con uno, incluso cuando hicieron todo lo posible para hablar conmigo. Siempre he tenido grandes problemas en la vida, como asegurarme de que comiéramos y que mi madre se acordara de pagar nuestras cuentas.

Cuando pienso en todo el dinero que había gastado, en los condones que metí en sus manos y carteras antes de que saliera con los innumerables hombres que acudían a ella, realmente tuve un momento difícil para no enojarme con ella. Incluso en ropa de tienda de segunda mano, parecía magnífica.

Uno de sus muchos hombres repugnantes me dijeron que heredé el maldito aspecto. Desde su pelo rosa lacio, un poco rizado en las puntas, a sus claros ojos verdes y pestañas negras, me las arreglé para conseguir todo.

Sin embargo, me faltaba la única cosa que yo sabía que me salvaba de un desastre seguro, en realidad, yo me veía más bien aburrida. Algo que a mi madre le encantaba recordarme, sin embargo, en lugar de estar molesta, me aferraba a ello por la vida.

Lo que ella pensaba sería una caída de mi carácter, a mi me gustaba verlo como un salvavidas. No quería ser como ella. Si tener una personalidad aburrida me impediría seguir sus pasos, entonces lo abrazaba.

El apartamento en el que vivíamos, por casi quinientos al mes, se hallaba debajo de una casa enorme, vieja. Entré para darme cuenta de que Hikari no se encontraba en el interior. Con sólo cuatro habitaciones, no podía haber ido muy lejos.

—¿Mamá? —No recibí respuesta.

El sol se ponía, así que salí a lo que Hikari nombraba como patio. Si me preguntan, eso era realmente más como un pequeño trozo de losa. Estaba de pie en el patio, con su estómago cada vez mayor, a la vista de todos, en un bikini que había comprado en una tienda de segunda mano, hace unas semanas. Se volvió y sonrió. La fachada de enferma de esta mañana ya no aparecía en su rostro. En cambio, parecía estar radiante.

—Sakura, ¿cómo te fue? ¿La Sra. Chiyo te hizo pasar un mal rato? Si lo hizo, espero que hayas sido agradable. Necesitamos este trabajo, y tú puedes ser tan grosera y poco sociable.

La escuché hablar de mi falta de habilidades sociales y esperé hasta que terminó antes de hablar.

—Me dieron el trabajo para el verano si lo deseo.

Hikari suspiró dramáticamente.

—Maravilloso, realmente tengo que descansar estos próximos meses. El bebé está tomando tanto de mí. Simplemente no entiendes lo difícil que es estar embarazada.

Quería recordarle que traté de evitar su embarazo mediante el sacrificio de dinero para la comida comprándole unos estúpidos condones, ¡Que no ayudaron en absoluto! Sin embargo, asentí con la cabeza y entré con ella.

—Me muero de hambre, Sakura. ¿Hay algo que puedas hacer muy rápido? Estoy comiendo por dos estos días.

Ya había previsto lo que comeríamos para la cena antes de llegar a casa. Sabía que mamá no podía hacer nada en la cocina. De alguna manera, sobreviví los primeros ocho años de mi vida con mantequilla de maní y mermelada. Alrededor de la época en que cumplí ocho años, me di cuenta de que mi madre necesitaba ayuda, y empecé a crecer más rápido que los niños normales.

Cuanto más ofrecía para hacer, más me daba ella. En el momento en que había cumplido once años, lo hacía todo.

Con los fideos cociéndose y la salsa de carne a fuego lento, fui a mi habitación. Me saqué la ropa de trabajo y me puse un par de pantalones vaqueros de tienda de segunda mano, que resultaban ser el núcleo de mi armario, y una camiseta. Mi guardarropa era simple.

La cacerola, en la cocina, con los fideos, silbaba para hacerme saber que necesitaba revisar los alimentos. Hikari no iba a levantarse y comprobar las cosas. Corrí de nuevo a la pequeña cocina, saqué un espagueti con un tenedor, y lo colgué en la pared detrás de la estufa. Se quedó pegado. Estaba listo.

—De verdad, Sakura, el por qué tiras los fideos en la pared está más allá de mí. ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea loca?

Levanté mi mirada hacia Hikari. Golpeó el sofá de colores pastel, que venía con el apartamento, con el bikini.

—Lo vi en la televisión una vez cuando era más joven. Se ha quedado conmigo desde entonces. Además de que funciona.

—Es repugnante, eso es lo que es. —murmuró Hikari, desde su lugar en el sofá.

Ella no podía hervir agua aunque quisiera, pero decidí morderme la lengua y terminar con la cena.

—Está listo, mamá —dije, mientras ponía un montón de espaguetis en un plato, sabiendo que me pediría le llevara uno.

—Tráeme un plato, ¿Quieres, cariño?

Sonreí. Siempre un paso por delante de ella. Rara vez se levantaba en estos días, a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Puse un tenedor y una cuchara en el plato y se lo llevé. Ni siquiera se sentó. En su lugar, lo colocó en el estante de vientre que había desarrollado, y comió.

Puse un vaso de té helado a su lado y volví a buscar uno para mí. Había trabajado mi apetito hoy. Necesitaba comida.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

No tenía que ser registrada, e incluso me dieron una carta para mostrar en la puerta, para cuando llegara de aquí en adelante. Las cosas se volvían más suaves. Incluso Mito me sonrió una vez.

Después del almuerzo, la Sra. Chiyo me envió al tercer piso, donde se encontraban la mayor parte de las habitaciones. Era fácil olvidar la casa de quién limpiaba. No tenía amigos que me contaran sobre el trabajo. No pensaba en el hecho de que me hallaba en las habitaciones donde la estrella adolescente más caliente en el mundo estaría durmiendo todo el verano, lo que, en realidad, no era un tan gran trato.

Entré en su habitación y di vueltas alrededor. No era la típica habitación de chico adolescente. Se veía tan confortable que me pareció extraño.

Una pared tenía bates y pelotas firmadas con diferentes firmas, mientras que algunos sólo se veían en buen estado. Los jerseys que debe haber usado en la infancia, estaban colgados en las paredes con orgullo.

Fácilmente podía imaginar al pequeño niño que había visto en las fotografías ayer, vistiéndose y jugando a la pelota en la ciudad como un chico normal. Hice una inspección más cercana y encontré imágenes de uno de los equipos en los que él había jugado. En las más antiguas, me esforcé para ver cuál de los pequeños niños era la actual famosa estrella de rock.

Cuando parecía tener diez u once años, lo identifiqué fácilmente. Los jerseys y las imágenes habían sido puestas en orden por año a partir del jardín de infantes hasta la edad de trece años, luego se detuvieron.

Había sido cerca de un año o un poco antes que recordaba haber oído su nombre por primera vez en la radio. Pareció llevar una vida normal hasta el momento en que el sello discográfico lo descubrió.

El espacio arriba de su cama lo apartaba de la habitación de un chico normal adolescente. Guitarras de todas las formas, tamaños, y colores estaban colgadas en las paredes. Muchas de ellas autografiadas; algunas brillaban por ser tan nuevas. Una parecía tener oro verdadero en ella, que no sería de extrañar si así fuera.

Me puse de puntillas y la examiné más de cerca. Decía Fender en ella. Continué examinando las firmas de las guitarras más caras. Recorrí mi dedo sobre el nombre Jon Bon Jovi y sonreí.

Aparentemente, incluso una estrella de rock tiene ídolos. En el centro de todas las guitarras colgaba una pequeña, desgastada. El hecho de que estuviese en el centro de toda su colección, hacía obvio que debe haber sido la primera y la que más amaba.

Eché un vistazo hacia la puerta para asegurarme de que nadie estuviera afuera, y luego me puse debajo de la pequeña guitarra y me imaginé cómo todo había empezado. No era una loca fan pero ver algo que fue responsable de estimular un sueño parecía casi sagrado en cierto modo.

Mi carro de limpieza sin tocar se encontraba cerca de la puerta, y sabía que necesitaba ponerme a trabajar. No quería aprender cosas nuevas, cosas personales sobre él. Lo quería a él, superficial e intocable a mis ojos. Sabiendo que una vez fue lindo, un pequeño niño de cabello negro-azulado oscuro y una sonrisa que algún día podía causar un frenesí le hacía parecer más real y no tan divino.

Necesitaba mantener mi interés en él al mínimo. Rápidamente me moví por la habitación sacando el polvo y barriendo, y luego limpié las caras maderas. Decidí que sería mejor terminar con esta habitación rápidamente antes de que me encontrara con cualquier otra cosa que me haga imaginarlo como el pequeño niño de las fotos.

Concentré mis pensamientos en el futuro y bloqueé los otros acerca de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Sakura, ¿Terminaste ya? La familia ya llegó, y tenemos que ir a los cuartos de empleados —dijo Mito desde la puerta.

Puse mis artículos de limpieza de vuelta en el carro y me dirigí hasta la puerta dónde se hallaba una muy nerviosa, Mito.

—Claro, acabo de terminar.

Mito asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el ascensor, en el que viajaba el personal de la casa, de un piso a otro, sin ser vistos por la familia. Mito se apresuró al entrar una vez que se abrió, y empecé a seguirla cuando una botella de limpiador de cristales se cayó del carro.

Saqué un pequeño trapo y recogí la botella del suelo. Limpié lo que había derramado lo mejor que pude.

—Rápido, por favor —Mito llamó, con un tono de ansiedad desde el interior del ascensor.

La familia debía ser dirigida al piso de arriba.

Me puse de pie, y una sensación de hormigueo corrió a través de los pelos de mi cuello.

Sorprendida, me di vuelta y lo vi de pie allí, mirándome.

Ya no era el pequeño niño, en su lugar, estaba la famosa estrella de rock.

Me congelé sin saber qué hacer, ya que mi presencia fuera reconocida tan pronto, no era algo que la Sra. Chiyo quería.

Una sonrisa apareció a través de su ridículamente sexy cara, el calor quemaba en mis mejillas, y aparté la mirada, empujando el carro en el ascensor.

No parecía estar enojado de que una adolescente trabajara en su casa. Su sonrisa parecía divertida. Mito frunció el ceño cuando le eché un vistazo, pero no dijo nada. Puse mi carro lejos y fui a informar a la cocina que ya había terminado arriba.

La Sra. Chiyo tenía las manos en las caderas, esperando que llegáramos. Una conversación silenciosa ocurrió entre Mito y la Sra. Chiyo.

Después la Sra. Chiyo asintió, sacó algo de la mesa y me entregó ropa doblada de color negro.

—Todos usan uniformes cuando la familia está en la residencia. Además, ya no limpiarás mas la casa, me vas a ayudar en la cocina y ayudarás al Sr. Sarutobi en los jardines. Sin embargo, esta noche te necesito para servir la cena. La Sra. Uchiha ha pedido que todos los sirvientes sean vistos de apariencia atractiva por la familia e invitados. Gaara, el joven que contraté para ayudar a Naruto en el servicio de la familia, llamó para avisar que estaba enfermo hace unos diez minutos, y tú eres todo lo que tengo. Has demostrado ser una gran trabajadora, y pareces tomar en serio el trabajo. Tú edad me preocupa, ya que el amo de la casa está cerca de tu edad y es un ídolo en los ojos de la mayoría de las chicas. Mi instinto me dice que significa poco para ti. Espero que continúes mostrando esa madurez.

En realidad no sabía qué decir después de todo lo que dijo, así que sólo asentí.

—Bien. Ahora, tienes que usar esto todos los días. Tengo dos más hechos de tu tamaño, y tienen que ser dejados aquí cada noche para ser lavados y planchados. Asegúrate de seguir entrando por el mismo lugar y de inmediato te cambias en el cuarto de lavado. Ahora, necesito que me ayudes a comenzar a preparar la cena antes de ponerte la ropa. Tienes que estar limpia y ordenada para cuando sirvas.

En las siguientes dos horas, corté, rebané, agité, y rellené todo tipo de carnes y vegetales. Por el momento, la Sra. Chiyo me dijo que fuera a cambiarme y a arreglar mi cabello, el agotamiento llenó mi cuerpo. Me puse una falda negra, que llegaba arriba de mis rodillas, y una blusa blanca con botones y cuello redondo. Me puse un delantal negro sobre mi blusa y falda.

Tomando mi cabello suelto, coloqué mis rizos en lo alto de mi cabeza. Me lavé la cara y las manos y suspiré viendo mi cara reflejada en el espejo. El rostro de mi madre me consiguió un trabajo como servidor esta noche, pero mi personalidad reservada ganó la confianza de la Sra. Chiyo.

Cuando los ojos de mi madre brillaban con picardía, los míos se encontraban serios y reservados.

La sonrisa de Sasuke Uchiha me deslumbró tanto como lo hizo en las millones de fotos que había visto en revistas y en posters. Sin embargo, no significaba que yo sería lo suficientemente tonta como para ser atraída por él, como el resto del mundo. Con un profundo suspiro, abrí la puerta y volví a la cocina, donde la Sra. Chiyo esperaba.

—Bien, ahora, recuerda, tú te sitúas en el frente del amo Sasuke en el momento exacto en que Naruto esté… —saludó a un hombre alto y joven que aún no había conocido—. Situado frente a la Sra. Uchiha. Ustedes serán los únicos que estén en la mesa esta noche. El Sr. Uchiha y Itachi llegarán mañana, por lo que esta noche, ustedes dos serán los únicos sirviendo.

—Asegúrate de estar en silencio detrás del amo Sasuke mientras él come y seguir los pasos de Naruto. Él te ayudará con cualquier cosa con la que no te sientas segura.

Desvié la mirada hacia Naruto quien parecía ser sólo unos pocos años mayor que yo, probablemente en la edad universitaria. Su cabello rubio arenoso y sonrientes ojos azules inmediatamente me relajaron.

Me tendió su bronceada mano y sonrió.

—Naruto Uzumaki.

Deslicé mi mano en la suya, y él la sacudió. —Sakura Haruno.

Asintió, sin dejar de sonreír, y tomó la bandeja.

—Miré tu valiente desempeño ayer cuando aseguraste tu trabajo aquí. Me sorprendió cómo tus ojos pasaron de nerviosos a determinados en menos de un segundo. — Tomó la bandeja delante de él, sonreí y levantó el set de bandejas delante de mí. —Puedes seguirme… desde que sirva la comida de la Sra. Uchiha — Me dio un guiño antes de girarse e ir en dirección a la entrada del comedor.

La gran sala no era nueva para mí. Había limpiado los pisos esa mañana. Naruto tomó su lugar detrás de la Sra. Uchiha, que se sentaba a espaldas de la entrada. La alarma natural en mi cuerpo me avisó cuando caminaba alrededor para estar detrás de Sasuke, quien se sentaba en la cabecera de la mesa.

Miré a Naruto para que me guiara. Asintió con la cabeza, y pusimos las ensaladas en la mesa exactamente en el mismo momento. Di un paso atrás. Naruto asintió para que me quedara al lado de él, así que lo hice.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué Papá está haciendo ir a Itachi a la entrevista en Yale, si él no quiere ir allí. —La voz de Sasuke sonaba tan suave que parecía casi irreal.

Me sentí como si hubiera entrado a una película, y me quedé observando la escena delante de mí.

—Tu hermano no sabe qué es lo mejor para él. Tiene el cerebro para ser algo más que el hermano menor de Sasuke Uchiha. Puede hacer un nombre por sí mismo, si sólo se centrara en ello, en vez de pasar el tiempo jugando con el mercado de valores. Su cabeza para los números se está desperdiciando.

Sasuke levantó la mirada hacia mí y pareció sonreír antes de dirigir de nuevo la mirada hacia su madre.

—Los dos van a empujarlo lejos. Estás en lo correcto, él es inteligente y no necesita que pienses por él.

La Sra. Uchiha soltó una corta y dura carcajada.

—Y tú no estarías dónde estás hoy si yo no te hubiese presionado tan duro. Todo lo que querías hacer era jugar béisbol con tus amigos y tocar en una banda de garage sin nadie con talento, exceptuándote.

Sasuke suspiró, tomando un trago de su agua con hielo, y se volvió hacia su madre.

—Suficiente, Mamá, no empieces a hablar mal de los únicos amigos verdaderos que he tenido.

La Sra. Uchiha miró hacia atrás, y Naruto tocó mi mano para llamar mi atención hacia él y la razón por la que me encontraba ahí. Dimos un paso hacia delante, al mismo tiempo, removiendo los platos de ensalada de los Uchiha.

—¿Podemos conseguir alguna cosa que no sea agua para que beban con su comida? —preguntó Naruto con un encantador acento sureño.

Me encontré con sus ojos una vez más mirándome. Luché contra la tentación de permitir que mis ojos miraran en la dirección de Sasuke.

La Sra. Uchiha suspiró.

—Supongo que una copa de Merlot no debería herirme —miró a su hijo y alisó la servilleta en su regazo como si tratara de decidir—. Tráeme una copa del Merlot que tenemos en la bodega.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia atrás, y podía ver que seguía mirándome. Por lo tanto, tomé una calmada respiración y lo miré.

—Si pudiera tener un vaso de té helado dulce de la Sra. Chiyo por favor.

Asentí y me resistí de regresarle la sonrisa.

—Sí, señor —respondió Naruto.

Dio un paso atrás y movió su mano por lo que me dirigí de regreso a la cocina.

Salí del gran comedor e inmediatamente tomé una profunda respiración. No me había dado cuenta de lo angustiante que podía ser. Tan pronto como entré en la cocina,

Naruto me sonrió.

—¿Qué?¿Lo arruiné?

Naruto negó con la cabeza, y un mechón de pelo rubio cayó en sus ojos.

—No, estuviste genial. Ahora vamos a buscar la sopa de cangrejo, antes de que la Sra. Chiyo tenga un ataque. —Se giró hacia la ama de llaves—. Sra. Chiyo necesitamos el Merlot de la bodega.

La Sra. Chiyo le entregó la botella ya abierta junto con un vaso.

—Ya lo había pensado, y aquí está el té dulce de Sasuke.

—Yo me encargo de las bebidas — dijo Naruto.

Me sentía demasiado agradecida como para preguntar por qué. Sólo asentí y lo seguí por el pasillo hasta el comedor. Justo antes de que entrara, Naruto se volteó a mirarme.

—Ignora que él te está mirando. Eres un placer para los ojos. No puedo culparlo, pero si quieres mantener este trabajo, trata de mantenerte invisible. —Guiñó un ojo y luego abrió la puerta.

Mi objetivo en la vida era volverme invisible. Pensé que había estado tratando de hacer eso. Aparentemente, necesitaba esforzarme más.

—Tengo la intención de tener un montón de tiempo para relajarme en la playa. Me gusta el acceso a las playas privadas que tenemos aquí y la idea de ser capaz de relajarme sin que nadie intente hablar conmigo, conocerme, o conseguir que firme un autógrafo es algo que he estado anhelando por un año. Necesito un descanso. Sé que Yahiko odia la idea de que no esté disponible por tres meses, pero lo necesito para mi cordura. —Sasuke me miró mientras colocaba el plato de sopa frente a él—. Gracias — susurró.

—Yo también quiero que tengas un descanso. Yahiko piensa que un poco de tiempo en frente de tus fans, este verano, seria genial para RP. Quizás podrías hacer un concierto en la playa, o sólo ir a algunos estrenos de películas.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—De ninguna manera, Mamá. Me niego que se sepa que estoy aquí. Elegí Alabama por qué no es una zona altamente poblada. Mejor aún, esta pequeña isla es privada. Voy a considerar algunos estrenos de películas, pero nada más. No hay conciertos.

La Sra. Uchiha se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, le dije a Yahiko que lo intentaría, y lo hice. Él puede tratar contigo, tú eres un adulto. No te voy a presionar más.

Sasuke continuó comiendo, y yo estaba junto a Naruto mirando por la ventana y al bol de Sasuke esperando el momento en que tendría que quitarlo.

Miré a Naruto, y se encontró con mis ojos con una sonrisa. Él era todo negocios y me di cuenta de que quería que lo hiciera bien aquí. Había hecho un amigo. Naruto tocó ligeramente mi brazo y dio un paso adelante.

De inmediato lo seguí y levantamos los boles.

—¿Más té dulce, señor?

Sasuke me miró y deslizó su mirada hacia Naruto.

—Sí, por favor.

En el vaso de la Sra. Uchiha quedaba a lo más un trago. Naruto otra vez dio un paso hacia atrás y me permitió salir primero. Hicimos la misma rutina que antes.

Una vez en la cocina, recogimos las bandejas ya preparadas con las más ricas y exóticas comidas que jamás había visto.

—Guau, seguro comen un montón.

—La Señora Uchiha raramente prueba su comida hasta el momento, y mi conjetura es que apenas tocará esto.

—Él come todo lo suyo.

—Sip, pero él es un chico en crecimiento.

Me reí con la imitación de la Sra. Chiyo que hizo Naruto, recogí la bandeja, y lo seguí por el ya familiar pasillo. Una vez dentro, coloqué la comida frente a Sasuke, otra vez, y

Naruto colocó el té dulce por mí.

Sasuke y su madre comieron en silencio esta vez. Ocasionalmente, sentí que él me miraba, y un breve toque de la mano de parte de Naruto que sin duda me recordaba que necesitaba parecer invisible. Nunca miré esos curiosos negros acero.

Madre e hijo intercambiaron unas casuales palabras, pero la mayor parte, comieron en silencio. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, inspeccioné a Sasuke para ver si él había finalizado, y nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Traté de mirar lejos, pero sus ojos tenían un toque de risa. Me quedé mirando a mis pies, y Naruto me apretó el brazo. Me impresionó. Lo miré, y asintió para que tomáramos los platos. Limpiamos los lugares en frente de ellos al mismo tiempo, y caminé hacia la puerta.

—No voy a comer el postre —dijo la Sra. Uchiha a Naruto—. No me gusta dejarte comiendo solo, pero estoy agotada. Estaré en mi habitación si me necesitas.

Sasuke se paró cuando su madre dejó la mesa. Una vez que se fue, se sentó otra vez.

—Me encantaría el postre. —Nos aseguró… o me aseguró a mí.

Naruto asintió.

—Sí, señor —dijo en su tono serio, y nos fuimos.

Una vez en la cocina, Naruto colocó su bandeja.

—Bien, esto es raro. Se supone que tienes que tomar su plato, y desde que su madre se fue, no tengo razón para volver. Yo podría ir en tu lugar, lo que sería la mejor idea, pero me temo que se enojará. Te ha notado, y sé que era bastante inevitable que lo hiciera, pero esperaba que ya que es famoso, no prestaría atención a otra cara bonita. —Naruto suspiró, apoyó su cadera en la mesa y cruzó sus largas piernas—. Estoy dejándote esto a ti.

—¿A mí?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer, Sakura? No es sobre tu trabajo; es sobre el mío. Si no vuelves, podría perder el mío por tomar tu lugar. Creo que él ya se dio cuenta de que estoy protegiéndote. Si tú vas o no, tu trabajo está seguro… por ahora.

Suspiré y recogí la bandeja con el postre. No pondría en peligro el trabajo de otro por ayudarme.

—Lo haré.

Sin otra palabra, me dirigí al pasillo por mí misma.

Una vez que entré, los ojos negros acero se encontraron con los míos y sonrió.

—Ah, entonces te dejó que vinieras sola. Me preguntaba si en tu lugar lo vería a él.

No quería sonreír por ese comentario pero lo hice. Puse el postre delante de él y tomé mi lugar.

—¿Tú hablas? —preguntó.

—Sí. —Naruto había hablado por mí toda la noche.

—Nosotros normalmente no tenemos jóvenes mujeres empleadas. ¿Cómo lo hiciste para convencer a Chiyo?

—Soy madura para mi edad.

Sólo asintió y le dio un mordisco a un tipo de pastel de chocolate con más chocolate goteando del interior. Después de que masticó y tragó, me miró otra vez. Volví a mirar por la ventana a las olas rompiendo en la orilla.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—Diecisiete. —Esperaba que mi simple respuesta pusiera fin a su interrogación.

—¿Cómo supiste que vivo aquí?

Su pregunta me tomó fuera de guardia y me encontré con su mirada.

—Es difícil no mirar las fotos cuando sacaba el polvo y trapeaba.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Aplicaste para este trabajo sin saber que yo vivo aquí?

Me di cuenta de que había asumido que era una fan que habíapasado a través de las grietas de su seguridad y él quería saber cómo lo había hecho.

—Mi madre ha estado limpiando aquí por dos meses. Sin embargo, su embarazo ha avanzado y me envió aquí en su lugar. Demostré que era digna, y la Sra. Chiyo me mantuvo. Mi estadía aquí no tiene nada que ver con usted, señor, pero tiene todo que ver con el hecho de que quiero comer y pagar el arriendo. —Sabía que sonaba molesta, pero yo lo estaba, y no podía evitarlo.

Él asintió y se puso de pie.

—Lo siento. Cuando te vi, y eres joven y bueno… atractiva, pensé que la única razón por la que alguien como tu estuviera trabajando aquí, era para estar cerca de mí. Trato muy poco con mujeres, y asumir que trabajabas aquí para estar cerca de mí no fue justo.

Por favor, discúlpame.

Me tragué el nudo en la garganta. Sentí que este trabajo se me deslizaba fuera de mis manos, pero no iba a llorar.

—Entiendo. —Me las arreglé para decir.

Una sonrisa de niño apareció en sus labios, y asintió con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

—Supongo que debería haber imaginado que estabas tomada, por la actitud posesiva del otro empleado esta noche. Te miré más de lo que debería, pero me mantuve esperando que preguntaras por mi autógrafo o deslizaras tu número en una servilleta.

Levanté mis cejas en sorpresa.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Esas cosas son parte de mi forma de vida. Sólo lo esperaba.

Le devolví la sonrisa esta vez. No era tan malo como había creído.

No iba a despedirme.

—Estoy aquí para hacer mi trabajo, señor, nada más.

—Hazme un favor y no me llames "señor". Sólo soy dos años mayor que tú.

Tomé el plato, con cuidado para no tocar sus manos, y di un paso hacia atrás.

—Está bien. —respondí, con la esperanza de irme.

—Entonces, ¿Él es tu novio?

Me atrapó con la guardia baja con esa pregunta, y me detuve en seco.

—¿Quién?¿Naruto?

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro. Era difícil no mirarlo.

— Sí, Naruto es el tipo que se veía muy determinado a asegurarse de que no cometieras errores esta noche, entonces sí.

—No, él es… él es un amigo. —Era extraño decir esas palabras.

Nunca había llamado a nadie amigo en mi vida.

Sasuke sonrió y se inclinó para susurrarme en mi oído.

—Espero que algún día me consideres un amigo de esa forma. No tengo muchos de aquellos.

Mi cara se puso caliente, y mi piel se estremeció con su cercanía. Su aliento cálido en mi piel hacía difícil formar las palabras. Tragué saliva, tratando de concentrarme en su comentario y no desmayarme a sus pies como una loca lunática.

—Sólo tengo uno —solté, como una idiota.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Encuentro eso difícil de creer.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No tengo tiempo para amigos.

Sasuke dio un paso adelante, abriendo la puerta para mí y sonrió.

—Bueno, espero que puedas encontrar algún tiempo en tu apretada agenda, porque sucede que necesito un amigo… alguien a quien no le importe quién soy... alguien que se ría de mis bromas cuando no sean graciosas. Si no me equivoco, no te importa el hecho de que estoy en la portada de la revista Rolling Stone este mes, y en las paredes de las habitaciones de todas las adolescentes en América.

Su comentario pareció facilitar mi momentáneo lapso de sentido común por su cercanía, y negué con la cabeza.

—No todas las adolescentes en América. Nunca has visto mis paredes. Entonces, supongo que estás en lo correcto. No me importa.

Me alejé, dejándolo detrás de mí.


	3. Chapter 3

**ADAPTACIÓN DEL LIBRO "BREATHE" DE ABBI GLINES**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Naruto esperaba por mí en la cocina, bebiendo té dulce y hablando con la Sra. Chiyo. Se puso de pie cuando me vio.

—Bueno, ¿Cómo te fue?

—Él pensó que yo era una fan que se deslizó a través de las grietas, y quería saber cómo lo había hecho. Le informé que había reemplazado a mi madre debido a su embarazo, que no era una fan, y que no me di cuenta de que ésta casa le pertenecía a él cuando acepté el trabajo.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo te tuvo dándole explicaciones?

—No creo que haya ningún problema ahora que él sabe que no soy una fan loca a punto de resbalar mi número en una servilleta. Dudo que se dé cuenta de mi existencia a partir de ahora.

Naruto levantó sus cejas como si no me creyera.

La Sra. Chiyo se acercó y tomó la bandeja de mis manos.

—Bien, sabía que ibas a trabajar muy bien. Ahora, ve a cambiarte el uniforme y vuelve a casa. No espero que regreses hasta las siete de la mañana.

Corrí al cuarto de lavado para cambiarme. Una vez que estuve de nuevo en mi propia ropa, me dirigí a la puerta. La Sra. Chiyo tarareaba mientras limpiaba, y Naruto estaba apoyado contra la puerta, esperando.

—Es tarde, ¿Conduces o caminas? —preguntó, cuando llegué junto a él.

—Vine en bicicleta.

Abrió la puerta, y salimos a la noche juntos.

—Déjame ponerla en la caja de mi camioneta y llevarte a casa. — Realmente parecía preocupado por mí.

—De acuerdo. Gracias.

Una vez que los dos estuvimos en la camioneta, me relajé y me eché hacia atrás en sus asientos de cuero gastado.

—Así que, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando en la mansión Uchiha?

Él me miró.

—Comencé el verano pasado. Sólo trabajo los veranos aquí. Soy un local, pero actualmente estoy estudiando en la Universidad de Alabama. Este es un empleo de verano para mí.

—Obviamente es un trabajo de verano para mí también. Voy a empezar mi último año en el otoño. Nos acabamos de mudar aquí desde Tennessee.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos, y yo miré por la ventana ya que las familias caminaban por las aceras, aún en su ropa de playa. Nunca había visto la playa antes de que nos mudáramos aquí. No podía dejar de estar fascinada observando las olas romper sobre la playa de arena.

—Pareces mucho mayor que una chica de último año de secundaria. De hecho, eres más madura que la mayoría de mis compañeras.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Si tan sólo supiera. Pero aquella noche no era la noche para descargar mi vida con alguien que podría llegar a ser un verdadero amigo.

—Lo sé. Siempre he sido una mujer grande en el cuerpo de una niña. Eso pone a mi madre como loca.

—Yo no diría que eres una mujer mayor, sólo eres más madura que el resto de las chicas de diecisiete años.

Las adolescentes normales se reían y coqueteaban por las calles. El romance de verano no era algo que comprendiera, pero al parecer era una cosa muy grande por estos lados.

Las chicas de aquí se referían a los turistas como chicos de verano. Yo realmente no lo entendía, o sí lo hacía, pero no me parecía normal.

Naruto se volvió hacia mí.

—¿He herido tus sentimientos? No quise hacerlo. Fue un cumplido, de verdad. Me canso de la estupidez y la superficialidad de las niñas. Eres como un soplo de aire fresco.

Volví la cabeza hacia atrás en dirección a él y lo vi sonreír. Realmente era un buen tipo. Deseé que mi interior se volviera cálido y cosquilleara cuando me miraba fijamente, pero al parecer mi cuerpo sólo se reservaba aquella respuesta para las estrellas del rock adolescente.

El pensamiento de que tal vez fuera superficial en mi interior, me hizo sentir enferma.

—Gracias, nunca me han felicitado por mi personalidad extraña antes.

Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo no la llamaría extraña... más bien, refrescantemente única.

Me reí de su intento por hacer que suene mejor.

—Gracias. Refrescantemente única suena mucho más atractivo. Gira a la derecha en el siguiente semáforo, y es dos casas más abajo, a la izquierda.

Permanecimos en silencio el resto del camino hasta el apartamento.

—Ponla a un lado. No se nos permite utilizar la unidad del propietario. Son los dueños de la casa. Alquilamos el pequeño apartamento de abajo.

Naruto se detuvo en la puerta.

—Gracias de nuevo por traerme a casa.

Abrió la puerta, saltó, y tomó mi bici de la caja de su camioneta.

Vi como él la bajó y la apoyó contra la pared de la casa, junto a la puerta.

—Cuando quieras. Si te marchas al mismo tiempo que yo lo hago, siempre puedo darte un empujón.

Le di las gracias de nuevo.

Él movió los pies y miró hacia mí.

—Puesto que eres nueva aquí, y estamos trabajando juntos este verano, ¿Por qué no salimos una noche después del trabajo, o el domingo durante el día, cuando los dos estamos libres? Te puedo mostrar lo que es divertido por aquí y presentarte a algunas personas. Ya sabes, como amigos.

Parecía divertido, pero me quedé un poco sorprendida por el comentario del domingo.

—¿El domingo? —pregunté.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿No sabes que todos tenemos libres los domingos, incluso la Sra. Chiyo?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, yo no lo sabía. Pero, sí, me encantaría ir a disfrutar de esta zona con alguien que sepa a dónde ir.

Él sonrió y se pasó la mano por el cabello negro.

—Genial. Voy a hacer planes esta semana y te haré saber lo que tengo preparado.

Nos despedimos, y lo observé entrar de nuevo en su camioneta. Saludé con la mano, y me volví para enfrentar a Hikari y sus indudables veinte preguntas sobré por qué me había tardado tanto.

El apartamento estaba en silencio y oscuro. Me asomé a la habitación de Hikari y la encontré dormida en la parte superior del cobertor, con el aire acondicionado encendido. Tomé una manta y la cubrí antes de ir a mi habitación y prepararme para una ducha.

Ella había ido a dormir temprano. No hubo veinte preguntas, y no tuve que cocinar la cena. Sonreí y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño. Necesitaba estar limpia y dormir. Me las había arreglado para superar mi mayor obstáculo. Mañana debería ser más fácil. No habría más encuentros con Sasuke y tener un amigo debería hacer las cosas aún más agradables.

La semana siguiente cayó en una rutina. Llegaba al trabajo e iba directo a la cocina con la Sra. Chiyo. Ella hablaba mucho más que Mito, y sus historias eran entretenidas. Me contó todo acerca de sus dos hijas y sus siete nietos. Una de las hijas vivía en Michigan, con cinco hijas a cuesta.

La otra hija vivía en Georgia, y tenía una niña de nueve años de edad y un niño pequeño que era amado inmensamente por una familia llena de chicas. Su vida criando a sus hijas me hizo dar cuenta cuán disfuncional mi vida con Hikari sonaría.

Me imaginé una vida completamente normal, como la de la Sra. Chiyo. Yo sabía que algún día podría tener una, tan llena de familia y amor como la que ella parecía tener. A menudo soñaba despierta con una vida como la que ella me contaba.

Mis primeras tardes con el Sr. Sarutobi comenzaron siendo un poco tensas, ya que a él no le gustaba tener una adolescente ayudándolo, pero después de un día de no tener que apoyar sus artríticas rodillas parecía apreciar mi presencia allí. Después de mi cuarto día, el Sr. Sarutobi y yo nos sentábamos y jugábamos al ajedrez en el mirador, cuando los días de trabajo terminaban.

Me ganaba cada vez, pero estaba comenzando a gustarme y le prometí que mejoraría mis habilidades, y que un día lo vencería.

Veía a Naruto en las noches, cuando todos nos sentábamos alrededor de la mesa y disfrutábamos de un plato de sopa y ensalada. La Sra. Chiyo siempre enviaba un plato de comida a casa para Hikari, y yo sospechaba que ella lo hacía por mí. De alguna manera, sin que yo le dijera, ella parecía entender cómo mi vida de hogar funcionaba.

Después de que Naruto salía del trabajo, nos llevaba a mi bicicleta y a mí a casa. La Sra. Chiyo contrató a otro sirviente que Naruto sugirió.

Él estaba trabajando bien, y las cosas parecían funcionar sin problemas con el personal y la familia. El domingo por la mañana llegó antes de que lo notara.

Me acosté en la cama, tapándome la cara frente a la brillante luz del sol que se colaba por las ventanas. Fue bueno no tener que saltar y prepararme para salir. Disfrutaba de mi trabajo, pero también me gustaba dormir hasta tarde. Bostecé y me estiré. Saldría con un amigo.

Yo estaba más emocionada de lo que una persona normal estaría, pero no pude evitarlo. Me senté y me froté la cara, tratando de despertar lo suficiente como para ir a desayunar. La casa estaba muy tranquila todavía, ya que Hikari normalmente dormía hasta las once todos los días.

Fui a la cocina y me serví un plato de Crunchs de mantequilla de maní, y luego fui a sentarme en el pedazo de losa, saliendo por nuestra puerta de atrás. El sol brillaba fuera del agua, y me calentó mientras yo disfrutaba de mi plato de cereal. Ese día se sentía como mi primer día real de verano.

Ese día sería capaz de ir y hacer algo que todos los chicos de diecisiete años suelen hacer.

—¿Qué estás comiendo? —preguntó Hikari, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, o mejor dicho, se contoneaba por ella.

—Cereales de mantequilla de maní —le contesté, y les di otro mordisco.

Se hundió en la silla de jardín a mi lado y suspiró:

—¿Me amas?

Puse los ojos en blanco, sabiendo las palabras que vendrían después.

—Sí —respondí, y tomé otra cucharada de cereal.

—Entonces, ¿Tendrías piedad de mí y mi enorme estómago, y me servirías un tazón cuando hayas terminado?

Ese era un viejo juego. Ella creía que era lindo preguntarme si la quería antes de pedirme que fuera a buscar algo. Me comí el resto de mi cereal y bebí toda la leche antes de ponerme de pie.

—Voy a buscar tu cereal —le dije, caminando de regreso hacia la puerta.

—Gracias, cariño —respondió ella sin abrir los ojos.

Le serví un tazón grande, así no tendría que buscar un segundo luego, y se lo llevé. Tenía que decirle acerca de Naruto antes de que él llegara. Le di la taza, y ella se echó hacia atrás, reclinándose en una silla que no era reclinable, y tomó el tazón.

—Muchísimas gracias —dijo, sonriendo.

Volví a sentarme.

—He hecho un amigo en el trabajo, y él viene a buscarme hoy para mostrarme los alrededores y pasar el rato.

Hikari puso la cuchara llena de cereal hacia abajo.

—¿¡Un chico!? ¿Tú?

—Él no es un chico con el que estoy saliendo. Es sólo un amigo. Es de por aquí y quiere salir hoy.

Ella sonrió y le dio un mordisco al cereal. Apenas había tragado cuando dijo:

—No puedo creer que hayas hablado con alguien lo suficiente como para hacer un amigo. ¿O es un recluso también?

Me puse de pie, no me encontraba de ánimo para las bromas de mi madre. Le encantaba recordarme que carecía de habilidades sociales. Empecé a entrar, y ella se rió.

—Sólo estoy tomándote el pelo, Sakura. No te molestes. Me alegra que tengas un amigo. Pero no te olvides de mí y estés fuera todo el día. Me siento sola por aquí.

Odiaba cuando ella me hacía sentir culpable.

—Tienes un auto. Ve a un lugar y has algo.

Ella dio un suspiro melodramático.

—Me hace falta ir a buscar una pedicura, ya que no puedo ver los dedos de mis pies.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, algo donde no se necesite dinero. Como dar un paseo por la playa.

Rodó los ojos en ese momento, y entré. Hice una línea recta hacia el dinero escondido que había salvado de las facturas, y lo escondí en otro lugar. No tenía necesidad de llegar a casa y ver que había gastado todas nuestras reservas. Después de que el dinero estuvo asegurado, me fui a prepararme para mi día con Naruto.

Tenía que lavarme el pelo y ponerme bloqueador solar. El sol aquí podría ser brutal. Pero primero, tenía que encontrar un traje de baño y algo de desgaste. Miré la hora. Treinta minutos hasta que llegara a recogerme. Tenía que estar lista para que

Hikari no respondiera a la puerta y encontrara una manera de avergonzarme.

—Buenos días —dijo Naruto cuando abrí.

—¡Buenos días a ti también! Espera sólo un segundo, voy a buscar mi bolso. —Me di vuelta, volví a entrar en la sala de estar, y tomé el bolso que había dejado sobre la mesa.

—Me voy. Sal y ve a hacer algo —le dije a mamá antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué? ¿No lo traes adentro? —Todavía estaba vestida con su camisón negro, que se extendía por encima de su estómago.

—No, mamá, no contigo vestida con tu camisa de dormir.

Ella se rió, y me apresuré a volver a la puerta.

—¿Estás lista para ver este lugar desde una perspectiva local? —me preguntó con una sonrisa.

Asentí con la cabeza, emocionada.

—Sí, lo estoy.

Abrió la puerta de la camioneta para mí, y me balanceé dentro. Saltó y se deslizó en un par de gafas de sol oscuras.

—¿Comes ostras crudas?

—¡De ninguna manera!

Él sonrió.

—Debí haberlo adivinado: eres una niña de Tennessee. Pero está bien, también están asando hamburguesas, mazorcas de maíz, y costillas.

—Me encantan las hamburguesas, el maíz, y las costillas.

—Ah, bien. Bueno, vamos a ir a la casa de un amigo. Están asando fuera hoy, con las ostras crudas en su concha como aperitivos.

Hice una mueca ante la idea de algo blando y viscoso sobre conchas que la gente realmente iba a poner en sus bocas.

Él se rió en mi cara.

—Creo que cuando uno crece por aquí, no parece tan malo.

No respondí, porque no estaba segura de que alguien pudiera acostumbrarse a comer baba.

—Juugo ha sido mi mejor amigo desde la escuela primaria. Te gustará. Iremos a una parrillada, y luego a practicar esquí acuático. Ellos tienen un barco y vamos a ir a lanzarlo en el puerto deportivo.

—¿Has hecho esquí acuático alguna vez?

—Me temo que no, pero me gustaría intentarlo. —Parecía que eso era lo que debía decir, porque una gran sonrisa estalló en su rostro.

—Te puedo enseñar. Estarás esquiando antes de que el día haya terminado.

Llegamos a una casa de una sola planta, construida sobre pilotes, como la mayoría de las casas de por allí. No era lujosa, y parecía haber sobrevivido a algunos huracanes. El revestimiento había sido remendado unas cuantas veces.

Naruto me encontró cuando salí de la camioneta y deslizó un par de gafas de sol en mi cara.

—Vas a necesitarlos. Sin ellos, el sol te dará dolor de cabeza.

—¿Siempre llevas gafas de sol de mujer por ahí? —le pregunté en broma.

Se echó a reír.

—No, tengo una hermana.

Yo no sabía nada de su familia. Me gustó saber algo sobre él que no fuera lo obvio.

—Por favor, dime que te pusiste bloqueador solar. Incluso los más bronceados se queman con este sol.

—Sí, estoy usando.

—Ven por aquí —dijo, tirando de mí con él a través de un poco de hierba muy alta, que crecía en la arena.

Un simple rectángulo de piscina se encontraba en el centro del patio, rodeado de chicos en traje de baño y chicas en bikini. Ellos arrojaban barro de unas conchas, y me recordé a mí mismo que no debía hacer muecas cuando me hablaran y comieran esas cosas.

Naruto me apretó la mano y tiró de mí hacia la fiesta.

—Naruto, ya era hora de que llegaras. Todos los depósitos están casi vacíos —llamó un tipo con rastas largas de color marrón.

Naruto sonrió y me susurró:

—No voy a comer en frente de ti, te lo prometo.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, en serio, está bien.

Él se rió y me llevó hacia el grupo de chicos de pie junto al muchacho de rastas. Varias personas llamaron a Naruto, y él agitó la mano y asintió con la cabeza. Mi estómago se revolvió con nerviosismo cuando me di cuenta de que la mayoría me observaba.

—Hola, chicos, esta es Sakura, Sakura este es Juugo —Un tipo musculoso, bastante grande, con el cabello naranja—.Neji—a quien yo podría haber considerado un vagabundo de la playa, con el pelo largo y negro, y algo palido—. y Kiba—el chico rasta, que también pasó a tener varios tatuajes y piercings—. Hemos sido amigos desde el segundo grado.

Kiba se sacudió las rastas de los ojos y sonrió.

—Desde que Juugo le dio una paliza a Neji y el viejo Naruto aquí saltó a defenderlo, entonces comenzó a recibir golpes de Juugo, hasta que yo salté, y todos fuimos suspendido de la escuela. —Los cuatro se rieron de aquel recuerdo, y yo traté de representármelos como niños pequeños en combate.

—Nuestros padres estaban muy orgullosos. Ellos tuvieron delincuentes de escuela primaria. —Kiba sonrió y se comió otra ostra.

—Kiba recordará todo el día si tú se lo permites. No actúes como si disfrutaras de sus historias. No se detendrá —sonrió Naruto.

La amistad entre esos cuatro me hizo sentir calor en mi interior. No era algo con lo que estuviera familiarizada.

—Así que, Sakura, ¿Cómo es que el feo culo de Naruto encontró a una hermosa muchacha ciega? —preguntó Juugo, a tiempo que daba vuelta una hamburguesa.

Eché un vistazo a Naruto sólo para ver como me sonreía.

—Trabajamos juntos. Él vino a mi rescate en mi segundo día allí, y mi vista es 20/20.

Uno de ellos lanzó un silbido, y el otro se rió malvadamente.

—Naruto es un habitual caballero de brillante armadura, te lo aseguro —dijo Kiba con un movimiento de sus rastas. Naruto lo empujó juguetonamente, y Kiba se echó a reír.

—Voy a llevarla a conocer a otras personas si ustedes tres no pueden comportarse.

—¿Qué he hecho?

Naruto le envió una mirada burlona antes de pasar a mí.

—¿Tienes sed?

Kiba metió la mano en una hielera detrás de él y me ofreció un refresco. Lo tomé, le di las gracias, y los escuché hablar de un juego de voleibol de playa que tendría lugar el próximo fin de semana, entre ellos y un equipo rival. Me hacían preguntas, o me traían a la conversación de vez en cuando, pero la mayoría del tiempo simplemente planeaban y proponían estrategias. No tenía ni idea de que el voleibol de playa fuera un deporte serio.

Una peliroja en un ardiente bikini rosado, que apenas cubría las cosas importantes, se acercó por detrás de Juugo, le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, y le besó el cuello.

—Sakura, ella es Tayuya, la novia de Juugo, y Tayuya, ella es Sakura, una amiga mía.

Tayuya me sonrió y luego pasó la mano por la cabeza de Juugo.

—Si te aburres con la conversación de este grupo, eres bienvenida a quedarte conmigo y las chicas.

—Está bien. Gracias.

—¿Estás aburrida? ¿Quieres ir a nadar y refrescarte?

Yo no estaba muy segura de querer quitarme el vestido de verano frente a todas esas personas. Mi bikini de color rojo no era tan escaso como los que las otras chicas llevaban, y no lo llenaba igual que ellas lo hacían. Pensé en mis piernas flacas y largas en comparación con las curvas y grandes torsos de las muchachas que yacían ahí afuera, y quise mantener mi ropa puesta.

Sin embargo, también quería hacer amigos y no decepcionar a Naruto, así que necesitaba tirarme al sol o nadar. Dado que la natación me mantendría cubierta la mayor parte del tiempo, decidí que sería la mejor opción.

—Nadar me parece bien.

Él sonrió y tiró de su camiseta para revelar un pecho muy bronceado y musculoso.

Tragué saliva y deseé no tener que hacer esto, pero yo sabía que debería tarde o temprano. Así que me quité el vestido y lo puse al lado de la camisa de Naruto. No quería hacer contacto visual con nadie, y deseé poder saltar en el agua sin tener que ir con calma hacia allí y entrar.

Un silbido desde atrás me sorprendió y oí un "ouch". Me volví para ver a Naruto observando a Kiba y Neji.

—Lo siento, Sakura, estos dos no tienen modales. —Tomó mi mano de nuevo.

Él siempre tomaba mi mano por casualidad. Nunca me había molestado antes, pero que estuviera semidesnudo lo hizo un poco incómodo.

—Vamos. Vamos a nadar. —Me sonrió sin siquiera prestar atención a mi cuerpo.

Me sentí aliviada y avergonzada, al mismo tiempo. No quería que Naruto me gustara como algo más que un amigo, pero tampoco quería ser tan varonil en mi traje de baño como para que él ni siquiera lo notara.

Decidí dejar de pensar tanto en todo, y sólo lo seguí hacia el agua, a través de las escaleras. Nos unimos a un juego de baloncesto con un objetivo flotante en el centro de la piscina. Yo apestaba, pero nadie más que Naruto y un chico llamado Lee, parecía ser bueno, así que no me preocupé demasiado.

Después de correr con Naruto en la longitud de la piscina, y ganar una de tres veces, salimos a buscar algo de comer. Me acerqué a mi vestido de verano, a tiempo que Naruto vino detrás de mí y me ató una toalla alrededor del cuerpo.

—Gracias.

Él sonrió. Nuestra amistad estaba yendo muy bien, y eso hizo que mi sonrisa brillara un poco más. Tal vez mi personalidad no era tan mala como Hikari decía.

Naruto se inclinó y me susurró al oído:

—¿Hamburguesas, costillas, o ambas cosas?

Pensé en el lío que serían las costillas y todas las personas que había en el pequeño patio trasero.

—Hamburguesa —susurré.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la parrilla. Me consiguió una hamburguesa y unas costillas para él.

Nos acercamos a una mesa repleta de cosas para poner en la hamburguesa, y añadí un poco de salsa de tomate y queso. Naruto nos consiguió unas bebidas, y nos dirigimos a una zona de sombra desocupada. Nos sentamos y comimos en silencio durante unos minutos.

Lo vi usar por lo menos quince servilletas. Se echó a reír cuando llegó a más, y todas las que había ya no estaban limpias.

—Crees que mi desorden es gracioso, ¿Eh?

Me encogí de hombros y solté otra carcajada que no pude contener.

Fui a mi plato y le entregué la servilleta.

—Gracias —la tomó y se limpió—. ¿Te estás divirtiendo? —preguntó después de haber acabado con la barbacoa de su rostro.

—Sí. Me siento como la más joven de aquí, pero me estoy divirtiendo.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

—Tú eres la más joven de aquí. Olvidé que en mi viejo grupo, todos tienen mi misma edad.

—No, de verdad lo estoy disfrutando.

Neji, cuya atención parecía estar centrada en nosotros, sacudió la cabeza.

—Me temo que a mi amigo de allá le gustas. Vas a tener que simplemente ignorarlo.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿¡Le gusto!? ¿Con todas estas mujeres mayores y atractivas por aquí?

Naruto dirigió sus ojos hacia mí, estudió mi rostro durante un minuto, y sonrió.

—De verdad lo crees, ¿Cierto?

—¿Creer qué?

—Que las otras chicas aquí son mejores que tú.

Yo me reí y encogí mis hombros.

—No soy ciega, Naruto.

Él levantó las cejas.

—O estás ciega o no tienes un espejo en tu casa. Sigue haciendo cosas tan dulces como sonrojarte, y vas a tener a Neji cantando baladas de amor fuera de tu ventana.

Volví a reír y sacudí mi cabeza.

—Realmente espero que no.

Naruto miró a Neji.

—Le gustan mucho las piernas, y resulta que tú tienes el mejor par que he visto en un largo tiempo. Pero creo que realmente lo tuviste cuando pestañaste tus ojos jade de bebé hacia él y sonreíste.

Fruncí el ceño.

—No recuerdo haber pestañeado mis ojos hacia nadie, y mis piernas son largas y delgadas.

Naruto sonrió.

—Espero que siempre te mantengas de esta manera. Dulce e inocente. Pero yo quiero ser quien te ilumine. Tus piernas son sexys como el infierno, y tus pestañas son tan gruesas y largas que al parpadear parece que los estás golpeando, y eso es muy atractivo.

No estaba segura de creerle, pero le sonreí de todos modos.

—Eres un buen tipo. Gracias por tratar de hacerme sentir mejor.

—¿Eso es lo que estoy haciendo? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

Sonreí.

—Yo creo que sí.

Se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

—Claro, lo que digas, Sakura.

* * *

JUUGO & TAYUYA *-*? HAHAHA, loose, algoraro xD, pero pues siempre había querido meter a Juugo en una adap, hahaha xD.

al parecer me han reportado :/, no se que pedo, pq soy nueva & no me habia pasado u.u! pero ps no a todas les "agrada" las adaptaciones. En fin, haber que pasa (:,


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

El miércoles por la noche, Naruto vino a buscarme al jardín.

— Hola, Bella, la familia Uchiha está cenando esta noche en casa de un amigo, así que voy a salir temprano. ¿Cuánto tiempo más hasta que te bajes?

Miré al Sr. Sarutobi que parecía estar sufriendo realmente de su artritis hoy y sabía que no podía salir temprano. No me haría daño al montar mi bicicleta a casa esta noche.

—Sigue adelante. Tengo trabajo aquí. Además, quiero hacer una parada en el supermercado y recoger unas cuantas cosas en mi camino a casa.

Naruto frunció el ceño como si estuviera tratando de decidir algo.

Finalmente, dijo:

—Realmente no me gusta la idea de que regreses a casa por la noche, y luego tratando de andar en bicicleta con bolsas de alimentos.

Empecé a discutir con él y asegurarle que todo estaría bien, pero su mirada dejó la mía y aterrizó en algo detrás de mí.

Me volví y vi a Sasuke Uchiha viniendo hacia nosotros desde el interior del mirador. Yo ni siquiera lo había visto irse dentro de él.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo en viajar a casa en la oscuridad con los alimentos. La voy a suministrar a casa. Puedes irte ahora. Ella estará a salvo.

Naruto me miró con preocupación. Le sonreí como para tranquilizarlo

—Uh, eh, sí, claro, Sr. Uchiha, gracias. Nos vemos mañana, Sakura — dijo con una arruga entre sus cejas.

Me di cuenta de que no estaba seguro acerca de esto.

—Nos vemos mañana —le contesté y lo vi de mala gana dar la vuelta y alejarse.

No porque quería mirarlo más tiempo, sino porque tenía que calmarme antes de que me enfrentara a Sasuke. De alguna manera, me había convertido tan patética como el resto del mundo adolescente. Había visto atisbos de Sasuke los dos últimos días, y cada vez que miraba hacia mi, me sonreía.

Mi corazón dio un pequeño vuelco traidor. Antes de darme cuenta, tendría un cartel estúpido de Sasuke en mi pared.

—Gracias —logré decir sin tropezar con mi lengua.

Me dio una de esas sonrisas destinada a derretir corazones de niñas en todas partes.

—Si hubiera sabido que ibas a andar en bicicleta para ir y volver del trabajo habría hecho algo al respecto hace mucho tiempo. Me alegro de tener estos empleados reflexivos. Pero de nuevo, él es tu amigo, ¿No es así?

Le sonreí.

—Naruto es un buen tipo.

Sasuke se inclinó y dijo en voz baja:

—¿Y yo qué... Yo soy un buen tipo?

No estaba segura de qué decir a esto, así que me decidí ser sólo honesta.

—No te conozco, en realidad, pero sí sé que firmas mi cheque de pago, así que no estoy muy segura de cómo responder a esto.

Sasuke echó atrás la cabeza y rió. Me sorprendí a mí misma sonriendo.

Parecía casi tocable cuando se reía. Ofreció su brazo y lo tendió a mí para conectar mi mano a través.

—Bueno, entonces, Sakura Haruno, ¿Por qué no me haces el honor de dar un paseo por la playa para que podamos hablar? Entonces tal vez puedas decidir por ti misma si soy un buen tipo o no.

Fruncí el ceño y miré al Sr. Sarutobi.

—No sé si puedo, ya ves, el Sr. Sarutobi tiene artritis, y me necesita para el deshierbe, si quiere admitirlo o no. Ponerse de rodillas no le resulta fácil y muy doloroso.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con preocupación en su rostro, y se volvió y se acercó a donde estaba el Sr. Sarutobi fingiendo trabajar, aunque yo sabía que había estado observando a Sasuke y a mí.

No pude oír lo que dijo Sasuke, pero el Sr. Sarutobi parecía gustarle lo que escuchó y asintió con la cabeza, estrechó la mano de Sasuke, y parecía estar guardando sus cosas. Sasuke volvió hacia donde yo estaba.

—El Sr. Sarutobi ha decidido tomarse la tarde libre y descansar sus rodillas. También me pidió que te dijera que podía esperar hasta mañana para su juego de ajedrez.

Sonreí al hombre mayor a quien yo había llegado a preocuparme. Hizo un guiño, y yo negué con la cabeza hacia él. Sasuke, una vez más ofreció su brazo, y vacilé antes de deslizar mi mano en el interior de su codo doblado.

—Está bien. —

No estaba segura de qué decir y me preguntaba si podía oír mi corazón latiendo en mi pecho.

—Vamos a ver, no sólo te preocupas sobre las rodillas de los viejos, sino que también juegas al ajedrez con ellos en la noche.

Me puse rígida y se detuvo. Ser molestada acerca de mi relación con el Sr. Sarutobi me molestaba.

—Tranquila, tigre. —Acarició mi mano—. No me burlo de ti. Estoy realmente impresionado. No he conocido a una chica con compasión antes, y estoy intrigado.

Me relajé.

—Me imagino que en tu mundo, las niñas son muy diferentes que aquí, en el mundo real. Estoy segura que si pasaras algún tiempo con una chica todos los días, verás que no soy única.

Me sonrió.

—Las niñas de todos los días son quienes me escriben cartas de admiración y compran mis conciertos. Son las chicas que gritan mi nombre y corren detrás de mí como animales enloquecidos. Tú no has tratado incluso de colarte en mi habitación y arrojar a chorros tu perfume en mi almohada.

Dudé, mi mandíbula cayendo en estado de shock.

—Por favor, dime esas cosas no han ocurrido antes y que los compones.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo miedo de que lo tengan. Son sólo unos pocos ejemplos. Dejé fuera las no aptas para los oídos de una joven. No quieres ni saber a qué grado van las chicas para conseguir mi atención. Es una de las razones por las que necesitaba esta escapada de verano. Si no tengo esto, habría salido del negocio hace mucho tiempo.

Llegamos a la orilla y se detuvo.

Hizo un gesto con la mano sobre la arena blanca a nuestros pies.

— ¿Quieres sentarte?

Me hundí en una posición al estilo indio. Él se sentó de forma suave, lo que me hizo sentir torpe. ¿Por qué me importa? Nunca he pensado en la forma en que me siento antes. No tenía necesidad de empezar a pensar en él como más que cualquier otra cosa que no sea un hombre. Un tipo que firma mi cheque de pago.

—Así que, cuéntame sobre Sakura Haruno. —Se echó hacia atrás sobre sus manos y estiró sus largas piernas delante de él.

Me encogí de hombros, sin saber qué decir.

—¿Qué quieres saber? No soy muy interesante.

Se rió entre dientes.

—No estoy de acuerdo, pero no vamos a discutir. Háblame de tu familia.

La sangre corrió a mis mejillas por la petición, pero me obligué a hablar en vez de sonrojarme como una idiota.

—Bueno, vivo con mi mamá, y siempre ha sido sólo ella y yo. Sin embargo, está embarazada en este momento, así que nuestros dos pronto serán de tres. Nos acabamos de mudar aquí hace unos meses desde Tennessee. Me encanta el océano mucho más que las montañas, por lo que la medida ha sido buena.

Sasuke me miraba mientras hablaba, y me concentré en mirar fijamente mis manos.

—No quiero que entres en tu espacio personal, así que dime si te pregunto algo que sientes que no es asunto mío. ¿Dónde está el papá del bebé?

Me reí de su pregunta, porque, sí, era personal, y la respuesta era sórdida, pero algo en él me hizo relajarme y decirle cosas que normalmente no hablaba.

—Mi madre es hermosa, pero por desgracia no tiene sentido común. A ella le gusta la atención que recibe de los hombres y recoge los peores —Le di una pequeña sonrisa que sabía que no llegaría a mis ojos—. Cuando digo peores, ¡Me refiero a lo peor! Ellos están casados o comprometidos, o tan despreciables que nunca considerarían sentar cabeza. El hombre que donó a mi concepción está casado, y yo aún sé quién es y dónde vive, pero nunca tuve intención de ir a presentarme. El padre de este bebé es también un perdedor. No está casado, pero no tiene ninguna intención de ayudar o contribuir a la crianza de este niño.

Estaba compartiendo demasiada ropa sucia, así que dejé de hablar y miré por encima de las olas del mar. Él se sentó, y su brazo rozó el mío. El calor se precipitó a través de mi cuerpo.

—Tú eres el adulto en casa, ¿Verdad?

Me tensé en la descripción correcta. Asentí con la cabeza, ya que podía sentir su aliento cerca de mi cuello.

—No es de extrañar que seas tan diferente. Tienes demasiado sobre tus hombros para considerar incluso colgar carteles de alguna estrella de rock adolescente superficial en tus paredes.

Sonreí ante su humor.

—Tú no eres superficial. Por supuesto, pensé que lo serías en un principio, pero me sorprendiste.

Largos dedos se deslizaron por mi muslo y me tomó la mano.

—¿Es este trabajo que paga las cuentas, entonces? Cuando mencionaste que pagabas por la comida de la noche en que nos conocimos, pensé que tal vez era broma o siendo melodramática, pero ahora... —Se detuvo.

Cogí donde lo había dejado.

—Ella está demasiado dentro de su embarazo, y le es muy difícil trabajar. No mantiene sus trabajos bien. Durante el año escolar, lucha de un trabajo a otro. Estuvo aquí hasta mi primer día fuera de la escuela.

No dijo nada, y yo tampoco .Nos sentamos allí, cogidos de la mano y mirando la puesta de sol sobre el agua. Justo antes de que se hundiera, Edward se puso de pie.

Extendió la mano para que la tome.

—Será mejor regresar antes de que el sol se ponga por completo.

Sus dedos nunca dejaron los míos mientras caminábamos de regreso a la casa. La única manera de explicarlo es decir que estaba muy cerca de una experiencia fuera del cuerpo. Tomarse de la mano con Sasuke Uchiha y sentir que conectamos. No parecía una estrella de rock más. No era el tipo que vi en los carteles y en revistas. Él no era el bombón que había visto en MTV.

No era más que Sasuke.

Pensé en Naruto, a veces me cogía la mano y lo casual que parecía. Pero el calor de la mano de Sasuke envió una sensación de hormigueo hasta mis brazos. Él era una estrella de rock, y yo era su criada, por amor de Dios.

¡Limpiaba sus vegetales!

Nos detuvimos frente a la entrada de la cocina.

—Gracias por el paseo de hoy. —Sonrió de nuevo hacia mí, y mis entrañas se hicieron papilla.

Estaba en problemas. Me gustó de esta manera, más hombre de lo que debería, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

—De nada. —Sé que suena estúpido, pero yo realmente no sabía qué más decir.

—¿Cuándo necesitas que te lleven a casa?

Negué con la cabeza. Casi me había olvidado de su promesa de suministrarme a casa.

—Voy a estar bien, de verdad. He estado en la tienda un millón de veces en mi bicicleta. Naruto no se da cuenta que es muy manejable.

—Fuera de cuestión. Voy a tener un coche esperando por ti en la entrada principal. Cuando estés lista para irte, puedes hacerlo. El conductor te llevará a donde tú necesites ir. —Empecé a discutir y colocó uno de sus dedos con mucho talento sobre mis labios—. No discutas. No me gusta la idea más que tu amigo lo hace. Él tiene razón. No es seguro.

Sabía que iba a estar bien, pero no quería estar aquí discutiendo sobre si hacer exactamente lo que prometió a Naruto que haría.

—Está bien, voy a ir a ver si la Sra. Chiyo necesita ayuda antes de irme.

Sasuke sonrió, aparentemente satisfecho de que no iba a discutir.

— Gracias por el paseo —dijo de nuevo y se volvió para irse.

Quería verlo alejarse, pero supe que no me haría ningún bien. No importa cuán loca la idea de una gran amistad con Sasuke Uchiha parecía, realmente creí que estábamos en el comienzo de una.

Ayudé a la Sra. Chiyo a terminar los platos, y luego volví a la lavandería para cambiarme. Quería llegar a casa, acostarme en la cama y pensar en mi tiempo libre en el agua con Sasuke. Quería memorizar cada palabra y mirada. Quería una palmada porque mi reacción rayaba en ridículo.

Necesitaba la esperanza de que él mantuviera las distancias y no seguiría una amistad conmigo porque, me temía, yo podría llegar a ser una de esas chicas enloquecidas con un flechazo.

Dije mi adiós a la Sra. Chiyo y salí por la entrada a personas asalariadas. Caminé hacia el frente de la casa y me detuve en el vehículo plateado, muy caro, esperando por mí. Debería haber esperado la extravagancia ya que dudaba que Sasuke poseyera cualquier cosa normal.

Caminé hacia el coche. Un hombre vestido de negro se puso al lado de la máquina. Dio un paso hacia adelante con una expresión seria en su rostro y abrió la puerta. Lo recordaba como uno de los grandes hombres que habían estado aquí el primer día que llegué.

—Gracias —le dije, y entré.

Yo no esperaba a nadie más.

—Mi intención era dejarte ir sola a casa, pero no me gusta la idea. Espero que no te importe la compañía. — Sasuke se sentó en el asiento justo enfrente de mí, bebiendo una cara botella de agua y viendo un partido de béisbol.

Sostuvo un control remoto en la mano y apagó el partido de béisbol mostrado en la televisión por encima de mi cabeza.

Me senté en el asiento de cuero negro y sonrió. El corazón me latía en el pecho, y yo quería no parecer afectada por su apariencia.

—Um, no, no me importa.

Sonrió y me entregó un agua de lujo.

—¿Tienes sed?

Tomé el agua con la esperanza de que facilitaría mi garganta repentinamente seca.

—Sí, gracias.

—De nada. ¿A qué supermercado quieres ir?

Sonreí ante la idea de Sasuke Uchiha preguntando dónde quería ir a comprar comida.

—Los alimentos de Sea Breeze estarán bien. Está más cerca de mi apartamento.

Cogió el mando a distancia de nuevo, y con un clic de un botón, el cristal tintado entre nosotros, y el conductor, bajó.

—Los alimentos de Sea Breeze por favor, Killer Bee. —El gigante asintió con la cabeza en el asiento delantero y Sasuke hizo rodar el vaso de nuevo.

—¿Te importa si voy dentro contigo? Estoy deseando tomar un poco de chocolate.

Fruncí el ceño al recordar su deseo de permanecer oculto.

—No, no me importa, pero ¿No soplarás tu cobertura si te ven caminando alrededor de Sea Breeze comiendo una barra de dulce?

Me guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

—Sí, lo haría, pero estoy preparado.

Metió la mano en el asiento y abrió un compartimiento. Me tomó toda mi fuerza de voluntad no inclinarme y husmearlo, olía tan bien. Lo había visto antes, pero no tanto como lo hacía ahora, a tan corta distancia. Se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, y compuse mi rostro en una sonrisa curiosa.

Se puso una gorra de béisbol negra con la letra A en la parte frontal, que reconocí inmediatamente como el logotipo de la Universidad de Alabama.

—Un buen toque —le dije sonriendo ante su intento de ir de incógnito.

Luego se deslizó unas gafas tintadas.

—¿No está un poco oscuro para ellos?

Él sonrió.

—En realidad estos sirven para la noche. Son vidrios utilizados para ver, no para dar sombra al sol, así que puedo no sobresalir demasiado.

Sus pantalones vaqueros de diseño y la camiseta negra se aferró a su pecho musculoso y brazos. Fruncí el ceño.

—No, vas a llamar la atención en esa camisa.

Bajó la mirada hacia sí mismo.

—¿Eso crees?

Traté de no tartamudear por la conmoción que mi sistema sacó de su sonrisa.

—Lo sé. Cualquier chica en un radio de diez millas va a mirar hacia abajo si la usas. Es imposible no hacerlo.

Una enorme sonrisa estalló en su rostro.

—¿Quieres decir que te gusto en esta camisa? ¿Soy imposible de perder?

Suspiré y me senté un poco más erguida.

—Soy madura para mi edad, Sasuke, no ciega.

Se echó a reír y abrió de nuevo el compartimiento debajo del asiento.

—Por mucho que me guste la idea de que no puedas quitarme los ojos de encima, no quiero llamar la atención, así que ¿Qué tal esto? —

Se deslizó en una vieja, azul desteñida, camisa de jean. Cubría su cuerpo de una manera impresionante.

—Mejor —le aseguré, al tiempo que el enorme vehículo utilitario se detuvo.

Sasuke deslizó la pared de vidrio hacia abajo.

—Killer Bee, no abras las puertas y ve al parque de estacionamiento. Quiero parecer normal, por lo que sólo debes pasar el rato en el coche.

Killer Bee frunció el ceño y asintió.

—Vamos de compras.

Sasuke saltó, tomó mi mano, y yo salí detrás de él. Caminamos en silencio hacia la entrada de la tienda de comestibles. De repente, los nervios me asaltaron. ¿Qué pasaba si la gente lo reconocía y lo bombardeaban?

Yo no quería que su intento de ser agradable fuera arruinado por locas fans adolescentes. Entramos en la tienda, y me volví para ver a Killer Bee detrás de nosotros. Se detuvo y se quedó fuera de la ventana de cristal. Al parecer, estaría montando guardia en caso de una loca carrera de fans. Debí haber imaginado que aquel gigante hacía las veces de guardaespaldas.

—¿Dónde primero? —preguntó Sasuke, sonriendo mientras sacaba una cesta de compra y caminábamos dentro.

—Pareces muy entusiasmado con la compra de alimentos —dije en voz baja, no queriendo que ninguno de los que nos rodeaban me oyeran.

—No he estado en un supermercado desde que era un niño colgado en el carro de mi mamá, pidiendo goma de mascar.

Sentí lástima por el niño que se perdió de cosas tan simples como los supermercados.

—Bueno, entonces, vamos a hacer de esta compra memorable. Si eres bueno, te voy a conseguir un poco de Big League Chew.

—¿Todavía las hacen?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Claro, esto es el Sur, Sasuke. Las cosas no cambian aquí a menudo. El tiempo como que se detiene.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, es una de las razones por las que me encanta estar aquí. Nadie tiene prisa.

Yo caminaba adelante, y él me seguía con el carrito. Me avergoncé un poco cuando me di cuenta de que sería testigo de mis compras de ganga. No había pensado en el hecho de que iba a ver cuánto me preocupaba el precio del pan. No podía salir de esto ahora.

También podría tragarme mi orgullo y obtener lo que necesitaba. Tomé una barra de la panadería. No quería enfrentarme a él, pero sabía que me miraba. Me acerqué a las carnes frías y elegí el picadillo que Hikari adoraba. Odiaba perder dinero en carnes caras, pero si no lo hacía, me vería obligada a escuchar los gemidos de Hikari durante una semana.

Un susurro salió de detrás de nosotros.

—No, mamá, ¡Sé que es él! —

Y me volví para ver a una niña de la edad de nueve años, estudiando a Sasuke.

Él le sonrió, y su rostro se iluminó. Ella se fue del lado de su madre y su madre extendió la mano para agarrar su brazo, pero falló.

—Lo siento, ella está convencida de que eres Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke sólo sonrió y se encogió de hombros, y luego se puso en cuclillas, a su nivel.

—Hola —dijo en un tono que, juro, podría derretir la mantequilla.

—Eres Sasuke Uchiha, ¿No es así?

Miró a la madre y de nuevo a la niña y puso un dedo sobre su boca.

—Sí, lo soy, pero ¿Puedes guardar el secreto?

Su carita se iluminó y sonrió de oreja a oreja. La madre parecía aturdida. Sasuke metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones vaqueros y sacó una tarjeta—. Aquí, esto tiene mi número de teléfono y dirección de correo electrónico. ¿Tienes una pluma, Sakura?

Yo estaba tan fascinada como la niña. Me tomó un segundo para registrar lo que pedía. Agarré mi mochila, saqué un bolígrafo y se lo entregué. Lo firmó y le preguntó su nombre.

—Hanabi Hyuga —contestó ella.

Él sacó otra tarjeta y escribió su nombre en ella.

—Ahora, Hanabi, dile a tu madre que llame a mi agente. Estará esperando una llamada de una Hanabi Hyuga. Voy a estar parando en Pensacola, Florida, durante mi gira este otoño, y esto te dará asientos de primera fila y un pase a bastidores.

La niña empezó a chillar, y Sasuke volvió a poner un dedo sobre sus labios. Ella asintió vigorosamente y se tapó la boca.

—Sólo guarda el secreto de que estoy aquí, ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió y él la besó en la frente antes de levantarse. Los ojos de la madre brillaban con lágrimas. Me di cuenta que las lágrimas también quemaban la parte de atrás de mis ojos.

La madre sonrió a través de sus lágrimas.

—Gracias, yo no, quiero decir, no puedo… —respiró hondo y sonrió—. Gracias. Ella te ama. Estás en todas las paredes de su habitación. —Más lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por su rostro, y ella las secó—. Siento estar siendo tan tonta, pero este año no ha sido fácil para ella. Su padre fue asesinado en Irak, y las cosas han sido difíciles —se le escapó un pequeño sollozo, y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo—. Muchas gracias.

La niña corrió hacia su madre y le entregó la tarjeta. Se volvió a Sasuke, puso su dedo meñique en la boca y sonrió. Él se inclinó y le sopló un beso. La mano de la pequeña se acercó, tomó el beso invisible, y lo puso sobre sus labios. Mi corazón se derritió mientras las veía alejarse, la niña mirando hacia atrás y sonriendo hasta que se perdieron de vista.

Me sequé las lágrimas de mi cara.

—Sí, eso me tuvo también.

Se acercó a mí, me limpió una lágrima de la mejilla, y metió un mechón de cabello detrás de mí oreja.

—Sin embargo, no fue mi intención hacerte llorar. Sólo tengo una debilidad por mis fans más jóvenes.

—No, me encantó poder verte con ella. Fue precioso. Fuiste tan dulce con ella, y yo pude ver el mejor momento de su vida.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Dudo que sea el mejor.

Levanté las cejas y respondí:

—Bueno, te equivocas. Cuando ella tenga treinta años, hablará acerca de la noche en la que conoció a Sasuke Uchiha en una tienda de comestibles.

Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente.

—Si te doy pases para el backstage y te soplo un beso, ¿Será el punto culminante de tu vida?

Me las arreglé para evitar ser hipnotizada por sus increíbles ojos que se centraron en mí con tanta atención.

—No, sólo funciona con las fans.

Frunció su entrecejo y colocó su mano sobre su corazón.

—Ouch.

Me reí y me giré hacia el pasillo de los cereales, dejándolo detrás para que me siguiera.

Nos las arreglamos para encontrar el resto de las cosas que necesitábamos sin ningún otro encuentro. Sasuke mantuvo su mirada al piso.

Parecía estar muy interesado en las cosas de nuestro carrito, a los ojos de algún observador casual. Sin embargo, yo sabía que no quería hacer contacto visual con nadie. Tomó un gran paquete de Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, mientras yo encontraba su Big League Chew en la cola hacia la caja, y lo agregaba a nuestro carro cuando él no prestaba atención.

Una vez que las compras estuvieron hechas, él las puso en el carrito y caminamos fuera. KIller Bee se detuvo esperando por nosotros, y luego caminó detrás lentamente. El vehículo profirió un pequeño "bip" y las luces se encendieron mientras nos aproximábamos. Sasuke comenzó a colocar nuestras compras en la cajuela de este, sin darse cuenta, o ignorando a Killer Bee, cernido detrás nuestro.

—Yo lo haré —dijo Killer Bee, con una voz profunda y áspera.

Sasuke miró de vuelta al gigante y sonrió.

—Yo me encargo. Tú solo conduce.

Killer Bee asintió, dio un paso atrás y dejó que Sasuke terminara, pero no se movió hasta que abrió la puerta para nosotros. Sasuke suspiró e hizo un ademán para que pasara primero. Él se deslizó hacia adentro detrás de mí, sentándose a mi lado, en vez de enfrente, esta vez.

—Está determinado a no dejarme impresionarte con caballerosidad, y se está llevando toda la gloria —dijo sonriendo.

Ya no lo veía como una persona artificial y egoísta. No después de la escena de la cual había sido testigo en la tienda de alimentos. Nunca olvidaré la expresión de la pequeña niña cuando Sasuke besó su mano, mientras siga con vida.

—¿Vas a compartir esos profundos pensamientos conmigo?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sólo estoy recordando la expresión de la pequeña niña. Lo que hiciste fue muy amable. No te imaginaba de esa forma.

Él frunció su entrecejo.

—¿De qué forma?

—Bueno, supongo que no creí que fueras a notar a la pequeña niña, o siquiera que le fueras a hablar, tú hiciste su sueño realidad. Es decir, pudiste haberla rechazado pretendiendo que no eras Sasuke Uchiha. —Dejé de hablar y miré en su dirección, ya que su boca había formado una sonrisa torcida—. ¿Qué? —pregunté.

Ligeramente, pasó su dedo desde mi oído hasta mi mentón.

—Creo que eres la única chica que he conocido que está impresionada por mi amabilidad con los niños.

Mi corazón retumbó en mi pecho con su tacto. Llenar mis pulmones de aire me resultó muy difícil.

—Bueno, realmente necesitas ser más selectivo sobre con quién pasas el tiempo, entonces. —Me las arreglé para decir, sin sonar completamente sin aliento.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió, haciéndome imposible no sonreír.

—Tienes razón, Sakura, debería hacerlo, y creo que he encontrado alguien con quién quiero pasar el tiempo, una persona que tiende a llorar por niñas que no conoce y que han perdido a su padre en la guerra.

No quería pensar en la dulce niña sin padre. Si lagrimeaba de nuevo, iba a lucir ridícula.

—Te cansarás de mí rápidamente. Soy aburrida — admití en voz alta, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta.

Él deslizó un dedo en mi mentón, levantando mi cabeza.

—Nada sobre ti es aburrido. El sólo verte pensar es entretenido.

Fruncí el ceño, entonces él besó mi cabeza, de la misma forma que lo había hecho con la pequeña niña, y río suavemente.

—No frunzas el entrecejo, hermosa. Tú me fascinas.

Mi cara comenzó a calentarse, y mi corazón latió tan fuerte en mi pecho, que creí que en cualquier momento se saldría fuera de este. No era justo que con tan poco esfuerzo, él pudiera afectarme de tal forma.

El vehículo se detuvo, haciendo que notara que estábamos fuera de mi apartamento. Lo miré ceñuda.

—Nunca te dije cómo llegar.

Sonrió y abrió mi puerta.

—Trabajas para mí, Sakura. Me tomé el trabajo de conseguir tu dirección y dársela a Bee antes de salir.

—No había pensado en eso —murmuré.

Salió del vehículo y me ofreció su mano. Deslicé mi mano en la suya y descendí.

—¿Puedo llevar las bolsas dentro por ti? —preguntó.

—¡No! —Pensar en que Hikari pudiera verlo o, incluso peor, pensar en lo que ella estuviera usando, me aterrorizaba—. Um, yo… es sólo que mi mamá no está muy a favor de la compañía humana estos días.

Abrió la cajuela del auto.

—Bueno, al menos déjame cargarlas hasta la puerta.

—De acuerdo. —Caminé a su lado hasta la puerta, tomando las bolsas de sus brazos una vez allí.

Entonces me acerqué y tomé la goma de mascar. No sabía qué decir, así que se la alcancé y, al hacerlo, su rostro se iluminó. La sonrisa, que recordaba de sus fotos de pequeño, apareció en él. Era una sonrisa de la cual las revistas jamás habían conseguido un vistazo.

—Tomaré esto como una señal de que lo he hecho bien.

—Gracias, otra vez, por la compañía y el viaje —dije, asintiendo.

—Cuando quieras —contestó, haciendo una reverencia en broma.

Lo miré por última vez y entré. Cerré la puerta y me apoyé en ella.

Sasuke Uchiha acababa de sacudir mi mundo, y no estaba segura de qué hacer al respecto.


	5. Chapter 5

**ADAPTACIÓN DE "BREATHE" DE ABBI GLINES.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Capítulo 5

Tres días habían pasado desde mi viaje a la tienda de comestibles con Sasuke. Odié encontrarme a mi misma buscando vislumbres de él. En algún lugar, muy en el fondo, realmente pensé que me buscaría de nuevo.

Sin embargo, después de tres días de no poner los ojos sobre él, supe que nuestra noche en la tienda de comestibles, al parecer, significaba mucho más para mí que para él. Sí, él me había llevado a comprar, y luego a casa, pero sólo debido a su promesa a Naruto.

Claro, sostuvo mi mano unos minutos, pero ¿A quién trataba de engañar? Probablemente Sasuke Uchiha sostenía la mano de una chica diferente cada día. Tenía que encontrar humor en mi estupidez por asumir que aquello significaba más, o me enroscaría como una bola y lloraría.

Me dijo que lo había fascinado, pero realmente debió haberme aclarado que yo era solamente la fascinación del día. Odiaba pensar mal de él por no buscarme otra vez, porque no podía olvidar la manera en que había tratado a la niña, y yo sabía que no era un ídolo adolescente superficial. Después de todo, para Sasuke Uchiha, sólo era otra chica más.

No había prometido su amor eterno hacia mí, ni siquiera me había dicho que me iba a ver otra vez. Nos dijimos adiós, en mi casa, sin promesas. Nada de lo que dijo me hizo pensar que iba a buscarme de nuevo. Claro, dijo que le gustaba pasar el tiempo conmigo, pero no parecía como si fuera a hacer valer sus palabras. Pensar sobre ello me estaba volviendo loca.

Tenía que concentrarme en otras cosas. Le había dicho que no a la invitación de Naruto para dar un paseo en barco con él y sus amigos el domingo. Me perdí de pasar tiempo con mi amigo porque elegí estar enojada con Sasuke.

Necesitaba irme y dejarlo ir.

Mi noche con Sasuke sería un recuerdo muy bueno que nunca iba a olvidar, al igual que la niña.

Cuando llegué a la mansión Uchiha, la Sra. Chiyo me recibió en la puerta.

—Sakura, estamos entretenidos esta noche. ¡El señor Sasuke invitó a algunos amigos, y va a haber baile y una barra libre, así como un montón de comida! Ahora, necesito a todos mis empleados más jóvenes para servir toda la noche. Conseguimos algunos uniformes especiales para esto. Naruto estará aquí, dentro de poco, con el nuevo sirviente, Gaara, y ellos traerán a unos amigos que también ayudarán. No te preocupes del cambio por el momento.

Ella se volvió y agarró un gran cubo de algo muy poco apetecible.

— ¿Alguna vez has pelado y desvenado camarones antes? —Las palabras me fallaron, y al parecer mi cara mostraba mi horror, porque se echó a reír a carcajadas—. Por supuesto que no, eres una chica de Tennessee. Ven acá y te enseñaré cómo hacerlo. Nosotros mismos tendremos que pelar y quitar las venas de veinte libras de camarón fresco, para aperitivos diferentes.

Asentí con la cabeza y recé por tener el estómago de acero que sabía que iba a necesitar para esta tarea horrible. La Sra. Chiyo me dirigió a una pileta de lavado, sacó un cubo vacío, y lo colocó en el interior. Ella trajo un tazón grande de acero inoxidable y lo puso al otro lado de la pileta.

—Aquí. —Me dio un camarón, que no me gustaba ver o tocar aporreado y freído, y mucho menos crudo—. Primero se los pela, justo así, entonces tomas esto de aquí, lo resbalas en la cima directamente aquí, y lo usas para sacar esta cuerda negra. Lanzas toda la cáscara y las cadenas negras aquí y luego, pones el camarón limpio en el tazón.

Le di un pequeño asentimiento, y luego tragué la bilis en mi garganta.

—¿Qué es esa cadena negra? —pregunté.

Me sonrió.

—Chica, por el color de tu cara, no quieres saber. Ahora, sólo debes estar contenta de que el Sr. Sarutobi haya llegado aquí temprano y decapitado a estos por ti, porque si piensas que esto es grave, te daría un ataque apretando las cabezas.

Levanté la mano en señal de protesta.

—Por favor, no más, detente —le dije, con el estómago revuelto.

Ella me dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—Cuando hayas terminado con ellas, serás una verdadera chica del sur de Alabama.

Estudié a las criaturas gruesas delante de mí y decidí en ese mismo momento que si eso era lo que hacía falta para ser una verdadera chica del sur de Alabama, me gustaría mucho más seguir siendo una verdadera chica de las montañas de Tennessee.

Cuatro horas más tarde, con un poco de ayuda de Naruto, e incluso un poco del Sr. Sarutobi, había veinte libras de camarón limpio. Ahora, jamás pondré uno en mi boca, pero estoy segura que puedo pelar y quitarle las venas a uno "como nadie lo hace"... o al menos el Sr. Sarutobi dijo que podría.

La Sra. Chiyo se acercó y me entregó un recipiente con jugo de limón y agua.

—Aquí, niña, remoja las manos en esto. El olor desaparecerá en unos diez minutos.

Me quedé mirando mis manos con horror, y me di cuenta de que el olor que había conseguido después de trabajar con esas pequeñas cosas desagradables, ahora se había adherido a mis manos. Las hundí bajo la mezcla limpiadora tan rápidamente como pude. Mi cara debe de haber expresado mis pensamientos, porque la Sra. Chiyo echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió en una de sus carcajadas profundas que siempre me hacían sonreír.

—Chica, puedes estar segura de que mantienes este lugar interesante. No sé lo que hacía para reírme antes de que tú llegaras aquí.

Sonreí y me encogí de hombros con timidez. Naruto entró en la cocina, vio mis manos en la mezcla de jugo de limón, y luego se sentó a mi lado, metiendo las de él también.

—Acabo de recibir un olorcillo de estos dedos afuera y me di cuenta que necesitaba algo de ayuda.

Deslice mis manos por encima y le di un montón de espacio

—No entiendo es por qué la gente come estas cosas voluntariamente. Creo que su apariencia es todo lo que se necesitaría para no tomarlos. Y si el aspecto desagradable de ellos no es suficiente, deben de pelar y quitar las venas de estas pequeñas cosas.

Naruto sonrió, y se encogió de hombros.

—Sucede que me gustan.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Es porque toda la gente de playa piensa que son el alimento de los dioses, cuando realmente son solamente viejos y repugnantes alimentadores de fondo marino.

Naruto movió las cejas.

—Tal vez sea así, pero te aseguro que saben bien.

Hice un sonido de arcadas, y se rió.

—Bueno, ustedes dos, necesito que limpien y se vistan en una hora. —La Sra. Chiyo estaba de pie con las manos en las caderas. Ella le dijo a Naruto —: ¿Cuándo estarán aquí Gaara y los otros?

Naruto miró el reloj digital en el refrigerador de acero inoxidable, tamaño industrial, y luego a la Sra. Chiyo.

—En 23.4 minutos, señora.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia el horno.

—Una vez que lleguen aquí, espero que tú y Gaara les den sus órdenes. Sakura, solamente deja que Naruto te dirija. Él ha hecho esta cosa antes para el señor Sasuke, y está al tanto.

Naruto sacó sus manos y se las secó con la toalla a mi lado. Consideré la posibilidad de quitar las mías, también, pero decidí que había tocado más camarón que el resto de ellos, y que necesitaba más remojo, así que me quedé donde estaba.

—No es como cuando alimentas a la familia. Esperarán que tú sonrías y te mezcles entre los invitados con la comida sobre una bandeja, y que no choques con nadie, o lo dejes caer.

Su mirada se lanzó hacia la Sra. Chiyo, quien todavía estaba de espaldas, y luego regresó a mí.

—Una cosa sobre la que quiero advertirte es el hecho de que habrá muchachos aquí esta noche. Ellos no van a encontrarte invisible. —Alcanzó y tiró de uno de los rizos que caían fuera de mi cola de caballo—. Este cabello y esos ojos son difíciles de perder, y aunque tengo que decir que Sasuke es un chico agradable y no como la mayoría de los chicos en su posición, algunos chicos que estarán aquí esta noche no serán tan agradables.

Asentí con la cabeza sin estar segura de lo que quería decir con eso.

—Está bien —le dije, esperando a que entrara en detalles.

Se inclinó hacia mi oído.

—Van a coquetear contigo pesadamente y algunos pueden tocarte en partes que no tienen derecho a tocar. Dime si lo hacen. No me importa quiénes son, o cuánto dinero tienen, no es correcto hacer esas cosas.

—Está bien —dije otra vez, por miedo a que mi voz traicionaba mi nerviosismo si decía más.

Naruto se levantó.

—No estarás sola, así que no te preocupes. Neji y Juugo vienen. Que es otra razón por la que deberías decirme si alguien se mete contigo. Si Neji viera, creo que podría hacer que nos disparen a todos. —Con un guiño, salió de la habitación.

Me quedé allí, con mis manos en el jugo de limón, y pensé en lo que la coquetería pesada podía implicar, y cómo podría salir del evento de esa noche.

—Chica, el olor dejó tus manos hace una hora. Ahora le estás dejando aroma a limón y ciruelas.

Las saqué de la mezcla de limón y las sequé en la misma toalla para las manos que Naruto había usado. Olí para asegurarme su olor fresco y me reí de su aroma a limón.

—Ah, mucho mejor.

La Sra. Chiyo se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. Me paré, tomé la taza del fregadero que derramé, y coloqué el recipiente en el lavavajillas. No tenía mucho tiempo para cambiarme antes de que empezara la fiesta, así que me esforcé para estar centrada y no pensar en lo que podría suceder. Además, yo era bastante resistente. Infiernos, acababa de pelar y desvenar veinte libras de camarón.

Podría hacer esto.

No podía esperar que Naruto sacrificara su trabajo para defender mi honor. No sería la primera vez que un hombre hacía avances no deseados sobre mí.

Neji podría ser una preocupación, pero no estaba convencida de que Naruto tuviera razón sobre su interés por mí.

¿Cuánto tiempo podría durar esto, de todos modos? Era capaz de manejar cualquier cosa por unas pocas horas... ¿Verdad?

El traje de servicio que las chicas tenían que llevar me recordó al traje de una criada francesa, con un poco más de tela. Naruto parecía tan preocupado por hacerme sentir cómoda durante esta noche, que no podía permitir que nadie sepa lo nerviosa que me encontraba en realidad.

En primer lugar, sabía que iba a ver a Sasuke esta noche. El hecho de que él no hubiese hecho ningún esfuerzo para verme o hablarme después de nuestro viaje al supermercado, escocía, pero la verdad es que no debería haber esperado más.

Él era famoso, rico y hermoso, y yo trabajaba en la cocina. Aquello me irritó cuando pensé en todas las cosas que le dije. Algo sobre sus ojos me hizo querer derramar mi alma. Era demasiado madura para pararme sobre la luna por una estrella de rock adolescente. Tiré mi pelo en un moño flojo sobre la cima de mi cabeza, algo que siempre pensé que me hacía parecer mayor.

En ese momento, necesitaba toda la confianza que podía reunir. Si vivía extensamente en mi edad real, tendía a volverme loca en los momentos de estrés. Serviría las ostras, pequeñas cosas repugnantes, y el cóctel de camarón, con el cual parecía haber formado un vínculo extraño, por lo que no me importaba tanto.

Naruto estaba en la cocina hablando con Neji y Juugo. Tayuya y una muchacha que recordaba de la piscina estaban de pie a su lado, riendo tontamente.

—Hola, chicos —dije, forzando una sonrisa.

Las mariposas se habían asentado en mi estómago, pero actué casual.

—Sakura, puedes trabajar conmigo —ofreció Neji, con un guiño, y Naruto le dio un codazo.

—Ya está bien, o te enviaré a casa sin el dinero.

Neji suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—¿No se puede ser un hombre amable?

Naruto hizo rodar sus ojos.

—Ahora, todo el mundo, recuerden lo que dije. Las chicas ignoren y desalienten cualquier avance. —

Todos asintieron.

La Sra. Chiyo interrumpió

—¡Es hora del show! Quiero que todos hagan una fila para que pueda inspeccionarlos. —Ver a la Sra. Chiyo ponerse toda seria me hizo sonreír.

En un principio, parecía intimidante, pero ahora la conocía mejor. La Sra. Chiyo era la querida señora que mantenía las cosas bajo control.

—Sus bandejas siempre estarán sobre la mesa de encubrimiento, alineadas y en el mismo lugar. Recogerán las que he dispuesto para ustedes. No hay tiempo para descansos, y si tienen que ir al baño, tengo que aprobarlo. Espero que ninguno de ustedes fume porque no toleraré que se tomen un descanso para un soplo. —Limpió sus manos sobre el delantal, y asintió con la cabeza—. Vamos, muévanse.

Todo el mundo dio un paso adelante y tomó su bandeja.

Naruto nos condujo por el pasillo hasta el comedor.

—Entraremos por aquí. Cuando los envíe fuera, voy a darles instrucciones sobre qué camino tomar en primer lugar. Hagan lo que les diga y este será el dinero más interesante que han hecho. —Sonrió abiertamente hacia nosotros, y la otra muchacha se rió tontamente.

Quise hacer rodar mis ojos ante su expresión vertiginosa sobre el hecho de que ella estaba a punto de encontrarse con Sasuke, quién era por lo menos dos años más joven. Quise decirle que crezca, pero recordé las mariposas en mi estómago, y por mucho que odiara admitirlo, sabía que ellos estaban allí debido a Sasuke. Yo realmente no podía arrojar piedras.

Mi turno llegó, y me acerqué a la puerta.

Naruto sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

—Estoy aquí, lo harás genial.

Ahora, la cabeza a la izquierda y el área de trabajo será alrededor de la sala, en un gran círculo.

Tomé una respiración profunda, salí al comedor, y me dirigí directamente a la sala de baile. Una banda conocida estaba calentando en un escenario, obviamente traída para la ocasión. Todos los invitados me recordaron a los anuncios de Abercrombie. Ellos se mezclaban, bailando y hablando. Me desconecté de la sobrecarga de imágenes y sonidos, me centré en las ostras sobre su cáscara en mi plato, y comencé mi círculo.

Las cosas iban bien. Sonreí mientras caminaba a cada grupo de personas maravillosas, algunas de las cuales reconocí de la televisión o las revistas.

Ellos tomaron las ostras como si estuviera sirviendo algo que en realidad sabía bien, y lanzaban aquellas cosas repugnantes bajo sus gargantas antes de colocar la parte trasera de la cáscara sobre la bandeja.

Esto estaba en la cima de mi lista de las cosas más groseras que jamás había visto.

Mantuve mi sonrisa en su lugar, y miré a Naruto y los demás por el rabillo de mi ojo.

Quería asegurarme que no olvidaba nada. Encontré a Naruto, quien coqueteaba abiertamente con un invitado, y reprimió una sonrisa. Un aliento caliente cosquilleó mi oído. Me congelé, pero no me di vuelta para encontrar la razón.

—Parece que a mi invitado le gusta tu amigo —susurró Sasuke en mi oído.

Volví la cabeza hacia él.

—Es una persona interesante.

Sasuke me observó como si estuviera tratando de medir mi actitud. Le ofrecí la bandeja, y sonrió.

—Tus sentimientos no se verán afectados si decido no tomar lo que estás ofreciendo, ¿Verdad? No me atrevo a probar una de esas cosas.

Ahogué una carcajada y sacudí la cabeza.

—No te culpo —susurré.

Sasuke levantó las cejas.

—Tenemos algo en común.

Le di mi mejor sonrisa despreocupada.

—Al parecer.

Yo sabía que estando de pie y hablando con Sasuke todos empezarían a hablar, y no quería la atención, así que asentí con la cabeza, mientras lo dejaba. Sin mirar atrás, me acerqué al siguiente grupo. Esto tomó toda mi concentración para olvidar el calor que todavía se adhería a mi oído, y enfocarme en mi trabajo.

—Sólo comeré uno si me dejas alimentarte primero.

Un chico alto, "típico rubio americano" me guiñó un ojo, y desperté de mi aturdimiento por Sasuke. Le di una sonrisa forzada, y luego sacudí mi cabeza.

—Lo siento. —Logré sacar mi voz sin traicionar mis nervios.

—¿No me dejarás darte de comer ostras? Bueno, ¿Qué me dices de un pequeño paseo por la playa?

Empecé a decir que no, cuando el chico que estaba a su lado dio un paso a mi lado, y lo reconocí al instante como Itachi Uchiha.

—Deidara, déjala en paz. Sasuke te enviará a empacar.

Deidara frunció el ceño y volvió su atención hacia mí.

—Creo que si ella está de acuerdo con un paseo, entonces, después de que termine esta noche, Sasuke no tendrá nada que decir al respecto. Además, ¿Qué esperaba cuando dejó a una hermosa chica servir la comida? Él está alardeando delante de la gente. Debería esperar esto.

Itachi miró hacia donde estaba Sasuke, pero no me atreví a hacer lo mismo. Me di cuenta de que Itachi parecía un poco nervioso.

—Escucha, Sasuke no contrata a las personas. Tenemos a alguien más para manejar eso. No la puso aquí deliberadamente como si fuese parte del menú, así que déjala en paz.

Itachi me dio un codazo y lo tomé como mi señal para huir. Di un paso hacia el siguiente grupo con mis manos temblando y mi corazón acelerado.

—Espera, nunca tuve mis ostras. —

Fuertes dedos se sujetaron alrededor de mi brazo, y luché con el impulso de tirar de él y correr. Le dejé llevarme hacia atrás, ya que mi otra opción implicaría que las ostras se cayeran por todas partes del piso. Rápidamente, busqué entre la multitud por Naruto, preocupada de que vendría volando al rescate y perdería su trabajo.

Tuve que permanecer tranquila para impedirle saber acerca de mi situación. Mantener la expresión de dolor fuera de mi cara, pero con el férreo control de su mano, estaba empezando a resultar difícil.

De repente, otro conjunto de dedos cálidos y suaves, pero firmes, me tomaron del otro brazo.

—Suéltala y reza para que no tenga ningún moretón —dijo una voz familiar en un tono de enojo.

Me estremecí de alivio en el sonido de su voz. Deidara soltó mi brazo, y se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

—Sólo quería una ostra, y ella no me sirve.

Abrí mi boca para protestar cuando los dedos calientes que sostenían mi brazo me apretaron suavemente para asegurarse. Me quedé tranquila.

—Itachi, por favor acompaña a tu amigo a la puerta. No tengo ninguna otra razón para hablar con él a no ser que Sakura tenga un moretón, o cualquier otra marca duradera de sus manos, entonces me verá otra vez.

Sasuke tomó la bandeja de mi mano y se la entregó a Naruto. No me había dado cuenta de que se encontraba allí de pie.

Naruto la tomó con el ceño fruncido en su rostro preocupado. Le di una pequeña sonrisa, con la esperanza de aliviar su preocupación.

—Ven conmigo —dijo Sasuke, en una voz sólo lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo pueda escucharlo.

Le dejé conducirme por el pasillo hacia la habitación que conocía como la biblioteca.

Cerró la puerta, y luego me giró para enfrentarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con un tono afectado.

Golpes fríos cubrieron mis brazos.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, de verdad. Naruto me advirtió que algo como esto podría pasar. Vine mentalmente preparada.

Sasuke murmuró lo que parecía ser una maldición y tiró de mí a un gran sillón de cuero.

—No deberías haber estado al servicio esta noche. No sé lo que Chiyo estaba pensando.

Sus palabras picaron. Inmediatamente sentí la necesidad de defender a la Sra. Chiyo, así como a mí misma.

—Soy una trabajadora muy resistente y creo que ella me encomendó para servir y seguir instrucciones. No veo cómo es su culpa si un imbécil pensó que yo estaba en el menú también. —

Sasuke miró fijamente hacia mí, confuso, y luego sonrió abiertamente.

Se acercó y se sentó a mi lado.

—No quise decir que pensara que tú no fueras capaz de servir. Quise decir que eres demasiado joven y demasiado hermosa para ser alarde delante de los chicos que piensan que tienen suficiente dinero y como para tomar lo que quieran.

Mi garganta se seco por sus palabras.

Él sonrió, se inclinó y preguntó en voz baja:

—¿Sabes que eres hermosa?

Tragué saliva, esperando poder sacar las palabras a través de mí sin hacer sonar el nudo en mi garganta.

—No diría que "hermosa". Me doy cuenta de que tengo el pelo y los ojos bonitos. Como los de mi madre. Pero no tengo una buena personalidad. Eso realmente aleja lo demás. —

Mis palabras sonaban estúpidas dichas en voz alta, pero me di cuenta que me las había arreglado para desnudar mi alma frente a este chico una vez más. El poder que Sasuke tenía sobre mí, me molestó.

Sasuke sonrió, tomó uno de mis rizos sueltos y jugó con él distraídamente.

—Así que tu personalidad es mala, ¿Verdad? —Se rió entonces, y me puse rígida. Trazó mis mejillas y el puente de mi nariz—. Lamento ser el primero en darte la noticia, pero tu personalidad resulta ser tu activo más encantador.

Busqué alguna señal en su perfecto rostro diciéndome que no quería decir lo que dijo.

—No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso. —Finalmente me oí decir.

Puso su dedo sobre mis labios.

—Creo que éstos están a la altura de tu personalidad.

Una cálida sensación de hormigueo se abrió camino a través de mis venas, y me estremecí.

—Ah, y luego haces algo tan encantador como estremecerte, y casi rompes mi voluntad.

Dejó caer sus manos de mi rostro, terminando con aquellas increíblemente maravillosas caricias. Se puso de pie, se acercó a un estante de libros, y se inclinó en contra de él como si estuviera posando para una cámara.

—Puedo ser bueno desde aquí. Se trata de un territorio más seguro. —Fruncí el ceño y me dio una sonrisa culpable—. Me tientas, Sakura Haruno. Eres dulce, honesta, cariñosa, perfectamente única, y por todas esas razones, estoy manteniendo mi distancia de ti.

Fruncí el ceño, insegura de por qué todas esas cosas significaban que tenía que mantenerse alejado.

—Sakura, siempre he conseguido lo que quiero. Incluso antes de hacerme rico y famoso, tenía un don para hacerlo. Ahora, tengo la fama y la fortuna para conseguir lo que quiero, cuando lo quiero, y por primera vez en mi vida, quiero algo que no puedo tener. —Me dio una sonrisa triste—. Por primera vez, el objeto de mi deseo es más importante que su realización.

Antes de que pudiera formar palabras para responder, abrió un cajón, sacó varias revistas y las puso delante de mí.

—Son de la colección de mi madre —explicó.

Eran fotos de él con las estrellas de cine, leyendas del rock, e incluso el presidente. Su nombre se vinculó con varias mujeres famosas, y su vida personal estaba al desnudo para que todos la vean. Había visto artículos como estos antes, pero después de realmente encontrarme con Sasuke y ver a una persona real, parecía difícil pensar en él como la estrella de rock de los medios.

—Mira éstas —dijo con una mueca—. Mi vida no es normal. No hay espacio para tener una amistad, o alguna relación, con alguien como tú. Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, y para ser sincero, la amistad no es realmente lo que más quiero cuando se trata de ti. Me encuentro con ganas de mucho más, pero cualquier chica que entra en una relación conmigo tiene que ser lo suficientemente fría para soportar la vida que estoy obligado a vivir. —Sonrió y caminó hacia mí—. Eres todo lo que escribo en mis canciones, pero nunca tengo.

Estudié los cuadros en mi regazo. Era más fácil que mirarlo diciéndome cosas que no quería escuchar.

Incluso si tenía razón. Si pasaba más tiempo con él, yo querría más, también, y no conocía al muchacho en aquellas fotos. Era alguien completamente ajeno a mí. Sólo conocía a Sasuke.

El chico dulce que quería entrar en un supermercado y comprarse a sí mismo una Taza de Mantequilla de maní de Reese, y que se tomó el tiempo para ser amable con la niña. Yo nunca sería capaz de encajar en su mundo real. Quería estar en desacuerdo, pero no pude. Él vivía en un mundo en el que yo nunca podría caber, y no podía protestar.

Dio un paso adelante y se detuvo delante de mí.

—Habrá un transporte para ti en el frente en cuestión de segundos. La Sra. Chiyo recibirá instrucciones para dejarte ir. Quita ese ceño fruncido de tu cara bonita, porque, ahora, ella ya sabe lo que pasó, y se preocupa por ti.

Se movió alrededor y fue hacia la puerta.

—Quédate aquí todo el tiempo que necesites. Tengo una habitación llena de invitados preguntando qué estoy haciendo con la pelirosa hermosa que secuestré. —Sonrió maliciosamente, e inmediatamente cambió a un gesto triste, antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

.

.

.

GENTEEEE, UUUF :/ LA ADAPTACIÓN DE BREATHE EN EDWARD X BELLA, FANFICTION ME LA BORRO U,U! PORQUE UNA PERSONA ME REPORTO :/ Y TODOS SABEMOS QUE NO ESTA PERMITIDO HACER ADAPTACIONES, PERO BUENO U.U! EEEN FIN XD, LA SUBIRE DE NUEVO, HABER SI NO PASA LO MISMO, :S!

QUE LO DISFRUTEN :D


	6. Chapter 6

**ADAPTACIÓN "BREATHE" AUTORA; ABBI GLINES **

**.**

**.**

* * *

Capítulo 6

Todo siguió igual. La Sra. Chiyo aún me daba una sonrisa y el desayuno caliente todas las mañanas. El Sr. Sarutobi me contaba historias de su tiempo en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y la mayoría de los días me daba una paliza en ajedrez.

Naruto y yo todavía hablábamos de camino a casa por la noche. Incluso fui a practicar esquí acuático y kneeboarding con Naruto, Neji, Juugo, Tayuya , y Kiba el domingo.

Pero, incluso con nuevos amigos y un trabajo con gente que realmente me importaba, mi vida parecía estar perdiendo algo. Había un vacío, y sabía por qué. La parte frustrante era que lo echaba de menos. Me obligué a reconocer el hecho de que perdí mi corazón por Sasuke Uchiha, esa noche, en la tienda de comestibles. La noche en la biblioteca cuando él admitió haber tenido un interés en mí, puso otro clavo en mi ataúd.

Amaba a Sasuke. Era el protagonista en mis sueños, tanto de día como de noche. Mi corazón se aceleraba ante la posibilidad de una visión de él. Sus palabras me obsesionaban. Esos momentos en los que no podía creer que Sasuke alguna vez me notara lo suficiente como para quererme. Me acordé de la tristeza en sus ojos cuando salió por la puerta, y realmente creía que hablaba en serio.

Nada cambiaba el hecho de que trabajaba en su casa. Firmaba mis cheques de pago. Por nada más que por esas dos razones, cualquier cosa entre Sasuke y yo sería imposible. Sin embargo, eso no era lo único. Nunca podría encajar en su mundo.

Me senté en la playa, esperando a que Naruto terminara su turno para que me llevara a casa. El Sr. Sarutobi se fue temprano a causa de su malestar. Me dejó sin nada que hacer. Saqué mis rodillas de debajo de la barbilla y disfruté de la vista. Las olas estaban suaves esta noche. Me permití pensar en Sasuke y su rostro cuando sonreía. Ayudaba recordarlo sonriente y feliz, en lugar de la expresión de su cara cuando me dejó en la biblioteca.

Era lo suficientemente deprimente como para ser parte de una tragedia de Shakespeare. La chica que nunca pensó que se enamoraría de la persona que nunca podría amarla de vuelta. De alguna manera, el hecho de que me sentara aquí, comparando mi vida con Shakespeare, demostraba lo bajo que había caído.

Pasos llamaron mi atención, sacándome de mis pensamientos centrados en Sasuke, y me di cuenta que Naruto debía de haber terminado. No me di la vuelta. Me quedé donde estaba y esperé hasta que se detuvo detrás de mí.

—Hermosa vista, ¿No es así?

—Sí, lo es. ¿Tienes prisa por llegar a casa, o podemos disfrutarlo juntos?

Se encogió de hombros y se sentó a mi lado. Sonreí para mí misma cuando me di cuenta que no tenía tanta gracia tampoco. Tenía más en común con Naruto que con Sasuke.

Incluso si él no me dejara la piel de gallina y sintiéndome toda caliente y con hormigueos. Esos sentimientos eran adictivos, y no podía ser saludable.

Miramos en silencio durante unos minutos, antes de que Naruto se volviera hacia mí. Me miró a los ojos y sonrió. Mi amigo. Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír aún más. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —Le pregunté confundida.

Él me dio una sonrisa tímida.

—Sakura, cuando me sonríes haces que mi corazón haga cosas locas. —Se ruborizó y movió su mirada de nuevo hacia el agua—. Sé que soy tres años mayor que tú, pero pareces mucho más mayor para tu edad. —Tomó una respiración profunda—. Bueno aquí va, estoy tratando de prepararme para el juego, así que ten paciencia conmigo.

Esto no podía estar pasándome. No sabía que iba a decir. ¿Este desastre dañaría nuestra amistad? Si decía que no, ¿Seguiría siendo mi amigo? Me quedé mirándolo, esperando las palabras que temía iban a cambiar nuestra relación para siempre, mientras que un nudo se formaba en mí, enfermando mi estómago. No quería que esto sucediera. Parecía tan injusto.

Primero perdí a Sasuke, a quien nunca he tenido, para empezar, y ahora iba a perder a mi amigo, el tipo que siempre me hacía reír cuando más lo necesitaba.

—Sakura.

Una voz que sólo oía en sueños estos días rompió el silencio, y me di la vuelta. Sasuke estaba caminando hacia nosotros. Me entraron ganas de llorar. No estaba segura de sí serían lágrimas de alegría al ver el objeto de mi obsesión, o de oírle decir mi nombre otra vez.

—Sasuke —le dije, un poco sin aliento mientras me levantaba y lo enfrentaba.

Su mirada pasó junto a Naruto.

—Te puedes ir. Ya arreglé el transporte para Sakura. —

Despachó a Naruto como si estuviera enojado con él.

Miré a Naruto. Un desafío brilló en sus ojos, y me di cuenta que tendría que negarme a mí misma lo que más quería, tiempo a solas con Sasuke, con el fin de salvar el puesto de trabajo de mi amigo.

—Gracias, Sasuke, pero realmente preferiría que Naruto me llevara a casa.

Los ojos de Sasuke dejaron los míos, y frunció el ceño a Naruto antes de volverse hacia mí.

—Por favor, Sakura, sé que no lo merezco, pero quiero hablar contigo. Necesito hablar contigo.

Mi resolución se agrietó al oírle decir por favor. No creo que pudiera decirle que no otra vez. Volví a mirar a Naruto, su rostro más enojado de lo que jamás había visto y, una vez más, me trajo de vuelta a la razón por la que dije que no, para empezar.

—Sasuke, esto realmente no es necesario. Naruto me lleva a casa todas las noches, y nos quedamos en medio de una conversación que tenemos que terminar. Tienes cosas mejores que hacer que llevar a casa a tu ayudante de cocina. —

No tenía la intención de que mis palabras salieran tan duras, y cuando Sasuke hizo una mueca, me odié a mí misma.

Se hizo a un lado para que pudiéramos pasar.

—Por supuesto —dijo, con los ojos fijos en el agua, en vez de en mí.

Si los corazones pueden romperse, el mío acaba de hacerlo.

Naruto tomó mi mano y suavemente me apartó de Sasuke hacia su camioneta. Sabía que tenía que apartar la mirada, pero no pude. Como si hubiera oído mis pensamientos, Sasuke se volvió hacia mí con una expresión atormentada en sus ojos. Dejé de caminar y Naruto dejó caer su mano de la mía.

Oí el suspiro de frustración de Naruto antes de que dijera:

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Sakura. Sólo te va a hacer daño.

Asentí con la cabeza, porque sabía que él tenía razón.

—Lo siento — le susurré.

Naruto se merecía una explicación, pero no le daría una. Esto era entre Sasuke y yo. Di un paso hacia delante y miré a mi amigo.

—Tengo que hacerlo. —

Era la mejor explicación que podía darle. Me di vuelta y lo dejé allí, dirigiéndome de nuevo a Sasuke. Una sonrisa de alivio se extendió sobre el rostro de él. Casi me reí cuando respiró hondo, como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento, esperando a ver si iba a regresar.

Entrecerró los ojos contra el resplandor del sol poniente.

—Tenías razón. Tendrías que haber ido con él.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Lo intenté, pero no pude hacerlo.

Extendió la mano y tomó la mía entre las suyas. Una cálida sensación de cosquilleo recorrió mi brazo y cada extremidad de mi cuerpo.

—Vamos, Sakura, vamos a ir a dar un paseo.

Nos tomamos de la mano mientras caminábamos por la orilla del agua. Ninguno de los dos habló. Volví a él porque no podía alejarme.

Necesitaba saber por qué había venido a por mí, pero no le pregunté. Esperé. Entonces, se detuvo y me miró.

—¿Sabes por qué no quería que Naruto te llevara a casa?

Dejarme creer que me había extrañado no era un camino seguro para mis pensamientos. Negué con la cabeza.

Sasuke dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

—Estoy celoso, Sakura.

Me quedé allí, tratando de que su admisión se hundiera. Si me decía que me extrañaba, le podía creer. Los celos, sin embargo, parecían demasiado difíciles de comprender.

—He estado en mi habitación viéndolos en coche durante las últimas dos semanas, y me mataba cada vez que te veía salir con él. Me sentaba en mi habitación, y contemplaba cómo reaccionaría si te enamoraras de él. ¿Cómo podría yo estar aquí y ver que lo mires con esos ojos impresionantes de la manera en que quiero que me veas a mí?

Se pasó la mano por el pelo largo y oscuro y suspiró.

—Esta noche no podía quedarme en mi habitación. Te vi por aquí sola y luché contra el impulso de llegar a ti. Luego se acercó caminando y los vi juntos por más tiempo del que debería. Mi decisión de permanecer lejos de ti se rompió, e hice mi camino hasta aquí, antes de que pudiera detenerme.

Un ceño arrugó su frente, y se dio la vuelta.

—Parece un hombre que sabe lo que quiere, y el problema es que él quiere lo que yo quiero. Si se tratara de algo o alguien más, podría alejarme y dejar que lo tomara. —Sus ojos negros me miraron—. Pero no puedo dejar que te tenga.

Si tan solo supiera cómo cada pensamiento mío se ceñía sobre él.

— Naruto siempre será solamente mi amigo. Mis sentimientos hacia él nunca serán más profundos que eso.

Sasuke se acercó y le dio vueltas a un mechón suelto de mi cabello alrededor de su dedo. Contuve la respiración y lo miré. Finalmente, después de un momento, él lo metió detrás de mí oreja.

—Me temo que no voy a ser capaz de sentarme y verte desde lejos ya. Créeme cuando te digo que me he esforzado en empujarte de mis pensamientos. —Dio un paso hacia el agua, centrándose en algo muy lejano—. Mi vida no ha sido normal durante años. Esta es la única vez que llego a ser sólo yo. El resto del tiempo, estoy en el camino y, en varias ocasiones, estoy en el aire en mi camino a Tokio, París o incluso Roma.

Viajo constantemente. Mi nombre está en todas partes de las revistas con fotos de chicas con las que se supone que debo estar en relaciones, pero el hecho es que no tengo tiempo para una relación. Si otra adolescente famosa está en la vecindad, nos toman fotos juntos. Es justo lo que se hace y lo que se espera.

Habló de un tipo al que no conocía. Odiaba que me recordaran que era este ídolo intocable. Se volvió hacia mí y me sonrió con tristeza.

—Es egoísta de mi parte, pero no creo que pueda soportarlo más. La poca vida promedio que tengo... —Extendió las manos hacia fuera a la casa y la propiedad frente a la playa en torno a él y me dio una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos—. Bueno, lo promedio que mi vida puede llegar a ser, quiero compartirlo contigo. Cuando esté en el camino este año, viajando de ciudad en ciudad, quiero tener los recuerdos de mi tiempo contigo para mantenerme caliente.

Extendió sus manos como si se estuviera ofreciendo.

—No quiero mendigar o prometer cosas que no puedo darte. No hay mucho de mí para dar, pero lo que tengo es tuyo. Todo esto depende de ti, Sakura. Si me quieres, soy tuyo. Si no puedes hacerlo, entonces me alejaré y te dejaré en paz. Te lo juro.

Me levanté y mire fijamente al chico de pie delante de mí, y sabía que tenía que decirle "no" y marcharme. Mi corazón me recordó con un fuerte golpe en el pecho que siempre me arrepentiría de no decir "sí". Dudaba que alguna vez sintiera lo mismo por nadie nunca más. Di un paso adelante, e inmediatamente se me acercó y me tiró contra él.

Nos quedamos allí, envuelta en sus brazos, por un tiempo antes de moverse o hablar. Sabía que no era la decisión más inteligente, porque cuando llegara septiembre y el verano se fuera, me acabaría convirtiendo en la chica del verano. En este momento, nada más importaba.

Susurré contra su pecho lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me escuchara:

—Quiero cualquier parte de ti que pueda tener.

Sus brazos se apretaron a mí alrededor. Esto, a la larga, me podría romper. Amaba a Sasuke. Sus labios tocaron mi cabeza, y cerré los ojos, y disfruté de la dulzura del momento. En los brazos de ninguna otra persona lo sentiría tan correcto.

—Quiero pasar el tiempo que más pueda contigo. No quiero perder ni un minuto —dijo, y asentí con la cabeza contra su pecho, y luego me eché hacia atrás y le sonreí.

—Mañana, ¿Iras al mar profundo a pescar conmigo?

Vacilé ante su pregunta. Trabajaba todos los días, menos el domingo, él sabía mi horario.

—Todavía tengo un trabajo —le recordé.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

—No sigues trabajando para mí.

Me puse rígida.

—Sasuke, tengo que trabajar. Si no me quieres aquí, tengo que buscar otro trabajo.

Él puso un dedo sobre mis labios y negó con la cabeza.

—No, yo me encargo de tus cuentas y necesidades.

Di un paso atrás lejos de sus brazos. Mi estómago se contrajo. No sería como mi madre. No necesitaría un hombre que cuidara de mí. No me iba a pagar por pasar tiempo con él. Tomé una respiración profunda esperando poder explicarle esto para que lo entendiera.

—Sasuke, escucha, es importante para mí ganar mi propio dinero. No puedes pagarme para pasar tiempo contigo, ya que haría esto barato de alguna manera. Quiero estar contigo. No debe haber dinero de por medio. Tengo que ser un igual, y tan loco como parece, la única forma en que puedo aspirar a lograrlo de alguna manera es trabajando por el dinero que gano. Por favor, me gusta trabajar con la Sra. Chiyo y el Sr. Sarutobi e incluso Naruto. Podría ir a otro sitio si no quieres que trabaje para ti, pero me gusta estar aquí.

Sasuke suspiró y extendió la mano para tomar la mía.

—Lo siento. Estoy acostumbrado a que las personas tomen mi dinero, sin reserva. Tú no eres como nadie que haya conocido, por lo que debería haberme dado cuenta de que no te sentirías cómoda con ese arreglo. Puedes permanecer aquí todo el tiempo que quieras. Esto me dará una razón para visitar la cocina más. —Me guiñó un ojo y me sonrojé.

—Gracias —le dije a través de la opresión en la garganta que luchaba contra las lágrimas de alivio y alegría.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Debería ser quien te diera las gracias. No te merezco, pero estoy agradecido de que no te des cuenta de ello.

Me reí de él.

—Ven adentro conmigo mientras Bee tiene listo nuestro vehículo.

Fuimos a su casa. Me di cuenta de que me estaba llevando a la entrada familiar, y me detuve.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó.

—Yo, um, tengo que entrar por la puerta lateral.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo trabajando para mí, pero no vas a limitarte a la entrada de los servicios solamente. Estás conmigo, Sakura. Cuando estás fuera de hora, no eres mi empleada. Eres mi... aire.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Tu aire?

Él sonrió.

—Bueno, novia parece ser una palabra demasiado poco profunda para decir lo que siento por ti. Estas dos últimas semanas han sido como si controlaras mi respiración. Cuando te vi con Naruto, mi pecho se tensó, y se hizo difícil respirar. Pero entonces te veía sonreír o reír, y pude respirar profundamente otra vez.

No era extraño que este tipo escribiera canciones. Mis ojos ardían, y me gustó el hecho de que siempre pareciera tener todas las ganas de llorar con él.

—Vaya —le susurré a falta de mejores palabras.

No estaba dotada de su talento de tejer el idioma tan bien.

—Entonces, ¿Significa que gané? ¿Me harás el honor de acompañarme a mi casa como invitada, en lugar de como ayuda contratada?

Sonreí.

—Mientras esté fuera de mis horas.

Él suspiró en derrota.

—Voy a tomar lo que pueda conseguir.

Tomó mi mano y me llevó a la casa. No estaba segura de cómo iba a manejarme frente a su madre o su padre. ¿Cómo iban a reaccionar cuando se enteraran de que estaba saliendo con la ayudante? Pero, de nuevo, dudé si por lo menos sabían que trabajaba aquí. A excepción de la única vez que serví a Sasuke, nunca había estado cerca de ninguno de sus padres.

Sasuke me apretó la mano.

—Espera aquí, déjame agarrar mi celular y que Bee traiga nuestro coche por el frente.

Asentí con la cabeza y lo vi alejarse al armario de los abrigos y abrirlo. Él metió la mano y sacó la chaqueta de cuero negro que recordaba haber visto llevar en una foto reciente de una revista.

Tomó un teléfono delgado y plano de su bolsillo y tocó un par de veces, y luego se lo guardó. Volvió su sonrisa a mí y torció el dedo. Mi corazón recogió su ritmo con la expresión de su rostro.

—Su carro la espera, mi señora.

Me acerqué a él y metí la mano en su brazo extendido.

—Siempre tan caballeroso —bromeé.

—Todo lo que sea necesario para hacer sonreír a la dama.

Una vez en casa, me acosté en la cama, mirando al techo y preguntándome cómo podía empacar toda una vida en dos cortos meses.

No sería suficiente para mantener el interés de Sasuke. Pero lo amaba lo suficiente como para disfrutar de la breve ventana de tiempo que tendríamos juntos. Cuando el verano terminara y él se fuera, tendría a mi madre y al nuevo bebé para preocuparme. Si me lanzaba a mantener mi promedio de calificaciones de 4.0, la escuela podría ser una salida para mantener mi mente alejada del dolor.

Pero, de nuevo, nunca podría volver a respirar una vez que se alejara de mí.

* * *

.

.

HERMOOOOOSO SASUKE *-*!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Caminé dentro de la cocina la siguiente mañana y colgué mi mochila en el gancho antes de echar un vistazo hacia donde sabía que la Sra. Chiyo estaría trabajando en el desayuno de Los Uchiha.

—Buenos días, Sra. Chiyo, vendré a ayudarle tan pronto como me cambie.

La Sra. Chiyo me miró y luego miró hacia la mesa con el ceño fruncido. Seguí su mirada. Recostado en una de las sillas, luciendo ridículamente sexy para ser las siete de la mañana, estaba sentado Sasuke.

Me dio una sonrisa torcida, y mi corazón entró en estado de frenesí.

—Hola —dije sin sonar afectada por su presencia. Sabía que él había dicho que estaría por la cocina con más frecuencia, pero no sabía que significaba tan temprano en la mañana—. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Alzó sus cejas y me sonrió.

—Yo pensaba que eso habría sido obvio.

Sabía que me estaba sonrojando. Me volví hacia la Sra. Chiyo y luego hacia él. Me di cuenta que ella no estaba feliz con su presencia, y supe que esto podría causar problemas.

—Está bien, Sakura. Ella no está enojada contigo. Está enojada conmigo. Tú pasaste a ser quien ella está protegiendo.

—Yo, um, necesito ir a cambiarme. Estaré aquí pronto —dije, con la esperanza de que el ceño fruncido de la Sra. Chiyo no fuera para mí.

Caminé hacia el cuarto de lavado. Mi corazón latía de la frustración de mis sentimientos encontrados. Saber que Sasuke quería verme me hacía extremadamente feliz, pero tampoco quería enojar a la Sra. Chiyo.

Sasuke susurró algo que sonaba como que estaba a la defensiva. Necesitaba darme prisa. No quería dejarlo solo con la Sra. Chiyo. Lo cual parecía tonto, dado que ella trabaja para él.

—No voy a hacerle daño. Sé que ella es especial y traté de mantenerme alejado, pero cuando estoy con ella no me siento tan frío y solo.

Sasuke se paró frente a la mesa con su atención en la Sra. Chiyo. Me quedé inmóvil en la puerta.

La Sra. Chiyo se dio vuelta y apuntó hacia Sasuke con una cuchara de madera.

—Yo lo entiendo. Sin embargo, esa chica tiene demasiado sobre sus hombros para una niña de su edad, y, bueno, no puedes evitarlo, pero le vas a romper el corazón cuando te vayas. —Su susurro no era tan silencioso. Se volvió para mover la olla y sacudió la cabeza. —Solo no quiero que la lastimes.

Sasuke no respondió de inmediato. Finalmente, dijo en un susurro—: Estoy tratando de averiguar cómo voy a evitar hacerle daño. Lastimarla es la última cosa que quiero hacer.

Esperé un minuto más, y luego entré en la cocina.

—Bueno, Sra. Chiyo, ¿Dónde empiezo?

La Sra. Chiyo me dio dos platos.

—Ve y disfruta tu desayuno con el Sr. Sasuke.

Me volví hacia él mientras caminaba a mi lado.

—No discutas, por favor —susurró, tomó los platos de mis manos y fue de nuevo hacia la mesa.

Miré sin poder hacer nada a la Sra. Chiyo. Ella me sonrió y me dio dos largos vasos con jugo de naranja.

—Sólo come con el chico antes de que empiece a rogar y se avergüence a si mismo —dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que Sasuke la escuchara.

Él colocó los platos con una sonrisa.

—Es la verdad y tú lo sabes —dijo.

No pude evitar sonreír. Tomé los vasos y fui hacia la mesa. Sasuke corrió la silla para mí y me senté. Él se sentó a mi lado, metió su mano bajo la mesa y tomó la mía.

—Gracias por desayunar conmigo.

Le sonreí y asentí. No creí que decir "con gusto" sonara bien. Yo debería ser quien le agradeciera.

Tenía tanta hambre, y el desayuno de hoy sabía mucho mejor del que normalmente tomaba después de que los Uchiha terminaban el suyo. Tomé un trozo de tocino y lo mastiqué, pero el peso de la mirada de Sasuke me hacía sentir incómoda.

Tragué y le susurré, no queriendo que la Sra. Chiyo me escuchara.

— No voy a ser capaz de comer si me estás mirando.

Sonrió.

—Lo siento, es sólo que es algo que no había visto antes.

Fruncí el ceño, no muy segura de lo que quería decir.

—¿Nunca habías visto a una chica comer? —pregunté, confundida.

Él se rió.

—Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, no, no he visto a muchos comer. Por lo general no pueden comer frente a mí, o ellos sólo no lo hacen por regla. Pero lo que quería decir es que nunca te había visto a ti comer, y es lindo. No quería mirar. Lo siento.

Me recordó a aquel niño pequeño de nuevo, tratando de escapar de un castigo, y no pude evitar sonreír.

—Está bien, pero ya me viste, así que deja de mirarme y come tu desayuno antes de que se enfríe.

El sonrió y miró hacia su propia comida.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió, y Naruto entró silbando.

—Buenos días, Sra. Chiyo, ¿Me tiene algo bueno para comer?

La Sra. Chiyo le lanzó una advertencia silenciosa que claramente le decía que se comportara, y Naruto frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia nosotros. Sasuke se inclinó en su silla y tomó un trago de su jugo.

—Ah, buenos días, Sakura, Sr. Uchiha.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza hacia Naruto, y la mirada de Naruto no se quedó. Sólo fue hacia el cuarto de lavado para cambiarse. Suspiré de alivio porque él no había dicho nada estúpido. Sasuke se inclinó hacia mí.

—Nada que él pueda decir hará que lo despida, a menos que sea en tu contra.

Deja de preocuparte. Sé que está enojado conmigo, y una parte de mí no lo culpa, pero la otra parte sólo está aliviada de que tú me quieres.

El lugar en mi corazón, donde Sasuke tomó residencia, creció. Le sonreí.

—Gracias.

Se encogió de hombros y se inclinó de nuevo.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, pero con gusto.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió sin problemas, y Sasuke me llevó aparte antes de que fuera a ayudar a limpiar lo del desayuno.

—Trataré de mantenerme alejado de ti, si puedo, mientras trabajas. Pero tan pronto como hayas terminado, vendré por ti.

Una sonrisa tonta se posó en mi rostro, y yo asentí. Tomó mi mano y la besó antes de girarse para salir.

Me forcé a mi misma a empujar mis pensamientos sobre Sasuke a un lado, para poder concentrarme en el resto del día. Varias veces, una cálida sensación de hormigueo me recorría, y mi corazón se aceleraba sabiendo que él me miraba. El final de mi día de trabajo no pudo llegar más pronto.

En cuanto caminé fuera del cuarto de lavado, después de cambiar mi uniforme por ropa, una mano me tomó por el brazo.

—Ven conmigo —susurró Sasuke, y lo dejé guiarme por escaleras que nunca había usado y, a través de varias puertas y pasillos, que no sabía que existían.

Finalmente, estábamos en la puerta de su cuarto. Recordaba claramente la última vez que estuve allí, pero caminar hacia dentro, de su mano, hizo que todo fuera diferente. Este era el lugar donde él dormía y escribía canciones. Algo dentro de mí, sabía que cada momento que me acercaba a él, hacía mucho más difícil tener que dejarlo ir. Dio un paso hacia adentro, y cerró la puerta, girándose para sonreírme.

—Quería que vieras mi cuarto. Bueno, creo que debería decir que quería que vieras mi cuarto conmigo.

Tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta la pared de las guitarras. Alargó la mano hacia la vieja guitarra usada en el medio y la trajo hacia abajo. La veneración que parecía tenerle al instrumento me hizo sonreír.

—Esa debió haber sido tu primer guitarra. Se ve muy amada.

Asintió y me la dio. Tomé la fresca y dura madera en mis manos y estudié la escritura en ella. Primero pensé que estaba autografiada por alguien más, pero tomándola más de cerca, vi la firma infantil que claramente decía "Sasuke Uchiha". Deslicé mis dedos sobre el nombre, pensando en cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya para él.

—Cuando tenía siete años, le rogué a mis padres una guitarra. Sabía que ellos no me la comprarían dado que el año anterior rogué por una batería y no asistí a las lecciones. Les prometí que aprendería a tocarla sin lecciones si sólo pudiera tener una. Tomaron dos años para que finalmente me la dieran. Desperté una Navidad, y estaba de pie delante del árbol de Navidad. Nunca olvidaré la emoción que me recorrió el cuerpo. Tomé la guitarra y corrí directo a mi cuarto. Toqué hasta que di con el estribillo de

"Wanted Dead or Alive". Fue cuando me di cuenta que podía tocar de oído. Había leído ese dato una vez, pero se lo había achacado a la ficción de la publicidad.

—Apuesto a que tus padres se sorprendieron.

Él se rió y asintió.

—Sí, no todos los días un niño de nueve años toma una guitarra y toca una canción de Bon Jovi, sin ningún entrenamiento formal.

Sonreí y le di la guitarra.

—Entonces, así es como todo comenzó. No es de extrañar que la tengas en el centro.

Asintió y se volvió para colgarla de nuevo en la pared.

—No, espera —extendí la mano y toqué su brazo. Él me miró. —Toca para mí.

Se volvió hacia la pared de costosas guitarras.

—Bueno, yo en realidad te traje aquí para dar rienda suelta a mi don, que es un imán para las chicas —me dio una sonrisa torcida—. Considerando que mi personalidad de estrella no te impresiona, iba a hacer trampa, tomar la Fender Stratocaster original, tocarte una de mis canciones número uno y ver si podía conseguir que te convirtieras en masilla en mis manos.

Reí y sacudí mi cabeza.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero tu Fender Stratocaster original y un hit número uno, que he escuchado infinidad de veces en la radio, no me harán convertirme en masilla. Sin embargo, si te escucho tocar en esa guitarra, la primera canción que has tocado, veré qué puedo hacer al respecto para convertirme en masilla.

Suspiró juguetonamente y se sentó en el borde de su cama. Palmeó un lugar junto a él, y me senté a su lado.

—Estoy trabajando con la desventaja de una vieja guitarra desgastada y una canción que no he tocado en años, pero si esto es lo que se necesita para impresionarte entonces aquí va. —Comenzó a tocar y pronto su voz se unió a la guitarra.

Si quería convertirme en masilla, tuvo éxito, porque el sonido de su voz me calentó todo el cuerpo. Quería cerrar mis ojos e imaginar al pequeño niño en su cuarto, la mañana de Navidad. Podía ver al niño antes de haberse convertido en estrella. El deseo de que él fuera normal, y no famoso, creció con más fuerza. Me sentí culpable, pero no pude hacer que se fuera.

Si él sólo fuera un chico regular que tocaba bien la guitarra, y cantaba para mí en citas junto al agua. Me permití mirarlo mientras cantaba las palabras, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Lo imaginé cantándose a sí mismo cuando era niño, mientras vagaba por el aire libre, pretendiendo ser un vaquero.

La canción llegó a su fin, y me sonrió.

—Bueno, ¿Qué te pareció?

Le sonreí.

—Perfecto.

Se rió y sacudió su cabeza.

—La mayoría de las chicas quieren sonatas románticas, y tú quieres una canción sobre un vaquero buscado vivo o muerto.

Colgó la guitarra de nuevo en la pared.

Llamaron a la puerta, e Itachi Uchiha entró. Me vio y se detuvo.

—Uh, lo siento. No sabía que tenías compañía. Sólo caminaba por aquí y escuché esa vieja canción y pensé que debería pasar y ver a qué se debía el recuerdo del pasado.

Sasuke se volvió y le sonrió a su hermano.

—Está bien. Puedes entrar.

Itachi entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—Traje a Sakura aquí para tocar para ella uno de sus números favoritos de mi repertorio, y vengo a darme cuenta que ella no tiene un favorito. No le gusto para nada.

Me reí de su expresión, y la expresión de asombro de Itachi se volvió instantáneamente una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta que su hermano sólo quería molestarme.

—No es cierto. Resulta que me gusta mucho la canción que cantas sobre luchar para encontrarte a ti mismo.

Sasuke alcanzaba otra guitarra y se congeló. Se volvió hacia mí. No supe que fue lo que dije mal, pero me miró fijamente a los ojos, muy seriamente por lo que pareció una eternidad. Poco a poco, una sonrisa se formó en sus perfectos labios justo antes de que preguntara:

—¿En serio?

Asentí, no muy segura de por qué le sorprendía.

—A mi también —dijo finalmente, antes de bajar la otra guitarra.

Miré a su hermano, confundida, y Itachi me sonrió.

—"Inside War" fue la primera canción que Sasuke escribió. Él luchó con uñas y dientes para conseguir que la lanzaran. Para ese momento de su carrera, solo había grabado canciones escritas por otras personas. Luchó fuerte con "Inside War", y nunca logró llegar al número uno, pero estuvo en el top ten. A partir de entonces, se le dio más rienda suelta a lo que cantaba en sus discos.

Asentí.

Sasuke había tomado otra guitarra y se paró junto a la cama mirándome.

—A la mayoría de las chicas les gustan mis canciones de amor —se encogió de hombros—. Tú sigues sorprendiéndome.

Traté de recordar una canción de amor que él hubiera grabado, pero ninguna se me vino a la mente. En casa, Hikari me forzaba a escuchar canciones de los ochentas. Ella no escuchaba mucho más. La música no era algo de lo que supiera mucho.

—Bueno, cántame una de tus famosas canciones de amor.

Me sonrió y tocó una suave y tersa melodía. Pronto su voz se unió, y me encontré a mi misma incapaz de quitar mis ojos de él.

—_Sólo para hacer brillar tus ojos, haría cualquier cosa. Podría dejarlo todo para saber que eres mi chica. Sólo estar contigo y escuchar tu risa es lo que hace a mi otra mitad. Estaba perdido y frío por dentro, cuando tu corazón llamó al mío. Ahora sé que eres lo único que me mantiene aguantando, cuando el resto del mundo parece venirse abajo._

—_¡No me dejes ahora! ¡No podría lograrlo! No me dejes ahora. ¡No soy lo suficientemente fuerte! Eres la razón por la que puedo tomar esta guitarra y hacerla cantar. No me dejes ahora, o me voy a desmoronar._

—_Sé que a veces la vida conmigo es difícil de manejar. Estoy atrapado entre luces y multitudes. Pero tú eres la razón por la que sigo tocando. Sin ti niña, todo moriría. Apóyate en mí a través de este viaje, por favor, porque si lo dejas ir también lo haré yo. _

_Si el brillo en tus ojos se empieza a desvanecer, mi corazón no latirá y mi canción desaparecerá._

—_¡No me dejes ahora! ¡No podría lograrlo! No me dejes ahora. ¡No soy lo suficientemente fuerte! Eres la razón por la que puedo tomar esta guitarra y hacerla cantar. No me dejes ahora, o me voy a desmoronar. No me dejes ahora, o me voy a desmoronar. Niña, si me dejas, todo se va a desmoronar._

Su voz suave y ronca se detuvo, y tocó la guitarra más lentamente.

Cuando la canción terminó, lo miré fijamente incapaz de decir nada.

Él sonrió tímidamente.

—La primera número uno que yo escribí. Es la canción que las chicas siempre quieren escuchar.

Sonreí y luego suspiré.

—Quisiera haber podido hacer una broma, pero después de esa interpretación, no sabía si ponerme de pie y aplaudir, o desmayarme.

Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y se rió.

—¡Ah, por fin!

—Desearía haber aprendido a tocar guitarra. Nunca he visto a una chica no tambalearse cuando él empieza una canción de amor —dijo Itachi.

Me encogí de hombros en derrota.

—Desearía poder discutir, pero tengo que admitir que verlo cantar esa canción y tocar la guitarra es increíblemente difícil de resistir. Ya la había escuchado antes, pero nunca con la vista que él me dio, y nunca cambiaré de estación cuando la escuche de nuevo.

Itachi se echó a reír, y Sasuke me sonrió.

—Nunca vas a dejarlo pasar sin recordarme lo poco afectada que estás por quien soy, ¿Verdad?

—No queremos que te crezca la cabeza.

Itachi rió de nuevo.

—Su cabeza ha sido grande desde la primera vez que supo que era un prodigio.

—Sólo te estoy molestando. Nunca he quitado tus canciones. La verdad es que difícilmente escucho música en la radio. Sólo tenemos una radio en casa, y mi mamá ama los ochentas. Conozco más canciones de ese periodo de tiempo que canciones actuales.

—Odio la música de los ochentas, lo siento mucho por ti —dijo Itachi con sinceridad.

Sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

—No son tan malas cuando es todo lo que siempre has conocido.

Itachi levantó las cejas como si no estuviera muy seguro.

—Ah, sí, claro —dijo e hizo una mueca.

Itachi miró a Sasuke detrás de mí, luego aclaró su voz y se levantó.

— Um, bueno, creo que ya me voy. Tengo que estar en otro lugar. Nos vemos,

Sakura.

—Bueno, adiós.

—Sí, nos vemos.

Volví mi atención hacia Sasuke después de la salida precipitada de su hermano.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste irse?

Sasuke fingió inocencia.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo. Tú lo escuchaste, tiene que estar en otro lugar.

Me reí.

—Claro que sí.

Sasuke me sonrió, caminó hacia un cofre alto y abrió un cajón.

—Si te doy algo mío, ¿Lo aceptarías si yo de verdad quisiera que lo tuvieras?

No estaba segura de cómo responderle.

—Um, creo que depende de qué es lo que quieres darme.

Sacó un iPod y lo trajo.

—Quiero que tengas esto. Es mío y tiene varios cantantes geniales en él, pero quiero que lo tengas porque cada canción que he grabado está en él también.

Tomé el iPod de sus manos.

—Gracias.

—Si no quieres escucharme, está bien. Si hay otros cantantes que quieres, tráelo, y yo los pondré allí para ti —metió la mano en el cajón—. Oh, y aquí hay unos audífonos. Te conseguiré unos inalámbricos, pero es necesario que los hagan de acuerdo a tus oídos. Podemos conseguirlos el domingo.

Me reí de su entusiasmo.

—Estos audífonos están bien.

Sacudió su cabeza.

—Dices eso ahora, pero si usaras unos audífonos inalámbricos sabrías que no es cierto.

Suspiré y estuve de acuerdo.

—Está bien.

Se veía tan emocionado de ser capaz de darme algo, que no quería estropearlo. Me gustaba verlo actuar como un niño pequeño. Mis entrañas se ablandaban durante los momentos en que él se abría lo suficiente para mostrarme su lado vulnerable.

—Te escucharé mientras voy a dormir por las noches —le aseguré al niño pequeño, quien parecía ansioso por su regalo.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

—No sabes lo bien que me hace sentir el pensar en eso, pero ahora voy a tener dificultades al dormir por las noches sabiendo que estoy cantándote al oído.

Abrió sus ojos para mirarme, vi algo allí que sólo había llegado a desear. Eso, o mi corazón estaba mintiéndome.


	8. Chapter 8

**Adaptación de "Breathe" de Abbi Glines :D**

* * *

Capítulo 8

Cuando llegué al trabajo al día siguiente, había una nota esperándome. La Sra. Chiyo suspiró y me la dio tan pronto como entré. Miré a la mesa y una ola de decepción me golpeó cuando vi la silla donde había esperado que Sasuke estuviera sentado, vacía.

—No hay necesidad de estar tan triste. Lee la nota, y luego date prisa y prepárate.

Volví a la lavandería antes de abrir la carta. No quería leer nada delante de los ojos fisgones de la Sra. Chiyo.

"Sakura

Lamento no poder desayunar contigo esta mañana. He estado tan ocupado revolcándome en el no poder tenerte, y que luego me haya sido dado el regalo de... mi aire...que olvidé el estreno de una película a la que se supone que tengo que ir esta noche. Voy a volar a Hollywood esta mañana temprano y estaré de vuelta tan pronto como esto termine. Pretendo coger un avión y dirigirme hacia ti tan pronto como sea posible. Por favor perdóname.

Nos veremos pronto.

Extráñame.

Sasuke"

Tragué el bulto que tenía en la garganta, agravada conmigo misma más que con cualquier otra cosa. Sasuke era una estrella del rock. Tenía una banda y gente que dependían de él. Tenía que ir a cosas como estrenos de películas. Sabía que cuanto más tiempo pasase con él, las cosas como estas serían más difíciles de llevar para mí, pero también necesitaba decidir si quería estar con él lo suficiente como para superarlo. Me cambié rápidamente y me salpiqué la cara con agua fría.

Necesitaba concentrarme, no pensar en Sasuke y su vida real. Era algo que nunca sabría o entendería. Necesito conseguir un control. Me sequé la cara con una toalla y volví a la cocina.

—¿Por dónde empiezo?

La Sra. Chiyo se volvió. Le sonreí y frunció el ceño, entonces a regañadientes me sonrió.

—Tengo cuatro kilos y medio de patatas por ahí recién salidas de mi jardín. Empieza por lavarlas, y luego pélalas todas para mí.

Asentí y fui directa al trabajo. Limpiar patatas me dio una gran oportunidad de sacar mi mente de otras cosas. Deseé no extrañarle tanto. Dos días y ya era tan adicta a su presencia que estaba perdida sin él. Pero entonces recordé mi iPod, salté, fui a mi bolso y lo saqué.

Me había sentado la noche anterior en mi habitación imaginándomelo. Encontré el último álbum de Sasuke y me puse los auriculares. Escucharlo ayudaba. No veía una estrella en el escenario cuando lo escuchaba. Veía a un chico sentado en su cama con su vieja guitarra, sonriéndome.

Su voz ayudó a que las patatas, y la mañana, pasasen más rápido. Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos y en la música que salté cuando alguien me tocó el hombro. Naruto me miró.

—Perdida en la música, veo. —dijo sonriendo.

Asentí y me quité los auriculares de los oídos.

—Sí, supongo que lo estaba.

Naruto empujó un taburete y se sentó a mi lado.

—Déjame adivinar a quien estás escuchando. ¿Podría ser el número uno de la tabla top de las listas de las pasadas tres semanas, Sasuke Uchiha?

Me alegraba que Naruto pareciese estar de un humor bromista.

Asentí y le sonreí.

—Supongo que soy bastante obvia.

Naruto suspiró.

—Desafortunadamente, sí, lo eres.

—Sé que paso todo mi tiempo con Sasuke. Sólo tengo este verano con él, después se irá de mi vida, y tendré que aprender a seguir viviendo.

Naruto se apoyó en la pared y frunció el ceño.

—Sabes que cuando se vaya este verano, estará terminado. Quiero decir, te ha dicho esto, seguramente.

Pensé en cómo contestarle. Era entre Sasuke y yo, pero Naruto era mi amigo y necesitaba algunas respuestas. Se merecía algunas respuestas.

— Los dos sabemos que intentar tener una relación, mientras él rockea por el mundo y yo termino el colegio, es imposible. Sabíamos esto al empezar la relación, y los dos acordamos que estar juntos ahora era lo que queríamos.

Naruto miró a la gran pila de patatas.

—¿Y estás bien con esto? Quiero decir, ¿Estás bien con salir con él ahora? ¿Después sólo se irá cuando termine el verano y no estarás con el corazón roto?

Dejé salir una risa corta.

—No dije que mi corazón no se romperá. Me temo que eso es inevitable.

Naruto se apoyó en las rodillas y me estudió.

—¿Entonces por qué te estás haciendo esto a ti misma? —preguntó lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie que estuviese cerca lo oyese.

Puse la última patata en la pila.

—Ahora es demasiado tarde, Naruto. Lo amo. Ya no tengo elección.

Reaccionó como si le hubiese abofeteado, y odiaba hacerle daño, pero sabía que necesitaba saberlo.

—No se lo merece. Puede tener el amor de cualquier chica del mundo, y tomó el tuyo. Alguien que merece mucho más que una aventura de verano.

Se levantó y empezó a irse, pero paró y me miró.

—Si fueses mía, nunca te dejaría ir. —Se fue de la cocina.

El resto del día pasó despacio, y estaba contenta de que terminase. Fui a cambiarme de ropa y estaba saliendo por la puerta cuando la Sra. Chiyo me llamó.

—Se me olvidó decirte que habrá un coche esperándote para llevarte a casa en el frente cuando estés lista.

Suspiré y pensé en ir a casa sola en uno de sus coches y sacudí la cabeza.

—Está bien, quiero ir en mi bici esta noche. Todavía es pronto, y quiero un poco de aire fresco.

La Sra. Chiyo sacudió la cabeza.

—No le va a gustar oír eso. Puedes estar segura de que Killer Bee le dirá que te fuiste en bici a casa.

Sonreí y abrí la puerta.

—Es mi... amigo, Sra. Chiyo, no mi guardián. —contesté.

Volver a casa en bici mientras se ponía el sol era realmente placentero. Paré en la playa pública y me senté por unos pocos minutos mientras miraba a las familias disfrutar el último rato de luz del sol.

Turistas con la piel roja llenaban la playa, y reconocí bastantes chicos del colegio trabajando en los alquileres de sillas, sombrillas y motos acuáticas.

Todos parecían estar cerrando. Tomé una profunda respiración y dejé que el aire húmedo del océano llenase mis pulmones. Algo sobre el aire parecía estar sanándome. Como si hiciese todo bien sólo con ser limpio y puro y lleno de algo bonito.

—¿Sakura Haruno?

Oí mi nombre y me di la vuelta para ver a una chica que reconocí de mi clase de biología, de pie, a mi lado, con un bañador de una pieza, rojo. No podía recordar su apellido, pero recordé su nombre.

—Sí, Ino, ¿Verdad?

Sonrió amistosamente y asintió.

—Sip, no te he visto desde que terminó el colegio.

Asentí.

—He estado trabajando.

Sonrió.

—¿No sabes que lo mejor de vivir aquí es que puedes trabajar en la playa?

Pensé exactamente lo mismo al principio del verano. Quería tener un trabajo en la playa, pero ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes.

—Estoy segura de que lo es, pero gano un buen dinero haciendo trabajos domésticos.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Pero dónde está la diversión en eso...a no ser que haya chicos guapos alrededor? Deberías hacer el examen de socorrista. Ser socorrista es muy divertido. Hay chicos calientes por todas partes... ¡Muchas veces consigues trabajar con uno!

Asintió con la cabeza hacia un chico alto, pelinegro y bronceado que estaba bajando del puesto de socorrista con un bañador rojo.

—¡Cómo Shikamaru! ¡Va a ir a último curso este año y luego a la universidad de Tucaloosa el próximo otoño! ¡Es taaaaan guapo! ¿Puedes nadar?

Asentí, intentando seguir el hilo de la conversación.

—Sí, pero estoy bien donde estoy ahora mismo. De todas formas, si me aburro mucho, recordaré el trabajo de socorrista.

Frunció el ceño de una manera que me recordó a la hermana pequeña de Barbie.

—Bien, supongo. Oye, deberías venir a la fiesta del 4 de Julio en casa de Suigetsu Hozuki. Tiene una casa en la playa, y da una fiesta todos los 4 de Julio. ¡Es genial! ¡Deberías venir!

Por alguna razón, me gustaba a esta chica burbujeante. Yo, sin ninguna personalidad. Y no quería dejarla plantada otra vez.

—Vale, bien, claro. Um, ya te diré. Tengo que comprobar mi horario de trabajo y todo. — Pensé en Sasuke y me pregunté si querría pasar el 4 de Julio conmigo.

Ino asintió y metió la mano en su bolso rosa brillante con puntos y sacó un celular.

—¿Cuál es tu número?

Pensé sobre ello un minuto. No estaba segura de qué decirle. Hikari tenía un celular, pero no siempre se pagaba la factura. Supuse que podía darle a Hikari el número y esperar que me lo dijese cuando llamase, si funcionaba esta semana.

—555-9987.

Lo tecleó en su fino y rosa celular y lo metió de nuevo en su bolso.

—Guay, te llamaré más tarde esta semana para ver si puedes hacerlo.

Asentí, y nos despedimos. Se volvió, y se fue rebotando. Parecía muy feliz y amistosa. Todo lo que deseé poder ser. Sin embargo, no necesariamente quería botar cuando andaba. Volví a mi bici y me dirigí a casa. Estaría en casa a tiempo para hacerle la cena a Hikari.

En el momento en que entré por la puerta, mamá me llamó desde su habitación.

—¿Sakura? ¿Eres tú?

—Sí —contesté, mientras iba a verla, así no tendríamos que gritarnos.

Paré cuando llegué a la puerta de su habitación y la encontré de pie en braguitas y sujetador en frente de la ventana con un helado grande en la mano.

—¡El calor me está matando, Sakura! Lo juro, no puedo esperar a tener mi cuerpo de vuelta.

Suspiré y me mordí la lengua para no recordarle que esto era culpa suya.

—Estoy segura. —Era todo lo que me permitía decir.

—Así que estás pronto en casa hoy. No te han despedido, ¿Verdad? —preguntó toda seria, mientras la idea de que yo no tuviese trabajo empezaba a echar raíces en sus pensamientos.

Sacudí la cabeza y me apoyé en el marco de la puerta.

—No, la familia está fuera esta noche, así que pude venir a casa antes.

Todavía no sabía nada sobre Sasuke. No quería que averiguara y descubriera alguna manera de poder sacar dinero a Sasuke. Ligar con tíos era cosa suya, no mía. No quería que ningún hombre cuidase de mí. Quería ser auto-suficiente. No quiero que mi hija adolescente pague las facturas y cocine.

—Hmmm, bien eso está bien para mí y el bebé. Estamos hambrientos, y el pensamiento de trabajar en una cocina caliente es demasiado.

Asentí y me volví. La cocina tenía todo lo que necesitaba para hacer tacos. Y Hikari amaba los tacos. Saqué la carne de la nevera y la puse en agua caliente para que se descongelase.

—Mañana tengo que ir a la clínica a hacerme un chequeo. ¿Vas a ir a trabajar?

Quería reírme de su pregunta. Había trabajado todos los días desde que había terminado el colegio, excepto los domingos claro. No me estaba quejando, porque si no trabajase, no ganaría dinero, y no vería a Sasuke.

—Sí.

—¡Oh mierda! Odio conducir.

No contesté. En cambio, busqué por los armarios los condimentos para los tacos.

—Sabes, voy a cumplir treinta y un semanas este lunes, y, dentro de dos meses, tendré a este bebé. Ni siquiera he elegido el nombre todavía.

Un nudo nervioso creció en mi estómago al pensar que un bebé de verdad llegaría a casa. El bebé no había parecido real mientras no tenía nombre, pero darle un nombre de alguna manera lo hacía real, y me ponía muy nerviosa.

—Estaba pensando que me gusta el nombre Sakae si es una chica. Ya sabes pegarse a los nombres con S. Sakura, Sakae.

No dije nada.

—O si es un chico, ¿Qué te parece Souta?

Intenté ignorarle. Realmente no quería darle un nombre a este bebé.

Hacía que mi interior hiciese cosas raras. El pensar en la comida de bebé, concepción, pañales, y, bueno, un bebé, me asustaba. Podía ver a Hikari venir a casa y decir que no podía cuidarla y darme el bebé a mí. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer con un bebé. De verdad necesitaba que ella fuese la madre. Necesitaba que fuese madura con este bebé. Porque yo no estaba preparada.

—Bien... así que ¿No te gusta ese nombre? —preguntó otra vez.

—No, me gusta. Es sólo que no tengo ninguna preferencia.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento, y me pregunté si notó mi miedo. Y luego dijo:

—Bueno, creo que va a ser una niña, así que voy a llamarla Sakae Haruno.

Tragué el nudo que apareció en mi garganta y me forcé a contestar.

—Claro, mamá. Suena bien.

Hikari comió en frente de la ventana en ropa interior, y yo comí sola en la mesa. Cuando terminamos, lavé los platos y me fui a tomar una ducha. Quería irme a la cama más temprano que de costumbre, y dormir de repente parecía muy atractivo.

—¡Sakura!

Me senté en la cama al oír el sonido de mi madre gritando mi nombre. Bajé mis pies al duro piso de madera y, antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta, ella comenzó a gritar de nuevo.

—¡Sakura!

Corrí a través del pasillo y entré en su habitación. Estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, sosteniendo su estómago, con sudor en su rostro.

—Algo está mal —jadeó—. ¡Me duele como el infierno!

Agarré su bata y la deslicé por sus brazos.

—Vamos, vayamos al hospital.

Gruñó y se levantó.

Habíamos recorrido medio pasillo cuando soltó espeluznante y se agachó para aferrarse a su estómago. Otro grito

—Ayúdame, Sakura, esto duele mucho —dijo entre lágrimas.

Era difícil ocultar mi pánico. Ver a mi madre gritando de dolor me aterrorizaba. La metí en el auto y recordé su bolso, así que corrí hacia el interior para agarrarlo. En mi camino a la puerta, volvió a gritar, y esperaba que alguien la oyera y se ofreciera a venir a ayudar.

En ese momento, no me sentía lo suficientemente competente, y realmente quería ayudar. Corrí hasta el coche, abrí la puerta y salté dentro. Giré hacia el camino y me dirigí al hospital local. Por suerte, estábamos a sólo unos kilómetros de distancia. Miré a Hikari mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre el asiento.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté, rogando por un sí.

—Por ahora —dijo en voz baja.

No pregunté más. No quería causarle ningún dolor. Llegamos a la sala de emergencias rápido, ya que las carreteras estaban vacías a las cuatro de la mañana. Me detuve en la entrada y corrí a abrir la puerta. No había experimentado más dolor desde que salimos de la casa, y estaba agradecida. Concentrarme en el camino fue bastante difícil con mi corazón latiendo fuera de mi pecho y mis manos sudorosas.

—Espera aquí. Iré a buscar ayuda. No camines.

Asintió con firmeza, y corrí hacia el interior.

El olor al desinfectante en el hospital me golpeó la nariz y, por una vez, el olor me consoló. Una señora estaba detrás de un escritorio, observándome.

—Mi mamá está en el auto. Está embarazada y tiene mucho dolor.

La señora se dirigió rápidamente a otra habitación y salió con una silla de ruedas.

—El auto está estacionado justo enfrente —dije mientras rodeaba el escritorio.

Caminamos hasta el auto apresuradamente. La señora y yo ayudamos a Hikari a sentarse en la silla de ruedas. La señora de inmediato comenzó a hacerle preguntar, y me mordí la lengua para no evitar urgirle a que hiciera algo para detener el dolor. Una vez dentro, consiguió su información y luego me ordenó quedarme en la sala de espera mientras ellos le hacían un chequeo.

Lo cual sonó bien para mí, no quería ir con ellas. Sentarme sola por unos minutos para calmar mi corazón acelerado, era muy necesario. Había un montón de asientos vacíos a esa hora, así que encontré una silla frente a un televisor que colgaba en la pared, y vi las noticias sin sonido.

—Hola —Una mano sacudió ligeramente mi hombro y una voz femenina me despertó.

Me senté en mi silla.

—Um, sí, lo siento. ¿Mi mamá está bien?

La enfermera sonrió.

—Sí, ella está bien. Tenía un caso grave de deshidratación provocado por no beber suficientes líquidos, pero estará muy bien y también el bebé.

Suspiré de alivio.

—Está dormida, y la hemos trasladado a una habitación. Una vez que la hidratemos y nos aseguremos que las contracciones han cesado la daremos de alta. Puedes ir a verla a su habitación si así lo deseas.

Asentí y me levanté. La televisión sin sonido decía que eran las 7:30 en la esquina derecha, y me quedé helada al recordar que debería haber estado en el trabajo desde hace una hora.

—Tengo que hacer una llamada antes de subir. ¿Debo salir para usar el teléfono?

Sonrió.

—Sí, debes salir. Estaré en el escritorio cuando estés lista, y te llevaré a la habitación.

Le di las gracias y me dirigí a la puerta por donde había traído a Hikari un par de horas antes.

Metí la mano en el bolso de mi madre y saqué su teléfono. Sabía que guardó el número de la Sra. Chiyo en alguna parte. Busqué en los contactos hasta que lo encontré.

—Hola, Sakura —respondió la voz ansiosa de la Sra. Chiyo al primer timbre.

—Hola, Sra. Chiyo. ¡Lo lamento tanto! Tuve que traer a mi madre al hospital a las cuatro de la mañana, y me dormí en la sala de espera. Acaban de decirme que puedo subir a verla. Lamento no haber llamado.

—Oh, mi Señor, ¿Ella está bien?

—Sí, sí, está bien. Era un caso de deshidratación, y la tendrán aquí por el resto del día hasta que esté hidratada y estable. Tengo que quedarme y llevarla a casa cuando esté lista. Lo siento mucho.

—Chica, será mejor que dejes de disculparte. Me alegro de que estés bien. Ahora, aquí está el número del Sr. Sasuke. Necesitas llamarlo. Fue a tu casa a buscarte. Nunca he visto a ese chico tan preocupado porque tú no llegabas. No te preocupes por nada, y llámale, por favor, antes de que llame a la policía para buscarte.

Le di las gracias y me despedí, de inmediato llamé al número de Sasuke.

—¿Hola?

—Sasuke, soy Sakura.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy bien. Traje a mi madre al hospital alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana. Tenía dolores. Pero está bien ahora, y están bombeándole fluidos. Debe ser capaz de irse pronto.

—Voy en camino.

—No, Sasuke, espera. No puedes venir aquí.

Una pausa.

—¿Por qué?

Reí.

—Porque vas a ser detenido por tus admiradores.

Suspiró.

—Puedo hacer un par de llamadas y ponerla en un área privada.

Reí de nuevo.

—No, no hay ninguna razón. Nos iremos pronto, y no le he explicado a mi madre sobre ti aún, y hoy no es un buen día para hacerlo.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—La tengo.

—Te extraño.

Me recorrió un hormigueo por sus palabras.

—También te extraño.

—Sabes, puedo conseguirte un par de posters para tus paredes…

Reí.

—Paso. Sucede que estoy interesada en alguien que no veo como el chico en esos posters.

Dudó un momento, y luego dijo—: Gracias.

—Te veo más tarde —dije y colgué.

Levanté la mirada hacia el sol de la mañana y sonreí antes de girar sobre mis talones y volver al hospital para ver cómo seguía Hikari. No se deshidrataría de nuevo si podía evitarlo. Toda esta experiencia no era algo que quisiera repetir.

La dieron de alta cerca de la hora del almuerzo. Parecía cansada y quejumbrosa. No podía esperar para llevarla a casa e ir a trabajar. Tan pronto como la recosté en su cama con una gran jarra de agua con hielo y un vaso al lado, me marché.

* * *

Chicas ;/ lamentablemeeente la adaptacion de Breathe de Edward & Bella, no podra ser, porque cada vez que la publico, alguien, no dire quien x) pero ella sabe de quien se trata, el punto es,, qque subi la adaptacion de Edward Bella, y pff en cuanto subo el primer capp, ya me reporta :/, y ps Fanfiction me elimina la historia, me bloquea unos días y da pa' bajo eso :S por eso razón no habia subido ningun cap de ninguna historia, :S! pero bueno, subire esta adaptación y terminare lo mas rapido posible la de Tres por uno, y luego haber si me animo por otra adaptación o haber que :D!,

que disfruten el cap girls :D


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Cuando abrí la puerta, un Hummer familiar paró en la entrada. Sasuke bajó y caminó a mi encuentro.

Sonrió tímidamente.

—Me llamaron del hospital tan pronto dieron de alta a tu madre.

Sonreí y miré directamente a sus ojos, que estaban ocultos detrás de unas gafas de sol oscuras. Usaba una gorra de los Gigantes de Nueva York hacia abajo sobre su frente.

—¿Veo que estas disfrazado?

Sonrió y asintió.

Asentí hacia la Hummer y reí.

—Deberías conducir un vehículo que no llamara la atención si intentas no ser detectado.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? Esta es la cosa más barata en el garaje.

Reí.

—Entonces, ¿Me llevas al trabajo?

Sacudió su cabeza.

—Nop, vamos a ir al cine. Tienes libre el resto del día.

—No puedes ir al cine.

Levantó sus cejas.

—¿Quieres apostar?

Abrió la puerta del coche, me cogió por la cintura y me levantó hacia el tanque que llamaba barato. Se deslizó en el asiento del conductor y se dirigió hacia el gran cine de la ciudad.

—Sasuke, no te das cuenta que la gente va a reconocerte en tu disfraz si te miran de cerca.

Sonrió hacia mí.

—Lo sé, pero no tendrán la oportunidad.

Esperé una explicación.

—He estado haciendo esto por un tiempo, así que sé esconderme de los fans, confía en mí.

Esperaba que tuviera razón. Odiaría que fuéramos bombardeados por locas fans adolescentes. Quizás estaba acostumbrado, pero no era algo que quería experimentar.

Llegamos a la parte trasera del cine y una puerta se abrió. Un hombre mayor vestido de negro salió.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Te sujeto la puerta.

Empecé a decir que podía hacerlo, pero puso su dedo sobre mi boca y me guiñó un ojo.

—Quiero hacerlo.

Me derretí en mi asiento. Mi puerta se abrió y me cogió por la cintura y me dejó en el suelo.

—Sr. Uchiha, si viene por este camino, tenemos el teatro cerrado tal como requirió.

Sasuke cogió mi mano. Me di cuenta que estábamos entrando por la salida de emergencia del cine y nadie a parte de este hombre sabia que estábamos aquí. No había pensado en esto. Caminamos dentro y Sasuke ondeó su mano hacia las butacas.

—Haz tu elección. —Sonrió.

Señalé hacia el centro y suspiró con alivio.

—¡Perfecto! Mi sitio favorito.

Se giró hacia el hombre de la puerta.

—¿Todas las puertas han sido aseguradas? —preguntó Sasuke.

El hombre asintió.

—Sí Señor, nadie puede entrar.

Sasuke le alcanzó al hombre lo que asumí era dinero. Se giró y tomó mi mano, y fuimos a nuestros asientos.

—¿Qué estamos viendo? —pregunté cuando el hombre nos dejó un carrito con ruedas con dos cajas de palomitas, dos bebidas, dos de nachos con queso y cualquier dulce disponible en el stand.

Fruncí el ceño hacia Sasuke.

—¿Has invitado a un armamento?

Sonrió, cogió nuestras bebidas y las dejó en los sujeta vasos.

—No, pero las películas me dan hambre y no sabia lo que querías.

—Palomitas.

Alcanzó una caja, pasándomela y cogió otra.

—Preguntaste que íbamos a ver.

Sonreí y me metí una mano llena de palomitas en la bota.

—Night Horse.

Quería ver esta película después de haber visto el previo en televisión la otra noche. Y luego me golpeó.

—Pero Night Horse aún no la están dando. No estará en los cines hasta el viernes próximo.

Sonriendo hacia mí me guiñó un ojo.

—Para todos los demás, pero para ti y para mí, están a punto de darla.

Como si fuera una señal, las luces cayeron, la gran pantalla parpadeó, y la película empezó. Cuando me di cuenta de que no tendríamos que ver los créditos, empecé a decir algo y luego pensé en su contra. Hoy era el primer día que me sentía como si estuviera saliendo con alguien de otro mundo. Antes, Sasuke había sido un chico, un chico normal, con el que podía hablar.

Hoy se había convertido en la estrella del Rock. Me molestó. Miré su cara y vi al chico que cantaba Wanted Dead or Alive en una guitarra que había rogado y agotado. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Me sonrojé y se inclinó para susurrar en mi oído.

—Si sigues mirándome así, se me hará muy dificil centrarme en la película de lo que

ya es.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Porqué estas teniendo un momento difícil?

Sonrió con malicia y dejó las palomitas abajo antes de tomar mis manos.

—Por que estoy con una chica hermosa que me fascina y estamos en una oscura habitación solos, y todo lo que quiero hacer es sentarme y mirarla, pero sé que si lo hago, no seré capaz de evitar besarle sus muy perfectos y tentadores labios.

Tragué fuerte y mi corazón bombeaba en mi pecho. De repente, la oscuridad de alrededor parecía que me encerraba y una fuerza que ninguno de los dos parecía capaz de controlar, mantenía nuestros ojos atrapados.

La mano de Sasuke salió de la mía, deslizándose detrás de mi cuello y se inclinó. Los labios del único chico que alguna vez podía amar tocaron los míos y olvidé donde estábamos y todo lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor. Su otra mano se deslizó detrás de mi cabeza y la acunó cuando me besaba suavemente.

Su lengua tocó mi labio inferior y abrí con cuidado, sabiendo que era lo que él quería. En el momento en que su lengua se deslizo dentro de mi boca, un gemido bajo salió de mi garganta y sus manos acercaron aún más mi cabeza. Pronto mis manos hicieron su camino detrás de su cuello y se enredaron en su cabello. Parecía como que me estaba cayendo, pero no me importaba. Me aferré a él y dejé que mi lengua explorara.

En el momento en que mi lengua tocó la suya, gruñó, liberándome y sentándose hacia atrás, poniendo distancia entre nosotros.

Me preocupé por si había hecho algo mal, me congelé, mirando, insegura de qué decir.

Se frotó la cara con sus manos y me dio la sonrisa torcida que amaba.

—Lo siento, pero, guau yo, uh, no estaba… quiero decir, sabia que seria bueno, pero, guau, Sakura, tu sabor es increíble.

Mantuve mis ojos bajos, aún sin estar segura de lo que había pasado. Podría haberlo besado durante todo el día. El guau me llevó a pensar que le había gustado tanto como a mí, pero quería saber por qué había parado. Como sea, no iba a preguntar. Estudié mis manos un momento.

Su dedo se deslizó por debajo de mi mentón y dejé que me levantará la cara para encontrar sus ojos.

—¿Qué estas pensando?

Sacudí mi cabeza. No iba a contestar.

—Sabes por que he parado. ¿Verdad?

Quería parecer madura y decir sí, pero tampoco quería mentir, así que a regañadientes sacudí mi cabeza.

—No.

Suspiró y sonrió hacia mí.

—Ahora, quiero saber lo que estas pensando. —Se giró en su asiento para enfrentarme completamente—. Sakura, ese fue el beso más increíble que he experimentado en mi vida. Nunca me había perdido completamente en un beso, antes. Me hizo querer cosas que no estoy apunto de conseguir. Eres perfecta. Pero no tengo la fuerza para besarte durante mucho tiempo y mantener mis manos lejos de ti.

Dejé que su explicación me penetrara y asentí. Centré mi atención en la pantalla y gruñó. De repente, sus manos se deslizaron por mi pelo y giró mi cara hacia él. Su sonrisa se convirtió en una mirada ardiente delante de mis ojos y otra vez tocó mis labios con los suyos. Abrí pronto esta vez y estaba dentro de mi boca, haciendo que mi corazón corriera y mis manos temblaran.

Deslicé mis manos por su pelo y una vez más me permití tocar su lengua. Esta vez cuando dejó salir un gruñido, me apretó más cerca, y escuché un gemido que me di cuenta salió de mí. Me acomodé tanto como la silla me dejó y me presioné cerca. Quería estar incluso más cerca. Rompió el beso otra vez. Pero antes de que pudiera llorar la pérdida, me llevó hasta su regazo.

Se apoderó de mi boca y dejó que sus manos recorrieran mis brazos mientras me besaba. La respiración de Sasuke era rápida y superficial, y me derretí. Recorrí su pecho con mis manos y su cuerpo se estremeció bajo mi toque. Gimió y su beso se volvió más frenético. Se volvió más difícil respirar y mi corazón martilleaba salvajemente en mi pecho. Me presioné contra él y otro gruñido salió de su pecho mientras me echaba hacia atrás.

Estábamos sentados mirándonos el uno al otro, jadeando por aire. No necesitaba una explicación esta vez. Al final, me sentó de nuevo en el asiento y tomó una profunda respiración.

—Podía ser conveniente que no te tocara hoy otra vez. No soy suficientemente fuerte para parar otra vez. Al menos no por las próximas veinticuatro horas.

—Vale —contesté y sonreí. Me volví hacia la gran pantalla.

Saber que disfrutaba tanto besándome, tanto como yo disfruté besándolo, hizo que mi corazón se llenará un poco más.

En algún punto, finalmente alcanzamos lo que nos habíamos perdido de película. Sasuke se las arregló para comerse todas sus palomitas, una bolsa de M&M y algunos nachos con queso. Solo hice la mitad del camino en mis palomitas y comí unos cuantos de sus nachos con queso, los cuales me dio. Bueno, no tuvo que esforzarse mucho. En el minuto que levantó uno hacia mi boca, lo tomé.

Salimos del cine tan fácilmente como habíamos entrado. Sasuke se deslizó de nuevo en su disfraz.

—¿Qué hay de caminar en la playa?

Me gustaba la idea, especialmente en éste momento del día.

—Suena bien, pero no vayamos a una playa pública.

Apuntó hacia su gorra y gafas de sol.

—Voy disfrazado y nadie va a mirar tan cerca para darse cuenta de que soy yo.

Pensé en Ino y sus amigas. Si descubrían a Sasuke, las cosas podrían salirse de las manos, rápido.

—Conozco a gente en la playa pública. Recuerda, vivo aquí. Voy al colegio con esos chicos. Y si alguno de ellos viene para hablar conmigo, se darán cuenta.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero el ceño se le frunció en sus rasgos perfectos.

—¿Qué dije? —Pregunté, cuando no contestó.

Miró hacia mí como si no quisiera contestar mi pregunta.

—Supongo que olvidé que tienes una vida aparte de mi casa y yo. Me gusta tenerte toda para mí, sé que es egoísta, pero el hecho de que vayas a volver al colegio a vivir la vida normal de una adolescente, con fiestas y partidos de futbol y bailes, me pone celoso como el infierno.

Dejé salir una risa sorprendida.

—Mi vida es mucho más fácil de aceptar que la tuya. Vas a estrenos de películas, estás en las portadas de las revistas y el canal de E! sigue todo lo que haces. Tengo que vivir contigo volviendo al otro mundo. Cuando estás en el escenario, perteneces a todos los demás.

No respondió por lo que parecía por siempre. Nos detuvimos en una parte aislada de la playa y apagó el motor.

—Sé que estar conmigo no es fácil. Pero quiero que entiendas que nadie me tiene, o incluso me ha tenido, excepto tú.

Tragué, con la emoción construyéndose dentro de mí. Asentí. Insegura de que mi voz no fuera a funcionar.

Deslizó un mechón detrás de mi oreja.

—Nunca había conocido a nadie que hubiera pasado a la estrella y encontrara mi verdadero yo. Pero incluso si no hubieses encontrado al Sasuke que el mundo no conoce. Querría ser tuyo. Cuando me sonreíste por primera vez, estuve perdido.

Simplemente tuve suerte con el resto de ti.

Quería inclinarme sobre él pero no lo hice.

—Vamos, vamos a pasear antes de que empiece a besarte otra vez y me fuerce a usar poderes sobre humanos para detenerme.

Me reí y salimos de la Hummer. Cuando caminamos hacia la orilla del agua, Sasuke cogió mí mano.

La brisa de la noche y el sonido de las olas eran calmantes. Era fácil olvidar la realidad fuera de aquí.

—Cuando llegué a casa anoche, quería llamarte en el momento y me di cuenta de que no podía. Resultó difícil ir a dormir sin oír tu voz y saber que estabas bien —admitió Sasuke.

—Siento que no pudieras llamarme, pero me hace feliz saber que me echaste de menos.

Se rió.

—No solo te eché de menos. Estaba obsesionado por lo que estarías haciendo y si estabas bien y con quien estabas hablando. Me di cuenta de que tendré momentos difíciles cuando el verano se termine.

Paró y me giré hacia él.

—Tengo un evento para la caridad en el que tengo que estar la semana que viene. Van a subastar algunas cosas mías y tengo que estar allí. Quiero que vengas conmigo.

Mi corazón martilleó en mi pecho. Entrar en su mundo era algo que nunca esperé hacer.

—No lo sé. Tengo que trabajar y mi mamá.

—Por favor, por mí. No me hagas irme otra vez sin ti.

Me aparté de sus ojos suplicantes. Me harían prometerle cualquier cosa.

—Sasuke no encajaré en tu mundo. No tengo ninguna ropa que usar para algo como eso, y no tengo ni idea de qué decirle a la gente o cómo actuar y las cámaras me harán un manojo de nervios.

Se paró detrás de mí, me presionó contra él y descanso su mentón sobre mi cabeza.

—Serás vestida por mí estilista personal y no tendrás que hablar con nadie aparte de mí. Sí, las cámaras irán, pero todo lo que tienes que hacer es sonreír. Nunca te dejaré sola, excepto cuando tenga que cantar y entonces puedes esperarme en la parte de atrás del escenario.

Quería hacerlo feliz. Quería conocer cada parte de su vida, pero me aterrorizaba.

—No lo sé —susurré.

Nos paramos allí mucho tiempo sin decir nada.

Al final, me giró para enfrentarlo.

—Por favor, necesito mi aire.

Mi voluntad se desmoronó y asentí.

—Vale. Hablaré con mi madre.

Su rostro serio se rompió en una sonrisa y me besó de nuevo. Me sujetó la espalda y eso hizo que quisiera presionarme más cerca. Me apartó antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—Sabes tan bien —susurró. Recorrió sus dedos por mi pelo y rizó un mechón entre sus dedos—. Amo tu cabello —dijo suavemente y continuó jugando con el.

Mi cara ardió con un calor increíble.

—Demasiado tarde. Ya he visto tu sonrojo. Para de intentar ocultarlo de mí. Creo que es adorable.

* * *

.

.

.

Awwwww *-*, estoss destilan miel por los poros _

espero les guste :D,

acabo de subir una nueva Historia, es un Edward & Bella, para las que les guste esta pareja (:, no es adaptación ni nada, xD yo la estoy escribiendo :$, todo sale de mi cabeza (:, espero verlas por allá también.

les dejo el resumen (:

**Atractivo Acosador.**

Bella, ¿es paranoica o precavida? Ella siente que la observan, siempre se ha sentido así, aprendió a vivir con esa sensación. Anthony es un joven atractivo, algo misterioso y Bella no se fía de él. - Me da gusto por fin hablar contigo Bella. - Dijo Anthony. Bella lo miro en shock, como carajos sabia mi nombre. Tus paranoias por fin tendrán explicación con este atractivo acosador.

Saludos.


	10. Chapter 10

ADAPTACIÓN "Breathe" de Abby Glines (:

* * *

Capítulo 10

La Sra. Chiyo empezó quejarse de mí en el momento en que entramos por la puerta. Sasuke sonrió y lo disfrutó inmensamente mientras le aseguraba que Hikari y yo estábamos bien.

Una chica de tu edad teniendo que correr con su mamá al médico en medio de la noche no es justo, ya te lo digo. Eres demasiado joven para dormir en una sala de espera sola —se volvió y apuntó con la cuchara a Sasuke—. Deberías haber estado allí. Qué de bueno eres, si no estás allí cuando te necesita.

—Sra. Chiyo, Sasuke no sabía nada de ello tampoco. No llamé a nadie. No puede culparlo por eso.

La Sra. Chiyo dejó escapar un sonoro hmmm y comenzó a agitar la olla de sémola con queso de nuevo.

—Bueno, deberías haberlo llamado. Habría ido. Eres demasiado joven para estar sola en los hospitales. Gente loca hay por ahí.

Sasuke tomó mi plato de la mesa y luego torció su dedo para decirme que fuera a sentarme. Lo hice a su lado.

—No pensé en llamar a nadie. He estado cuidando de mi madre durante mucho tiempo. No es gran cosa.

La Sra. Chiyo se dio la vuelta y apuntó con la cuchara hacia mí.

—Y eso no está bien. ¿Quién te cuida? —Esperó mi respuesta y al conseguir ninguna, asintió con la cabeza—. Así es, nadie lo hace. No sabes cuándo pedir ayuda porque nunca has tenido a nadie a quien pedirle antes. Bueno, ahora sí. Tienes un muchacho ahí que parece como si bebería tu agua del baño, si se lo pidieses y me tienes a mí, y al Sr. Sarutobi y a Naruto. Toma tu elección. Deja de tratar de hacerlo todo sola. —Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se volvió hacia su estufa.

Sasuke me apretó la mano.

—Tiene razón. Pero preferiría que me llamaras a mí.

Le sonreí y se rió.

—Y, sí, si me lo pides, voy a beber el agua del baño.

Me reí en voz alta y sacudí la cabeza.

—Estás loco.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Por ti.

El corazón me dio un vuelco y respiré hondo para calmarme.

—Lo siento, no te llamé. Tiene razón. No estoy acostumbrada a pedir ayuda.

Pero es bueno saber que tengo gente a mi alrededor que le importa. Todo esto es nuevo para mí.

Sasuke se inclinó y me susurró al oído:

—No importa donde esté, siempre voy a estar ahí cuando me necesites.

Me estremecí por su aliento caliente contra mi piel y asentí con la cabeza, pero no busqué su mirada. Necesitaba sacar el corazón de mis ojos primero.

Naruto entró cuando estábamos terminando nuestro desayuno. Me miró cuando entró en la cocina.

—¿Tu mamá está bien?

—Sí, gracias.

Me dio una sonrisa forzada.

—Bien —dijo y pasó por delante de mí, hacia el guardarropa, para vestirse.

Me volví hacia Sasuke, ya que terminó su jugo.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar también.

Frunció el ceño, se levantó y llevó nuestros platos al fregadero y enjuagó. Fui a buscar mi delantal y la Sra. Chiyo negó con la cabeza.

—No, el Sr. Sarutobi te necesita afuera más de lo que se te necesita aquí. Está luchando contra su artritis hoy. No lo quiere admitir, pero puedo verlo en su rostro. Ve a ayudarle.

Asentí con la cabeza y miré a Sasuke para decir adiós antes de irme.

Me sonrió.

—Tengo una canción que estoy trabajando y sentarme en el mirador hoy suena como un lugar perfecto para ser creativo. Te veré en unos minutos.

Sonreí y salí. Sabiendo que Sasuke estaría fuera conmigo hoy, hizo que el día pareciera mucho más brillante. Me acerqué al Sr. Sarutobi arrodillado en el jardín de hierbas, murmurando para sí mismo.

—Buenos días, Sr. Sarutobi. Por qué no se levanta y me deja hacer esto.

Frunció el ceño.

—Tengo un hueso que escoger con usted, señorita. Se supone que ninguna chica de tu edad debería correr por la ciudad en medio de la noche. Deberías haberme llamado.

Mi interior se calentó. Había hecho una nueva familia aquí.

—Lo sé, Sr. Sarutobi y lo siento. Estoy acostumbrada a tomar el cuidado de las cosas por mi cuenta y no pensar en el hecho de que hay gente que se preocupa lo suficiente como para ayudarme.

Se puso de pie lentamente y luché contra el impulso de darle mi brazo. Sabía que su orgullo no tomaría mi oferta muy bien.

—Para que lo entienda, tiene gente que le ayude ahora. Dios sabe que el muchacho Uchiha habría salido corriendo si lo hubiera llamado. Nunca he visto un perrito tan enfermo de amor en toda mi vida.

Me sonrojé.

—No lo llamaría enfermo de amor.

El Sr. Sarutobi levantó una ceja.

—Eso es así —dijo, y negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, supongo que tenemos trabajo del que hablamos, ahora no lo hacemos. Adelántate y saca las malezas de este jardín aquí, pero debes tener cuidado con las hierbas. Una vez que hayas terminado, sigue adelante y recoge un poco de romero y eneldo para la Sra. Chiyo. Necesita un poco para la cocina. Voy a ir limpiar la arena y ordenarla en todo el puente.

Asentí con la cabeza, me arrodillé y comencé a desyerbar. Hacer el jardín nunca fue fácil, porque tantas hierbas parecían malas hierbas. No era algo que podía hacer sin pensar, así que me concentré en mi trabajo.

El sonido de una guitarra rompió mi concentración, y levanté la mirada para ver a Sasuke sentado en el mirador rasgueando a distancia y me miraba. Sonreí y saludé con la mano, y luego me volví hacia mis malas hierbas. Resultó difícil pensar en lo que tenía que hacer cuando su voz flotaba por el patio. Me detuve varias veces para escuchar sus palabras, pero no me atrevía a mirarlo.

Su música pronto se convirtió en esporádica y me volví para verlo escribir en un pedazo de papel y trabajar diligentemente sobre su guitarra. Su ceño fruncido y la concentración hizo difícil de no mirar fijamente. Sabía que si me pillaba, podría arruinar su proceso.

Otras veces, vi que me observaba, y hacia un guiño y a su vez, me ruboriza. Sin embargo, el calor puso mis mejillas rosadas y por suerte lo ayudó a ocultar. Después de que terminé de sacar las hierbas y tomado el romero y eneldo de la Sra. Chiyo, me dieron la tarea de recoger todos los residuos que puedan haber volado en la noche.

Acababa de llevar un puñado de ramitas a un barril con ruedas donde el Sr. Sarutobi, cuando Itachi salió. Se acercó a Sasuke y volví a recoger los escombros. Sasuke se levantó y siguió a Itachi al interior. Traté de no dejar que mi mente se preguntara acerca de dónde iban los hermanos y me concentré en mi trabajo.

Naruto vino a llamarme para el almuerzo, y entré a comer con él, la Sra. Chiyo y Mito. Todo el mundo parecía tranquilo, así que no hablé mucho. Mito mencionó que tenía que escribir una lista de artículos de limpieza para ser recogido de la tienda y Naruto nos hizo reír a todos con historias sobre el nuevo chico en la puerta principal.

La Sra. Chiyo parecía nerviosa por algo y Mito no me miraba a los ojos. Sólo Naruto parecía en su estado normal. Después de comer, empecé a limpiar y preparar la fruta fresca que la Sra. Chiyo había comprado en el mercado de los agricultores.

Traté de mantenerme concentrada en mi trabajo, y en la cena, cuando Sasuke aún no había regresado del mirador, accedí a una partida de ajedrez con el Sr. Sarutobi. Lo había pospuesto varias veces la semana pasada, porque Sasuke siempre había estado esperando por mí. A pesar de que parecía estar cada vez mejor y había ganado incluso algunos partidos recientemente, hoy el Sr. Sarutobi ganó porque mi mente se quedó en Sasuke.

Dejé al hombre de más edad regodearse y sonreí ante su burla, luego entré a la cocina.

Naruto puso sobre la mesa una bandeja de comida. Me sonrió.

— Oye tú. ¿Quién ganó la partida de ajedrez? Los vi concentrados cuando entré.

Sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

—Él lo hizo. Estaba fuera de juego esta noche.

Naruto frunció el ceño y suspiró.

—Sí, lo puedo entender. Han sido inseparables últimamente. Puedo ver por qué su llegada te molesta.

Sus palabras me sobresaltaron.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Su quién?

Naruto lanzó sus ojos a la Sra. Chiyo, que hizo un sonido de tsking pero se mantuvo de espaldas a nosotros dos.

—Uh, lo siento, pensé que lo sabías. Um... —Hizo una pausa y movió los pies como si prefiriera dejar la habitación.

La Sra. Chiyo dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Sigue adelante y sácalo, muchacho. Haz dejado al gato salir de la bolsa. No la dejes con dudas.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y me dijo—: No sé qué cantidad de cosas de celebridades leas, pero Emi Shimura, la princesa del pop, y Sasuke han sido un tema por un tiempo. Incluso, antes de venir aquí este verano. Voló en su avión privado esta tarde y pasará la noche antes de dirigirse de nuevo fuera para terminar su gira.

Mis rodillas se debilitaron.

—Ahora, no te vayas haciéndolo sonar peor de lo que es, muchacho. —La Sra. Chiyo regañó—. Creo que es sólo una amiga del Joven Sasuke. La forma en que te ha estado siguiendo por ahí como un cachorro, no puedo imaginar que tuviera otra chica.

No podía formar palabras. Miré a Naruto, quien se encogió de hombros. No sabía qué decir, ni qué pensar. Necesitaba tiempo a solas, así que me dirigí a la lavandería a cambiarme. La idea de que Sasuke tuviera una novia estrella del pop no tenía sentido para mí.

Nunca había hablado de ella antes. No creí que Naruto me mentiría. Emi Shimura estaba en esta casa y también pasó a ser la razón por la que Sasuke nunca regresó. Dolió saber que nunca se tomó el tiempo para explicar. Pero, de nuevo, ¿Qué podía decirle a su huésped: "Disculpa, pero tengo que ir a decirle a la ayuda de cocina que estás aquí y no voy a volver a verla hoy"?

Quiero decir, realmente esta situación sería difícil de entender para alguien en su mundo. Respiré profundo y me recordé que sabía desde el principio que una relación era imposible. Era una estrella de rock y yo trabajaba en la cocina y el jardín. Caminé directo a una situación sin final feliz y lo sabía, pero tomé ese camino de todos modos, sólo porque un par de ojos negros como el acero hicieron que mi corazón se acelerara y una sonrisa infantil me hizo derretir.

Estúpida podría ser una palabra demasiado amable para mí. Me tragué el nudo en la garganta y salí de la lavandería.

Pasé junto a la Sra. Chiyo, que estaba retorciéndose las manos esperando por mí.

—Sabía que ibas a salir lastimada —dijo con preocupación en su voz.

Me mordí el labio inferior, seguía sin confiar en mí misma para hablar.

—Espera, ahora, a Naruto. Te llevará a casa.

La idea de tener que hablar con Naruto y esperar en la casa por más tiempo, mientras que Sasuke se sentaba en el comedor con una princesa del pop, quien, por razones obvias, era un partido mucho mejor que yo, me hizo entrar en pánico. Tenía que escapar. Tragué saliva de nuevo y le dije a la Sra. Chiyo:

—Estoy bien, pero quiero ir a casa ahora. La veré por la mañana. Un paseo en bicicleta es justo lo que necesito.

Sonreí, pero no llegó a mis ojos. La Sra. Chiyo frunció el ceño y me recordó que tuviera cuidado. Me dirigí a casa lo más rápido que pude. Cuanto más lejos llegaba, más difícil parecía volver. La idea de volver, dolía tanto que no estaba segura de poder hacerlo.

Sólo soy tan fuerte, tengo un punto de ruptura. Había pedido esto cuando estuve de acuerdo con Sasuke. Me dejé deslumbrar por su buena apariencia y su personalidad encantadora. Sus intensos ojos y una sonrisa juvenil de alguna manera me hacían estúpida y descuidada. Necesitaba protección de mí misma. El pensamiento horrible de que pudiera ser como mi madre me golpeó y las lágrimas quemaron mis ojos.

Me detuve en la playa pública. Un paseo ayudaría a calmarme antes de ir a casa para hacer frente a Hikari. Alice comenzó a bajar desde el soporte del salvavidas. Cuando me vio, tiró su sonrisa despreocupada, burbujeante sobre mí.

—¡Sakura! Te llamé esta mañana, pero no obtuve respuesta. Te dejé un mensaje, sin embargo. Así que, ¿Vas a venir?

Me había olvidado de la fiesta.

—Mmm, sí, iré.

Parecía genuinamente feliz. No podía entender por qué esta chica bonita, alegre, parecía tan ansiosa por ser mi amiga.

—Sobre el trabajo de salvavidas. ¿Cuánto pagan?

Me miró de nuevo, al parecer emocionada por la idea de que fuera una socorrista.

—Doce dólares por hora y ¡Obtienes los beneficios de estar en la playa todo el día!

Ese era un buen dinero. No tanto como he hecho ahora, pero lo suficientemente cerca.

—Muy bien, si estoy interesada, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Me agarró la mano y me condujo hasta el edificio situado en el paseo marítimo, con cuartos de baño, un bar en la playa y algunas oficinas.

— Hay que ir allí y ver a Asuma por la mañana. Te puede dar toda la información. Hay entrenamiento de resistencia y unos días de clases. Dependiendo de lo bien que lo haces, es el tiempo que tarda. Pero Ten-Ten acaba de renunciar la semana pasada y nos falta un salvavidas, por lo que ahora es un buen momento para ir a verlo.

Asentí con la cabeza y puso la información a distancia.

—Gracias, te veré mañana por la noche entonces.

Ino sonrió.

—Genial, nos vemos.

Di media vuelta y caminé por la playa. Me había puesto pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas azul, pero la brisa de la tarde todavía tenía el calor del día, así que no importó. Me acerqué a la orilla de la playa pública y me senté en una de las sillas de alquiler, de madera, abandonadas.

Sin los cojines que vienen con ellas, eran un poco dolorosas, pero no tanto como sentarme en la playa y llenarme de arena.

Me tumbé y cerré los ojos, dejando que el sonido de las olas del mar me sosegara. Dejé que esto sucediera. Sabía que cuando accedí a pasar tiempo con Sasuke iba a terminar importándome demasiado. Nunca había dicho que éramos exclusivos. Nunca dijo que me amaba. Sí, dijo muchas otras cosas, como que era su aire y que me necesitaba, pero ahora todas esas palabras parecían casi irreales.

Frustradas por mí misma por hacer exactamente lo que todas las chicas en los Estados Unidos hacían, no era diferente del resto. Sus ojos y su sonrisa me derritieron y enviaron escalofríos por mi espina dorsal. Tenía que conseguir un agarre y superarlo.

A Sasuke le gusta pasar tiempo conmigo porque me encontraba del tipo sin condiciones. Le gustaba estar cerca de mí, porque no pensaba que todo lo que hacía era maravilloso. Tenía admiradores suficientes. No pidió ni necesitaba de mi amor. Fui y me enamoré de él por mi propia voluntad.

Me froté los ojos con el puño y combatí las lágrimas que se derraman.

Llorar no ayudaría a esto o lo haría mejor. Sin embargo, aquí sentada sola en la playa llorando como un perdedor enamorado.

—¡Uf! —Me senté y me limpié la cara con mi camisa y decidí que no iba a llorar otra lágrima por Sasuke Uchiha.

El pecho me dolía con la idea de dejar a la Sra. Chiyo y al Sr. Sarutobi y Naruto... diablos me atrevería a perder a la Sra. Mito, pero ¿Podría estar allí y verlo y estar en su casa, amándolo como lo hacía? Dejé escapar un suspiro, sin saber qué hacer. En momentos como este, realmente necesitaba una madre con sentido común y sabias palabras.

—Sakura.

Me volví. Naruto estaba caminando hacia mí. Me limpié el resto de lágrimas y me levanté. Todavía llevaba su camisa de vestir blanca de trabajo, pero estaba fuera del pantalón y el cuello aflojado.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente como para oír mi voz sobre el viento y las olas, le pregunté:

—Naruto, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Naruto sonrió tímidamente y apuntó de nuevo a la estación de salvavidas con el pulgar por encima del hombro.

—Tengo una fuente interna.

Confundida, fruncí el ceño y miré hacia donde había hablado con Ino.

Vio el ceño en mi cara y dio un suspiro dramático.

—¿Sabes el apellido de Ino?

Negué con la cabeza lentamente, tratando de recordar si me había dicho su apellido.

—Ino Uzumaki, también conocida como mi hermana pequeña.

Mi boca formó una "O", y me volví hacia él, estudiando sus características atractivas. De repente, me di cuenta de que él y su hermana compartían el color de caballo y la sonrisa.

—¿Sabe que trabajo contigo? —

Nunca había dicho nada antes y su amabilidad tuvo mucho más sentido al ser la hermana de mi amigo.

Asintió con la cabeza como si fuera declarado culpable de un delito.

—Sí, te mencioné en tu primera noche de trabajo cuando llegué a casa y te recordaba de la escuela.

Asentí con la cabeza, todavía sorprendida por la conexión. Realmente nunca pensé en el hecho de que Naruto tenía familia aquí y poder llegar a conocerla.

Y entonces me di cuenta: lo que sabía sobre Sasuke.

—¿Sabe...?

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—No. No, no puedo hablarle de Sasuke. Se volvería loca y comenzaría acechar mi lugar de trabajo.

Sonreí con tristeza, pero una oleada de alivio se apoderó de mí.

—No la veo como del tipo acosador.

Naruto se echó a reír y alzó las cejas rubias.

—Sasuke Uchiha pasa a ser todo sobre sus paredes de la habitación.

Sonreí y volví a sentarme.

—¿Por qué has venido a buscarme?

Naruto se sentó en la silla a mi lado.

—Eres mi amiga, y no me gusta saber que estás herida. Me gustaría que hubieras esperado a que te llevara a casa, pero entiendo por qué querías irte.

No contesté porque no estaba muy segura de qué decir. Miramos hacia el agua durante algún tiempo.

Finalmente, Naruto me dijo—: Sabías que sólo estaría aquí por un tiempo. Se va a ir, y vas a estar aquí. Sus mundos son muy diferentes. — Se detuvo y se aclaró la garganta—. No eres como las otras chicas, Sakura, y eso es atractivo para un hombre. Nos cansamos de lo mismo y cuando alguien tan bella como tú viene, con toda su personalidad dulce, ingenua, aceptando formas, es lo que estamos buscando.

Empecé a discutir, pero me detuvo con las manos.

—No estoy diciendo nada de esto bien, así que voy a terminar y ver si puedo explicar esto mejor. La primera vez que te vi, me atrajo de inmediato tu apariencia externa. Sin embargo, después de hablar contigo, conocerte y verte en el trabajo, me di cuenta de había sido atraído a que eras simple y tímida. Mi conjetura es que Sasuke no ha estado cerca de alguien con tus rasgos en mucho tiempo, y se mezcla todo con el hecho de que eres una pelirosa hermosa y ¡bam! se enganchó. No se le puede culpar por quererte. — La mano de Naruto se hizo un puño sobre su regazo. Parecía enojado ahora—. Pero no puedo culparlo por actuar en su interés por ti. Desató todo su encanto en ti, a sabiendas de que sólo podía ser por un corto tiempo. Y para ello, voy a asegurarme de que pague.

Un nudo repentino de miedo se formó en mi estómago, y de inmediato sacudí la cabeza.

—¡ Naruto, no! Elegí esto. Tienes razón, sabía que no era tan serio para él, ni siquiera a largo plazo. Dejé que me importara demasiado y es mi estupidez. Nada de lo que hizo estuvo mal.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—Es más grande y más conocedor de los caminos del mundo que tú. Lo culpo.

Me eché a reír, no sé cómo, pero lo hice.

—Necesito un amigo, Naruto, no un caballero de blanca armadura.

Naruto sonrió.

—Soy tu amigo, Sakura y eso nunca va a cambiar. Sin embargo, no me importaría ser tu caballero de armadura blanca tampoco.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Realmente no lo elegí, Naruto. Mi corazón lo hizo. No quería amarlo. Sabía que iba a terminar rompiendo mi corazón, pero no pude evitarlo. Cada vez que estoy a su alrededor, me quedo de piedra. No es el tipo que todos ven en la televisión. No es un rockero rico y poco profundo. Tiene un gran corazón y está este niño dentro que todavía necesita la aprobación de aquellos que le importan. Acepta a otros por lo que son y no juzga a las personas.

La expresión de Naruto parecía tan triste.

—Te metiste dentro de la estrella y encontraste el corazón. Sólo hará esto más duro para ti. —Se acercó y tomó mi mano—. Estoy aquí con un hombro sobre el que llorar, cada vez que lo necesites.

Quería llorar, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo delante de Naruto. No lo quería enojado con Sasuke, porque me había convertido en una tonta enamorada. En su lugar, me puse de pie.

—Tengo que volver a casa.

Puse las manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones cortos. El viento de la tarde había empezado a enfriarse.

—¿Puedo llevarte a casa?

Pensé en ello y luego sacudí la cabeza.

—Estoy demasiado cerca de casa y el viaje será bueno para mí.

—Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres.

—Lo es —dije.

—¿Va a estar mañana en el trabajo, o vas a estar aquí para el trabajo de salvavidas?

—Voy a estar en el trabajo. —

No me había dado cuenta de que había tomado una decisión hasta que lo dije en voz alta.

* * *

.

.

.

Taaan bonitto que iba todo u.u! pero no todo puede ser de color de rosas ¿verdad?.

espero les guste, y si es asi, háganme saber en un Review :$ JHAJHA,

Nos vemos (:


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había intentado convencerme a mí misma de no regresar a la mansión Uchiha.

Continué recordándome que necesitábamos el dinero y que no actuaría como lo hizo Hikari. Yo no escapaba de mi vida. Me enfrentaba a mis problemas y lidiaba con ellos. Podía ser más fuerte que un corazón roto. Tontamente, le entregué mi corazón a alguien que no lo necesitaba, o que no lo esperaba. Y era única y exclusivamente mi culpa.

Sin embargo, no iba a continuar haciéndolo. Lección aprendida. Hace mucho tiempo aprendí a no cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Abrí la puerta de la cocina y la Sra. Chiyo se giró al verme. El alivio empañó su rostro. Le debió haber preocupado que no regresara. Su expresión, y el hecho de que había sido echada de menos, hicieron que mi regreso valiera la pena.

—Buenos días, Sra. Chiyo. —

Miré hacia la mesa esperando encontrarla vacía y me congelé en mi lugar cuando vi a Sasuke, sentado en el lugar de siempre. Su frente se arrugó, preocupado.

Asentí un "hola" y me obligué a girarme hacia la Sra. Chiyo.

—Si no le molesta, esta mañana me gustaría comenzar desde temprano con el jardín. ¿Puedo regresar más tarde para ayudarla a preparar la comida?

La Sra. Chiyose aclaró la garganta. Parecía un poco insegura, y finalmente logró asentir.

—El Sr. Sarutobi estará feliz de verla tan temprano.

Fui directo hasta la lavandería y me cambié. No podía lidiar con él esta mañana. Necesitaba tiempo. Además, tenía que trabajar y no tenía tiempo para conversar. Mi uniforme debía estar limpio y planchado, colgado en el armario junto a todos los demás.

Rebusqué entre todos hasta que encontré el mío. Ayer, cuando había estado haciendo exactamente lo mismo, mi corazón había estado latiendo como loco, sabiendo que Sasuke estaría esperándome.

Muchas cosas podían suceder en un día. Mi corazón se rompió un poco y sacudí la cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos. No podía seguir así. Necesitaba encontrar algún tipo de control sobre mis emociones. Por qué cuando, por fin me enamoraba, tenía que elegir a un ídolo adolescente. ¿No podía ser como las chicas normales y enamorarme de algún chico de la escuela? ¿O del trabajo? Como Naruto, por ejemplo.

¿Por qué mi corazón bailaba el tango para Sasuke y no podía siquiera saltarse un latido por Naruto? Gruñí frustrada por mi propia estupidez. Ya encontraría la forma de superar esto. Abotoné mi camisa y tomé otro respiro tranquilizador, sólo en caso de que Sasuke aún se encontrara sentado en la cocina.

Cuando abrí la puerta de la lavandería y salí, Sasuke bloqueó mi camino. Debí haber esperado que me siguiera. Sasuke Uchiha no era rechazado por una chica. Esto no era algo que supiera manejar. Suspiré, sabiendo que no podría pasar sin que me lo permitiera, así que me aparté para poner algo de distancia entre nosotros.

—Sakura, por favor, habla conmigo. —Buscó mi mano, pero inmediatamente la quité y metí ambas en los bolsillos—. Sakura, por favor.

Odiaba al pequeño niño inseguro que veía en sus ojos y odiaba el hecho de que me afectara.

Demonios.

—No hay nada de que hablar, Sasuke. Trabajo aquí, somos amigos, supongo, y tú has pasado demasiado tiempo conmigo. Tu novia está aquí. No hay problema. Ahora, si puedes apartarte.

Tomó mis brazos y suavemente, pero con firmeza, me empujó de vuelta a la lavandería y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué estas haciendo? —pregunté cuando me di cuenta de que nos había encerrado.

—Necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas y no puedo dejar que vayas a trabajar hasta que sepa que las entiendes.

Odiaba la manera en que actuaba como si necesitara algún recordatorio de la realidad. Me tensé y giré mi vista hacia la ventana.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que tenía que hacerme fotos con todas las chicas adolescentes y estrellas que estén cerca para hacer publicidad?

—No me giré ni respondí a sus palabras. Suspiró—. Sé que lo recuerdas. De todas maneras, a mí y a Emi nos lanzaron juntos cuando teníamos quince años. Ella es versión en chica para el mundo adolescente, y a la gente le gusta soñar con romances entre nosotros. Ya que los dos hemos pasado nuestros años adolescentes frente a la cámara, nos hemos convertido en amigos.

Las nauseas se revolvieron dentro de mí. No necesitaba un recordatorio de que Emi sería muchísimo mejor como pareja para él.

—Pero amigos es lo único que siempre hemos sido. No voy a mentirte, al principio sí intentamos tener una relación. Parecía natural para nosotros, pero fallamos miserablemente. Fuimos capaces de terminarlo y mantenernos como amigos. No sabía que iba a venir ayer. Y durante años ha estado enamorada de un chico de su ciudad natal. Han luchado por hacer que las cosas funcionen, pero con su estilo de vida, nunca tienen bastante tiempo para estar juntos. Acaba de enterarse de que él va a casarse la semana que viene. Dejó a una chica embarazada y Emi está destrozada por todo este asunto. Así que vino aquí a verme. Necesitaba a un amigo.

Dejó de hablar, y sabía que tenía que girarme y responder. Sólo es que no estaba muy segura de cómo, sin actuar como la desesperada idiota enamorada en la que me había convertido. Tomé aire profundamente y exhalé, esperando calmar mis emociones, y entonces me di la vuelta.

—No tenías que explicarme nada. Desde el principio supe que vivías en un mundo del que no sé nada, y del que nunca sabré. Aún cuando ella era tu novia, lo único de lo que deberías sentirte culpable es de besar a alguien más. No me debes ninguna explicación. Simplemente soy alguien con quien pasaste algún tiempo durante un par de semanas en verano. — Forcé una sonrisa y asentí mi cabeza hacia la puerta—. Ahora que ya hemos aclarado todo, tengo que ir a trabajar.

Caminé hasta la salida y la mano de Sasuke voló y agarró mi brazo.

Cerré los ojos y esperé a que hablara.

—¿Crees que sólo eres alguien con quién pasé un tiempo?

Tragué el bulto de mi garganta. Me miraba con incredulidad, y no estaba segura de qué decir. Le regresé la mirada. Parecía molesto y dolido. Odiaba saber que lo había lastimado.

—¿Entonces, qué soy Sasuke? —me escuché murmurar—. ¿Cómo puedo alguna vez ser más que eso?

Me atrajo hacia él.

—Has sido más que eso desde la noche que te llevé a casa. ¿Quieres saber qué eres? —Tomó mi mano y la colocó sobre su corazón—. Eres la dueña de esto.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No quiero amarte —logré decir a pesar del grosor en mi garganta.

—Dios, espero que sí lo hagas, porque te pertenezco completamente —susurró, y luego se inclinó y me besó con tanta emoción que las lágrimas escaparon y se deslizaron por mi rostro.

Sostuvo mi cara al besarme, hasta que mis rodillas se debilitaron y me sostuve en sus brazos para evitar caerme. Cuando rompió el beso, no me soltó, por suerte, ya que, sin su soporte, no tendría la fuerza para mantenerme en pie.

—Debí haber venido y decírtelo, pero seguía llorando y llorando por todo lo que había pasado. Necesitaba que la escucharan y yo lo hice. Sabía que lo había arruinado cuando vine a buscarte anoche y ya te habías ido. Prométeme que nunca te irás sola a tu casa de nuevo. Me quedé en la entrada de tu casa después de cerciorarme de que tu bici estuviera allí y miré las ventanas durante un rato, preguntándome cuál sería la tuya. Si lo hubiese sabido, entonces te hubiese buscado, pero no quise despertar a tu madre. —Colocó un mechón detrás de mi oreja y temblé ante su tacto—. Estoy intentando obligar a mi cuerpo a que te deje ir antes que la Sra. Chiyo venga a buscarte, pero vas y tiemblas cuando te toco y debilitas mi decisión de soltarte.

Descansé mi cabeza sobre su pecho y sonreí. Me amaba. Sabía que, inevitablemente, mi corazón dolería cuando se fuera, pero sabía que me amaba.

Después del trabajo, esperé a Sasuke en el cenador. Le había prometido a Ino que iría a la fiesta con ella esta noche. Me envió un mensaje a través de Naruto con la hora y el lugar donde nos encontraríamos. Lo había olvidado hasta que me lo recordó. Necesitaba hablar con Sasuke al respecto, porque si él quería hacer algo conmigo, tenía que cancelar mis planes anteriores.

Ojalá no hubiera aceptado la invitación de Ino, pero parecía muy emocionada por presentarme a la gente.

—¿Por qué frunces el ceño, preciosa? —Sasuke entró en el cenador y se sentó a mi lado.

—No me di cuenta que lo fruncía. Solo estoy pensando.

—¿En qué?

Suspiré.

—Me invitaron a una fiesta en la casa de un chico, de la escuela. La hermana menor de Naruto, Ino, está en mi curso y ella me invitó para que la acompañara. Le dije que sí, pero eso fue ayer cuando me fui temprano por lo de Emi.

Se inclinó hacia atrás y colocó su brazo a mi alrededor.

—Bueno, ¿Estarías en contra de ir a la fiesta con una cita?

Me enderecé.

—¿Una cita?

Sonrió.

—Sí, a menos que te avergüence que te vean conmigo en público.

No estaba segura de a qué se refería. Obviamente, no podía significar que iría como él mismo.

— ¿Dices que quieres ir a la fiesta?

Asintió.

—Sí, creo que sí.

Fruncí el ceño y decidí comentar lo obvio.

—Eres consiente que esas personas van a abalanzarse sobre ti, ¿Verdad?

Encogió los hombros.

—Al principio, probablemente, pero me imagino que superaran la sorpresa inicial y nos dejaran solos.

—Puedo cancelarlo.

Sacudió la cabeza, se levantó, y se giró para verme.

—Voy por una razón egoísta. Quiero que sepan que eres mía.

—De acuerdo, pero, ¿Qué sentido tiene, aparte de ser la envidia de todas las chicas de la ciudad?

Sonrió.

—Le haré saber a la población masculina que no estás disponible y que se mantengan alejados.

Me reí.

—De acuerdo entonces, "Señor Importante Estrella de Rock," vamos a esa fiesta para que puedas intimidar a todos los chicos que se encuentren a ochentas kilómetros a la redonda.

Nos detuvimos en mi casa y corrí adentro para cambiarme de ropa. Aparentemente, la vestimenta requerida eran trajes de baño. Me puse un pareo negro transparente sobre el bikini, un par de sandalias altas negras en los pies y me dejé el cabello suelto con sus salvajes ondulaciones naturales.

Por primera vez en mi vida, podía ser acusada de vanidosa, y lo sabía, pero esta noche quería verme digna de Sasuke. Me coloqué algo de pintalabios rojo, rímel, entonces di un paso atrás y aprecié mi trabajo. Mi reflejo me sorprendió. El rímel negro en verdad hacía que mis pestañas resaltaran.

Fui a la sala de estar para despedirme de Hikari. Apartó la mirada del reality de la televisión y me miró de arriba a abajo, y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Puedes agradecérmelo por esos buenos genes que decidiste lucir esta noche.

Rodé los ojos.

—Llegaré tarde.

Me despidió con la mano.

—Ten cuidado y todo eso.

Suspiré y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Ni siquiera me había preguntado para quién me había vestido así. La mayoría de las chicas de mi edad desearían que sus madres las dejaran en paz y yo sólo deseaba que la mía se interesara.

Tomé mi bolso y salí a encontrarme con Sasuke y su Hummer. Lo había dejado afuera por miedo a que Hikari estuviera rondando la casa en ropa interior. Salió del Hummer y su mirada me recorrió. Me alegraba haberme puesto las sandalias altas, porque sabía que ayudaban a que mis largas piernas se vieran menos flacuchas.

Dejó salir un silbido bajo.

—Guau, estás increíble.

Me sonrojé y le di una sonrisa.

—Gracias —respondí.

Frunció el ceño.

—Ahora, ¿Podrías volver a entrar y arreglarte un poco menos sexy?

—¿Qué?

Suspiró.

—Estabas preocupada de que llamara demasiado la atención y vas y dejas salir todas tus armas letales. —Sus ojos examinaron mis piernas de nuevo—. Maldita sea, Sakura, me va a costar mucho controlarme esta noche y juro que si veo a un chico comiéndote con los ojos, tendrá el privilegio de decirle al mundo que su culo fue pateado por Sasuke Uchiha.

Me reí y rodé los ojos.

—Eres un poco tendencioso.

Levantó las cejas.

—¿Hay espejos en tu apartamento?

Asentí.

—¿Usaste alguno, o lograste convertirte en la fantasía de todo chico sin ninguna ayuda visual?

Caminé a su lado.

—Estás exagerando, vámonos de una vez.

Sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de mi cintura y me atrajo contra su pecho. Escondió su rostro en mi cuello y gruñó.

—Hueles a gloria.

Sonreí y me incliné hacia él.

—Gracias.

Besó mi cuello y lamió mi oreja. Mis rodillas se debilitaron y mi cuerpo se llenó de escalofríos.

—Sasuke —susurré—, si continúas haciendo eso, vas a tener que cargarme hasta la Hummer. No soy tan fuerte.

Rió contra mi cuello, abrió la puerta y me sentó en mi asiento. Me regaló una última sonrisa, la cual envió más escalofríos y a continuación cerró la puerta. Nunca antes me había sentido verdaderamente sexy, pero esta noche lo hacía. Y sabía que era por él. Así que quizá pueda ser creíble que estemos juntos. Pero en verdad lo dudaba.

Condujo por el camino de entrada, e inmediatamente reconocí a Ino buscándome a mí y a mi bici.

Me giré hacia Sasuke.

—Cuando Ino me vea salir de éste vehículo contigo, le va a dar un ataque. Así que prepárate.

Se rió.

—Actúas como si no estuviera acostumbrado a ser tratado como una celebridad. —Apretó mi mano—. No pasa nada. Deja de preocuparte. Esto es normal para mí. Normalmente no vivo escondiéndome como lo hago aquí. Sé como manejarlo.

Tomé aire profundamente y exhalé.

—Vamos.

Sasuke colocó su mano sobre mi pierna.

—Voy a hacerlo publico, así que quédate tranquila.

Sostuvo mi mano mientras caminábamos hacia Ino, quien se quedó petrificada en el sitio con la boca abierta.

—Hola, yo, um, traje un invitado. Espero que no haya problema.

Sonaba estúpido, pero no sabía qué más decir. Cubrió su boca abierta de par en par con una mano temblorosa.

—Sí, no hay problema —dijo detrás de su mano, mirando a Sasuke incrédula y sonreí, porque entendía completamente su incredulidad.

—Ino, este es Sasuke, Sasuke, esta es Ino, una amiga de la escuela.

Sasuke tendió su mano y le lanzó su sonrisa letal, temía que ella fuera a desmayarse. Sacudió su mano y lo miró sorprendida, pero parecía no ser capaz de decir ni una palabra.

—Me alegro de conocerte, Ino. —Ino lloriqueó.

Finalmente Sasuke rompió el saludo y dio un paso atrás.

Ino logró componerse.

—De acuerdo, genial, um, venid por aquí. Suigetsu va a querer, um, conocerte.

Me giré hacia Sasuke y me sonrió para tranquilizarme. Seguimos a Ino, que seguía echándonos miraditas cada poco segundos para asegurarse de que no nos hubiéramos desvanecido. La casa parecía bonita, pero nada comparado con la que vivía Sasuke. De dos pisos, una casa estilo de playa amarilla, la gente ocupaba cada puerta y unas cuantas ventanas. Pasamos por la casa hacia donde estaba la música en vivo. En el centro del patio trasero había un largo escenario. La gente estaba bailando en frente del escenario y por todo el puente que conectaba la casa con la arena blanca de la playa.

Seguimos a Ino unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar al área de la fiesta. Una fogata ardía en la playa y más gente estaba ahí fuera. Comencé a notar que la gente nos miraba, tratando de decidir si este era o no, de hecho, Sasuke Uchiha. Ino nos llevó hasta un grupo de chicos sentados alrededor de un jacuzzi, bebiendo con unas chicas en bikinis diminutos.

Se aclaró la garganta, y un tipo alto y flaco se volvió hacia ella.

—Suigetsu, esta es mi amiga, Sakura, de la que te hablé.

Me miró y me lanzó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ino dijo que estabas en la escuela el año pasado. ¿Cómo es que te desperdicié? —preguntó, su sonrisa se convirtió en una arrogante.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo que decir, Ino aclaró su garganta de nuevo, y dijo:

—Y él es su cita esta noche, Sasuke Uchiha.

Suigetsu pasó de mirarme lascivamente a mirar a Sasuke, que pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Sasuke actuaba calmado y cómodo, casi como si conociera a todos aquí y no estuviera a punto de ser atacado por locos admiradores.

—Sasuke Uchiha. —Suigetsu se puso en pie y se quedó mirando incrédulo.

De nuevo, Sasuke, siempre tan amable, le tendió la mano—. Siento haber invadido tu fiesta.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Suigetsu se recuperó un poco y tomó la mano de Sasuke.

—¡De ninguna manera! Diablos, no estás invadiendo mi fiesta. Eres Sasuke Uchiha. No necesitas una invitación en ningún lado, hermano. Especialmente aquí.

Las chicas en el jacuzzi se recuperaron de su conmoción inicial y salieron del agua para venir donde estábamos.

—¡Oh dios mío! ¡Soy una gran admiradora tuya! Me llamo Hatsumi. Tengo tu nuevo CD en mi auto, ¿Me lo podrías firmar por favor?

Sasuke sonrió amablemente y asintió.

—Estaría encantado, Hastumi.

Hatsumi tomó la mano de su, todavía, muda amiga y gritaron juntas mientras corrían por el CD y un bolígrafo. Otros, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, nos tenían rodeados en segundos. Chicas, gritando el nombre de Sasuke, agitaban papeles y bolígrafos hacia él, así como camisetas y zapatos y bolsos e incluso un par de bragas.

Sasuke estuvo forzado a soltarme para firmar autógrafos, así que decidí echarme a un lado. Di un paso hacia atrás y una chica de pie detrás de mí me empujó a un lado. Me hundí más atrás de la multitud, siendo codeada y forcé mi camino hacia la libertad. En cuanto alguien perdió el control, esto se convirtió en un frenesí.

La banda dejó de tocar. Oí gritos y proclamaciones de la multitud, diciendo que debían estar soñando. Las chicas se empujaban y gritaban su nombre.

Los chicos incluso se peleaban para acercarse más a él. Escuché a un chico diciendo que había escrito una canción que quería que Sasuke escuchara. Esto era una locura y yo había dejado que él caminara hacia ella. Suspiré y me di la vuelta cuando escuché a una chica preguntarle a alguien que estaba a su lado:

—Me pregunto si me firmaría un autógrafo en el estómago.

Me di cuenta de lo mucho que otras chicas se lanzaran sobre él. Yo lo tenía para mí y era fácil pensar que éramos normales, pero él nunca sería corriente. Él siempre sería alguien a quien yo no podría mantener.

Miré fijamente hacia el agua y decidí escapar hacia la serenidad de la ahora desierta playa.

—¡Disculpad! ¡Disculpad! ¡Escuchad todos, por favor! —La voz de Suigetsu Hozuki vino de los altavoces. Me di la vuelta para verlo de pie en el escenario. Se veía bastante complacido consigo mismo—. Me doy cuenta de que tenemos a un invitado muy especial esta noche, pero si queréis quedaros en esta fiesta, tendré que pediros que os comportéis como si fuera uno de nosotros y le den a Sasuke algo de espacio. Si no podéis hacer esto, os tendré que acompañar fuera de la propiedad.

Miré hacia la multitud de alrededor de Sasuke y muchas chicas protestaron y se quejaron después del discurso de Suigetsu, pero lo escucharon. Incluso a través de la estrecha multitud, no pude ver a Sasuke y pensé que aún tendría que lidiar con varios admiradores antes de arreglárselas para quedar libre. Me giré hacia la orilla y me pregunté si él sería capaz de encontrarme si me iba hacia la playa.

Unas manos se deslizaron alrededor de mi cintura.

—No me digas que ibas a dejarme con la multitud y te ibas a ir sola —susurró Sasuke en mi oído.

Me apoyé sobre él y disfruté de la comodidad de sus brazos. Odiaba lo perdida que había estado cuando había sido de todos, menos mío.

— Suigetsu no es un mal anfitrión. Sólo le hice saber que quería libertad esta noche para estar contigo y se hizo cargo.

Sonreí.

—Bueno, estás haciendo de su fiesta el evento más extraordinario que esta ciudad jamás ha visto.

Sasuke besó mi cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en voz baja.

Asentí.

—Estoy bien.

Aflojó su agarre y se acercó a mi lado, todavía sosteniéndome contra su lado.

—¿Quieres que nos escapemos por ahí, solos tú y yo, o quieres estar en esta fiesta a la que vinimos? Sólo para que lo sepas, estaré de acuerdo en lo que decidas.

Quería escapar y mantener a Sasuke sólo para mí. Pero también vine esta noche porque Ino me invitó y quería estar con ella un rato y conocer a las otras personas. La multitud pronto volvió a la fiesta. Muchos seguían mirando a Sasuke. No los podía culpar. Yo quería quedarme mirándolo.

—Creo que debería buscar a Ino y mezclarme —dije de mala gana. Sasuke me tomó de las manos y me acercó—. Cuando esto termine, podemos estar algún rato a solas.

Me sonrió maliciosamente.

—Pasar el rato a solas contigo es mi pasatiempo favorito.

Me sonrojé y me di la vuelta hacia el corazón de la fiesta. A medida que pasábamos entre la gente, iban presentándose a sí mismos, y Sasuke nunca dejó de ser agradable y educado. Estrechaba sus manos y algunos valientes invitados le pedían que autografiara sus cosas.

Ino vino a mi lado.

—Oye, siento lo de antes. Espero que Sui lo haya hecho todo más fácil.

—Sí, lo hizo. Ya lo esperábamos, o algo similar, así que no fue una gran sorpresa.

Ino sonrió.

—Bueno, él es el ídolo adolescente más sexy de América.

Sasuke le sonrió y pareció como si ella fuera a desmayarse, así que le di un codazo en las costillas. Necesitaba esforzarse en no abrumar a las chicas con su sonrisa. Ino se controló a sí misma.

—Vale, pues entonces quiero presentarte a algunos amigos. Pero — dijo ella—, probablemente estén más interesados en conocer a tu cita.

—No hay problema, ya lo se.

Nos llevó hacia un grupo de chicas que me resultaban familiares. Recordaba a unas de ellas de la escuela.

—Oigan, chicas, quiero presentaros a Sakura. Estuvo en la escuela durante las últimas semanas. También vendrá en el último curso. Sakura, esta es Jin… —Una pequeña rubia con cabello corto—, Karin… — Una pequeña pelirroja, con cabello ondulado y una sorprendente piel dorada—, y Gen. —Una morena alta. Todas las chicas me sonrieron, pero sus ojos se desviaron hacia Sasuke.

—Te recuerdo de español —dijo Gen, mirando de mí hacia Sasuke.

Cuando miré hacia él, la atención de Sasuke parecía estar enfocada exclusivamente en mí. Me sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo os conocisteis? —preguntó Karin, y los tres pares de ojos se centraron en Sasuke. Sólo Ino parecía acordarse de mi presencia.

Sasuke apretó mi mano.

—La conocí a través de un amigo en común. Después caí bajo sus encantos y, al parecer, no tengo suficiente.

Me sonrojé, y las cuatro chicas tuvieron pintadas unas cursis sonrisas en sus rostros y una de ellas incluso suspiró.

—Guau, no puedo creerme que la novia de Sasuke Uchiha viva en Sea Breeze.

Comencé a corregirla. Yo no era la novia de Sasuke y él se iría pronto.

—Bueno…

— Ella se preocupa por mi privacidad. Pero, me gusta el hecho de que quiera tenerme todo para ella.

Su mano apretó la mía y contuve una carcajada.

Ino suspiró.

—¿Mi hermano sabe algo de Sasuke?

Miré a Sasuke y asintió.

—Sí, lo sabe.

Ino sacudió su cabeza.

—Lo juro, él sabe algo como esto y ni siquiera piensa en que es lo suficientemente importante como para compartirlo conmigo.

—No seas dura con él. Le pedí que no se lo contara a nadie —le aseguré.

Ino no se tranquilizó, pero se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, no creo que me olvide de cómo me he quedado cuando te he visto salir de su auto sosteniendo su mano, juro que creí que estaba alucinando.

Me reí y Sasuke se rió a mi lado.

—Voy a presentarles a otras personas —dijo Ino a sus amigas— . Y seguro que tienen hambre. Os veo luego, chicas.

Durante la siguiente hora, nos presentó a tantas personas que sabía que no podría recordarlos a todos. Pero, sin duda, ellos me recordarían a mí. De alguna manera yo me aparecía famosa a sus ojos. Se me ocurrió que no quería ser el centro de atención. Me preocupaba que no fuera capaz de lidiar con la manera en que esto cambiaba mi vida.

Nos sentamos cerca de la fogata y escuchamos a los chicos hablar sobre la próxima temporada de fútbol. Todos parecían muy emocionados y listos para que iniciara.

Trataban de impresionar a Sasuke con sus historias e incluso un par le preguntaron a Sasuke sobre su gira y su habilidad para tocar la guitarra de oído.

Él respondió a sus preguntas como si se las supiera desde siempre. Su habilidad para actuar tan cómodamente en cualquier situación me asombraba. Hicimos una pequeña multitud cuando otros comenzaron a notar que él estaba respondiendo preguntas y conversando. Esta multitud no parecía tan alocada como la de antes, sólo curiosa. Me comí una salchicha que Sasuke asó para mí mientras hablaba. La había hecho mientras respondía preguntas sobre Emi. Todos los chicos parecían tener preguntas sobre la princesa del pop.

Cuando terminamos de comer, se puso de pie y me tomó de la mano.

—Si nos disculpáis, quiero bailar con Sakura.

Sus rostros brillaron con decepción y creo que incluso escuché a alguien suspirar.

Caminamos lo bastante cerca para escuchar la música. Se agachó, me quitó los tacones y los colocó al lado de sus zapatos. Me sacó de la luz y me puso a la luz de la luna en la playa. Le asintió al pinchadiscos. Que se había colocado en lugar de la banda, y luego me asintió a mí. La canción comenzó e inmediatamente reconocí la voz que venía de los altavoces. Sasuke me sujetó más cerca mientras su suave voz de terciopelo cantaba suavemente las palabras de su canción.

—_Déjame sujetarte cerca sólo por esta noche. Cuando no estás en mis brazos, nada parece estar bien. Sólo ver tu sonrisa ilumina mis noches oscuras. Así que, nena, por favor baila conmigo bajo la luz de la luna._

Sasuke se echó hacia atrás e inclinó mi rostro hacia el suyo.

—_Tu roce es mi única adicción. Tus latidos me quitan el aliento. Romperás mi corazón si no te quedas. Tus suspiros me cantan cada noche y tu risa es mi único sol. Abrázame y susúrrame que me amas. Abrázame y dime que no hay un mundo sin ti a mi lado. Abrázame, necesito que me guíes. No puedo vivir sin ti. Abrázame y susúrrame que me amas. Abrázame y dime que no hay un mundo sin ti a mi lado. Abrázame, necesito que me guíes._

La canción terminó, y yo estaba en los brazos de Sasuke, incapaz de apartar mi mirada de sus ojos oscuros con emoción.

—Nunca había entendido esas palabras hasta esta noche. Las canté, pero no las escribí. No quise grabar la canción, pero perdí la batalla. Ahora, cuando cante esas palabras, tendré un rostro que poner detrás de ellas. —Se detuvo y trazó una línea desde mi oreja hasta mi barbilla—. Sólo espero ser capaz de hacerle frente a esas palabras cuando esté a miles de kilómetros lejos.

Tragué el nudo que tenía en mi garganta. No quería pensar en la idea de él a miles de kilómetros lejos. Apoyé mi cabeza contra su pecho y me sujetó más cerca.

* * *

.

.

AMOOOOOOOOOOOO A ESTE SASUKE TODO MELOSO X3!, YO QUIERO UNO PARA MÍ SOLITA x3!,

espero que les haya gustado (: nos vemos luego (:


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Sasuke me hizo prometer que no iría a trabajar la mañana siguiente, después de quedarnos hablando hasta las tres. El sol estaba más brillante y mis pequeñas persianas blancas no hacían mucho para bloquear la luz. Me estiré y me levanté. Eché un vistazo a la habitación de Hikari, ella ya estaba despierta. Cuando entré en la cocina, estaba poniendo un tazón de cereales. Frunció el ceño.

—Será mejor que no pierdas este trabajo por exceso de sueño. De todos modos, ¿A qué hora llegaste?

Ya era hora de contarle lo de Sasuke. Quería que lo acompañara a un acto benéfico la semana siguiente y debía contárselo a Hikari. No sabía por dónde empezar, así que me senté en la mesa.

—Tenemos que hablar de algo.

Se sentó con su plato en la mesa.

—Chica, si me dices que estás embarazada, me da algo.

Me reí.

—Eso no va a pasar. Y, no, no es sobre eso.

Hikari ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Eso responderá mi pregunta sobre la hora en que llegaste anoche?

Asentí.

Me hizo un gesto con la cuchara para que continuara y luego tomó un gran bocado de sus cereales. Tomé una respiración profunda.

—No estoy segura de por dónde empezar.

Hikari se detuvo con la cuchara en el aire.

—¿Quieres decir que esto va a ser así de bueno?

Rodé mis ojos. A veces deseaba que ella fuera una madre normal, pero entonces yo no sería normal, ¿Por qué esperar que ella lo fuera?

—Bueno, cuando trabajabas para los Uchiha, ¿Sabías para quién trabajabas?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto, el roquero adolescente Sasuke Uchiha. No podía pasar por alto sus fotos por las paredes.

Suspiré, aliviada de que al menos supiera eso.

—Bueno, estoy saliendo con él. —Me detuve y esperé.

Tragó el bocado y dejó caer su mandíbula.

—Ni hablar.

Esperaba una respuesta más profunda de ella. Pero entonces, la profundidad no era realmente una de las características de Hikari.

—Hemos estado viéndonos durante un par de semanas y bueno, tiene que ir a Hollywood para un acto benéfico la semana que viene y quiere que lo acompañe como su cita.

Eso captó la atención de Hikari.

—¿Él quiere llevarte a Hollywood?

Asentí con la cabeza y mordió su cereal en pocos segundos.

—No creo que sea buena idea —dijo finalmente.

No había esperado que le importara si me iba o no.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Se echo hacia atrás en el asiento y suspiró.

—Sakura, hasta Sasuke Uchiha, nunca habías salido con nadie. Eres hermosa, pero eres joven e ingenua. Su mundo no es algo para lo que estés lista. Claro, salir con él aquí es una cosa, pero entrar en su mundo es otra. Sé que no soy la mejor madre del mundo, pero te amo y voy a decirte que no, para protegerte. No estás lista para eso, y el dolor que esto te va a causar no se puede comparar con nada de lo que hayas experimentado. Una relación con él, con cualquier cantidad razonable de tiempo, es imposible. Sólo vas a enamorarte de él, y él se va a ir. Tiene que hacerlo. No puede ser Sasuke Uchiha en Sea Breeze, Alabama.

Quería discutir, pero sabía que tenía razón.

—Yo ya estoy enamorada—susurré.

Se puso de pie, caminó hacia mí, puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y apretó.

—Ah, bebé, estás a punto de descubrir realmente lo que el amor duele. —Me besó la cabeza y salió por la puerta trasera.

No podría ir y eso me decepcionó, pero de alguna manera sabía que sería lo mejor. Yo no encajaba en su mundo en Hollywood. Ni siquiera podía manejar algo tan simple como la secundaria.

Sasuke no tomó bien la decisión de mi madre, pero la aceptó. Decir adiós, aunque sea por un momento, hizo que me doliera el pecho. Le tuve pavor todo el día. Si esto era lo que sentía al verlo irse durante poco tiempo, ¿Cómo de peor sería en septiembre? Lo oí caminar detrás de mí antes de que dijera algo. Me levanté de mi trabajo con las rosas y me volví hacia él.

Parecía alguien sacado de una revista, luché contra en impulso de extender mi mano y apoderarme del Sasuke a quién yo amaba, no del desconocido delante mio.

Extendió la mano, tomando la mía y me quitó el guante de jardín.

—Ya te echo de menos —dijo, mientras empezaba a besar mis dedos—. Estos van a ser dos días muy largos.

Me obligué a sonreír.

—Se acabarán antes de que nos demos cuenta.

Frunció el ceño y me acercó más a él.

—Que Dios me ayude si me piden que cante una canción de amor. No sé si seré capaz de recordar las letras.

Sonreí y extendí mi mano para pasar los dedos por su grueso y oscuro pelo.

—Vas a tener a todos comiendo de la palma de tu mano. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es sonreír.

Sonrió abiertamente.

—Creo que eres un poco tendenciosa.

Me eché a reír.

—No, no lo soy. Te he visto hechizando una habitación llena de chicas con sólo una sonrisa.

Frunció el ceño y se inclinó para besar mi mejilla, y luego besó un camino a mi oreja antes de susurrar:

—Tú eres la única a la que me interesa hechizar.

Suspiré.

—Bueno, no te preocupes, estoy completamente hechizada.

Se echó hacia atrás y metió la mano en su bolsillo.

—Tengo algo para ti, pero en realidad es para mí. Necesito que lo tomes, así seré capaz de estar tranquilo mientras estoy fuera.

Sostenía un teléfono plano en su mano.

—Por favor mantenlo contigo en todo momento, así podré oír tu voz cuando lo necesite. —De alguna manera se las arregló para decir las únicas palabras que me harían aceptar un regalo como este de él.

—No sé si puedo usarlo. Parece complicado.

Sonrió.

—Es una pantalla táctil. Al tocar la pantalla, todos los botones necesarios aparecen.

Seguí las instrucciones y la pantalla cobró vida.

—Es como el iPod que me diste.

—Eso es porque es un iPhone.

Lo puse en mi bolsillo.

—Solo estoy a una llamada de distancia. —Sasuke sonrió con tristeza. —Odio esto. —

No quería hacer las cosas más difíciles para él, así que me obligué a sonreír—. Volverás pronto.

Se acercó y se inclinó para besarme.

No quise cerrar los ojos. Quise verlo mientras hacía girar mi mundo. En el momento en que su mano trazó mi cara, perdí toda la concentración y simplemente disfruté de estar en sus brazos. Dio un paso atrás y rompió el beso.

—Regresaré tan pronto como pueda —dijo con voz ronca.

Me gustó saber que nuestro beso le había afectado.

—Lo sé.

Me dio una sonrisa más y se fue. Lo observé hasta que estuvo casi fuera de mi vista. Él se dio la vuelta y se detuvo a mirarme. Se llevó dos dedos a la boca y sopló un beso hacia mí antes de dar la vuelta a la esquina. El pequeño teléfono en mi bolsillo me recordó que me llamaría pronto y oiría su voz. Tendría que ser suficiente para soportarlo.

Naruto me llevó a casa después del trabajo. Sasuke había dejado un coche para que me llevara a casa, pero no me atreví a ir en su auto, sin él.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para hacerte sonreír? —preguntó, cuando nos detuvimos junto al apartamento.

Suspiré y forcé una sonrisa.

—Nada.

Se recostó en su asiento y cerró los ojos.

—Espero que sepa lo que tiene.

Miré a mi amigo, sin saber qué decir. Dejé caer mi mano de la puerta del coche. Al parecer, quería hablar.

—Yo soy la única que se ha llevado algo especial. Sasuke no es como las personas piensan. Es un chico maravilloso, es amable, educado y dulce. Me hace reír y es feliz solo con tenerme. En sus brazos me siento segura. Es como si al final hubiera encontrado el lugar al que pertenezco.

Naruto dejó escapar una breve y fuerte risa.

—Sakura, tenerte no es una dificultad para él, puedo prometértelo. ¿Y cómo sabes que no puedes encontrar todas esas cualidades en otra persona? Sasuke no es el único tío en la tierra amable, educado y dulce.

—Estoy segura de que tienes razón. Pero ningún chico de los que he conocido ha hecho que el corazón me vaya a mil por hora y que entre tal hormigueo con sólo entrar en la habitación. De algún modo, él es el único que ha sido capaz de tocar mi alma.

Naruto suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Tienes razón, no es algo que cualquiera pueda hacer por ti. Es sólo que apesta que Sasuke Uchiha sea el único que haga que te estremezcas.

Dejé escapar una pequeña risa.

—Siempre lo amaré. Pero sé que pronto, tendré que aprender a vivir sin él y seguir adelante. Sólo que ahora mismo no es el momento.

Naruto asintió.

Abrí la puerta y salí.

—Gracias por traerme.

Sonrió.

—Cuando haga falta.

Caminé adentro. Naruto era un gran tipo y si yo no amara tanto a Sasuke, tal vez podría sentir algo por él. Pero mi alma ya estaba tomada.

No quería quedarme dormida por miedo a perderme la llamada de Sasuke. Barrí la cocina y fregué el baño antes de finalmente tomar una ducha. Dejé el teléfono en el lavabo por si el teléfono sonaba. Cuando terminé, me puse el camisón y entonces volví a la cama, luchando contra el impulso de acurrucarme. Sabía que si lo hacía, caería dormida. Cerrar los ojos estaba fuera de cuestión a pesar de lo mucho que me pesaban. Me senté en el borde de la cama y pensé en la verosimilitud de que él me llamara esta noche.

Casi me había convencido de que no llamaría cuando oí a Sasuke cantando Wanted Dead or Alive. No esperaba un tono de llamada como este y me reí mientras contestaba el teléfono.

—Hola.

—Hola, preciosa.

—¿Puede ser que tenga la única versión grabada de Sasuke Uchiha cantando Wanted Dead or Alive de tono de llamada? —le pregunté, incapaz de detener la sonrisa tonta de mi cara.

—Sí, así es. Cuando pensé en una canción para que sonara cuando te llamara, me di cuenta de que nunca había grabado una canción que te gustase, así que fui a mi estudio en casa y grabé lo único que sabía que disfrutarías.

Sonreí y puse las piernas estilo indio en mi cama.

—Resulta que me he convertido en una fan obsesionada. Podrías haber puesto cualquiera de tus canciones y habría sido feliz.

—¡Ah! ¿Sí? Ojalá me hubieras dicho que eras una fan. Habría dejado abierta mi puerta para que pudieras colarte y echar perfume en mi almohada.

Me reí en voz alta y entonces me cubrí la boca para que Hikari no se despertase y viniera. No había vuelto a discutir con ella por Sasuke y esperaba no hacerlo.

—Yo no uso perfume.

—¿Quieres decir que hueles así de bien sin ayuda?

—Supongo que sí.

—Hmm…bueno, que te parece si te firmo un autógrafo en una parte de tu cuerpo…yo elijo. —Se rió entre dientes en el teléfono.

Me sonrojé y la sonrisa tonta se quedó en mi cara.

—Bueno, quizá no estoy tan loca como una fan, pero soy una. Escucho tu música todas las noches mientras me duermo.

Gimió.

—Sakura, ¿Tenías que recordármelo? Ya me es bastante difícil cerrar los ojos para dormir. No necesito imágenes de ti acurrucada en tu cama, con el pelo suelto, escuchándome cantarte al oído.

—Lo siento, pero no quiero que pienses que prefiero el trabajo de Jon Bon Jovi al tuyo.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

—Te echo de menos.

—Yo también te echo de menos.

—Duérmete. Te veré pronto.

Suspiré y deseé tener un póster suyo en la pared.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke.

—Buenas noches, Sakura.

Le di a colgar y me metí en las sábanas con Sasuke sonando en mis oídos.

* * *

La Sra. Chiyo estaba de pie sobre Akane, que parecía estar haciendo pan, cuando entré en la cocina, a la mañana siguiente.

—Ahora la Sra. Uchiha dice que necesita que sea integral, pero lo quiere suave y esponjoso, no pesado.

Akane asintió con la cabeza y continuó amasando la masa frente a ella. Sonreí y pasé junto a ellas hacia la sala de lavandería para cambiarme. El día de hoy no iba a ser fácil sin Sasuke, pero al menos estaba en su casa, cerca de sus cosas. Era mejor que nada. Me puse mi uniforme y volví a la cocina.

—Adelante y agarra un poco de pan fresco de por allí. Akane lo hizo para el almuerzo de hoy, pero está realmente bueno con un poco de mantequilla mientras aún está caliente.

No tenían que decírmelo dos veces. Mi estómago gruñó. Corté un pedazo y le puse mantequilla. El pan fresco hecho en casa derretía mi boca.

—Oye, no te comas todo lo bueno. —Naruto me dio un codazo en las costillas y tomó el cuchillo para rebanarse un pedazo también.

Le sonreí.

—Buenos días a ti también.

Sonrió y le dio un mordisco a su pan. Naruto cerró los ojos y gimió en voz alta y la pobre Akane saltó.

La Sra. Chiyo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Muchacho, ¿No puedes comer en silencio?

Con una sonrisa, sacudió la cabeza.

—No.

Me limpié las manos en una servilleta de papel y me giré hacia la Sra. Chiyo.

—¿Qué tiene hoy para mí?

Sonrió y señaló la despensa.

—Te necesito para que revises y compruebes todas las fechas de caducidad. Tenemos que tirar todo lo que esté viejo y remplazarlo.

Asentí y me fui directa a trabajar. Con Sasuke cantando en mis oídos, la mañana pasó volando.

Naruto se unió a mí a la hora de comer.

—¿Cómo te va? —Me sonrió y se sentó con su plato lleno de comida.

—Bien, gracias, ¿Y a ti?

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Lo mismo de siempre, supongo.

Me estudió, como esperando que yo dijera algo.

—¿Qué? —Le pregunté, antes de tomar otro bocado de mi Sándwich Reuben.

—Nada, sólo que pensaba que podrías estar un poco enfadada. No has hablado mucho esta mañana y me figuré que ya lo sabías.

Fruncí el ceño y bajé mi vaso.

—¿Qué? —Parecía que intentaba decidir si contestarme o no—. ¿Y bien?

—Um, ¿Por qué no salimos fuera y comemos… y hablamos?

Un nudo nervioso se formó en mi estómago, pero quería saber lo que Naruto sabía y yo no. Cogí mi comida y lo seguí al mirador.

—Está bien, dime de qué se trata.

Naruto no se sentó. Se acercó al borde del mirador y apoyó una cadera contra la barandilla.

—Ino está subscrita por e-mail a varios sitios web de noticias adolescentes. Esta mañana vino corriendo a mi cuarto antes de irme, preguntándome si aún estabas saliendo con Sasuke. Le dije que sí y me enseño el Teen Star Follower. Salían fotos de Sasuke, tomadas ayer por la noche en la ciudad con la actriz Kokoro Baisotei.

Mi estómago se estremeció, pero esto me había pasado antes con Sasuke y sabía que él no podría hacer nada con las fotos publicitarias y como la noticias se reportaban.

Forcé una sonrisa.

—No es gran cosa. Tiene que dejarse tomar esas fotos por razones publicitarias. No estoy preocupada.

Naruto suspiró y metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero para sacar unos papeles.

—Las imprimí.

Tome los papeles de sus manos y me dejé caer en el asiento con las imágenes de Sasuke sosteniendo las manos de una hermosa chica de cabello oscuro. Una foto le mostraba inclinándose hacia abajo y riéndose de lo que ella estaba diciendo.

La otra lo mostraba con su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella, señalando hacia algo y sonriendo. No quería leer las palabras pero me vi a mí misma leyéndolo de todos modos:

—Anoche Sasuke Uchiha fue visto por primera vez en las últimas semanas de brazo de Kokoro Baisotei (The Dream Date y Winter Way). Ambos parecían muy interesados el uno en el otro. Suponemos que los rumores de que Sasuke ha estado escondiendo a una nueva chica, con suerte, son falsos ya que parece muy interesado en la Señorita Koko.

Le entregué los papeles a Naruto y me levanté.

—No tengo hambre. Tengo que volver al trabajo.

Me agarró del brazo cuando pasé a su lado.

—Él no te merece.

No quería que viera mi cara, porque las lágrimas amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento.

—Yo no soy parte de su mundo. Él tiene una vida fuera de su vida de aquí conmigo —me ahogué en un susurro. Me solté y empecé a regresar a la casa.

Naruto se colocó detrás de mí y me agarró la mano.

—Detente, Sakura.

Me detuve, pero no me di la vuelta. Las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas y no quería humillarme.

—Sé que he dicho esto antes, pero tú vales más de lo que él te da. Eres hermosa, inteligente, amable, y divertida, y no te importa si tú cabello está hecho un desastre o si se te rompe una uña. No estás demasiado ocupada para jugar al ajedrez con un anciano y estás manteniendo a tu madre y nunca te quejas. —Suspiró, tomó mi rostro, y lo giró hacia él—. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de lo especial que eres?

Mantuve baja la mirada.

Limpió mis lágrimas.

—Debería patearle el culo por hacerte llorar.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Elegí esto. Es mi elección. Yo lo elegí. No puedo evitar lo que mi corazón siente.

Naruto apretó su mandíbula y asintió con la cabeza antes de dejar caer las manos y dar un paso atrás como si lo hubiera quemado. Era un buen tipo. Odiaba que la verdad lo lastimara tanto.

Cerré la brecha que él había creado y extendí una mano para tocarle la cara.

—Tú también eres especial y un día alguien va a robarte el corazón y convertirse en una chica con suerte. —Dejé caer la mano y me di la vuelta para alejarme.

—Pero, ¿Y si ella ya lo ha hecho, pero su corazón está tomado? — preguntó en un ronco susurro.

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo, entonces me di la vuelta para mirarlo.

—Entonces es que ella no es la correcta.

Caminó hacia mí en una larga zancada.

—¿Pero qué pasa si ella está equivocada? —preguntó, justo antes de que su boca cayera sobre la mía.

Me sorprendió al principio y a continuación entré en pánico. No podía estar haciendo esto. Puse mis manos sobre su pecho y lo empujé antes de girar y correr. Corrí directamente a mi bicicleta y pedaleé hacia casa lo más rápido que pude.

El teléfono sonó. Acababa de llegar a mi calle y estaba sin aliento por haber pedaleado tan rápido. Me detuve, dejándome caer contra un árbol y respiré hondo. Necesitaba responder a esto. Hablaría con él sobre la actriz cuándo llegara a casa, pero no sacaría conclusiones mientras él no estuviera aquí para defenderse. Incluso aunque las imágenes fueran bastante incriminatorias.

—Hola —contesté.

—¿Dónde estás? —La voz de Sasuke sonaba fuerte y tensa.

—Uh… —Me di cuenta de que eran las dos de la tarde, y estaba casi en casa. ¿Cómo podría explicar eso?—. Bueno, estoy parada junto a la carretera hablando contigo —dije en el tono más suave que pude reunir.

—¿Por qué no estás en mi casa? —Su tono sonaba un poco menos fuerte, pero aún tenso.

—Bueno, eh…—No quería mentir, pero tampoco quería decir la verdad. Al menos, no por teléfono—. Me voy a casa temprano.

Hizo una pausa durante un minuto.

—¿Vas a decirme por qué?

—¿Tengo que hacerlo?

—Sí, creo que debes.

—Me duele la cabeza. —No era mentira.

—Itachi me acaba de llamar. Vio algo desde su ventana hará unos treinta minutos.

Suspiré y apoyé la cabeza contra el árbol.

—Esto es algo que quería esperar y discutir cuando llegaras a casa.

—No puedo esperar. Dijo que estabas llorando y dijo que…dijo que Naruto te beso.

La última parte sonó tan fuerte y enojada que temí por Naruto.

—Hay mucho más que eso.

—Entonces dime.

Sabía que esto no terminaría hasta que le contara todo.

—La hermana de Naruto, Ino, vio en internet unas fotos tuyas de anoche con Kokoro Baisotei y tú estabas realmente muy simpático y delicado en ellas. Parecías feliz. Pasé un mal trago con las fotos, y Naruto dijo algunas cosas de nuestra relación que yo no quería oír y lloré un poco. Él me detuvo y trató de consolarme y empecé a dejarme llevar de nuevo y me… me besó.

Sasuke no dijo nada durante lo que parecía toda una vida.

—Está despedido y ahora voy en un avión de regreso a casa.

—¡Sasuke, no! Él, él…creo que está enamorado de mí.

Sasuke dejó escapar una risa firme.

—Lo sé.

—Bueno, sólo estaba preocupado por mí y trataba de convencerme de que alguien como él sería un mejor partido para mí.

Sasuke siseó.

—¡Ahora está despedido! Te dije que no lo despediría a menos el dijera algo en tu contra y lo hizo. Trató de convencerte de que no te amo.

Suspiré. No podía soportar esto. Todo era por mi culpa.

—Yo no le devolví el beso y lo aparté rápidamente. No ha pasado nada.

—Sé que no lo hiciste y que lo empujaste. Itachi lo vio todo. También te vio correr a toda prisa. Me llamó y me lo dijo inmediatamente. Salí de una sesión de fotos y llamé a mi piloto. Ahora voy de camino a ti.

—Ya me has explicado lo de las fotos. Pero no estaba preparada para verlas de primera mano, y leer las palabras de los periodistas no fue divertido. Traté de manejarlo sin molestarte.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Cada una de esas fotos fueron tomadas anoche por su publicista. Va a salir en una nueva película y necesitan la propaganda. Me dijeron que hacer en cada una de las fotos.

El alivio apartó un poco el dolor, pero la culpa todavía pesaba en mí, ya que Naruto iba a perder su puesto de trabajo.

—Gracias por explicármelo todo.

Se rió otra vez y ese fue el sonido cálido que tanto me gustaba.

—Espérame. Te veré pronto.

—Lo haré.

* * *

.

.

.

Y SIGO INSISTIENDO EN QUE QUIERO UN SASUKE ASÍ X3. JHAJHA

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO :D,


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Sasuke no tuvo que despedir a Naruto; él renunció. La Sra. Chiyo dijo que era lo mejor y, para que no me preocupara, Naruto volvería a la universidad en unas semanas, y probablemente necesitaba este tiempo libre para prepararse. Sin embargo, Gaara también renunció, y eso dejó a la Sra. Chiyo con un problema. Sin sirvientes.

—He visto dos candidatos hoy, y solo uno es apropiado. Pero necesitará algo de ayuda por ser su primera vez —La Sra. Chiyo se detuvo sobre un montón de hojas frente a ella.

—Lo haré esta noche. Sé cómo. El único candidato apropiado puede ayudarme.

La Sra. Chiyo posó sus ojos en mí y frunció el ceño.

—No estoy segura. Al amo Sasuke no le va a gustar mucho. Ya está quejándose de ti trabajando fuera en el sol, y me hizo prometerle no hacerte tocar camarones u ostras de nuevo desde que descubrió cuánto los odias.

Me reí.

—Bueno, lo superará. Además, ¿Qué mas puedes hacer?

La Sra. Chiyo mordió su labio inferior, y luego asintió.

—Bueno, supongo que tienes razón. Tú eres mi única salida de este lío.

La puerta se abrió, y Sasuke entró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ah, justo a quien quería ver. —Se inclinó y besó mi nariz, y le dio a la Sra. Chiyo su encantadora sonrisa de niño pequeño.

—¿Tienes algo de té dulce?

—Sabe que sí. Acabo de hacer uno fresco —Se incorporó para servir su bebida—. Mientras está aquí, quería hacerle saber que como despidió a mis sirvientes, Sakura estará ocupada esta noche con el chico nuevo entrenándolo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—No, no va a hacerlo.

—Sasuke, no veo por qué no. La Sra. Chiyo necesita ayuda —

Me incorporé y puse mis manos en las caderas, lista para pelear.

Él sonrió y deslizó sus brazos por los míos.

—La familia cenará fuera esta noche, y yo estaré ocupado. No necesitamos sirvientes —

Se giró hacia la Sra. Chiyo y sonrió—. Tómese la noche libre. —Me miró—. ¿Me harías el honor de ir a cenar conmigo?

La Sra. Chiyo se echó a reír, y yo sonreí.

—Me encantaría.

Tomó mi mano y me guió hacia la entrada a la parte principal de la casa.

—Buenas noches, Sra. Chiyo —dijo por encima del hombro.

Caminamos a su habitación.

—Hice que mi estilista te comprara ropa para el viaje que no llegaste a hacer conmigo. Si queremos disfrutar una comida sin admiradores, entonces tenemos que ir a un lugar donde el código de vestimenta sea un poco más estricto que en la mayoría —Abrió su gran closet entró y salió con una larga caja blanca. —Para ti —dijo sonriendo.

No me gustaba la idea de él comprándome ropa, pero la sonrisa ansiosa en su rostro me hizo morder mi lengua y olvidarlo. La puse sobre la cama y la abrí. En el interior había un vestido azul pálido que parecía estar hecho con una tela tan delicada que se rompería cuando lo tocara.

—Tengo miedo de dañarlo —susurré y lo miré a él.

Se rió y se acercó detrás de mí. Su aliento acariciaba mi oído.

—Todo lo que vas a hacer es causar la envidia de todos a tu alrededor —Volvió a su closet y regresó con una caja de zapatos—. Necesitarás estos también.

La abrí. Dentro había un par de zapatos plateados de tacón de puntilla con tiras.

—Espero poder caminar en estos. —

Mi voz sonó nerviosa, incluso para mí.

Él tomó uno, lo deslizó por su dedo y lo dejó colgando.

—Estos sí se ven complicados, pero puedo imaginarlos puestos, y la imagen me está haciendo sudar. Necesitamos alejarte de mí. —Tomó el vestido y me guió a una habitación de huéspedes—. Tienes un baño a tu disposición, y encontrarás que tiene todo lo que podrías necesitar para vestirte para esta noche.

—Está bien —dije, mientras él dejaba el vestido sobre la cama y regresaba a la puerta.

Me dio una sonrisa arrogante—. Te recogeré a las siete, si eso está bien.

Miré el reloj en la mesa de noche. Decía un cuarto para las seis ahora.

—Te veo entonces.

Hizo una reverencia y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Caminé al baño contiguo. Maquillaje y geles de baño, jabones, sales, cremas y diferentes lociones corporales, splashes, y polvos llenaban los mostradores de mármol. Mordí mi labio para no reír en voz alta. Él había estado preparado para que yo dijera "sí". Un pedazo de papel estaba sobre las toallas, paños de baño, esponjas, lufas y otros objetos que nunca había visto antes. La tomé y sonreí cuando me di cuenta de que era de Sasuke.

Sakura,

No tenía idea de lo que necesitarías. Me tomé la libertad de comprar todo lo que pensé que olía bien. Nada de ello huele tan bien como tú, pero la vendedora me aseguró que todas las mujeres querían sentirse mimadas en el baño.

Así que solo lo compré todo. En cuanto al maquillaje, tú no necesitas ninguno. Tu belleza natural es suficiente para ponerme de rodillas, pero quería que fueras feliz, así que hice que la vendedora me diera todo lo que una hermosa pelirosa con piel increíble y sorprendentes ojos verdes con pestañas que son largas y rizadas sin ningún tipo de ayuda podría necesitar.

Dijo que parecía como que no necesitabas nada, pero me dio un par de cosas que creía te harían feliz.

Te amo, Sasuke.

Me reí, tomé la nota, y la guardé en mi bolso. Olí las diferentes fragancias y finalmente me decidí por una, y luego comencé la tarea de verme lo suficientemente bonita para el vestido.

Sasuke tocó a mi puerta exactamente a las siete, y me deslicé sobre los sexys tacones plateados. Me quedaban perfectamente. Él, de verdad, había hecho su tarea. Abrí la puerta, y mi corazón se aceleró. Verlo en un esmoquin negro hizo que mis rodillas se pusieran ligeramente débiles.

—Realmente deberías advertirle a alguien antes de que te muestres ante ellos vestido así —dije con asombro en mi voz.

Nunca había visto a nadie tan increíblemente perfecto. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que él estaba mirándome, bueno, mi cuerpo, y su mirada se detuvo en mis pies.

—Creo que voy a darle a mi estilista un aumento.

Sus ojos encontraron los míos, y sonrió, una lenta y sexy sonrisa que no ayudó a mis débiles rodillas.

—Eres increíble —dijo finalmente, tomando mi mano y halándome contra él.

Su cálido, limpio olor a jabón, enjuague bucal, y Sasuke, hizo correr la sangre en mis venas.

Sus labios tocaron mi oreja.

—Quiero tomarte, besarte, y disfrutarte en este vestido justo aquí en esta habitación toda la noche, pero no puedo.

Me estremecí.

—Por favor no te estremezcas. Me hace algo —dijo en mi oído de nuevo.

Sonreí.

—Bueno, deja de susurrar en mi oído y trazar figuras en mi espalda desnuda, y yo me detendré —me obligué a decir a través del deseo obstruyendo mi garganta.

Tomó mi mano y comenzamos a caminar.

—Tengo que ponernos alrededor de la gente. Ahora —dijo con un sentido de urgencia que comprendía completamente.

Bee estaba a la puerta del Bentley que había visto usar solo a la Sra. Uchiha. Él asintió.

—Señorita Haruno, señor Uchiha —dijo sin emoción mientras entrábamos.

Sasuke puso su brazo detrás de mi espalda.

—Sé de buena fuente que no te gusta la mayoría de la comida de mar.

Sonreí y asentí, sabiendo que la fuente era el Sr. Sarutobi.

—Así que, estoy limitado a dos opciones. Esta área es para turistas. El ocasional turista de siempre, pero hay unos establecimientos más difíciles para entrar. ¿Has escuchado alguna vez de "Le Cellier"?

Por supuesto que no. Negué con la cabeza.

—He estado ahí un par de veces. Es bueno, pero más importante, es un lugar donde podemos disfrutar una comida juntos y no lidiar con admiradores.

Dejé salir un suspiro feliz, me recosté en el asiento y crucé mis piernas. Sasuke se aclaró la garganta, y lo miré.

—Podrías intentar no mostrarme ninguna pierna mientras estamos solos. Estoy teniendo un momento difícil por ello. —Su sonrisa era forzada, y contuve una sonrisa.

—Lo siento —dije suavemente y metí mis piernas cruzadas hacia el asiento.

Llegamos al establecimiento, y había hombres esperando para abrir nuestra puerta. Sasuke tomó mi mano y nos llevó hacia la anfitriona, quien inmediatamente notó a Sasuke.

—Señor Uchiha, tenemos lista su mesa. Por aquí.

Sasuke estaba en lo cierto. Los otros comensales no iban a venir a pedir autógrafos, pero sí lo reconocieron mientras caminábamos. Muchos susurraron, y sus ojos lo siguieron. Estábamos ubicados en una mesa alejada del comedor principal, donde no había gente alrededor nuestro.

Sasuke movió la silla para mí, y me senté, agradecida de que no íbamos a estar a la vista de los ojos curiosos.

Sasuke sonrió.

—¿Lees francés, o debo ordenar por ti?

—¿El menú está en francés? —pregunté, sorprendida.

Él asintió.

—Sí, y sé que debo alejarme de las ostras y camarones. ¿Estás de acuerdo con ternera o langosta?

No estaba muy segura de con qué estaba de acuerdo. El restaurante más bonito en que jamás había estado tenía un menú en inglés y nada costaba más de quince dólares.

—Sólo ordena algo que creas que me gustará. —

Rió entre dientes—. Está bien.

Un mesero apareció, y Sasuke ordenó en francés, por supuesto. Lo miré, hipnotizada por su voz y la forma en que las palabras extranjeras fluían de su boca con tanta facilidad.

Se detuvo.

—¿Qué quieres beber?

Fruncí el ceño y casi odié preguntar.

—¿Tienen Coca Cola?

Él rió entre dientes y volvió a hablar en francés.

Una vez que estuvimos solos de nuevo, se inclinó hacia mí y susurró—: Te ordené langosta porque sé que aquí es buena. Además, no sabe para nada como ostras o camarones.

Antes de que pudiera responder, una Coca Cola apareció frente a mí, y frente a Sasuke. Él tomó un sorbo y estiró una mano hacia mí. Deslicé mi mano en la suya y suspiré.

—Es difícil estar cerca de ti y no tocarte de alguna manera.

Sabía exactamente a qué se refería. El pensamiento debió ser uno feliz, pero el hecho de que estábamos a mitad de julio me recordaba lo cerca que estaba de no poder tocarlo más.

—No se suponía que eso te pondría triste —dijo suavemente.

Me obligué a sonreír.

—No lo hace. Solo estaba pensando acerca de lo rápido que terminará el verano. Lo rápido que ya se ha ido.

Sus ojos mostraron una emoción que no comprendí.

—Lo sé —dijo y apretó su agarre sobre mi mano.

Miró la bebida frente a él, y luego a mí con tristeza en sus ojos.

—No puedo pensar en ello ahora mismo. Dejarte será lo más difícil que jamás he tenido que hacer. No estoy seguro cómo seré capaz de hacerlo —se calló y volvió su mirada lejos de mí.

Deseé no haber traído a colación nuestro futuro cercano. Odiaba ver el dolor en sus ojos.

—Lo resolveremos. No dejemos que nos desanime ahora. Aún tenemos un mes y medio.

Forzó una sonrisa y asintió.

—Tienes razón —Sasuke se paró y rodeó la mesa y levantó su mano.

Lo miré en su esmoquin, y mi respiración se cortó en mis pulmones. Él, realmente, era impresionantemente hermoso.

—¿Bailarías conmigo?

Deslicé mi mano en la suya y lo seguí hacia el salón principal, donde la banda tocaba. Me metí en sus brazos y deseé poder quedarme ahí para siempre. Sus manos descansaban en mi espalda baja, y yo deslicé mis manos hacia arriba y las dejé en sus hombros. Con mi altura extra, gracias a mis tacones asesinos, estaba más cerca a su metro ochenta y ocho. Se inclinó hasta que el calor de su aliento me hizo cosquillas en mi oído y cuello.

—Te sientes increíble en mis brazos.

Me estremecí y deslicé una mano detrás de su cuello.

—Sin embargo, si el anciano caballero de la mesa a nuestra izquierda no deja de comerse con los ojos tus piernas, voy a tener que ir a sacarlo.

Contuve la risa y giré mi cabeza para ver al ofensivo anciano.

—Estás loco —susurré.

Él asintió.

—He estado loco desde el día en que subí a mi habitación y te encontré limpiando algo del piso. Nunca olvidaré pensar, "no me importa si ella se escabulló hasta aquí para acercarse a mí, si ella me deja enredar mis dedos en ese cabello rosa y mirar dentro esos ojos verdes de bebé, puede acercarse tanto como quiera."

No me había dado cuenta de que había sentido algo por mí ese primer día.

—¿En serio? Pensé que estabas enojado porque una admiradora loca se había colado dentro.

Sonrió con malicia.

—¿Cómo crees que alguien se enoje con alguien que pudo haber caído del cielo?

Me sonrojé y posé mi cabeza en su pecho. Terminamos el resto del baile en silencio. Memoricé sus latidos y cerré mis ojos para conservar el momento en la memoria. Sabía que un día no muy lejano necesitaría recordar lo bueno que había sido este momento. Cuando todo acabe, no quería pensar nunca que había cometido un error al amarlo.

Quería recordar siempre cómo me hizo sentir, y así sabría que el dolor valió la pena.

Sasuke me regresó a mi asiento antes de tomar el suyo. Tomé un trago de mi Coca cola y noté que había un tipo de pan en una bandeja de plata en el centro de la mesa. Sasuke cortó una rebanada de pan y le puso algo que podría haber sido aceite en lugar de mantequilla, y luego me lo ofreció.

—Su pan es muy bueno —me aseguró.

Tomé un mordisco y decidí que el aceite extraño sabía mucho mejor que la mantequilla. Él había untado un trozo con el aceite delicioso y de alguna manera se las arregló para ser sexy mientras comía pan. Me pregunté si le daban lecciones sobre esas cosas a las estrellas de rock. Y si lo hacían, si podría entrar en una de esas lecciones.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó.

No me había dado cuenta de que mis pensamientos se mostraban en mi rostro. Me encogí de hombros.

—Estoy pensando en la manera en que haces cosas tan simples, como comer pan, atractivas.

Me dio una sonrisa torcida y se inclinó hacia mí.

—Tal vez de la misma forma que haces sexy el respirar.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, confundida.

Levantó sus cejas.

—Cuando respiras, me da escalofríos.

Reí y sacudí mi cabeza.

—Eres muy bueno con las palabras.

Me guiñó un ojo, se recostó en su asiento y tomó un trago de su Coca cola.

—Me haces sentir poético.

Un mesero llegó detrás de Sasuke, y escuché uno detrás de mí así que me senté con la espalda recta y esperé que ellos sirvieran nuestra ensalada.

—Lo maravilloso de Alabama es que recibes nueces en tu ensalada —dijo Sasuke cuando los meseros se fueron.

Concordé con él. Me encantaban las nueces, pero nunca antes pensé en ponerlas en mi ensalada.

Una vez terminamos nuestra comida, y Sasuke pagó la cuenta, fuimos afuera hacia Bee y el Bentley esperándonos en la puerta del frente. Cómo hizo eso Bee, jamás lo sabría, pero él siempre estaba a tiempo. Fuimos a mi apartamento en silencio. Me acurruqué en los brazos de Sasuke y él jugó con mi cabello. Fue uno de esos momentos cuando las palabras no son necesarias.

Bee ralentizó y se estacionó justo en la calle frente a mi apartamento.

—Gracias por esta noche.

Sasuke sonrió hacia mí e inclinó mi cara para que coincidiera con la suya antes de besarme suavemente. Cerré mis ojos y me presioné más cerca a él. Se apartó solo lo suficiente para mirar a mis ojos.

—Te amo, Sakura Haruno —susurró con voz ronca.

Sonreí y besé su rostro con suavidad.

—También te amo, Sasuke Uchiha.

Gimió, me trajo más cerca, y enterró su cara en mi cabello. Quería quedarme así para siempre. No quería que septiembre llegara nunca.

—Tú eres cada canción que he cantado. Jamás dejaré que algo te lastime de nuevo. Por primera vez en mi vida, mis sueños no son sobre mí —

Levanté mis ojos para encontrar los suyos, y él sonrió.

—Son sobre ti.

* * *

.

.

.

Este cap me saco más suspiros de lo normal :').


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

La mañana del domingo, dormí hasta tarde otra vez. Podía oír a Hikari en la cocina. Me estiré antes de levantarme y tomar mi teléfono, deslizándolo en el bolsillo de los pantalones de mi pijama. Se suponía que me encontraría con Sasuke esta tarde para ir a surfear, algo que nunca había intentado.

Caminé por el corto pasillo hacia la cocina y vi a Hikari apoyada en la barra bebiendo un gran vaso de leche.

—Ya era tiempo de que la bella durmiente se despertara.

Ahogué un bostezo y me encogí de hombros.

—Así que dormí hasta tarde. Me levanto temprano todos los días de la semana.

Hikari asintió.

—Sí, pero hoy es el día en el que descubrirás lo que les pasa a las chicas que salen con estrellas de rock.

Le fruncí el ceño.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Ella se apartó de la barra y tiró el periódico del domingo sobre la mesa delante de mí.

—Lo bueno es que tienes la piel gruesa, porque esto no es halagador. —

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Bajé la mirada por segunda ocasión a una foto de Sasuke, pero esta vez era mi cintura la que su brazo envolvía. Él parecía estar susurrando en mi oído o besándolo. Me hundí en la silla cuando me di cuenta de que llevaba puesto mi traje de baño. La foto había sido tomada en la fiesta del 4 de julio mientras estábamos bailando. Por encima de nuestras fotografías, decía,

**"El Príncipe del Rock es atrapado por su mucama."**

Mi estómago cayó.

Sasuke Uchiha ha estado viviendo semi encubierto este verano aquí en Sea Breeze, cortejando a su sirvienta contratada, la señorita Sakura Haruno. La pareja fue vista junta en una fiesta celebrada en la casa del alcalde Hozuki. El hijo del alcalde Hozuki, Suigetsu, celebró su fiesta anual del 4 de julio en casa de sus padres en Seagull Drive, y Sakura Haruno estaba invitada. Cuando hablamos con Suigetsu, él dijo,

"Nadie se lo esperaba. Sakura es sólo una chica que se mudó aquí este año. No teníamos ni idea de que ella estaba saliendo con Sasuke Uchiha. Pero los dos eran inseparables".

Sakura es una empleada de los Uchiha, y va en bicicleta hacia su casa en la exclusiva isla de Sea Breeze, donde sólo los extraordinariamente ricos tienen casas de verano. Ella trabaja en su cocina y le sirve la comida. Al parecer, él la lleva a casa después del trabajo.

Sakura vive con su madre, quien es una madre soltera que está a punto de tener un bebé, en un apartamento aquí en Sea Breeze. Sakura parece ser la única con un trabajo. Curiosamente, se las arregló para ser la chica de verano de Sasuke Uchiha.

Cerré los ojos y apoyé la cabeza sobre la mesa. No podía creer que el periódico local se haya enterado de esto. Habían pintado a Sasuke como un frío idiota que se aprovechaba de sus empleadas.

—Será mejor que vengas aquí Sakura —la voz de Hikari llamó desde la sala de estar—. Las cosas parecen estar cada vez mejor y mejor.

Levanté la mirada. Ella estaba viendo la televisión. Yo sabía que en el fondo no quería ver lo que estaba mirando, pero me puse de pie y me obligué a caminar hacia allí.

—_Star Follower tiene la primicia sobre el rockero adolescente favorito de todos. Sasuke Uchiha quien fue visto con Kokoro Baisote la semana pasada aquí en Beverly Hills, ha sido localizado en Alabama. Así es, fanáticas. Él ha estado pasando su tiempo este verano en la costa de Alabama y no solo. Ha estado saliendo con su sirvienta contratada. La ayudante de cocina._ —Fotos mías con Sasuke aparecieron en la pantalla—. _Nuestra fuente de información privilegiada dice que ella monta en bicicleta a su casa, donde es empleada para trabajar en la cocina y en el jardín. Cuando Sasuke tiene algún tiempo libre, lo gasta encantando a esta local de Alabama. Al parecer, la chica, que vive en un pequeño apartamento y se encarga de su embarazada y aún soltera mamá, ha subido por la escalera y encontró una manera de salir de la pobreza. Nos queda preguntarnos si ella se las arreglará para exprimir una mejor forma de vida de esta enamorada estrella rock. Sasuke Uchiha realmente es un chico con gran corazón. ¡Es una de las razones por las que es tan increíblemente comestible!_

Salí corriendo de la habitación y fui directo al baño. Esta vez, me puse enferma. Después de que vacié todo lo que tenía dentro, mojé mi cara, y luego me dejé caer en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza en la bañera. Esto no era algo que hubiera estado esperando.

Me había preparado para mucho, pero esto no era algo que temiera. Ahora, mi vida estaba siendo salpicada en todos los medios. O yo parecía una vagabunda excavando oro, o sonaba como si Sasuke estuviera tomando ventaja de una estúpida e ingenua niña sureña. Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del baño. No podía hacer frente a Hikari en estos momentos. Únicamente necesitaba estar sola.

—Vomitar no va a mejorar esto. Podrías venir a escuchar las otras versiones de otros canales de noticias. Algunos de ellos no nos pintan como basura blanca.

Gemí.

—No.

Me quedé en el piso del cuarto de baño hasta que oí a alguien en la puerta de nuestra casa, y yo sabía sin lugar a dudas que era Sasuke.

—Sakura, cariño, tienes compañía —llamó nuevamente la voz de Hikari desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Yo no quería dejarlo ahí con ella, así que me puse de pie y me miré a mí misma en el espejo. Mis ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Abrí la puerta y en vez de Hikari estaba un muy molesto Sasuke.

Me agarró y me llevó a sus brazos.

—Te lo juro, voy a matar a quien hizo esto.

Empecé a llorar de nuevo. Yo no quería hacerle esto, porque él estaba obviamente castigándose a si mismo al respecto.

Se apartó lo suficiente para que yo pudiera ver su rostro.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Asentí con la cabeza.

Sasuke me condujo con su brazo firmemente alrededor de mi cintura.

— Sra. Haruno, sólo voy a llevarme Sakura por un rato. Voy a traerla de vuelta pronto.

Hikari soltó un bufido.

—Sólo asegúrate de traerla de vuelta más feliz de lo que es ahora.

Frunció el ceño y nos fuimos a su Hummer. Bee se sentó en el asiento del conductor, y me alegré de no tener que renunciar a los brazos de Sasuke para que él conduzca. Un flash se disparó, y Sasuke puso delante de mí.

—Date prisa, entra en el coche. —

Se deslizó detrás de mí, y estábamos en la protección de los oscuros vidrios polarizados.

—Sakura, lo siento mucho —susurró de nuevo.

Aspiré y me limpie los ojos.

—No es tu culpa.

Él soltó una risa dura.

—Sí, lo es. Fui descuidado. Yo quería que todos supieran que eras mía, y te puse en el camino del peligro. Los medios de comunicación son como buitres hambrientos. Toman hasta secarte. Esto no va a desaparecer.

Me estremecí al pensar en más de mi vida personal siendo compartida con el mundo.

—¿Cómo haces esto? ¿Cómo manejas la invasión de la privacidad? —Susurré a través de las lágrimas obstruyendo mi garganta.

Él suspiró.

—Es lo único que he conocido desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Esto es difícil —admití.

Sus ojos estaban atormentados. Odiaba ser la causa de todo esto. Estar conmigo parecía que sólo le traerá problemas.

—Yo soy fuerte. —Me obligue a sonreír. —Puedo vivir con esto.

Sasuke no dijo nada durante unos minutos. Extendió la mano atrayéndome hacia sus brazos, y nos sentamos en silencio.

—Te prometí que nunca dejaría que nada te lastime de nuevo —cerró los ojos con fuerza y susurró, como si las imágenes en su cabeza fueran demasiado—, y en lugar de eso no sólo te hice daño a ti, sino a tu mamá.

Le toqué el brazo odiando verlo tan desgarrado por dentro.

—Te dije que era difícil. No es tu culpa.

Dejó caer su agarre y se alejó de mí y se inclinó sobre sus rodillas.

— ¡No, Sakura, no! Todo esto es mi culpa. Soy la estrella de rock adolescente favorita del mundo. Vivo en los medios de comunicación. Pero oírlos —se detuvo y apretó su mandíbula—, oírlos hablar de ti de esa manera. Necesito... quiero lastimar a alguien.

Me deslicé en mi asiento para acercarme a él.

—Sasuke, por favor, yo debería haber sabido que algo así pasaría. Sí, me duele, pero puedo vivir con esto. Puedo vivir con cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando te tenga a ti.

Sacudió la cabeza con violencia.

—No te das cuenta, Sakura, esto es sólo el principio. Tu vida nunca volverá a ser la misma. Sabía esto cuando me di cuenta de que quería estar contigo. Mi vida no está hecha para las relaciones. Sólo chicas en el centro de atención pueden manejarlo, y nunca he encontrado una a la que quisiera. Luego llegaste. Dulce, magnífica, desinteresada... todo lo que nunca había conocido. Fui egoísta al permitir que esto suceda. Fui egoísta cuando me decidí a encantarte, y cuando funcionó, fui egoísta por querer aferrarme a ti.

Tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

—Te amo más que a nada ni nadie que haya conocido. De alguna manera te has convertido en la canción dentro de mí. Es porque te amo tanto, que voy a salir de tu vida permitiéndote sanar y encontrar a alguien digno de ti. Alguien que te pueda llevar al cine y salir por una pizza sin tener que preocuparse de ser mutilado por los fanáticos, o ser fotografiado y aparecer en todas las noticias. Quiero que tengas más de lo que puedo dar.

Miré por la ventana y noté que estábamos sentados afuera de mi apartamento de nuevo.

—Yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer esto, Sakura. Si me amas, sal del coche y marchate.

Mi corazón se rompió, y no podía respirar profundo. Mis ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas no derramadas. Pero no me moví, no pude.

—Yo no quiero alejarme de ti. Te quiero, ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que haga esto? —

Susurré.

Me estudió con ojos duros.

—Sakura, me iba de todos modos en unas pocas semanas. No podríamos haber seguido viéndonos después de que me vaya. Esto, y más, ocurriría si tratara de volver aquí durante mi tiempo libre.

—Pero dijiste que me amabas.

Su risa sonaba dura y mecánica.

—A veces, Sakura, el amor no es suficiente. Esta es una de esas veces.

La puerta de mi lado se abrió, y Bee se quedó con la mano extendida hacia mí. Los ojos de Sasuke parecían desprovistos de emoción.

—Adiós, Sakura.

Siempre supe que Sasuke tendría que ser quien acabara con esto. De otra manera yo nunca podría alejarme. Pero él lo quería ahora. Quería que me fuera. Yo era un obstáculo para su vida. No podía encajar. Me odié por mi debilidad y mis emociones. Pero sabía que eran parte de mí, y no podía evitarlo. No podía ser lo que él necesitaba.

Salí del coche y me dirigí hacia la puerta, donde mi madre estaba esperándome. De algún modo había sabido que iba a volver de esta manera.

Las lágrimas rodaron por mi rostro mientras me dirigía a ella, y por primera vez desde que era una niña, me lancé a sus brazos y lloré.

* * *

.

.

.

AAAAGG :'(

- Bianka llorando como si se hubiese golpeado el dedo chiquito del pie. u.u

COMO DUELE ESO .

¿PORQUE? x3! tan bonito que iba todo :/ JHAJHA, PERO AUN ASÍ QUIERO UN SASUKE PARA MÍ.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Yo nunca había estado vacía y sin efecto antes. Incluso durante los tiempos difíciles, había tenido un sueño para mi futuro.

Vivir sin un sueño o esperanza de felicidad era como caminar muerta. No había futuro, me di cuenta de que me había dado motivos para soñar despierta. No salí de mi habitación durante días, no estoy segura de cuántos, pero no me atrevía a levantarme.

Hikari estaba fuera de mi puerta todos los días y me hablaba. Dejaba comida que yo no comía, y me amenazó con hacerme hospitalizar. Pero cuando a alguien no le importa si toma su próximo aliento, las amenazas no significan nada.

Hikari había comenzado a salir de la casa durante horas cada vez.

El sonido de su automóvil arrancando me hacia saber que se iba. Después del atardecer, el coche volvía. Siempre me preguntaba si estaba bien y me animaba a comer. Pero yo no podía comer. Mi apetito se había ido. Sabía que sin mi trabajo, se quedaría sin dinero, pero yo no podía hacer que me importara.

Algo dentro de mí quería estar en esta habitación y no moverse. Si me movía, dolía, y no podía lidiar con el dolor de nuevo.

En algún lugar de mi oscuridad sonó un teléfono. El tono de una canción conocida que envió flechas a través de mi corazón. Yo sabía que era para mí, pero no podía contestar.

Su voz en la otra línea abriría la oscuridad que había envuelto alrededor de mí. Necesitaba la negrura, que mantenía fuera el dolor que quería salir. Así que lo dejé sonar. La canción finalmente se detuvo, y yo sabía que nunca oiría ese tono de nuevo.

Tenía a la oscuridad para aferrarme. Eso mantenía el dolor fuera. Era mucho más fácil de esta manera.

Un golpe en mi ventana me sorprendió, y salté. La ventana se abrió, y me senté inmóvil, incapaz de detener al intruso. La lucha en mí se había ido. Vi como mi intruso entró en la oscuridad, y la cara familiar de un amigo apareció a través de la manta oscura, y mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

Naruto se sentó a mi lado contra la pared y me tomó en sus brazos.

Era como una niña y me acurruqué en su regazo y lloré. Él no dijo nada. Sólo me abrazó, y su silencio y aceptación aliviaron el dolor. Cuando mi llanto finalmente se detuvo, lo miré fijamente y le toqué la cara. Él era real, y estaba allí. Incluso después de haber sido la razón por la que perdió su trabajo, había venido a mí en la oscuridad.

—Sakura —susurró, como si sus palabras pudieran ser demasiado para mí—. Necesito que comas para mí. —Continuó y se movió, así que me senté a su lado.

Le fruncí el ceño, confundida. ¿Por qué estaba hablando de comida?

—Sakura, escúchame. Has estado aquí durante tres días sin comida ni bebida. Tienes que comer, cariño, o voy a tener que llevarte al hospital.

Allí fuimos de nuevo, amenazándome. Negué con la cabeza. Yo no quería comida. Naruto me cogió la cara entre las manos como si fuera frágil y podría romperme en cualquier momento.

—Sakura, ¿Quieres mejorar?

Incluso en la oscuridad, sabía que no quería empeorar. Yo quería mejorar. Quería tener una razón para sonreír.

—Yo sé que sí. Ahora, tengo un poco de agua y pan, y me voy a sentar aquí contigo, y quiero que comas para mí, está bien. —Sostuvo el vaso de agua hasta mi boca, y bebí obedientemente.

No me haría mejorar. Sabía que el agua no era la respuesta al dolor, pero me lo tomé de todos modos. Yo quería quitar la mirada asustada de sus ojos.

—Buena chica —dijo en voz baja, y rompió un pedazo de pan y lo alzó a mi boca—. Ahora, toma un bocado para mí.

Lo hice, y él esbozó una sonrisa. Al verle sonreír me recordó que yo nunca podría volver a sonreír.

—Eso es bueno. Ahora, toma otro trago.

Lo hice y pareció encantado. Entonces, comí más cuando me lo ofrecía y bebí de la copa en sus manos. Cuando terminé lo que trajo, sonrió como si hubiera ganado algún tipo de medalla.

—Lo has hecho maravilloso. Ahora, ¿Por qué no te limpiamos, y podemos ir a la playa y ver las olas?

Me di cuenta de que quería salir de esta habitación con la oscuridad. Tal vez podría encontrar otra manera de lidiar con el dolor. El océano siempre estaba calmado. Me gustaba el océano. Asentí con la cabeza y se puso de pie y tiró de mí hacia arriba. Mis piernas temblaban, y me aferré a sus brazos como apoyo.

—Esa es mi chica. Ahora, sujétate de mí.

Caminé con él en el pasillo y Hikari estaba de pie allí con alivio en sus ojos.

—¿Comió? —le preguntó a Naruto, y él asintió—. Oh, nena, eso es maravilloso. Ahora, vamos a lavarte.

Ella tomó mi mano y me puse rígida. Una especie de dolor trató de abrirse paso.

—Uh, tal vez sería mejor que la lleve allí en primer lugar, y vamos a ver cómo va de ahí.

Hikari asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás. Naruto me entró en el baño y se quedó conmigo delante del espejo. La muchacha pálida con ojeras bajo sus ojos que miraba hacia mí me asustó. Me estremecí.

—Ahora ves por qué tienes que ir conmigo. Necesitas aire fresco y la brisa del mar es lo mejor para ti. Pero, primero, tienes que dejar que espere en la puerta y deja que tu mamá entre aquí para ayudarte. Estás débil de ningún alimento, y ya estás deshidratada.

Quería ser yo otra vez. No me gustaba la extraña en el espejo. Asentí con la cabeza, y entonces él me dejó ir, y Hikari entró en la habitación diminuta. Dejé que ayudara a ducharme y arreglarme el pelo. Una vez terminado, el rostro en el espejo parecía menos asustado, pero todavía no era yo.

El aire salado fresco olía maravilloso. Me quedé en el borde de la arena e inhalé mientras las olas chocaban frente a mí. El agua salpicó mis tobillos y pantorrillas, pero permanecí y contemplé el agua.

—Hubiera llegado antes si hubiese sabido —dijo Naruto detrás de mí.

Yo no quería hablar de ello.

—No era tu problema.

Sus manos suavemente tocaron mis brazos.

—Yo sé que todo lo que necesitas es un amigo en este momento, y quiero ser eso para ti.

Yo quería un amigo.

—Me gustaría eso.

Suavemente me apretó los brazos.

—No voy a hacerte hablar de cualquier cosa que no estés lista para decir.

—Gracias.

No quería necesitar la oscuridad.

—La Sra. Chiyo me llamó ayer. Está preocupada por ti, y te echa de menos. Dijo que te dijera que eres siempre bienvenida en su casa. —Se alivió el dolor de saber que no había perdido todo—. Y el Sr. Sarutobi quiere que te lleve allá a jugar ajedrez, tan pronto como estés lista para eso. — Quería sonreír, pero no pude—. El chisme está empezando a apagarse ahora. Pero me temo que vas a ser la chica más buscada en la secundaria Sea Breeze. —Me puse rígida. Quería volver a ser desconocida y pasada por alto—. Oye, no te vayas poniendo toda tensa. No es algo malo.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No quiero pensar en la escuela.

Suspiró.

—Sakura, vas a tener que recoger y seguir adelante. No hablar de nada de eso va a evitar que tengas una vida.

Yo sabía que él tenía razón, pero el dolor que los pensamientos evocados causaban era tan intenso que no creo pueda hacerlo. —

El dolor... No puedo respirar cuando empiezo a recordar.

No dijo nada de inmediato. Nos quedamos mirando las olas juntos. Podía respirar sin el dolor por primera vez desde que Sasuke se había ido.

—Espero que algún día pueda provocar en alguien tan increíble como tú esa clase de amor y necesidad.

Volví la mirada hacia él.

—Es la cosa más increíble en el mundo cuando estamos juntos, pero cuando se ha terminado, duele. Me duele más de lo que pueda imaginar. —Escuché las palabras salir, y me sorprendí a mí misma por haber declarado mis pensamientos en voz alta.

—¿Lo harías de manera diferente si pudieras, ahora que sabes cómo termina?

Me permití pensar en la sonrisa de Sasuke y sus brazos alrededor de mí, y yo sabía que no iba a cambiar nada. Nuestro último baile, del que me había aprendido de memoria cada segundo, vino hacia mí, y con eso el dolor. Mis rodillas se doblaron, y los brazos de Naruto vinieron a mí alrededor y me levantaron. Luché contra el dolor por la felicidad que había conocido, y parecía aliviarlo. No, si pudiera volver atrás y hacerlo de nuevo, lo único que haría es sólo tratar de ser más fuerte o... más justo.

Me gustaría tratar de ser alguien que pudiera aferrarse a él. Alguien que pudiera merecerlo.

—No —dije en voz baja, y yo sabía que no me perdería un momento.

Decirlo en voz alta y sabiendo que nunca lo olvidaría, o renunciaría a los recuerdos, alivió el dolor un poco más.

—Él te ama. —Naruto admitió en la oscuridad.

Me pregunté si él estaba diciendo esas palabras con la esperanza de hacerme sentir mejor, o si realmente las quería decir.

—No me amaba lo suficiente —le dije en la brisa de la noche y volví mi atención de nuevo al agua. Me ayudó a calmarme.

—¿Qué es suficiente? —Preguntó Naruto.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos.

—Dispuesto a pasar las cosas difíciles juntos. —

Las palabras tenían sentido, pero odiaba que sonaran como si estuviera traicionando a Sasuke con ellas.

—No sé por qué lo defiendo, pero creo que él se fue para protegerte. Por primera vez desde que te conoció, te puso en primer lugar.

Dejé escapar una risa fría y dura que no sonaba como yo.

—¿Cómo quitarme la razón por la que mi corazón late puede ser bueno para mí?

Naruto me tomó del brazo.

—Sasuke sabía, cuando te conoció, que no sería capaz de mantenerte. Él sabía que no podrías encajar en su mundo. Me culpo por buscarte delante de él, porque eso fue lo que rompió su voluntad de permanecer lejos de ti. No podía manejar los celos. Por primera vez en su vida, quería algo que no podía tener, y peleo por ti. Yo lo observaba. Pero luego se derrumbó, y cuando lo hizo, fue el principio del fin. Lo odio por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte. Lo odio por hacerte daño. Pero más que nada de eso, lo odio porque te robó el corazón y yo no creo que volverá a ser lo mismo.

No quería pelear con Naruto. Había venido a sacarme de la oscuridad cuando nadie más lo hizo. Era un amigo. Mi primer amigo. Yo sabía que nunca entendería que no me arrepiento un momento lo que pasé con Sasuke.

El dolor que estaba soportando ahora valió la pena cada momento del tiempo que pasé con él.

Así que le toqué el brazo y me aparté de su cara triste.

—Tienes razón en una cosa. Mi corazón, se lo llevó con él.

* * *

Los próximos días, mi oscuridad se desvaneció lentamente.

Mis recuerdos comenzaron a iluminar los lugares oscuros. No podía volver a la casa de Sasuke y trabajar. Mi tiempo había terminado. Después de una semana de estar en casa, Hikari vino a mi habitación.

—Si vamos a comer, necesitamos dinero. Nadie me va a contratar cuando estoy lista para dar a luz en cualquier momento. Sé que estás sufriendo, pero vas a estar muriendo de hambre y calor si no encuentras un trabajo.

Yo había estado esperando esto. Sabía que nuestro dinero había bajado, y Hikari tenía razón, ella no podía trabajar. Yo era el cuerpo capaz por aquí. Me trajo un pedazo de papel.

—Llama a la Sra. Chiyo. Dijo que podía conseguirte un trabajo si querías su ayuda. Lo que puede conseguir que va a ser toneladas mejor que cualquier cosa que puedas encontrar por tu cuenta. Además, los Uchiha dejaron a todos los empleados del verano la paga por despido desde que se fueron un mes y medio antes. Ella dijo que estaba enviando por correo el cheque.

Me estremecí, y Hikari suspiró y se sentó en mi cama.

—Sé que duele pensar en él, y tú estás demasiado llena de orgullo para recibir dinero de él, es difícil para ti, pero ahora mismo, conmigo a punto de tener un bebé, necesitamos este dinero.

Saqué mis rodillas bajo la barbilla.

—Sí, pero la familia se fue temprano por mi culpa. ¿Por qué me tienen que pagar porque forcé su partida?

Hikari suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—No hiciste nada malo, solo enamorarte de una estrella de rock. No puedo decir que te culpo, era un bombón, pero una relación con alguien como él era imposible desde el principio. Se fueron temprano, y tú perdiste tu trabajo a causa de ello. Te deben como todo el mundo.

Negué con la cabeza.

—¡No, no me deben nada!

Hikari se paro

—Bueno, independientemente de lo que pienses. Vamos a tomar el cheque y pagar nuestras cuentas, y llenar nuestra cocina e ir a comprar pañales. Deja de ser tan egoísta y abre los ojos a los hechos, Sakura. Estamos a punto de tener una boca más que alimentar, y ninguna cantidad de tu lloriqueo y revolcarte en la autocompasión o el orgullo va a suplir nuestras necesidades. Por lo tanto, detente y has frente a los hechos.

Hikari se volvió y salió de mi habitación. Una cosa con la que estaba de acuerdo era con que necesitamos el dinero. Así pues, me levanté y me vestí porque ya estaba fuera de mí para encontrar un trabajo.

* * *

.

.

:/, pobree sakuraa x3!

Si hasta una cuando rompe una relación se pone triste y sin ganas de hacer nada.

Ahora imagínense como sería tener a Sasuke para ti sola y luego PUUF! ya no esta .

Bastante comprensible XD JAHJHA(:


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

La Sra. Chiyo estaba bien conectada. Por tres semanas, había estado haciendo el papeleo en la oficina del abogado local. Aparentemente, la vecina de la Sra. Chiyo trabajaba para un abogado, y el abogado necesitaba a alguien que asistiera a su secretaria.

Con la recomendación brillante de la Sra. Chiyo, él me contrató y me estaba pagando exactamente lo que había estado ganando. Cuando la escuela empezara, iría directamente a su oficina y luego trabajaría hasta la seis cada noche. Shizune, su secretaria, estaba alrededor de la edad de Hikari y era fácil trabajar con ella. Disfrutaba el trabajo, y había veces en las que estaba tan ocupada que ni siquiera pensaba en el Sr. Sarutobi y sus historias sobre la guerra, o la risa de la Sra. Chiyo.

Había terminado mi tercera semana de trabajo, y el cheque estaba en mis manos. No era que realmente lo necesitara, sin embargo, considerando la ridícula suma que Sasuke me había pagado y que Hikari se negaba a dejarme disponer de él, era mejor tener el cheque.

La Sra. Chiyo me había asegurado que todos habían sido igual de ridículos. Me apaciguó un poco, pero no lo suficiente.

De algún modo, aún me sentía comprada. Odiaba pensar de ese modo, pero lo hacía.

Estacioné mi bicicleta junto a la puerta, y un grito vino del interior de la casa. Mi corazón empezó a correr. Abrí la puerta de un golpe y corrí dentro. Hikari estaba inclinada, junto al mostrador de la cocina, y agua sangrienta estaba corriendo por sus piernas y extendiéndose por el piso.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunté aterrorizada.

—¡Llama al 911 ahora!

Su teléfono estaba encima del mostrador, y lo agarré. Ella gritó de nuevo. Mis manos temblaban tan fuerte, que era difícil marcar. Algo estaba terriblemente mal.

—¿911, cuál es su emergencia?

—Mi madre, está sangrando y tiene mucho dolor, está gritando. Tiene ocho meses de embarazo —Mis palabras sonaban tan apresuradas que rogaba porque tuvieran sentido.

—La ayuda está en camino ahora. Dime lo que tu madre está haciendo. —La voz sonaba tan calmada.

—Está respirando fuerte y pesadamente y está sentada en una silla.

—Pregúntale cómo se siente.

La miré y todo el color se había desvanecido de su rostro. Sus ojos estaban enormes y asustados. Ver a mi madre preocupada y con dolor me hacía querer entrar en pánico.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunté temblorosamente

—Está bien justo ahora, pero eso no significa nada. Volverá. — Apretó sus dientes y cerró los ojos.

—Ella está bien ahora, pero dijo que el dolor regresaría.

—Tiene razón, volverá. Tu madre está en trabajo de parto. Ahora necesito que permanezcas en calma y humedece su rostro con una toalla mojada con agua fría. La ayudará a calmarse.

Hice lo que la voz me dijo. Hikari se sentó silenciosamente mientras lavaba su rostro.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó la voz.

—Está bien. Lavé su rostro, y está respirando más fácilmente.

—Eso es bueno. El bebé no está viniendo tan rápidamente. Ahora, si consigues algo de hielo triturado para que lo chupe, eso también ayudará.

Empecé a tomar unos cubos de hielo y romperlos en pedazos pequeños cuando oí la ambulancia llegando.

—La ambulancia está aquí —le dije a la voz en el teléfono.

—Bien. Entonces todo estará bien, y lo hiciste realmente bien. Te dejaré ir para que hables con ellos.

—Gracias —dije vacilante y colgué el teléfono.

Corrí hacia la puerta y la abrí en su totalidad justo cuando un chico estaba a punto de tocar.

—Ella está aquí. —Le indiqué.

Entró rápidamente con una mujer detrás de él. Ellos le hablaron y revisaron su pulso y temperatura. Cuando terminaron con sus exámenes y preguntas, recostaron a Hikari en una camilla y la deslizaron de vuelta en la ambulancia. Me detuve, congelada e insegura.

Hikari no era la mejor madre del mundo, pero la amaba, y las lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro.

No quería pensar que algo le ocurriera.

La mujer me dijo:

—Oh, cariño, todo está bien. Tu madre sólo está en trabajo de parto. Vamos, límpiate esas lágrimas antes que ella te vea. La última cosa que necesita es verte molesta.

Hice lo que ella dijo. De repente, me di cuenta que, si no conducía, estaríamos sin transporte cuando necesitáramos regresar a casa. Y luego el hecho que necesitaba conseguir el asiento para el auto y todas las otras cosas que ella necesitaba para el hospital se me ocurrieron.

—Yo… necesitaré nuestro auto, y las cosas para el bebé.

El hombre paramédico caminó hacia mí, una sonrisa fácil en su rostro.

—Entonces ve, y consigue las cosas que necesitarán el bebé y tu madre y trae el auto. Cuando llegues al hospital, dirígete hacia información y ellos te llevarán donde tu madre.

Observé a la mujer mientras se subía en la parte trasera con Hikari.

—No olvides sus cosas también. Ella necesitará artículos de tocador y pijamas, y por supuesto algo para cuando vaya a casa.

Asentí y las puertas se cerraron. No podía creer que esto estaba sucediendo. Los observé alejarse, y luego me apresuré al interior para empacar todo lo que necesitarían. Primero limpié toda la sangre y el agua que había en el piso y la silla en dónde ella había estado sentada. Tener un bebé en verdad era una cosa repugnante. Después de que la cocina estuvo limpia, me dirigí a la habitación de Hikari y encontré la silla para bebés que Hikari había comprado en una tienda de segunda mano antes de que dejáramos Tennessee.

La Sra. Chiyo envió bolsas con ropa de bebé para niño y niña al sitio de mi trabajo la semana pasada. Ella había conservado casi todo lo que había comprado para sus nietos y que ya les quedaba pequeño. Deslicé mi mano a través de la perfumada ropa para bebé para encontrar la cosa más pequeña que había. Era un suave conjunto amarillo con pies y encaje en la parte posterior.

Esto seguro debía de ser para un niño o una niña. Lo cogí y rápidamente agarré una pañalera para los artículos que Hikari había comprado para el bebé. Sin ninguna idea de para qué se usaba cada cosa, llegué a la conclusión que si cogía todas las cosas, estaríamos bien. Después de que tuve las cosas del bebé listas, le empaqué a Hikari un lindo y elástico vestido de verano y ropa interior, junto con unos pocos pijamas.

Ella tenía muy pocos atuendos para dormir que eran modestos, por lo que empaqué unas cuantas camisas anchas para que durmiera con ellas encima de sus pijamas. Una vez que tenía todo empacado, me encaminé hacia el auto y lo encendí. Quería estar allí cuando el bebé naciera. Quería experimentar su entrada al mundo. Había sido un extraño para mí durante nueve meses. Hasta ahora, todo lo que tenía era a Hikari.

Ahora tendría un hermano.

Empujé de nuevo en mis brazos la resbaladiza pañalera mientras salía del elevador. La sala de espera estaba llena de emoción, personas esperanzadas de todas las edades.

Abuelos hacían rebotar a sus nietos en sus rodillas y apuntaban a los bebés que se hallaban al otro lado de la ventana. Este era un lugar feliz donde la vida empezaba. Caminé hacia las puertas dobles que conducían a la habitación de entregas. Pasé a nuevos padres, o casi nuevos padres, quienes permanecían junto a la máquina de café, compartiendo historias de terror de esposas que se habían transformado en monstruos.

Unos pocos habían decidido que esconderse aquí afuera era una mejor idea que asistir al nacimiento de sus hijos. Me pregunté si Hikari era una de esos enloquecidos monstruos mientras buscaba la habitación 321. Cuando la encontré tomé un profundo respiro antes de entrar. Yo era todo lo que Hikari tenía. No habría nadie más junto a ella para agarrar su mano. Sólo era yo y no podía ir a ningún lugar.

—Sakura, oh bien, tienes todas las cosas. Supongo que debí haber empacado, pero no estaba esperando que esto sucediera tan pronto.

Asentí, depositando las bolsas en una silla, y caminé hacia ella. Todo tipo de cables habían sido conectados a ella. Húmeda por el sudor, su cabello se pegaba a su cabeza y aún estaba pálida. Aparte de eso, ella no estaba maldiciendo y lanzando espuma por la boca, lo que aparentemente era lo que estaban haciendo todas las mujeres de este piso.

—Um, te ves bien —admití.

Sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, aún no se ha acabado cariño, y se pone peor. Justo ahora mi dilatación se ha desacelerado y me han dado Demerol al máximo. Sé que hay dolor, pero parece no importarme por el momento.

Asentí, no muy segura de lo que eso significaba

—Bueno, ¿Necesitas algo? —pregunté, queriendo ser útil.

—Más hielo sería genial —murmuró. Asentí y me dirigí hacia la puerta en busca de hielo—. ¡Espera! Necesitarás mi tazón.

Me di la vuelta y fui por el tazón de plástico blanco que estaba junto a su cama.

—Estaré de vuelta en un rato.

Una vez fuera de la habitación, fui a buscar hielo y llené el tazón al tope. Quería asegurarme que ella estuviera bien antes de llamar a la Sra. Chiyo. Una vez que le di el hielo a mamá, me deslicé fuera de la habitación y salí del hospital. Llamé a la Sra. Chiyo.

—Hola —su alegre voz iluminó mi estado de ánimo.

—Sra. Chiyo, es Sakura. Sólo quería llamar y dejarle saber que mi mamá está teniendo el bebé.

—Oh, es pronto, pero no te preocupes por eso. Tuve a mis dos niñas varias semanas antes de lo previsto, y todo salió bien. Iré a verte tan pronto como salga del trabajo. Ahora, ¿Cómo estás?

Sonreí al calor que me llenó cuando la Sra. Chiyo se preocupó por mí. Hikari me amaba, pero nunca se había preocupado por mí.

—Estoy bien, y mamá lo está haciendo bien. Le han dado algo de Demerol, y ella dice que el medicamento hace que no le importe si está adolorida.

La Sra. Chiyo se rió entre dientes.

—Esa es una cosa asombrosa, te lo digo. Bueno, estaré contigo pronto, y tal vez ya habrá un bebé para sostener. Llámame si me necesitas, ¿Me oyes?

No podía evitar sonreír.

—Lo haré.

—Adiós, por ahora —dijo en su tono alegre que siempre hacía parecer que todo estaría bien.

—Adiós. —le respondí antes de finalizar la llamada.

Le di la vuelta al teléfono y lo deslicé de vuelta en mi bolsillo.

Para la hora que alcancé la habitación de Hikari, oí el familiar grito y la agitación dentro de la habitación. Hikari estaba sentada con sus piernas separadas, con las mantas cubriéndola, gracias al cielo. Una enfermera, quien aparentaba estar muy calmada y concentrada, considerando que su paciente le estaba gritando barbaridades, me sonrió.

Le sonreí a modo de disculpas y fui a pararme junto a Hikari.

—¿Está ella a punto de tener el bebé? —pregunté nerviosamente.

La enfermera asintió.

—Sip. Tan pronto como el doctor entre, ella puede empezar a pujar.

Mi estómago se revolvió. La idea de pujar y por dónde iba a entrar al mundo este bebé me hizo marear. Sin embargo, uno de los escalofriantes gritos de Hikari fue como una bofetada en la cara, y rápidamente sacudí esos pensamientos fuera de mi cabeza.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —pregunté, mirando ansiosamente a la enfermera.

—¡Puedes encerrarme en la habitación si alguna vez decido tener una cita otra vez! —gritó Hikari y agarró mi brazo mientras otra oleada de contracciones la golpeaba.

Hice una mueca y luché contra el impulso de quitar sus manos de mí. Tan pronto cómo terminó y se dio cuenta de su férreo agarre, me alejé de su alcance. La enfermera me sonrió.

—Eso puede ser prudente. —susurró mientras pasaba junto a mí para comprobar los pitidos de la máquina.

Hikari empezó a gritar otra vez, y esta vez la baranda de la cama le sirvió como agarre. Sobé mi brazo, agradeciendo haber puesto distancia entre nosotras.

—Ah, el doctor está aquí —dijo la enfermera, sonriendo, obviamente lista para hacer esto y poder escapar de la violencia arrojada por la boca de mi madre.

—¿Te vas a quedar para esta parte? —preguntó el doctor, frunciendo el ceño mientras empujaba unos guantes quirúrgicos en sus manos

Hikari jadeó y asintió con su cabeza.

—¡Sí! ¡Se quedará! —gritó y luego dejó salir otro feroz alarido.

Asentí.

Él se encogió de hombros y tomó su lugar bajo sus pies.

—Muy bien, Sra. Haruno, ¿Está lista para hacer esto? —preguntó jovialmente y me pregunté si alguien debería estar loco y estar contento de verdad por estar en una habitación con una mujer gritona a punto de extraer un humano de su cuerpo.

—¡Sáquelo! —gritó ella de nuevo.

El doctor me sonrió.

—Regresará a la normalidad pronto.

Me guiñó el ojo y asintió hacia la enfermera. Caminé hacia la cabeza de Hikari cuando él empujó la sábana blanca hasta sus rodillas.

—Está bien Sra. Haruno, cuando la contracción empiece, quiero que puje tan fuerte como pueda —le instruyó.

Hikari jadeó, y luego empezó a gritar y a pujar, todo a la vez.

—¿Eso es genial! Manténgase así y tendremos a un pequeñito en cuestión de segundos.

Ella se detuvo para tomar aire antes de que su cara se transformara en el monstruo del cual habían estado hablando esos hombres, y ella gritó y pujó de nuevo. Atravesamos el proceso muchas veces más, cuando oí un llanto que era tan suave que no podía ser otra cosa que un bebé.

—¡Hermoso! Se puede relajar ahora, Sra. Haruno. Él ha llegado.

El doctor dijo "él". Ya no me importaba la escena desastrosa que se desarrollaba bajo sus pies. Sólo quería ver esta pequeña vida que ahora era parte de la mía.

La enfermera lo envolvió en una cobija y me sonrió.

—Tienes un hermano. —Le tendió el bebé a Hikari quien, aún exhausta, le sonrió a la pequeña vida en sus manos.

—Hola Souta —susurró.

Me incliné sobre ella y observé sus diminutos rasgos.

—Souta, conoce a tu hermana mayor, Sakura —dijo, tendiéndome el pequeño bulto.

Me puse rígida y la observé como si estuviera loca.

—Oh, vamos. Él es sólo un bebé, cárgalo.

Deslicé mis brazos bajo él y lo tomé de mi madre. Su delgado, diminuto pulgar hizo su camino a través de la manta, lo ondeó en el aire y dejó salir un pequeño llanto. Me reí.

Él era como un diminuto milagro.

—Necesitamos ir a limpiarlo y dejar que el pediatra lo revise. Sin embargo, lo traeremos de vuelta para comer muy pronto. —la enfermera estaba enfrente de mí con sus brazos extendidos.

—Bien —dije a través del nudo en mi garganta.

De mala gana, le tendí esta nueva diminuta persona que ya amaba y la observé llevárselo lejos.

—No te preocupes, tú también fuiste fea cuando viniste, pero después de unos días, eras la bebé más hermosa que había visto. — fulminé con la mirada a Hikari, quien había recostado su cabeza y cerrado sus ojos.

—Él es hermoso ahora —le repliqué.

El pequeño chico ya me hacía querer defenderlo.

Ella dejó salir una risa.

—No, él se ve como puré. Todos los bebés recién nacidos lo hacen.

Fruncí el ceño y traté de recordarme a mí misma que Hikari no era normal, así que no debería esperar que ella tratara al bebé normalmente.

—Discúlpenos, pero necesitamos revisar unas cosas de tu madre y moverla a una habitación. ¿Por qué no vas a comer y descansar un poco? Todo esto ha sido emocionante para ti, estoy segura. —la enfermera, quien había estado allí a través de todo con nosotras, me sonrió.

Dejé la habitación. Estaba aturdida por las secuelas cuando entré en la sala de espera y estaba inmediatamente rodeada.

* * *

.

.

AWWW YA NACIÓ EL HERMANITO DE SAKURA *-*!

Y SASUKE SIGUE SIN APARECER U.U!


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

¿Estás bien? —Naruto llegó junto a mí y tocó mi brazo.

Miré directamente hacia sus grandes y preocupados ojos, y sonreí.

—Atrás, chico, y dale espacio para que respire. Ella no acaba de dar a luz, su mamá lo hizo. —La Sra. Chiyo apartó el brazo de Naruto y se dirigió hacia mí.

—¿Es tan hermoso como tú?

Reí y sacudí mi cabeza.

—No, él es más hermoso que cualquier cosa que jamás he visto — respondí sinceramente.

No lucía para nada como una ciruela pasa.

Era perfecto.

—Me resulta difícil creer que cualquier varón fuera capaz de superarte en belleza —llegó otra voz familiar.

Neji movía sus pies y sonreía.

No lo había visto detrás de Naruto. Yo le sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

—Bueno, créelo —dije, y todos se rieron.

—Fuera de mi camino, manojo de buitres. Ni siquiera puedo ver a la chica, mucho menos hablar con ella —murmuró el Sr. Sarutobi al tiempo que empujó a Naruto fuera del camino.

—¡Es un niño! Bueno, ¿No es esa una buena noticia? ¿Saludable y todo?

Asentí, miré por la ventana de la enfermería y vi que lo traían para ponerlo en su cuna.

—Allí está. Vengan a ver.

Di la vuelta y caminé hacia el vidrio. Estaba todo envuelto en mantas nuevamente, pero esta vez limpio y resplandeciente. La enfermera que se lo había llevado me vio y lo trajo a la ventana para que todo el mundo pudiera verlo.

—Es una belleza. —dijo la Sra. Chiyo.

—Miren al pequeño hombrecito. Ya tiene su puño levantado listo para una pelea. —Naruto se rió.

Sacudí mi cabeza y reí antes de regresar mi mirada a mi hermanito.

—Supongo que si existen los chicos lindos, entonces este sería uno. —admitió el Sr. Sarutobi desde su lugar detrás de mí.

Yo no podía estar más de acuerdo.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿Cómo está tu mamá? —La Sra. Chiyo preguntó, haciéndose a un lado para que otros pudieran ver.

—Está muy bien. Ella, uh, se volvió un poco ruidosa y furiosa al final, pero está bien ahora y se estaba quedando dormida cuando la dejé.

La Sra. Chiyo rió y sacudió su cabeza.

—Supongo que no querrás tener hijos pronto después de presenciar eso.

Me reí.

—Tiene razón, no lo haré.

Naruto se acercó a mi lado.

—¿Por qué no me dejas llevarte por algo de comer mientras esperas? Tienes que tener hambre.

Estaba preparándome para rechazarlo, cuando la Sra. Chiyo asintió.

—Deja que los chicos te lleven por un bocado. Tardará una hora para que te dejen entrar en la habitación de tu mamá. Además, cuando tengas que irte, va a estar muy oscuro como para parar en algún lugar tú sola.

—Seguro.

Sabía que no tendría que hacer frente a las profundas conversaciones con Neji y Naruto. Estaba hambrienta y salir del hospital sería un buen cambio de escenografía.

Afortunadamente, no tuvimos que viajar apretados en la camioneta de Naruto porque Neji había traído su Jeep. Naruto, sin embargo, se quedó en la parte de atrás, y Neji pareció sumamente complacido con esto. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en ir por una hamburguesa a Pickle Shack. No había tenido nada de tiempo libre desde que comencé en mi nuevo trabajo, y las visitas de Naruto siempre eran cortas. Me alegré de que pudiéramos sentarnos y hablar sin tener prisa por tener que ir a trabajar.

Elegimos nuestra mesa y Neji le lanzó una mirada asesina a Naruto cuando este se deslizó junto a mí.

Comenzaba a pensar que Naruto no estaba exagerando, y quizás es cierto que le gustaba a Neji. No importaba. Mi corazón no se aceleraba cada vez que lo veía. Ni mis rodillas se volvían débiles cuando sonreía. El sólo era otro chico. Yo sabía que siempre sería así. Estaba mejorando acerca de lidiar con el dolor y los recuerdos. Una vez que había aceptado el hecho de que nunca querría a alguien de la forma en que amaba a Sasuke, era un poco más fácil respirar. Siempre estará en mi corazón, lo quisiera o no.

Simplemente no tenía suficiente espacio para nadie más. Él era el guardián de mi corazón, mi alma y mi aire.

—¿Así que, estás lista para tu último año? —Neji se recargó sobre la mesa y sonrió.

Tenía una bonita sonrisa —incluso una sonrisa sexy— pero no me hizo sentir nada. Suspire y me encogí de hombros, porque la verdad era que ya no me importaba la escuela. No pensaba en mi futuro de la manera en que lo hacía antes de que comenzara el verano.

—Supongo que estoy tan lista como puedo estarlo. —Balbuceé.

Él frunció el ceño.

—El último año se supone que es el mejor año de tu vida. ¡Tienes que estar emocionada por él!

Yo no lo estaba y sabía que ellos no lo entenderían, así que no intenté explicarles que la razón por la cual respiraba se había ido. Asentí como para estar de acuerdo con él y sólo manteniendo mi boca cerrada.

—Me voy en una semana para volver a Tuscaloosa. Tengo que encontrar un apartamento y mudarme antes de que comience el semestre.

Las palabras de Naruto me sorprendieron. No me había puesto a pensar que él se iría pronto.

—¿En serio? —Pregunté, escuchando la tristeza en mi voz.

Él asintió y alejó su mirada.

—Bien, asegúrate de despedirte de mí —le recordé, pensando que al menos este adiós no iba a aniquilarme la vida.

Me miró con una extraña expresión en su rostro, como si quisiera decir algo pero estuviera luchando por no hacerlo.

—Sí. Lo haré —dijo finalmente sonriendo.

—Bueno, la buena noticia es que yo no iré a ningún lado y me puedes llamar en cualquier momento y estaré más que dispuesto a, eh, no sé, llevarte a cenar, ver una película, o un… ¡Ouch!

Salté y Neji le lanzó a Naruto una mirada asesina.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Lo desafió.

Naruto rodó sus ojos.

—Hice que te detuvieras antes de que hicieras de ti un idiota aún más grande de lo que ya eres.

Neji inhaló profundamente.

—¿Siempre es tan temperamental cuando esta contigo?

Solté una pequeña risa y sacudí mi cabeza.

—Nop.

Neji dejó escapar una sonrisa.

—Así que, no te gusta la competencia, ¿Cierto, niño grande? — fastidió, y Naruto dirigió una fría mirada a su amigo y suspiró antes de que se volverse hacia mí.

—Lo que él no sabe es que la competencia ni siquiera está en esta mesa.

Neji frunció el ceño, y luego como si una luz se hubiera encendido se volvió a sentar, y se puso serio, por primera vez.

—Puedo ofrecerles algo de beber... Esperen, ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Eres tú! Ah, ¡No puedo creerlo! La novia de Sasuke Uchiha.

La chica rebuscó en su delantal y sacó un pedazo de papel y me entregó un bolígrafo.

—¿Me puedes dar tu autógrafo, por favor?

Estaba muy sorprendida para responder, o moverme para ser exactos. Miré a Naruto, y supongo que notó el pánico en mis ojos, porque tomó el papel y el bolígrafo y se los devolvió a la chica.

—Eh, ¿Por qué mejor no toma nuestra orden en su lugar?

La sonrisa de la chica cayó, y yo dejé caer mis ojos sobre mis manos. No estaba segura de qué decir o cómo responder. Esto era algo que no había visto venir.

Naruto me ordenó una Coca-Cola y luego tomó mi mano.

—¿Supongo que no has venido al centro de la ciudad últimamente? —preguntó con cautela.

Sacudí mi cabeza, pero no encontré su mirada.

Él suspiró profundamente y se inclinó hacia mí.

—Las cosas van a ser un poco diferente, al menos durante un tiempo. Todavía estas en algunos noticieros y, bueno, en esta pequeña ciudad, eres una estrella. Nadie ha estado tan cerca de ser famosa como tú lo has estado.

Cerré mis ojos. Esto no debería estar sucediendo. Sasuke me había dejado para evitar que esto sucediera. ¿Mi vida va a ser siempre así? ¿Cuándo se darían cuenta todos de que me había dejado la estrella de rock? Ya no era suya, y ya no era interesante.

Simplemente era Sakura Haruno.

—Sakura, mírame, por favor —susurró Naruto.

Llevé mi mirada lentamente hacia sus ojos y noté a la camarera apuntando en nuestra dirección.

—Genial, ella está anunciando mi presencia —murmuré.

Naruto se volteó a ver a las chicas mirando hacia nosotros. Me giré hacia a Neji.

—Podrías hacer una de esas miradas de chico lindo que tienes para distraer al escuadrón 'OMG' allí.

Neji asintió.

—Seguro. —Caminó hacia las chicas, y, casi inmediatamente, él las tenía soltando risitas y sonriéndole.

Me llené de alivio.

—¿Crees que pueda ir conmigo a la escuela y hacer eso? —le pregunté tranquilamente.

Naruto se rió.

—No, estarás por tu propia cuenta allí. Pero, recuerda, ellos lo superaran. Es sólo que Sasuke grabó una nueva canción, y se rumorea en las noticias de que trata de ti. Alcanzó el número uno de su primera semana en la radio. El ruido está siendo alimentado un poco más.

Me tragué el bulto en mi garganta.

—¿Qué dice la canción? —Me escuché preguntar.

¿Por qué la necesidad de saberlo me superaba? Esto iba a ser doloroso, pero quería saber.

Naruto soltó mis manos y se movió incómodamente en su asiento.

—Es suficiente saber que se trata de ti —dijo sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

Asentí y me enfoque en observar el mundo fuera de la ventana. Neji regresó con nuestras bebidas carbonatadas y las puso sobre la mesa.

—Gracias por eso —dije, haciendo una seña con la cabeza hacia las chicas sonrientes que ahora sólo tenían ojos para Neji.

Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—No hay problema. Me alegro de que estas miradas sean buenas para algo. —Me guiñó un ojo y tomó un sorbo de su coca.

Me relajé y tomé un sorbo también. Tenía tanto que procesar hoy. Nuestro dos se había convertido en tres y necesitaba prepararme para tener un bebé en casa. Y luego, estaba el hecho de que aparentemente era conocida por completos extraños. Dejé que mi mente fuera hacia la nueva canción de Sasuke, y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando lo pensé. Lo había visto escribiendo en el gazebo mientras trabajaba en los jardines de las últimas semanas que estuvimos juntos. En ese entonces, nunca había soñado que en lo que él estaba trabajando era sobre mí.

Si era sobre mí, ¿Qué decía? ¿Las palabras me perforarían y traerían de vuelta la manta oscura? ¿Naruto tendría que regresar a mi habitación y sacarme a la fuerza de mi dolor?

Necesitaba saber lo que decían esas palabras. Necesitaba saber si hablaba de lo que teníamos, con alegría o tristeza. ¿Encontró luz en nuestros recuerdos, o había ido desapareciendo para él?

Ordené mi hamburguesa, y comimos simplemente en una pequeña plática. Naruto y Neji hablaban de Rock, de la próxima boda y luego de fútbol. Finalmente, una vez que supe que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para escuchar la respuesta, pregunté a Naruto,

—¿Me harán daño las palabras? —Sabía que iba a entender de qué estaba hablando.

Naruto sonrió tristemente y sacudió su cabeza.

—No lo creo, Sakura, pero eso depende de lo que te haga daño. Te describe y lo que siente por ti. Si eso va a ser doloroso, entonces sí.

Tragué para impedir que mi garganta se cerrara. Neji aclaró su garganta.

—¿De qué están hablando?

Naruto apretó mi mano.

—Del nuevo número uno de Sasuke.

Los ojos de Neji se agrandaron, él me miro embobado y luego se volvió a Naruto.

—¿Es sobre Sakura?

Naruto levantó sus cejas como retándolo a que se atreviera a decir algo más.

—Sí, lo es. —soltó las palabras como un desafío.

—Joder, no hay duda de por qué la gente quiere tu autógrafo — balbuceó y le dio una mordida a su sándwich.

Tenía que escuchar esa canción.

—Neji, quiero ir a tu Jeep y escuchar la radio. ¿Te importa?

Él sacudió su cabeza.

—No, las llaves están dentro.

Naruto se levantó y me dejó pasar. Empecé a caminar hacia la puerta, y él agarró mi mano. Me volví hacia él.

—¿Vas a estar bien tú sola? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Necesito hacer esto sola —le aseguré, y me dejó ir.

Me senté y estuve cambiando de estación hasta que encontré una que sabía probablemente la ponía a menudo, y esperé. No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo. En el momento en que comenzó a escucharse la guitarra, sabía de quién era la canción. Había oído esos mismos acordes que estaban siendo reproducidos cuando trabajaba en el jardín. Incluso si esta canción no era para mí, él la había escrito cuando había estado conmigo.

Cuando él era mío. Por eso, era especial para mí. Y luego su voz se unió a la música, y me perdí.

_Tus ojos guardan la llave de mi alma. Tus manos sanan todo mi dolor, y eres todo lo que hace que este chico se sienta completo. Cuando respiras, envías calor a través de mis venas. Cuando te ríes, mi cuerpo se vuelve loco. Eres todo lo que necesito para sobrevivir. Tu cuerpo es lo que me hace sentir vivo._

_«No llores. No soy tan fuerte. No puedo soportar cuando tu corazón está roto. Cómo he anhelado ser todo lo que necesitas. Pero en cambio, yo soy todo lo que está mal. No, no, no llores. No soy tan fuerte. No puedo soportar cuando tu corazón está roto. Cómo he anhelado ser todo lo que necesitas. Pero en cambio soy todo lo que está mal._

_«El día que entraste en mi vida. Supe que no era ningún sacrificio dejarte pasar. No había nada que quisiera más que ganar tu corazón. Y una vez que lo tuve, mi veneno arruinó todo. Así que lo único que puedo hacer ahora es quedarme aquí solo con mi guitarra y cantar._

_«No llores. No soy tan fuerte. No puedo soportar cuando tu corazón está roto. Cómo he anhelado ser todo lo que necesitas. Pero en cambio, yo soy todo lo que está mal. No, no, no llores. No soy tan fuerte. No puedo soportar cuando tu corazón está roto. Cómo he anhelado ser todo lo que necesitas. Pero en cambio soy todo lo que está mal._

—Y eso, mis amigos, es el nuevo éxito musical Don't Cry de Sasuke Uchiha. —La voz del D.J. comenzó a escucharse, y me estiré hacia la radio y la apagué.

Si, me dolía. El dolor estaba allí. Pero su voz había sido como un bálsamo para mis heridas. Ahora tenía algo que podría ayudar a aliviar el dolor. Por supuesto, no hacerlo desaparecer, pero escuchar su voz era suficiente para aliviar el dolor, aunque sólo fuera por un corto tiempo. Yo podía lograr sobrevivir día a día si sólo escuchaba su voz. Si sólo escuchaba mi canción.

* * *

.

.

.

HAZME UNA CANCIÓN A MÍ SASUKE .


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Souta no pudo dormir por la noche. Dormía maravillosamente durante el día mientras yo trabajaba, pero por las noches se quedaba despierto. Hikari parecía estar en algún tipo de depresión, y cuando llegué a la puerta, ella me entregó a Souta y se fue a su habitación y lloró. La Sra. Chiyo dijo que era normal. Hikari sufrió un cambió en su vida, así que no me preocupo por eso, demasiado, excepto que yo no estaba consiguiendo nada de sueño.

Hikari durmió toda la noche, y si trataba de despertarla, ella rompía en llanto. Cuando ella lloraba, Souta lloraba, así que sólo la dejaba sola.

Él y yo nos unimos durante este tiempo. Hablé con él acerca de todo lo que no le podía decir a nadie más. Le hablé sobre la vida con Hikari y cómo él la amaría, pero que no espere nunca una mamá normal. Le aseguré que él estaría bien, porque yo siempre estaría ahí si me necesitaba. Le hablé de Sasuke. Vacié mi alma a un bebé recién nacido, pero hizo más fácil respirar libremente de nuevo cuando hablaba sobre él.

Souta, calmado, sonrió y dio una patada. A él le gustaba que yo hablara, así que lo hacía. Yo lo hacía feliz, y me ayudó a sobrellevar la situación.

No importa qué tan especial eran estos tiempos en las primeras horas de la mañana, todavía transcurrían en mi. Luché contra el impulso de arrastrarme a un rincón en el trabajo y dormir. Algunas noches, Souta dormía dos horas seguidas, si lo ponía al lado de mi cama. Esas noches siempre funcionaba mejor teniendo por lo menos 5 horas de sueño.

Hikari y yo no hablabamos mucho. Cuando llegaba a casa, ella se iba a su cuarto a llorar y escuchar música de los 80's. Siempre tomaba a Souta antes de irme cada mañana, lo alimentaba, le ponía un pañal limpio y su ropa para el día. La llamé desde el trabajo y le recordé acerca de la hora de comer porque no parecía tenerlo junto. Estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa acerca de dejarlo en casa con ella, pero me recordé que ella era la mamá, no yo.

La escuela comenzó de nuevo. Naruto se había ido dos semanas antes, y yo me quedé en el jardín, saludándolo con la mano mientras se alejaba. Al principio, me entró el pánico porque me preocupaba lo que pasaría si me encontrara de nuevo en la manta oscura. Pero entonces me acordé de Souta, y el comportamiento inestable de Hikari, y supe que ese escenario no podría suceder. Tenía alguien a quien cuidar ahora. No podía perder de nuevo.

Mi vida ya no me pertenecía.

A veces, parecía que mi tiempo con Sasuke pasó en otra vida. Pero el recuerdo de su sonrisa y su risa me recordó lo cerca que había estado de la felicidad. Suspiré, agarré mi mochila y bajé la mirada hacia Souta, profundamente dormido. Dejé mi puerta abierta y lo dejé en la cuna junto a mi cama. Abrí la puerta de Hikari y ella se giró, mirándome con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

—Llegaré tarde si no me voy. Lo alimenté hace una hora y trae un pañal limpio. Está durmiendo en mi habitación. —Me detuve ahí y me obligué a no darle ninguna instrucción sobre el cuidado de su hijo.

Bostezó y se estiró.

—De acuerdo. Gracias, Sakura. Sé que te he necesitado mucho últimamente. Parece que no puedo lograrlo sola. — Sonaba casi herida.

Asentí y la dejé ahí. No sabía qué decirle porque lo que yo quería decir era: "¡Crece! ¡Tienes un bebé!" y sabía que no podía, así que sólo me fui.

Mi paseo en bicicleta a la escuela era corto y estaba ahí y en el edificio con un montón de tiempo para encontrar mi nuevo casillero y mi primer periodo de clases. La gente me miraba, y unas cuantas susurraban, pero no les hice caso y me centré en mi tarea. Recibí un casillero en la parte superior este año en medio del pasillo. Al parecer, a los de último año les daban una mejor ubicación de casillero.

—Oye, extraña —dijo una voz familiar detrás de mí y me giré para ver a Ino. No había pasado mucho tiempo con ella porque no quería pasar el rato con su hermano y sus amigos.

—Hola, Ino, ¿Cómo estás?

Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—¡Genial! ¡Finalmente somos de último año!

Sonreí y deseé que me importara.

—Sip, finalmente de último —dije, fingiendo entusiasmo.

Sus ojos parecían simpáticos.

—Lo siento por todo lo que pasó. Naruto me dijo algo de eso ante de que se fuera porque él quería que tuviera un ojo en ti y llamarlo si lo necesitabas.

No pude evitar sonreír ante sus palabras.

—Tu hermano es un muy buen amigo a quien no merezco —admití y me giré a poner el resto de mis libros en mi casillero antes de correr tarde a clase.

Se echó a reír.

—Si, bueno, eso sería porque desea que te preocupes por él como lo haces por Sasuke Uchiha. —Se congeló y se mordió el labio mientras me veía hacer una mueca de dolor—. Lo siento mucho, yo... Naruto me dijo que no hablara sobre Sasuke.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, está bien. La gente va a hablar de él y voy a aprender a lidiar con ello.

Ella asintió, pero no parecía muy segura.

—Bueno, será mejor que vaya a clase. Tal vez te vea por ahí más tarde. Puede ser que tengamos algunas clases juntas.

Sonreí y asentí.

—Eso estaría bien.

Ella sonrió y se volteó para irse, pero se detuvo y miró hacia mí.

— Yo, bueno... es eh... bueno no sé si esto está fuera de los límites para hablar, pero ¿Es "Don't Cry" sobre ti?

Mi garganta se cerró al recordar la canción que había escuchado en innumerables ocasiones, me acurruqué mientras los recuerdos pasaban sobre mí. Últimamente, había dejado de escucharla porque me ponía de un humor del cual no podía escapar. Souta me necesitaba y no podía hacerle eso a él. Quería creer que la canción era para mí, pero no lo sabía con certeza.

Conocía los acordes en los que había trabajado cuando estábamos juntos. Pero no estaba segura de si eso tenía algo que ver conmigo. Me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé.

Ella suspiró tristemente y se fue. Me tomó un momento para calmarme mientras las palabras llenaban mi cabeza. Tuve que controlarme y llegar a clase. Después de varias respiraciones profundas, me di la vuelta y fui al salón 223. Empecé mi día libre este año con trigonometría.

Qué emocionante.

Después de dos clases con personas haciéndome preguntas sobre Sasuke que yo no quería contestar, la idea de ir a la cafetería en donde iba a ser la fuente principal de información sobre Sasuke Uchiha me hizo temblar. Me quedé en mi casillero más de lo necesario y luego fui a la biblioteca en su lugar. Podría comer cuando llegara a casa.

Empezaría con mi tarea. Me puse en las mesas, saqué mi libro de trigonometría, y comencé a trabajar. Mis ojos, sin embargo, tenían dificultad para mantenerse concentrados y tenía que luchar para evitar que se cerraran.

—¡Sakura! ¡Despierta! ¡Sakura! —Levanté mi cabeza para ver a Ino frunciendo el ceño hacia mí—. ¿Todo bien? —preguntó, recordándome a su hermano mayor.

Me froté los ojos y asentí.

—Si, supongo que tengo que dormir más. —Sabía que necesitaba dormir más.

Pero no iba a hacerlo hasta que consiguiera dormir a Souta durante la noche.

—Bueno, vamos, estás tarde para Literatura y Kakashi casi no me dejó venir a buscarte. Le dije que pensabas que tu próxima clase era Español y accedió a que viniera a encontrarte.

Sonreí ante su imaginación.

—Gracias.

Tomó mis libros y tiró de mi brazo.

—No me lo agradezcas ahora. Es posible que estemos en problemas si no te das prisa. Y deshacerse de la mirada de "me acaba de despertar". Hará volar mi encubrimiento.

Me froté la cara y asentí.

Primero tuvimos que ir a mi casillero y cambiar mis libros.

—¿Por qué estabas en la biblioteca de todos modos? —preguntó ella mientras tomaba los libros correctos.

—Porque no quería hacerle frente al almuerzo y a las preguntas de todos —murmuré.

Ella asintió.

—Bueno, ya te lo perdiste. La única razón por la que no fuiste bombardeada en la biblioteca fue porque en el momento en que todo el mundo se dio cuenta dónde estabas, ya se había acabado el almuerzo.

Suspiré y cerré la puerta de mi casillero.

—Quiero volver a ser invisible —me quejé y disminuí el paso con Ino.

Ino frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

—No va a pasar. Tienes que prepararte. El baile de graduación es el próximo mes, y vas a ser golpeada por un gran tiempo con peticiones para llevarte.

Eso ni siquiera era una opción. No iba a salir con nadie. Me negué a ir a ningún baile.

—Bueno, ayúdame a correr la voz de que yo no bailo —murmuré mientras abría la puerta del salón y entramos.

Por suerte, Kakashi solo me dio una mirada severa, pero no dijo nada. Me deslicé en la única mesa libre, detrás de un chico alto y de cabello rojo cuya cabeza bloqueaba mi vista del pizarrón. Me inclinaba para escribir los números de las páginas que se suponía que íbamos a leer de tarea cuando el chico alto delante de mí se giró.

—Eres Sakura Haruno, ¿No? —preguntó sonriendo.

Asentí deseando poder mentir y decirle que NO.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Soy Sasori Akasuna. —Le di una pequeña sonrisa amable y busqué la página que se suponía que estábamos leyendo—. ¿Hablas o tienes algo contra mí?

Suspiré y levanté la mirada. Liberó lo que él suponía que era una sonrisa encantadora. No estaba mal realmente. Era lo suficientemente atractivo. Sus ojos cafés carecían de la intensidad de los ojos negros de Sasuke. Su sonrisa no parecía muy sincera. Tal vez más seguro de si mismo y arrogante.

—Estoy tarde para la clase y trato de ponerme al día. —Me dedicó una sonrisa torcida que al parecer también pensaba que era linda.

—No te preocupes, no te perdiste de mucho. Así que, ¿Soltera de nuevo? —En mi estómago se formó un nudo.

Le di una sonrisa tensa y asentí antes de volver a mi libro—. ¿Cuáles son tus planes para después de la escuela? Estaba pensando en que podríamos ir a tomar algo y bajar a la playa.

Sonaba tan seguro de si mismo y de su oferta, que tuve que recordarme a mi misma que yo era una buena persona y no maliciosa.

Esbocé una sonrisa y dije—: Trabajo después de clases, lo siento. — Regresé a tratar de leer mi página.

—¿Después del trabajo? —Ahora parecía un poco inseguro.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que ir directamente a casa, hacer mi tarea y ayudar a mi madre con mi pequeño hermano. —Quería agregar: "No voy a estar saliendo con nadie, así que déjame en paz", pero me contuve y volví a mi lectura.

Me observó unos segundos más y luego lo oí suspirar y darse vuelta en su asiento. Traté de comprender lo que estaba leyendo, pero no podía concentrarme en las palabras. Odiaba sentirme como si fuera un elemento para ser estudiado en un estante de exhibición. Todo el mundo quería observar y ver lo que haría.

Una vez que la campana sonó, tomé mis libros y me dirigí a la puerta tan rápido como era humanamente posible. Tenía que escapar. Lejos, muy lejos.

—Oye, Sakura, espera —llamó Ino detrás de mi.

Fui más lento y me giré para verla corriendo por alcanzarme.

—¿Qué te dijo Sasori? —Casi gritó de alegría.

Fruncí el ceño y traté de recordar nuestra unilateral conversación.

— Bueno, me invitó a salir, dije que no, y eso fue todo. —Mantuve mis ojos en el pasillo y no pensé en la gente que me miraba.

—¿Él te invitó a salir? —preguntó, con una reverencia silenciosa.

Simplemente asentí—. Dios mío, absolutamente es el chico más caliente en Sea Breeze. Sabes que es un mariscal de campo, y no sólo eso, tiene varias escuelas de la SEC interesadas en él.

No tenía idea y no me importaba. Me encogí de hombros y abrí mi casillero para sacar mi bolso.

—Eso es genial. Bien por él —contesté.

Se quedó mirándome con la boca abierta.

—No puedo entender cómo le dijiste que no. nadie le dice que no. Las chicas sueñan con él por las noches. Él es hermoso. ¿Has visto sus brazos? —Se echó aire—. Guau — agregó para un efecto extra.

Rodé los ojos.

—En realidad, Ino, si te gusta tanto, entonces sal con él. Simplemente no estoy interesada.

Ino suspiró y se inclinó contra el armario.

—Si él supiera de mi existencia, entonces lo haría. Pero, hasta hoy, nunca lo he visto interesado en una chica de esta escuela. Sale con chicas universitarias.

Me puse el bolso sobre mi hombro.

—Bueno, al parecer ha cambiado de opinión —murmuré.

—Es tan lindo. No sé cómo lo rechazaste —siguió diciendo Ino.

Me caía bien Ino, pero no estaba de humor para esto. No estaba interesada en este chico.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar. Gracias de nuevo por despertarme.

Ella asintió y me dirigí a la salida. Mi primer día de regreso y ya estaba odiando la escuela. Si tan solo pudiera camuflarme y pasar desapercibida, esto sería soportable.

Levanté la mirada para ver a Sasori dirigiéndose a mi camino y aceleré el paso. Me pregunté cuán obvio sería si corriera a mi bicicleta. Mi ritmo acelerado al parecer le alertó de que no estaba de humor para hablar, porque no corrió tras de mi. Tenía que ir a trabajar, pero antes quería llamar y comprobar a Souta.

La primera semana completa no fue muy bien. La única buena noticia era que Sasori había tomado la indirecta y me dejó sola. Sin embargo, después de quedarme dormida de nuevo en la biblioteca durante el almuerzo, me di cuenta de que iba a tener que dejar de ir allí. Me obligué a hacerle frente a la multitud del almuerzo. En realidad, no había sido tan malo como pensaba. Ino me guardó un asiento a su lado, y me gustaban sus amigos.

Suigetsu quería rememorar un poco demasiado su fiesta del cuatro de julio, pero, aparte de eso, estaba bien.

La mayoría de los días, me senté a la mesa y los escuché hablar. De vez en cuando, alguien me hacía una pregunta o intentaba que me uniera a la conversación, pero mis insuficiencias sociales, mezcladas conmigo estando agotada, no contribuían a un buen conversador.

El viernes, Suigetsu finalmente tuvo el valor de preguntarme sobre "Don't Cry" y estaba orgullosa de la forma en que lo manejé. Me las arreglé para hablar claro a través del nudo en mi garganta. Mi respiración no llegó a ser demasiado apretada.

En todas las apariencias externas, parecía normal e imperturbable. Con éxito respondí—: No sé sobre quién es. Nunca la cantó para mí. —Sin ahogarme una vez.

El lunes, pasé a través de mi primer periodo sin quedarme dormida, que resultó ser un milagro porque Souta todavía no podía lograr obtener ajustados sus días y noches, ni siquiera un poco. Incluso, ya le había llamado a la Sra. Chiyo y le pregunté qué debía hacer y me dijo que teníamos que mantenerlo más despierto durante el día. El problema con eso fue cuando Hikari quería que estuviera durmiendo, así ella no tenía que lidiar con él. Odiaba admitirlo a mi misma, pero mi madre no estaba siendo una mamá muy buena para Souta.

Principalmente lo ignoraba, y todavía lloraba con frecuencia. No podía explicarle todo eso a la Sra. Chiyo porque haría que Hikari sonara mal, y no me atreví a echarla abajo ante los ojos de nadie. Ella parecía tan frágil.

De todas formas, aún estaba logrando mantenerme despierta en la escuela, y después de luchar contra mis pesados párpados durante una conferencia muy aburrida, me dirigí directamente al baño y poder salpicarme agua fría en el rostro para despertar. Tuve que luchar contra este adormecimiento. No iba a sacar las notas para una beca si no me podía mantener despierta en clases. Di un paso alrededor de un grupo de chicas para pasar por el congestionado vestíbulo, y una de ellas me señalo.

Estaba acostumbrada a eso, lo ignoré y mantuve mis ojos en el baño. Sin embargo, una se dio la vuelta.

—¿Sakura Haruno?

Me detuve y consideré mentir sobre mi nombre, diciendo que no, que de hecho era Mei, una estudiante de intercambio que no hablaba bien el inglés. Pero en cambio, me di la vuelta para ver a la pequeña pelirroja a quien había conocido en la fiesta del 4 de julio. De inmediato me di cuenta de ese brillo hostil en su mirada.

—Hola, soy Karin Meko. Nos conocimos en la casa de Suigetsu este verano, pero dudo que te acuerdes de mí, después de todos los que conociste esa noche. —Hizo una pausa, como si tuviera que decir algo, pero continué mirándola fijamente, a la espera de lo que ella quería conmigo—. Si, bueno, um, tengo la nueva edición de Teen Follower, y hay una foto de Sasuke Uchiha con su nueva novia, Alana Harvey. Ella va a estar en su nuevo video musical... ya sabes, el que se llama "Don't Cry."

Entendí lo que esta chica quería ahora, y no sabía qué le había hecho para odiarme tanto. Mi garganta se secó y se empezó a cerrar. Así que decidí no responder. Ella sonrió como si estuviera contenta con mi reacción y me entregó la revista.

—Las estrellas de rock son criaturas tan volubles. Uno nunca sabe a quién van a querer después. Toma la revista, yo no la necesito. —Y con eso, chasqueó los dedos y el grupo que la rodeaba la siguió como una escuela de peces.

Traté de tragar, pero no sirvió de nada. No lo podía manejar. El dolor volvió de nuevo y no tenía la fuerza para detenerlo. Me giré para correr, y Ino estaba ahí bloqueando mi camino.

—Ella sólo está siendo mala contigo por Sasori. Ahora, ven conmigo, te ayudaremos a recobrar la compostura en el baño.

Caminé obedientemente detrás de ella.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Sasori con esto? —le pregunté, tendiéndole la revista que ella había puesto en mis manos.

Ino me llevó al baño y tomó la revista por mí.

—Sasori y Karin salieron este verano. Cuando se enteró de que él estaba interesado en ti, entonces te convertiste en su enemiga. Incluso, cuando se enteró de que tú lo echaste a volar. Creo que eso hace que no le agrades más.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

Ino humedeció una toalla de papel.

—Porque tú ignoraste lo que ella quiere tanto. Mira, la cosa es que Sasori salió con ella este verano y, bueno, después de algunas semanas, él dejó su apartamento. Ella lo quiere de vuelta, ya que salir con Sasori la haría la chica más popular de la escuela.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos.

—La preparatoria es tan estúpida — murmuré.

Ino movió su mano y limpió mi cara con una toalla de papel húmeda y fría.

—Tienes que conseguir control sobre ti misma. Si todo el mundo piensa que puede llegar a ti mostrándote fotos de Sasuke con otras chicas, serás atacada por ellos.

Me acerqué a la descartada revista y la levanté en contra de mi voluntad. Ahí, en la página que tenía delante de mi, estaba Sasuke en los Teen Choice Awards y en su brazo estaba una hermosa rubia con el cabello rizado. Inhalé profundamente y me desplomé contra la pared.

—Maldición, Sakura, ¿Qué estás buscando en eso? —Ino fue a quitármela, pero negué con la cabeza y me aferré a ella con firmeza.

—No, déjame leerlo. —Sabía que lo que habían escrito en estas cosas no era verdad, pero de alguna manera quería hacerme más daño.

—¡No! —dijo Ino firmemente y bruscamente la quitó de mis manos.

Lo dejé pasar.

Ella la volteó.

—Joder, por lo menos tus rizos son naturales —dijo antes de lanzar la revista a la basura.

Cerré los ojos ante el dolor y me senté en el suelo. El manto oscuro parecía venir por mí, y sabía que iba a tener que luchar más para evitar que llegara a mí. Había paz en el vació, pero luego no sería capaz de cuidar a Souta si entraba en ella, y Souta me necesitaba. Sacudí la cabeza y me levanté rápidamente, antes de que me alcanzara. Me concentré en mi reflejo en el espejo y calmé mis funciones hasta que la mirada atormentada dejara mis ojos. Ino vino detrás de mí y me tomó del brazo.

—Sólo fue una foto publicitaria —dijo en voz baja.

Asentí porque ella había tenido razón. La foto de él con la chica no había sido tan difícil como verlo tan feliz en ella. Yo también quería ser feliz. Él podía ser feliz. ¿Por qué no iba a serlo? Porque yo había sido la que amó demasiado. Sólo me llevaría más tiempo que él sonreír con tanta intensidad. Tenía que trabajar en ello. Pensando en los que me rodean, quienes me aman tenían que ser el primer lugar para empezar.

Luego estaba Souta, quien me necesitaba. Tenía que aprender a ser fuerte. Una vez había creído que era muy fuerte. Ahora, tenía que encontrar ese yo de nuevo.

* * *

.

.

.

¿DONDE ESTAS SASUKE?

YA TE EXTRAÑO X3!.

GRAACIAS POR LEER :*


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Septiembre terminaría en una semana, y sabía que el tiempo corría tan rápido que casi me alcanzaba. Mis calificaciones habían bajado, mantenerme despierta en las clases parecía un trabajo imposible. Souta aún me mantenía despierta toda la noche. La Sra. Chiyo dijo que eran probablemente cólicos y que, además, tomando la medicina para gases lo ayudaría a aliviarse.

Hikari seguía estando cada vez más retraída, hasta el punto de que tenía que llamarla desde la escuela para comprobar y asegurarme de que recordaba darle de comer a Souta.

Varias tardes, cuando llegué a casa, parecía que no le habían cambiado el pañal en mucho tiempo. Cada vez que lo limpiaba, le aplicaba la crema que había encontrado en la farmacia. Traté de explicarle a Hikari que esto no era bueno para él, pero no pareció escucharme.

Souta la necesitaba.

Yo no era capaz de despertarla y hacer que se enfrentara con el hecho de que tenía un bebé ahora.

Souta me tenía solamente a mí, y yo necesitaba volverme dura para no venirme abajo tampoco. Cuando más pensaba en la universidad, más descubría que no habría manera de que yo pudiera ir y dejar a Souta con Hikari. Él no podía sobrevivir. Consideraba dejar la escuela para ponerme a trabajar. La formula y los pañales costaban una fortuna.

La idea de abandonar la escuela y obtener mi certificado por correspondencia cruzó varias noches por mi cabeza, cuando llegaba a casa para encontrarme a Souta llorando y con hambre y Hikari gritando en su habitación que hiciera algo con él. Mi vida iba en una espiral cuesta abajo, y parecía que cuanto más me esforzaba por controlar el incendio, peor se ponía.

Me desperté con la cabeza sobre la mesa de la cocina y un biberón vacío en la mano, y Souta llorando en su cuna a mi lado. Froté mis ojos para concentrarme, miré la hora, y noté que me quedé dormida. Salté y preparé otra botella y le di de comer. Intenté dos veces que Hikari saliera de la cama y me ayudara, pero me lanzó la almohada y me dijo que tenía dolor de cabeza otra vez. Me las arreglé para vestirme y recoger la tarea que estaba esparcida por toda la mesa mientras yo me encargaba de Souta toda la noche.

Cambié el pañal de Souta y su ropa, y por supuesto, justo en ese momento se quedó dormido. En cierto modo, agradecía que durmiera tanto durante el día, ya que si no lo hiciera, me preocuparía lo que Hikari podría hacerle. Yo ya la había visto encerrarse en la habitación más lejana de su llanto.

Fui a decirle adiós a Hikari, pero ella dormía profundamente otra vez. No tenía sentido despertarla. Me dirigí a mi bicicleta y, de repente, el mundo pareció estremecerse. Me detuve y me apoyé en la casa hasta que el temblor pasó, y luego fui a buscar mi bici. Mi estómago se revolvió como si hubiera comido algo malo. Enfermarme no estaba en la lista de "cosas por hacer". No tenía tiempo para eso.

Tenía que ir a la escuela. Salí de la calzada y me dirigí hacia el semáforo principal, de pronto todo pareció volverse borroso. Giré en la calle principal y me dirigí hacia la escuela lo más rápido que pude. Era como si estuviera conduciendo hacia un túnel que cada vez se hacía más pequeño, el mundo que me rodeaba se volvía tenue.

Todo se volvió negro cuando la escuela estuvo a la vista.

Un dolor agudo en mi cabeza me despertó. No podía abrir los ojos, así que estiré la mano para sentir algo cálido y húmedo en mi cabello. Algo brotaba de algún lugar. Mi brazo se sentía pesado, y no podía controlarlo.

Lo dejé caer, y mis ojos aún no querían cooperar. Lentamente, me adentré en la oscuridad. Le di la bienvenida, porque me recordó a mi manta oscura, y quería que el dolor desapareciera.

Floté a través de mis recuerdos. Un viaje sin dolor. El rostro de Sasuke sonriéndome me llenó de felicidad, y la sensación de hormigueo por su cercanía también. Vi a Sasuke agacharse frente a la niña en la tienda de comestibles, y mi corazón se agitó al recordar su cara cuando la besó. Sasuke inclinándose sobre su guitarra, cantando "Wanted Dead or Alive" me hizo reír, pero por alguna razón no pude. Y luego Sasuke cantándome en la luz de la luna y abrazándome. Más recuerdos que intenté duramente reprimir regresaron, eran tantos que quise reír, pero no podía.

La manta pesada hacía imposible moverme. Así que me quedé allí y disfruté de los recuerdos sin dolor. Y, al igual que antes, la oscuridad llego, y me adentré en ella.

* * *

La música y una voz que reconocía me llamaban. Intenté fuertemente apartar la pesada manta para que pudiera acercármele. Conocía esa voz. La música venía de él. Su voz sonaba triste, pero sus palabras le pertenecían. Era mi canción. Luché contra la manta, pero seguía siendo demasiada pesada, y la oscuridad se apoderó de mí. La canción se desvaneció.

Mi cabeza latía con fuerza y mis brazos hormigueaban. Traté de mover mis dedos, y funcionó. Intenté mover mi pie, y lo moví. El manto oscuro se había marchado. Quería abrir los ojos, pero la idea hacía que mi cabeza palpitara más. No creía ser capaz de abrirlos aún. Por alguna razón, la oscuridad me había dado un dolor de cabeza horrible.

Recordé el líquido caliente en mi cabeza, y me pregunté si eso me causó problemas.

Levanté un brazo, pero sólo conseguí levantarlo un poco antes de que cayera de nuevo.

Alguien se movió a mi lado

—¿Sakura?

Mi respiración se detuvo, y esperé para ver si podía oír esa suave voz decir mi nombre otra vez.

—Sakura, ¿Me oyes?

Quería hablar, pero no estaba segura de si las palabras saldrían, así que me quedé en silencio. Una mano cálida se deslizó en la mía, y mi brazo se estremeció de un modo familiar. La mano debía pertenecerle a Sasuke.

—Sakura, por favor, si puedes oírme, demuéstramelo. Te vi moverte. Puedes hacerlo de nuevo.

Era Sasuke. Su voz sonaba preocupada y ansiosa. Moví mi mano en la suya y traté de abrir los ojos. La luz me lastimó, y dejé de intentarlo.

—Puedes oírme. De acuerdo, nena, escucha, iré a buscar a la enfermera.

¿Enfermera? ¿Qué enfermera? No quería que se fuera. Apreté su mano con fuerza, intentado aferrarme a él, y luego le oí reírse entre dientes, y, de repente, el peso se desvaneció, y pude inhalar. Mis labios formaron una sonrisa esta vez, y su cálido aliento me hizo cosquillas en mi oído.

—No voy a dejarte. Lo juro, pero por favor, déjame buscar a la enfermera —susurró, y la piel de gallina se erizó en mis brazos.

Él rió suavemente, y su mano dejó la mía.

La habitación se quedó en silencio, y la oscuridad comenzó a volver. Quería luchar contra ello. Quería ver a Sasuke. Necesitaba ver su rostro. Pero venía a mí de todos modos, y una vez que dejara que se acercara, flotaría en ella, incapaz de controlar su fuerza.

Un sonido cálido apareció en mis oídos, y luché por comprenderlo. Cuanto más me acercaba, más claras parecían las palabras. Eran familiares, pero no era capaz de estar lo suficientemente cerca para entenderlas. Luché contra la oscuridad y me esforcé por escuchar las suaves palabras que parecían enviar oleadas de calor a través de mi cuerpo frío.

Apreté mi mano para asegurarme de que podía controlarlo, y luego llegó el silencio. Las palabras se detuvieron, y yo quería escucharlo de nuevo. Intenté hablar, pero nada parecía salir. Apreté nuevamente y el calor en mis manos me recordó que no estaba sola.

—¿Sakura? ¿Puedes oírme?

Quería decir sí, pero en cambio me las arreglé para mover la cabeza.

—No me iré esta vez, nena. Me quedaré justo aquí. ¿Puedes abrir los ojos para mí?

Su voz sonaba tan ansiosa y preocupada que quería tranquilizarlo. Pero la luz parecía demasiado brillante. Tenía que decírselo. Me concentré mucho en las palabras, y entonces recordé como hablar.

—Las luces —me oí decir con voz ronca.

—Las apagaré. Espera un segundo —Su mano se fue, y entonces pude ver la oscuridad en el otro lado de mis párpados.

Su mano se deslizó de regreso en la mía, y la apretó.

—Por favor, abre los ojos para mí —rogó, y lentamente los abrí.

Todo parecía borroso en la oscuridad. Parpadeé lentamente, y las cosas comenzaron a aclararse. Busqué a Sasuke primero y rápidamente lo encontré justo a mi lado. Parecía agotado. Sus ojos tenían círculos negros debajo de ellos, y necesitaba afeitarse.

—Ah, allí están mis hermosos ojos verdes —murmuró con alivio en su rostro. —Hola. —

Luché por hablar con mi garganta reseca.

Él sonrió, y mi corazón se agitó como de costumbre.

—Hola —dije en voz baja.— ¿Porque estás aquí? —pregunté, pero deslicé mi mano libre hasta mi garganta y fue entonces cuando descubrí que tenía tubos en mis manos.

Lo miré fijamente, confundida, pero ahora el hecho de que él llamaría a la enfermera tenía sentido. Me encontraba en un hospital.

—Estoy aquí por la razón por la cual me levanto cada mañana, me necesitas tanto como yo te necesito, obviamente.

Cerré los ojos, tratando de entender lo que quería decir.

—Por favor, no cierres los ojos nuevamente —rogó en voz baja.

Los abrí de inmediato. No entendía su urgencia y preocupación. ¿Y porque parecía tan cansado?

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —pregunté, a pesar de que mi garganta y boca estaban tan secas como un desierto.

Suspiró y besó la mano que sostenía.

—Estabas agotada y te desmayaste mientras montabas tu bicicleta. Te golpeaste la cabeza con tanta fuerza que te la abriste. No te encontraron de inmediato —se detuvo y parecía estar luchando por las palabras—. Para cuando te trajeron aquí, estabas inconsciente, y no podían decirme si regresarías a mí.

Luchó con la última parte, y yo apreté su mano tan fuerte como pude.

—Lo hice.

Sonrió y apoyó la cabeza contra nuestras manos unidas por un momento.

—Sabía que lo harías, pero eso no significa que no he estado muerto de preocupación desde que la Sra. Chiyo me llamó hacia una semana.

¡Una semana! He estado inconsciente una semana. Y entonces recordé a Souta. Comencé a sentarme. Hikari no podía cuidar a Souta toda una semana. Él podría estar… no quiero siquiera pensarlo. Necesitaba levantarme.

—Guau, ¿Qué estás haciendo? No puedes levantarte. Todavía tengo que traer a la enfermera aquí.

Sacudí mi cabeza, y comenzó a latir con fuerza.

—Souta —Hablé entre mi pánico.

Sasuke me sostuvo firmemente en la cama.

—Souta esta con la Sra. Chiyo y está muy bien. Incluso ya duerme ahora por las noches.

¿Cómo llegó Souta con la Sra. Chiyo? Me quedé mirándolo, necesitaba respuestas, pero mi garganta seca había alcanzado su límite.

—Hikari está recibiendo ayuda. Está enferma, Sakura. Se le llama depresión postparto, y tiene un caso muy grave. Se encuentra en la mejor clínica que el dinero puede comprar, y cuando regrese a ti, estará como nueva. Te lo juro.

Me hundí de nuevo contra la cama, y noté que me dolía la cabeza con fuerza. Me estremecí.

—Espera, iré a buscar a la enfermera. No cierres los ojos, por favor, mantenlos abiertos.

Asentí y lo vi salir de la habitación para después gritar—: ¡Está despierta!

De inmediato se dio la vuelta y regresó a mi lado, en seguida.

—Las enfermeras y los médicos probablemente me echarán en un minuto, pero yo no iré a ninguna parte. Me quedaré afuera de esa puerta, y si me necesitas, estaré allí.

Asentí con la cabeza, y mi corazón se aceleró cuando él se inclinó y su aliento me hizo cosquillas en la oreja.

—Nunca seré capaz de marcharme de nuevo. No soy tan fuerte.

Las puertas se abrieron y entraron rostros que nunca había visto antes.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado despierta? —preguntó una señora grande, con cabello castaño oscuro, cortado en picos, mientras corría a mi lado.

Sasuke me guiñó un ojo.

—Um, unos minutos.

Ella sacudió su dedo y le dijo:

—Correcto, chico lindo, tu canto debió de haber hecho algunas cosas bien, pero ahora quiero que salgas de aquí. Su ritmo cardíaco está por todo el lugar. No puedes hacer eso, la chica ha estado en coma.

—Dije que no usaran esa palabra —La interrumpió con una voz fuerte que me sorprendió.

Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, lo olvidé. Ella ha estado "inconsciente" durante una semana. No te necesita aquí haciendo que su corazón se acelere.

Parecía preocupado, y yo quería decirle a la señora que no lo molestara.

—¿Van a hacerle daño? ¿Se quedará despierta?

La señora me sonrió, y luego se volvió hacia Sasuke.

—Estará bien. Ahora vete.

Él me dio una mirada más, y luego fue sacado de la habitación por otra enfermera que acaba de entrar.

—Caray, me alegro que hayas despertado. Ese pobre chico está a punto de desmayarse de agotamiento. Aunque tengo que admitir que fue lindo escucharlo con un pequeño concierto por aquí. Manteníamos la puerta abierta y escuchábamos mientras él te cantaba. Algunas veces pasaba horas sólo cantando. Juro que canto "Don't Cry" un centenar de veces.

Sonreí ante la idea de Sasuke cantándome.

—Sí, adelante, sonríe. Si yo tuviera una sexy estrella de rock cantándome y cuidándome como una mamá gallina, sonreiría también — se burló, y luego agarró un vaso de agua—. ¿Estás sedienta?

Asentí, sabiendo que mi garganta estaba demasiado seca para hablar. Se sentó en mi cama y me dio instrucciones para tomar en pequeños sorbos. Lo hice durante unos minutos.

Después de beber, dije:

—Mi garganta me duele.

La enfermera asintió.

—Tuviste un tubo en la garganta por un tiempo. Después de que despertaras brevemente anoche, lo sacamos en caso de que despertarás de nuevo y entraras en pánico durante la noche.

Asentí y cogí el vaso.

—Recuerda, sorbos lentos —advirtió, y luego continuó trabajando sobre mí. Examinó mi cabeza y asintió—. Estarás bien, Srta. Haruno. Antes de que lo notes, estarás lista para darte de alta. Sin embargo, esta vez las cosas deberían ser más fáciles para ti. Esta estrella de rock parece estar al pendiente de todo.

Mi corazón se hinchó cuando recordé que Sasuke estaba justo afuera de mi puerta.

—Has tenido otros visitantes que no se han quedado por períodos muy largos. Estoy segura que desean ser contactados. Puede que te anime verlos. No estoy segura de si quieres que les avise de inmediato.

Asentí y sonreí.

—De acuerdo.

Ella tomó las provisiones y abrió la puerta. Sasuke miró dentro de la habitación, a mí y luego a ella con ansiedad.

—Está bien. Estará fuera de aquí en un par de días —Sasuke casi parecía desplomarse de alivio.

Regresó a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó,

—Sí, estoy bien —le aseguré y él me miró.

Acercó su taburete hasta mi lado otra vez, y me tomó la mano.

—Sakura, lo siento. Te dejé aquí pensando que hacía lo mejor para ti, y yo sabía que tu no tenías una vida familiar estable. Quería darte un auto y dinero —Rió con amargura—. Quería dejarte todo lo que pudieras necesitar. Pero sabía que no lo aceptarías y te molestarías. Dejarte sin saber que no tenías a nadie fue muy duro. Pero me convencí que estarías mejor sin mí. La Sra. Chiyo prometió conseguirte un buen trabajo con un buen sueldo y beneficios. Quería que tuvieras un seguro y cómodo año escolar. Yo no tenía idea…

Puse mi dedo sobre su boca.

—Basta. Nada es culpa tuya. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Tu mundo es diferente del mío, y entiendo eso.

Besó mi dedo, y contuve mi aliento.

—Supe eso cuando me permití estar contigo, que tu vida estaría patas arriba. Mi mundo iba a afectarte, pero no hice caso a esos pensamientos, y sólo viví el momento. Cuando vi tu rostro en toda la televisión, y escucharte hablar como si tu vida personal no fuera nada, perdí el control. Quería herir a alguien, y cuando comprendí que era mi culpa, quise herirme a mí mismo. Así que me lastime de la manera más profunda y posible… apartándome de ti —Hizo una pausa y sostuvo mi mano contra su rostro—. No quería lastimarte. Trataba de salvarte de mí, pero ese fue un muy mal plan, y lo lamento tanto.

Humedecí mis labios secos y sonreí.

—Gracias por estar aquí ahora. Luché contra la oscuridad con fuerza porque no me dejaba oír algo. Era música. Recuerdo que pensé que el sonido me hacía sentir más cálida por dentro. Luché tan fuerte como pude. Ahora sé que eras tú. Si no hubieras estado aquí cantándome, no sé si podría haber luchado por algo.

Cerró los ojos por un minuto, y el dolor cruzó su rostro.

—He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ti y en mí. Sé que mi vida no es normal y no puedo ser el chico que se sienta atrás en tu clase, no importa lo atractivo que eso suene, pero no puedo alejarme otra vez. No soy tan fuerte —Se movió más cerca de mí y tocó mi rostro con la otra mano—. Si aún me quieres, soy tuyo. Tu vida nunca volverá a ser normal. Serás el centro de atención, aunque yo intentaré mantenerte lo más segura posible. Pero aquí está la cosa, yo no fui al instituto. Me perdí todas mis experiencias porque estuve de gira por carretera. No puedo hacerte eso a ti. Necesito que tu vivas cada experiencia escolar que se te ofrezca, y disfrutes de ello… por mí. Volveré a mi casa de verano una semana de cada mes, y en cualquier otro momento en que pueda escaparme. Sé que mi horario es una locura en este momento con la gira, pero voy a hacer que esto funcione. Lo juro.

Me quedé allí, tratando de comprender sus palabras y sabiendo que haría cualquier cosa por tenerlo de vuelta en mi vida. No me importaba si mi privacidad fuera invadida, si yo lo tenía a él, eso no me importaba.

—¿Qué experiencias hay para mi en el instituto? Lo odio.

Sonrió y recorrió mi mejilla con el dedo.

—Bueno, partidos de fútbol y bailes y platicar mientras caminas por el pasillo. La mala comida de la cafetería, viajes de estudios y, diablos, no sé qué más me perdí. Es sólo que no quiero que un día te arrepientas y desees haberlo vivido. Porque cuando pase, esa será mi culpa. Te estoy pidiendo que renuncies a mucho por estar conmigo. No puedo aceptarlo todo.

Suspiré.

—Pero todas esas cosas nunca las hago. Nunca voy a los juegos de fútbol, y no iré a ningún baile. Souta me necesita.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

—No, cuando Hikari regrese a casa, Souta tendrá una madre, no una hermana mayor cuidando de él. Estoy en contacto con su doctor, y él dice que ella esta mucho mejor, pero que se encontraba en muy mal estado.

El alivio me recorrió. Saber que Hikari volvería a su estado normal sonaba maravilloso. Ser madre a los diecisiete casi me mata, y yo necesitaba que ella fuera una para Souta.

—Todavía no quiero hacer ninguna de esas cosas.

Me sonrió con picardía.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos, deseando que él me pidiera otra cosa a cambio, no esto. Finalmente, abrí los ojos y asentí.

—De acuerdo, lo haré por ti.

Él esbozó una enorme sonrisa, se inclinó y besó mis labios suavemente.

—Gracias —susurró antes de volver a sentarse recto.

—La Sra. Chiyo está en la sala de espera, muriendo por verte, y también lo esta… um… Naruto —terminó de mala gana.

Sonreí y apreté su mano

—Naruto ha sido un gran amigo en todo este tiempo.

Sasuke asintió.

—Sí, se aseguró de amenazarme si vuelvo a hacerte daño. Luego me dio un resumen muy descriptivo de lo que ocurrió después de que me fui —Sasuke tragó saliva y apartó la mirada—. Por qué él hizo todo lo que yo tenía que hacer, le permito estar aquí.

Sonreí mientras Sasuke se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

—Sin embargo, si él acerca un poco sus labios a tu cara, toda esta tregua se acaba.

Reí, y Sasuke me dio una última sonrisa sexy antes de salir por la puerta para que mis amigos entraran. La Sra. Chiyo entró con el ceño ansioso de una madre preocupada en su rostro.

—Oh, Sakura, cariño, estoy tan feliz de verte despierta. Chica, me has dado el susto de mi vida. Señor, si hubiera sabido que las cosas estaban tan mal yo podría haber hecho algo. —Tocó mi mano, se inclinó y besó mi frente.

—Estoy bien ahora. ¿Cómo está Souta?

Sonrió y se sentó a mi lado, en la silla en que Sasuke había estado antes.

—Él es maravilloso. Lo inicié en un poco de cereal de arroz, y ahora duerme toda la noche. Es un bebé feliz.

—Gracias, muchas gracias. No tengo que preocuparme por él cuando sé que está contigo. Significa mucho para mí que cuides de él — Las lágrimas picaron en mis ojos.

—No podría hacerlo de otra manera. Sakura, cariño, tu eres mi familia también. Te amo como uno de mis hijos. No tienes por qué agradecerme nada.

Por sus palabras, las lágrimas cayeron. Tenía una familia ahora. Siempre hemos sido Hikari y yo contra el mundo, pero ahora tenía a otras a quienes amar y que me correspondían.

—Oh, Dios, si el amo Sasuke te atrapa llorando va a sacarme de aquí para siempre. Deja de hacer eso ahora. Tienes a Naruto afuera con Sasuke, y por la manera en que se están mirando el uno al otro, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que comiencen a pelear. Voy a irme. —Apartó mi mano—. Me alegra que regresarás a nosotros, dulzura. Te amamos —Se giró para irse.

—Sra. Chiyo.

Se detuvo y dijo—: ¿Sí, cariño?

Le sonreí a través de mis lágrimas.

—Te amo, también.

Ella suspiró y secó una lágrima de su ojo.

—Lo sé, chica, sé que lo haces. —Salió de la habitación.

Sasuke volvió a entrar y frunció el ceño, preocupado.

—¿Estás bien? La Sra. Chiyo está llorando, y tú también —Se acercó y secó las lágrimas de mi rostro.

Le sonreí.

—Son lágrimas de felicidad. Ahora, deja de preocuparte y deja entrar a Naruto.

Asintió, pero no sonrió, y luego regresó al pasillo.

Naruto entró con un ceño feroz en su rostro.

—Juro, Sakura, que si alguna vez me asustas así de nuevo, no estoy seguro si sobreviva a ello.

Sonreí.

—No tengo la intención de asustar a nadie otra vez.

Esbozó una sonrisa y se sentó a mi lado.

—No pude estar mucho tiempo aquí cuando tú estabas um… inconsciente… Sasuke se negó a irse de tu lado, y sólo permiten entrar a una persona a la vez. Sin embargo, Sasuke me dejó entrar en una ocasión, pero él no se fue, estuvo en el pasillo tocando la guitarra y cantando. Te lo juro, tiene a todas las mujeres de este hospital enamoradas de él.

Rodé los ojos y reí.

—No dejes que eso te afecte, Naruto. Él es una estrella de rock. Estarían enamoradas de él aún sin que estuviera cantándome.

Naruto suspiró y se recostó en la silla.

—No lo sé, Sakura. Soy un chico, y seré honesto contigo, ver a alguien como él en un rincón de un hospital, tocando sin parar y rehusándose a marcharse de tu lado, fue muy conmovedor. Me las he arreglado para dejar a un lado mi resentimiento hacia él.

Imaginé a Sasuke cantando para mí, y me hubiera gustado estar despierta para observarlo.

—Le amo —susurré.

Naruto asintió.

—Sé que lo haces. Lo has amado todo este tiempo que te conozco. Es algo que he llegado a aceptar. Nunca tuve una oportunidad. Él robó tu corazón primero.

Sonreí, tristemente, al amigo que siempre amaría. Él había sido mi caballero de brillante armadura cuando necesité uno.

—Te amo, también —dije, casi con un nudo en la garganta.

Me sonrió.

—Lo sé. Sólo que no de la misma manera que a él.

—Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido, Naruto. Has estado allí para mi cuando yo más te necesité. Nunca lo olvidaré. Pero él robó mi aliento en el primer momento en que hablamos. Él es mi aire.

Naruto miró el suelo por un instante, y le di su tiempo. Finalmente, levantó la mirada hacia mí.

—Pensaba que él no merecía tu amor, pero ahora creo que está tan enamorado de ti como tu de él. Quiero que seas feliz, y si él te hace feliz, entonces todo lo demás no importa.

—Él afecta todas mis emociones. Mi felicidad esta conectada a él.

Naruto asintió y se levantó.

—Sí, pensé lo mismo. —Miró hacia la puerta—. Va a entrar en cualquier momento y volverá a disgustarme, así que es mejor irme antes de que eso suceda.

Reí.

—De acuerdo, gracias por todo. —Naruto sonrió.

—Ha sido un placer —Salió de la habitación.

Sabía que siempre estaría allí cuando lo necesitara, pero en cierto modo, yo acababa de ponerlo en libertad.

Sasuke entró en la habitación, sonreía.

—¿Puedes intentar comer algo?

Pensé en comida y, de repente, estuve muy hambrienta. Asentí.

—Sí, creo que sí.

Sonrió, abrió la puerta, y habló con una enfermera.

—Ella quiere comer.

La enfermera asomó la cabeza y sonrió.

—¿Estás lista para algo de gelatina?

Gelatina no era algo en lo que yo estuviera pensando, pero al parecer tenía que comenzar por alguna parte.

—Sí, por favor.

Asintió y salió de la habitación. Sasuke tomó su guitarra de la esquina, se sentó y comenzó a tocar. Sonrió, y la suave voz que lo había hecho famoso se unió a la guitarra.

* * *

.

.

.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWW SASUKE ME HACE LLORAR SE LOS JURO :/,

¿SI ME ABRO LA CABEZA, VENDRÁ A CANTARME TAMBIÉN? PORQUE LES JURO QUE EL MARTILLO ME HACE OJITOS . JHAJHA OKNO PS XD!

Solo falta un cap más y termina esto :/


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Estuve en el hospital otra semana, pero no me importó. Tener a Sasuke conmigo todo el día hacía que los días pasaran más rápido. Una vez que me permitieron tener más visitas, el señor Sarutobi vino y jugamos ajedrez. Me dejó ganar, y no se dio cuenta que ya yo sabía lo que intentaba hacer.

Varias veces hablé con Hikari por teléfono, y parecía feliz y más como sí misma. También ella quería ver a Souta desesperadamente. En verdad no se le hacía nada fácil lidiar con lo que le había hecho. Sasuke me aseguró que también recibiría ayuda por la culpa que sentía.

La Sra. Chiyo me trajo deditos de pollo con puré de papas y un pay de manzana, lo cual fue un gran respiro de la comida del hospital. Sasuke continuaba cantándome. Las enfermeras se asomaban por la puerta y suspiraban cuando lo veían. Lo entendía. El chico que amaba también tendía a ser el rompecorazones más famoso del mundo. Ya lo había aceptado.

Sasuke se negaba a dejarme regresar a mi apartamento, y la Sra. Chiyo se negaba a permitir que Sasuke me llevara a casa con él. Así que terminé yéndome a casa con ella. Me encontraba ansiosa por ver a Souta. Él había logrado enterrar su pequeño ser en mi corazón. Tenía que recordarme a mí misma el rol que cumplía en su vida cada vez que comenzaba a pensar en su futuro y a preocuparme por cosas de las que no debía preocuparme, ya que ése no era mi lugar.

Todo mejoró al sostenerlo de nuevo, y permitir que sus deditos gorditos se apretaran fuertemente alrededor de mi dedo.

Sasuke se sentó a mi lado en el sofá de la Sra. Chiyo y bajó la mirada hacia Souta. —Es un niño adorable. Tiene tus ojos.

Le sonreí y asentí.

—Aparentemente, Hikari tiene unos genes bastante fuertes.

Sasuke tocó suavemente la nariz de Souta.

—Bueno, amigo, entonces serás uno de los chicos más lindos que alguna vez he visto.

Me reí, y también la Sra. Chiyo.

—De acuerdo, ya lo has visto, ahora necesitas despedirte de Sasuke y descansar un poco. —Miró a Sasuke—. Has estado con ella por dos semanas enteras. Necesita un descanso.

Comencé a discutir, pero Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

—No, tiene razón. Necesitas descansar. El lunes ya podrás regresar a la escuela, y te quiero bien descansada para entonces.

No creo que pueda estar mucho más descansada de lo que ya estoy.

He estado en la cama por dos semanas.

—Está bien, de acuerdo —murmuré y me hundí en el sofá.

Sasuke rió y se inclinó para besarme la frente.

—Cancelé dos conciertos de mi gira, y tengo que reprogramarlos. No me quedaré mucho. Sólo necesito ir a casa y lidiar con las mil llamadas que he estado evitando.

No quería que se fuera, pero sabía que había renunciado a todo para poder estar a mi lado en estas dos semanas.

—De acuerdo. —Forcé una sonrisa.

Suspiró.

—Vamos, Sakura, no pongas esa cara. Me lo haces todo más difícil. Tienes escuela el lunes, y yo voy a estar en un avión hacia Nueva York mañana por la tarde.

Sabía esto. Ya habíamos hablado sobre su programación para los próximos meses. No le iba a hacer esto aún más difícil. Me había jurado a mí misma que le haría las cosas tan fáciles como pudiera.

—Lo sé, tienes razón. No voy a hacer más pucheros, lo prometo.

Se rió, inclinó su cabeza y, esta vez, besó mis labios. Respondí de inmediato, él gimió y rompió el beso.

—Vamos, no me hagas eso en la casa de la Sra. Chiyo. Toda la culpa será mía si nos descubre.

Sonreí.

—Lo siento.

Levantó las cejas y sonrió satisfecho.

—Sí, seguro que lo sientes.

Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, donde se detuvo y dijo:

— Regresaré tan pronto como pueda. Mientras tanto, duerme, cuando regrese podremos hablar sin tener a la Sra. Chiyo sobre mí todo el tiempo.

Asentí, y me lanzó un beso, luego se giró y continuó caminando hacia la salida.

Nuestro último día juntos se fue súper rápido. Antes de darme cuenta, Sasuke se había ido de nuevo, y yo me preparaba para regresar a la escuela.

* * *

Me desperté antes que el sol saliera y tomé una ducha. Enfrentarme a la secundaria luego de estar tanto tiempo con Sasuke era deprimente.

Cuando estuve vestida y entré a la cocina, la Sra. Chiyo ya tenía un plano de panqueques y tocino puesto en la mesa.

—Te levantaste bastante temprano. ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? Ven a comer antes de que se enfríe.

Nunca nadie me había tenido el desayuno caliente antes de ir a la escuela. No pude evitar sonreírle a pesar de mi tristeza.

—Gracias, Sra. Chiyo. Lamento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo.

No dije nada más, y ella se giró del lavado y colocó una mano llena de jabón en su cadera.

—Bueno, sé que extrañas a ese chico. Puedo entenderlo completamente. Sin embargo, ya le prometiste que disfrutarías tu último año de secundaria, y no vas a lograrlo si sigues lloriqueando por ahí. —Su ceño de tía Bee había vuelto, y asentí.

—Tienes razón, por supuesto. Tengo tantas cosas por las cuales ser feliz. Comenzando contigo.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y ondeó una mano llena de jabón en mi dirección.

—Oh, vas y dices como esas como esas. Eres especial, chica, de eso no hay duda.

Se giró y terminó de lavar los platos.

Me comí la mayoría del desayuno mientras pude y llevé al plato hasta el lavado.

—Bien, ahora ve y ten un buen día.

Asentí y recogí mi mochila. Souta lloriqueó y caminé hasta él, me incliné y besé su dulce cabecita calva.

—Pórtate bien con la Sra. Chiyo, pequeño. Te veré después de la escuela.

Sus brazos gorditos se alzaron, y dio pataditas. Era su pasatiempo favorito. Caminé hasta la cocina y me despedí mientras salía por la puerta.

Killer Bee se encontraba inclinado contra la Hummer. Cuando me vio, miró la hora en su reloj, como si ya fuera tarde. Dejé de moverme, confundida por su presencia aquí. Fue entonces cuando mi teléfono sonó. Busqué en mi bolsillo y lo saqué.

—¿Hola?

—Buenos días, hermosa. Ahora, quiero que me hagas un favor y entres al vehículo con Bee. No discutas conmigo. Sucede que tengo órdenes del doctor que dicen que no podrás manejar tu bicicleta durante al menos dos meses.

Me quedé en mi lugar mirando al ahora sonriente Bee.

—Órdenes del doctor, ¿ah? Por casualidad no le habrás pagado al doctor para conseguir esa orden, ¿verdad?

Rió.

—Nunca, ahora entra en la Hummer antes de que Bee haga lo que se le instruido.

Me congelé y miré al gigante frente a mí.

—¿Cuáles fueron esas instrucciones?

—Lograr meterte en ese vehículo sin importar qué.

Sonreí, me encogí de hombros, derrotada, y caminé hasta la Hummer. Bee abrió la puerta, y tuve que apoyarme en su mano para poder subir. —De acuerdo, Estrella de Rock, estoy dentro de tu Hummer.

—Gracias.

Había estado esperando su respuesta engreída, así que ese simple gracias hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

—De nada.

—Te extraño —dijo con suavidad.

—También te extraño.

—Tengo un concierto el jueves por la noche, y luego otro el sábado, pero después, volveré a casa por el domingo, al menos.

—Te estaré esperando.

—Diviértete hoy en la escuela por mí, por favor. Recuérdalo, estás experimentando la secundaria por los dos.

Suspiré.

—Tendré eso en mente cuando me molesten en los pasillos y coma la horrible comida de cafetería.

Rió y luego su voz se tornó bastante seria.

—Si alguien te molesta, amenázalos conmigo.

Esta vez me reí a carcajadas.

—Seguro, eso me ayudará a encajar perfectamente.

—Te amo, Sakura.

Mi corazón todavía se aceleraba cuando decía esas palabras.

— También te amo.

—Voy a dejarte porque Bee ya debe estar por llegar a la escuela.

Miré por la ventana y me di cuenta que tenía razón.

—Sí, acaba de llegar. Adiós, que tengas un buen día.

—También tú, nos vemos.

Terminé la llamada y suspiré. Alcancé mi mochila justo cuando Bee abría mi puerta.

Sonriendo, le dije:

—Gracias, Bee.

Asintió, y puedo jurar que vi una sonrisa. Me dirigí hasta mi casillero. Iba a tener un montón de trabajo con el que ponerme al día. Necesitaba vaciar mi mochila para que pudiera caber todo allí.

—Sakura, me alegro que hayas regresado a la escuela. Es una pena lo que sucedió. —Suigetsu llegó a mi lado. Miró hacia Bee yéndose y sonrió—. De veras que tienes un mucho más dulce par de ruedas ahora.

Tuve que esforzarme muy duro para no rodar los ojos. En vez de eso, asentí.

—No puedo manejar mi bici por un tiempo.

Suigetsu rió.

—Sí, bueno, dudo que vayas a conducir tu bici de nuevo. Todo el pueblo está hablando de que Sasuke Uchiha se quedó en tu habitación del hospital y te cantó hasta que saliste de coma. Luego, que aparentemente no podía dejarte por un minuto. El chico suena enamorado.

Sonreí a las palabras de Suigetsu, pero no respondí. Entramos al edificio de la escuela.

—Debo ir a clases. Te veo después, Sui —dije sobre mi hombro mientras me alejaba de él.

No quería discutir mi vida privada con nadie.

En el momento en que puse un pie en el pasillo, la gente se detuvo y me miraron fijamente. Quería devolverme y correr hacia afuera. En lugar de eso, obligué mis pies a caminar hasta mi casillero. No hice contacto visual con nadie, pero no pareció importar.

Antes de poder dar cinco pasos, las personas comenzaron a atacar.

—Me alegra mucho que estés mejor, Sakura.

—Sakura, ¿es verdad que Sasuke Uchiha estuvo contigo en el hospital?

—¿Era esa la Hummer de Sasuke que te trajo a la escuela?

—¿Estás viviendo con él?

—¿Sasuke Uchiha se va a mudar para acá?

Quería colocar las manos sobre mis oídos y gritarles que se fueran. Más voces se escucharon, y la gente comenzó a hacer más pregunta que no quería contestar, ya que no era de su incumbencia.

—¡Muévanse! Todos tienen clases, así que les sugiero que se vayan a ellas —llamó el Director Fiji por encima de los buitres.

Se movieron, pero todos lo hicieron sin muchas ganas. Me giré hacia mi casillero y busqué lo que necesitaba.

—Señorita Haruno, nos alegramos que haya regresado y que se encuentre bien —dijo el señor Fiji detrás de mí.

Me giré y le sonreí.

—Gracias.

Asintió y aclaró su garganta.

—Quiero que sepa que si necesita algo, o si está experimentando cualquier problema como el que me acabo de encontrar, puede hacérmelo saber, y yo lo arreglaré. Quiero que su experiencia aquí en la Secundaria Sea Breeze sea placentera.

Nunca antes me había hablado, así que su súbito deseo de que me encontrara feliz era un poco extraño.

—Gracias, señor —dije, a pesar de mi confusión.

—Sí, bueno, también quiero que sepa que si su, um, novio quiere asistir a alguna de nuestras instalaciones aquí, nos encantaría tenerlo. Es más que bienvenido.

Entonces todo tuvo sentido, y quise echarme a reír. El señor Fiji sólo estaba tan asombrado por la estrella como todos los demás. No confiaba en que podría hablar, así que simplemente asentí y me dirigí a clases. Probablemente ya iba tarde.

El almuerzo en la cafetería fue una especie de mezcla entre pasta y tomates que era difícil de tragar. Hice lo mejor que pude pero luego de algunos bocados, me resigné a tomarme sólo mi agua. Encontré a Ino y me había sentado con ella. Estábamos rodeadas por sus amigos y personas que querían saber sobre Sasuke.

No dije mucho. Me las arreglé para ignorar las preguntas de todos, e Ino intentó todo lo que pude para mantenerlos lejos de mí.

—Entonces, ¿quién está listo para el Baile de Bienvenida este viernes? —preguntó Ino, intentando distraer la mente de todos hacia otra cosa.

—Encontré el vestido más lindo en Mobile la semana pasada. —Saltó una chica frente a Ino.

Algunas otras chicas hablaron sobre sus vestidos y cómo planeaban arreglarse el cabello. Yo sólo escuché, pero no tuve nada que añadir a la conversación, ya que no iba a asistir.

—Sakura, ¿vas a ir al juego? —preguntó Ino antes de darle un mordisco a su manzana.

Comencé a responderle que no, pero luego recordé mi promesa a Sasuke y sus ganas de que fuera a los juegos de fútbol americano.

—Um, no lo sé —dije por encima de mi botella de agua.

Ino tragó.

—Por favor, ven conmigo. Después voy a ir al baile con Shikamaru, pero él está en el equipo, así que no voy a tener cita durante el juego.

Eso sonaba bien para mí. Podría ir al juego y contarle a Sasuke, y tal vez satisfacerlo por un tiempo.

—Seguro, suena bien.

Ino sonrió feliz.

—¡Genial! ¡Puedes venir a mi casa después de la escuela, y podremos jugar con esos rulos increíbles de los que estoy tan celosa, y encontraremos un modo de arreglarte el cabello, y luego puedes ayudarme con mi cabello tan recto como una tabla!

Fruncí el ceño.

—Um, ¿importa cómo se ve mi cabello para el juego de fútbol?

Sonrió y asintió.

—Sí, porque no vas a tener tiempo de hacer nada más que cambiarte para el baile.

—Oh, bueno, no voy a ir al baile, así que no hay que hacer gran cosa.

Ino me frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no?

Bueno, porque no quería ir al baile sin Sasuke. Me encogí de hombros en vez de decirle la verdad.

Se inclinó sobre mí y susurró.

—Si quieres una cita, lo único que tienes que hacer es llamar con tu dedo y cada chico vendrá corriendo.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No, no es eso. Simplemente no quiero ir.

Suspiró.

—Así que vas a dejarme sola. Pensé que dijiste que Sasuke quería que disfrutaras todas las experiencias de la secundaria.

Asentí sin muchas ganas.

—Bueno, noticia de última hora, el Baile de Bienvenida es la mayor experiencia del año.

Exhalé. Tenía razón. Él había mencionado los bailes. Podría venir e irme en un rato.

—De acuerdo, vendré.

Ino sonrió.

—¡Perfecto! ¿Quieres una cita?

Sacudí la aveza.

—No, voy a ir sola.

Suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—Como sea. Sólo estoy feliz de que vayas.

Ganamos el juego de bienvenida, así que el baile era una loca celebración. Las animadoras usaban sus trajes de porristas, y los jugadores vestían sus uniformes sin las almohadillas. Estaban sucios y sudorosos, y me pregunte como Ino bailaría de cerca con Shikamaru oliendo así. Arrugué la nariz con ese pensamiento.

El Dj comenzó a poner la música cuando todos empezaron a entrar, y ya me encontraba observando el reloj para poder hacer mi escape. Ino intentó convencerme de ir a comprar un vestido nuevo con ella, pero lo aseguré que ya tenía uno que podría usar. Hizo un pozo de baba a su alrededor cuando vio el vestido azul que Sasuke me había regalado. Le permití jugar con mi cabello, ya que disfrutaba tanto hacerlo, pero al final, simplemente lo usé suelto. Era mucho más fácil de esta manera.

—Sakura, ¿bailarías conmigo?

Me giré para mirar a Sasori, y por supuesto, tenía puesto su sudado uniforme. No quería bailar con nadie más que Sasuke. Sasori podría estar limpio y apuesto, pero aún así no querría bailar con él.

Comencé a sacudir la cabeza cuando Karin se acercó y deslizó su brazo dentro del suyo.

—Hola, Sakura. ¿Sola esta noche?

Le sonreí, porque, de verdad, ella simplemente era una chica muy insegura.

—Sí, lo estoy —le aseguré.

Miró a Sasori como si hubiese ganado un premio súper importante.

—Una vez más, pareces ser rechazada por tu famoso amigo — ronroneó y jaló del brazo de Sasori—. Vamos a bailar.

Él me miró como queriendo decir algo, pero me giré para hacerle saber que no estaba interesada. Karin lo jaló una vez más, y ambos se alejaron. Exhalé aliviada. Ino me saludó desde la pista de baile, le sonreí y le devolví el saludo.

El reloj me dijo que ya había estado allí veinte minutos. Y le prometí a Sasuke que me quedaría al menos unos treinta. Todavía me quedaban diez minutos. Me volteé para buscar algo de tomar, y me congelé cuando escuché la canción que salía de los altavoces.

Era mi canción.

Vi como las parejas en la pista de baile disminuían sus ritmos y se acercaban aún más. Escuchar su voz me hacía sentir menos sola.

—Disculpa, pero, ¿bailarías conmigo?

Mi corazón se aceleró. Tragué, y recé porque no me estuviese imaginando todo esto. Me giré, y Sasuke se encontraba allí, sonriéndome con la mano extendida.

—Sasuke —dije sin aliento, y luego me lancé hacia sus brazos.

Rió en mi oído y me abrazó con más fuerza—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo? ¡Mañana en la noche tienes un concierto en Detroit!

Rió y se inclinó para besarme suavemente.

—No podía permitir que vinieras a un baile sin mí.

Descansé mi cabeza contra su pecho, e inhalé su aroma.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?

Me sostuvo más fuerte.

—Porque quería sorprenderte.

Sonreí. Me gustaban este tipo de sorpresas.

—Y no me encontraba completamente seguro de poder mantenerme alejado. Esta mañana cuando hablamos por teléfono, sonabas tan triste que decidí que no importaba más nada. Encontré la manera. Tú siempre serás más importante.

Besé su pecho, y luego miré sus intensos ojos.

—Me he vuelto tan egoísta. Todo lo que me importa es que estás aquí.

Se rió, tomó mi mano, y la besó.

—Está bien. Conmigo puedes ser todo lo egoísta que quieras. Soy tuyo.

Suspiré y escuché los latidos de su corazón.

Se inclinó para hablarme al oído.

—Ven a la playa conmigo.

Asentí, y tomó mi mano. Caminamos en silencio hasta el estacionamiento de la escuela, y luego bajamos la colina que llevaba hasta la playa.

—Quiero abrazarte por un rato más, lejos de toda esa audiencia que teníamos allí dentro.

Se detuvo, y se sentó con la misma gracia en que lo había hecho la primera vez que vinimos a la playa juntos. Me senté, y frunció el ceño. Apuntó hacia la arena justo a su lado.

—Ven aquí —dijo, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Me reí y me arrimé tanto como pude. Luego se inclinó hacia atrás, con una mano detrás de su cabeza y la otra estirada a su lado.

—Ahora, recuéstate aquí —dijo, señalándome su brazo.

Me acosté sobre su brazo. Me abrazó más cerca y luego comenzó a jugar con mi cabello.

—Esto es mucho más difícil de lo que me imaginé —murmuró en la oscuridad.

Suspiré.

—Estar alejado de tu "aire" nunca es sencillo.

Sonrió.

—No me digas. Esta semana me ha costado muchísimo respirar. No quiero nada más que decirte que olvides todo esto y te vayas conmigo, Pero no puedo hacerlo. Quiero que tengas todo esto. Y yo estaré aquí lo más que pueda. Quiero experimentar todas las cosas que me perdí, contigo. Simplemente quiero que sepas que no hay minuto que pase en que no te extrañe o piense en ti, ni que desee estar abrazándote.

Me apoyé en mi brazo y lo miré.

—Cuando todo se acabe y me gradúe, ¿qué pasará entonces?

Sonrió.

—Entonces te secuestraré, y nunca te devolveré.

Me reí bajito.

Su rostro se volvió serio.

—¿Qué quieres que suceda cuando esto acabe?

Pensé en la universidad, y mi deseo de ser mucho más de lo que Hikari había sido. Quería tener un propósito en la vida.

—Siempre pensé que iría la universidad. Pero ahora…

Sasuke se apoyó sobre sus codos.

—La universidad es buena, Sakura. Hay muchísimas universidades en California. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿O pensabas quedarte cerca de casa?

Pretendí estar pensándolo.

—Um, bueno, supongo que podría ir a algún lugar en California, eso es, si me aceptan.

Levantó las cejas.

—¿Aún no te has dado cuenta que puedo mover hasta montañas?

Reí y sacudí la cabeza.

—No vas a mover montañas para que me acepten en una universidad.

Se sentó y me llevó consigo, luego tomó mi rostro en sus manos.

— Haré lo que sea que tenga que hacer para estar contigo. No voy a mentir.

Éste año será el año más difícil de mi vida. Pero cuando acabe, quiero tenerte cerca de mí.

También quería eso. Mi futuro era Sasuke. Sí, quería ir a la Universidad, pero quería estar con Sasuke más que nada. Si puede lograr que ambas cosas sucedan, no iba a permitir que mi terquedad se interpusiera en el camino.

—Quiero estar contigo. —Mis palabras produjeron una enorme sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

—Tú eres mi presente y mi futuro, Sakura, usaré cualquier poder que tenga para hacerte feliz.

Se inclinó y tocó con sus perfectos labios los míos, y mi corazón se detuvo. Nunca me cansaré de sus besos.

Sasuke Uchiha era mi todo.

FIN

* * *

.

.

.

Snif,snif :') AAAAAAAAAAAAH PERO QUE BONITO ES EL AMOR*-*!,

pues hasta aqui llego esto chicas (:, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi :)

Nos leemos luego ;*


End file.
